A Brother's Love
by Anime-Blade
Summary: [complete] Seto is due to leave on a business trip the next day and promised his brother to be home on time. What happens when he’s late and leaves Mokuba waiting at the dinner table? Tabloidshipping setoxmokuba Cowritten with Kikyana
1. Chapter 1

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M for later chapters  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot!  
**Status**: 1/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter One:**

The raven haired youth sighed heavily as he sat at the dinner table, legs swinging back and forth idly. His storm coloured eyes stared at the plate of food in front of him, but he wasn't hungry. As usual, his brother was not home in time to sit with him. This was something that the boy had become accustomed too, but tonight, it hurt worse. Seto would be going away for a business trip tomorrow night, so it was only natural for the younger Kaiba to want to have dinner with the elder before he went away for a month.

One of the maids, a kind lady who liked to look after Mokuba, had walked into the room, holding another plate of food, but stepped back out when she realized that the older Kaiba still hadn't arrived. The youth sighed at this action. It was just a reminder of the fact that Seto had broken yet another promise. He pushed around a few vegetables with his fork. Mokuba had made sure to tell the cooks to make Seto's favourite dish, which they did, and now his brother was not there to enjoy it. He looked up at the clock on the wall and shook his head slightly.

--- ---

The clicking of keys typing away was the only sound heard- that and the faint sound of the typist's breathing. Blue eyes continued to scan the words forming on the screen, the male frowning when something didn't look quit right. A sigh escaped the brunette as he took a moment away from working, a hand through his hair. He had been working for hours without pause, though it wasn't unheard of.

He tried to focus on the computer screen in front of him; the new headache that was slowly starting though prevented further work from being accomplished. Sapphire orbs glanced at the time, for once using the watch that was bound around his wrist. Upon seeing the hour he cursed- he had promised Mokuba he would be home, yet here he was working instead of up keeping that promise.

Kaiba Seto quickly took his cell phone out with one hand, the other shutting down the computer. Once through with the call, the brunette stashed the phone away again before standing up and grabbing his trench coat from the couch. He slipped it on as he left the office and made his way out, cursing in a few languages at how slow elevator's were. Seto was only thankful when it dinged and allowed him to leave, exiting the building and pleased to see that his limo was waiting for him. The only thing he told his driver was "home" and "fast".

Why was it always impossible to get to your desired destination when you had limited time, but the easiest thing in world when you pay it no mind? Someone had one twisted sense of humour up there... And it annoyed him greatly, perhaps more then he cared to admit.

Kaiba was late; something that usually didn't register itself in his books, yet now he hadn't kept to his word to the one person he actually cared about. How could he break a promise to his brother? What could he possibly do to make it up to the younger?

These were the thoughts that flittered through his mind as the limo pulled up past the gates, making its way up to the mansion that was home to two individuals alone. The second the car had stopped he opened the back door and quickly stepped out, forgetting his briefcase for the moment and focused more on walking up the front steps.

Fishing the keys out of his pocket and opening the front door, he could only hope Mokuba wasn't too upset with him...

--- ---

The woman stepped back in, smiling sweetly at Mokuba. She placed the plate down on a seat across from him. "Your brother just pulled up..." she said sweetly, "Eat your food now, Kaiba-san." Her tone was polite, but caring as she walked from the room.

Mokuba nodded slightly, but had no intention to eat the now cold meal. His eyes flickered up to the clock again; making note of the fact that Seto was exactly one hour and thirteen minutes late. He shook his head slightly and his eyes moved to the door of the dining room, awaiting his brother's entrance. He wanted to hear the excuse his brother would give him this time...

---

The brunette didn't have an excuse, nor did he plan on giving one. He was simply going to tell him the truth and that was that. If Mokuba accepted, which he doubted, then he would, and if not... Kaiba wouldn't be forgiving himself any time soon.

Taking his boots off and removing his trench, he walked straight towards the dinning room. A part of him was hoping Mokuba would still be waiting for him, another part said he most likely wasn't since he'd been late. The only thing it did was to heighten the guilt he felt already for not paying attention to the time.

He felt somewhat relieved though when he opened the door and the younger was still there, though he hadn't the slightest as to what he should say. "Konban wa, Mokuba." He said quietly.

Upon hearing the door squeak open, the youth's eyes narrowed slightly, in a way that was much like his older brother's. "Konban wa, niisama" He said in return, his voice devoid of any happiness. He placed his fork down with a loud 'clink' on the table. "You're late," He said and motioned to the clock. "You promised me you'd be here over an hour ago." His voice was slightly angry, but mostly hurt, as he spoke.

Sapphire blue eyes shifted their gaze towards the floor; he'd really gone and done it this time... "Gomen nasai, Mokuba, sumimasen... I didn't pay attention to the time and I should have." He risked turning his eyes back towards the raven haired Kaiba. The brunette wasn't even sure why he hadn't paid more attention, since he would be gone for a month and this was his last day still at home. One would think he would have been paying a bit more attention to the time, and a little less towards his programs.

He nodded slightly, "Niisama..." He couldn't stay angry at his brother, even though he wanted to. Seto had broken a promise, and he should have been angry about it, but he couldn't bring himself to it. So instead, he settled for hurt. His eyes were no longer narrowed, but had a great look of pain in them. "I just wanted to have dinner with you before you left tomorrow..." He muttered softly, "Is your work more important to you then I am?" This had always been a thought that had been in the young one's mind...

Kaiba's eyes flashed with anger briefly, "Nothing is more important then you are, Mokuba, you should know that." Hadn't he proved that enough times already? His only priority since the day their father had died was to protect his younger sibling; that might've even started when their mother had died... Then they had been passed back and forth between relatives and then dumped into an orphanage. That had all been fine and nothing exceptionally bad had happened to them during that time, it was once they were adopted that things went downhill...

"H-how could I know that...?" He muttered. His gaze turned to the floor, and he blinked his eyes in an attempt to fight back the tears that were burning them. "All you ever do is work," His voice was a bit louder now, "Duelling and Working. That's all you do anymore, niisama! I can't even remember the last time we played a game together."

Kaiba wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he couldn't think of anything to say to that, or that it was true and he actually hadn't been paying attention to Mokuba. He had to be the worst brother ever... Blue eyes stayed locked on the smaller as he walked over towards him before kneeling down in front of him. "I remember the last game we played. Want to know how?" He asked quietly, wiping away the few stray tears that had managed to fall down his brother's cheeks.

The other blinked slightly, and he looked to his brother. He was surprised that with business problems, and duel monster statistics, Seto was able to remember something that seemed so meaningless to him as a game. He nodded slightly "Hai... Please tell me." He said, his voice quiet and soft. Maybe he wasn't as insignificant to the other as he thought.

Seto took out his locket that had been hiding underneath his shirt. Opening it he glanced at the picture of Mokuba, only years younger and smiling in the photo. "I wanted these lockets for many reasons, and one of them was to remind us of each other. To remind us of how much we mean to one another." The teen CEO studied the picture again, remembering the day clearly. "Our last game was chess. You had been begging me to teach you how to play, and ever since then that's always what you wanted to do." Kaiba slipped the locket back beneath his shirt before turning his eyes onto the figure in front of him. "Even if it seems like I'm ignoring you, I'd never forget about you."

He reached a hand up, and clutched his own locket, the one that contained a smiling picture of Seto, in his right hand. He couldn't help but smile at his brother's words. "Niisama..." He had to fight back his tears again, though a few escaped and rolled freely down his cheeks. The raven-haired youth stood from his chair, and quickly wrapped his arms around the older, "...Arigatou..."

Seto managed a slight smile, wrapping his arms around Mokuba and returning the embrace. When was the last time they had even hugged each other? He really was working too much, needing to give more of his time to the one in his arms. "Don't ever think I put anything before you, alright?"

He nodded, smiling even more as he did so. "Alright." He said, as he leaned more into his brother. It felt good to embrace him after so long. The arms he had around the older tightened slightly, he didn't want to let go of him. "I love you, niisama..." he whispered.

He hugged Mokuba tighter at those words, words that made him want to tickle the other senseless until they both laughing, and right at the same time, he wanted to push him away. Emotions had always been a tricky thing, but had been banished from day one of their being adopted by Kaiba Gozaburo. If it weren't for Mokuba, he doubted he'd even know what emotions were at all.

He didn't expect his brother to say that he loved him too, Seto just did not express his emotions in words, but Mokuba didn't need him to. His brother was always cold on the outside, but the younger Kaiba knew his brother loved him. His face could be expressionless, but the older Kaiba's eyes never lied to the young boy. No, Seto did not have to say that he loved him, for he could feel it, and he could see it. His Niisama's actions spoke far louder then the words ever could.

Kaiba glanced at the clock, seeing that they sill had a few hours before any sleeping would occur in the house- though any rest on his part would be something of a miracle... The brunette gently pulled away from the younger boy, though didn't push him entirely away; he still had his arms wrapped around him, hugging him loosely now instead. "Why don't we play a game now? We still have a few hours before you need to go to sleep." Seto said, watching Mokuba while he waited for a reply.

Mokuba's eyes went a little bit wide at that. Had his brother just suggested a game? His face lit up, and he beamed with happiness "That would be great! Niisama you're the best!" He said, sounding very excited about the idea. He was very happy indeed.

Apparently he could find something to make up for being late, playing a long awaited game that shouldn't have taken him this long to suggest. Another one of his half smile's twitched at his lips when he heard how excited this was making Mokuba. True, his brother smiled often enough, but he was never this excited about anything really. The younger never truly had the reason he supposed, and only smiled enough to ensure him that he was fine. "Anything in mind?"

He hadn't really thought about this happening anytime soon. The younger one had given up on games with his older brother a long time ago. "I like video games now." He stated. He knew his brother already knew that much at least, seeing as Seto was the one who provided him with new ones, "Will you play one with me?" he questioned.

The brunette didn't want to lose the excited/hyper he had been acted, so could do nothing but agree to play one of his video games. With any luck, he would end up making mental notes on everything that he himself could improve with his own technology. That wasn't the point of this though. He was supposed to be spending time with his younger brother, and right now that was going to be playing video games, not analyzing the graphics and criticizing them along the way.

The younger one's smile grew even larger with that, and he pulled out of Seto's arms. He reached out with both of his small hands and grabbed one of his brother's. "Come on Niisama!" He said, as he lightly tugged on the other's arm, "I keep all my favourites in my room!" He said happily.

The same half smile was still playing with his lips, threatening to break into a full one if he wasn't careful. Seto let himself be pulled along after the raven haired boy, trying to remember why again he didn't do this more often. Mokuba's sheer glee at the thought of just playing a game with him, he had forgotten how he reacted to things like this.

Mokuba was beyond plain happiness. He led his brother to the stairs and began to walk them, his pace fast. Just a little while ago, Mokuba had thought Seto disliked him, and now, his brother was about to play a game with him, for the first time in years. This was exciting him more then anything had in a long time. "Arigatou, niisama." He said again, before smiling up at Seto.

He needed to pay more attention to him, he knew that, but work was such a major distraction to him. If he could, he would let those hired by him do their jobs, except everyone seemed too incompetent to do anything right. Instead, they just tended to make matter's worse. That's what led to the working long hours and seemingly forgetting his little brother.

When they finally reached his room, Mokuba pushed the door open lightly. The room was neat for a young boy, but not the same stark cleanliness of his brother's room. No, Mokuba's room looked lived in. An odd pile of paper here, or a dirty sock there, but it was not bad at all. The one thing that made his room special was the small Blue Eyes White Dragon stuffed toy that sat on his bed. He loved to cuddle up with that at night. It would remind him of his brother. Lately, however, he had stopped cuddling the stuffed animal as he slept, finding that he was having odd dreams about the older Kaiba…

No, his little brother wasn't a neat freak like himself, who couldn't even have a paperclip out of place, let alone anything else. For his age though, Mokuba probably had one of the neatest. Blue eyes spotted the plushie sitting on the bed, smiling slightly more now seeing it there. He wouldn't have thought, given how upset his brother seemed to be with him (and that it had been building up over time), the dragon plushie would still be there. At least that was one good sign though, no?

Mokuba looked back; to see his brother's smile was just a tiny bit bigger, which made him smile in return. "Over there, Seto." he said and pointed to a rather large collection of videogames, "I'll let you pick the game, I'm sure I'll be able to beat you in whatever you pick!" Some of his brother's arrogance had rubbed off on him. It was true, Mokuba's frustrations with his brother had been building up, but he still loved him. Of course he would keep the stuffed toy; he couldn't part with it, not ever.

"I'm not even sure what half these games are, let alone which to chose." How would he know what was what? Seto might have bought the games, but he never looked at most of them. "Why don't you pick one, unless you want me to stand here staring at them and wondering what the difference between them is." He joked lightly, something else that seemed not quite right and out of place for him. Today just wasn't following any rules.

Mokuba was never a fan of those rules anyway, this was going well. "You really need to get out of your office more Niisama..." He said and began to set up a video game. "Now, this one isn't hard...it's a fighting game." After he was finished setting it up, he sat down on his bed that sat across from the television, holding onto both controllers. "Do you think you'll be able to keep up?" He questioned, a smirk playing across his lips.

Kaiba smirked, "Just tell me how to play and we'll find out, won't we?" The brunette sat down next to his brother, taking the second player controller. When had been the last time he had even played a video game? Not since he had topped all the scores at the arcade a year back or so. Bedside's, they were supposed to be having fun, no? Not worry about competition, though that was easier said then done.

He nodded "Hai, so when you are playing you use this to..." He went off into the instructions of what each button did, but as he spoke, his mind wandered slightly. Was it wrong of him to notice that his brother looked, somewhat beautiful when he smiled? He mentally slapped himself for that thought, and continued on with the instructions.

The teen nodded here and there so that Mokuba knew he was listening. The controls were simple; there were just a lot of them that needed to be used. Fun and games, ne? It didn't matter if he won or lost, this wasn't counting for scores that cost him something, except maybe his brother's teasing about losing to him. Seto wasn't even sure Mokuba would do that anyways.

The raven haired youth took in a big breath as he finished the instructions. "Alright! So that's how you play." He turned to the television, and hit a few buttons, bringing up various menus until they came to one containing various characters, "Here, now pick whichever person you want to fight with." He said, as he began to scroll through the different characters.

Scrolling, scrolling, scrolling... This ended with him randomly picking some character and not even bothering to look, nor care, who or what it may be. What was the point of having fifty-two characters (yes, he counted...) when only two were needed? Half of them were probably the exact same as the other half with different names and appearance to differentiate them. Didn't most games do that? Try to make it look like more then what it really was? And hadn't he told himself he wouldn't start analyzing the game and would simply play instead...

Mokuba looked over at his brother and smiled slightly, before looking back to the screen and pressing another button, selecting his character. After that, a loading screen appeared and he yawned slightly, it was nearing to his bed time. He hoped that Seto would allow him to stay up late and continue to play with him.

"Someone's getting tired." Blue eyes shifted to the other, the word 'kawaii' being pinned on his brother as he watched him. He already knew Mokuba would try anything and everything to be allowed to stay up later then normal, and truthfully he owed him that much. Now whether or not he would actually continue to play this game was something to be seen.

The younger brother placed his controller down on the bed, and he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. "I'm not," he yawned again, "Tired..." He said, sleepily, and he looked up at Seto. "Can I stay up late with you tonight Niisama?"

"Hm... I suppose, but don't blame me if you fall asleep before you intend to." Seto said, smiling again slightly at the raven haired boy. Mokuba was just adorable when he was fighting sleep, insistent that he wasn't tired in the least, yet never lasted very long to prove that. The brunette was curious to know how long he would last this time.

He had now forgotten completely about the video game. His sleepy mind was taking control. He curled his feet up behind himself on the bed, and he moved slightly, leaning against Seto. He yawned, rather cutely, "Niisama...can I sleep with you in your bed, like when I was little?" he asked, snuggling against him slightly.

Seto stroked his hair lightly, wondering why his brother always insisted upon not cutting it shorter. "I suppose..." He answered quietly, not really giving the question much thought, not that it really would have made a difference. "So, are you going to fall asleep on me or are you able to walk still?" He smiled slightly, watching him as he snuggled against him.

He smiled slightly. It was odd, his brother being this nice to him, but he liked it. It reminded him of how things used to be. He shook his head lightly, before nuzzling against him more "Carry me." he said, sounding completely childish, but he really didn't care.

He had half a mind to refuse and make him walk, but he looked to cute to bother. Shaking his head, he moved slightly so he could take his brother into his arms. Seto didn't bother turning off the game, having forgotten about it with the promise of letting Mokuba sleep in his bed and having to carry him as well.

He placed his arms around Seto's neck. His brother was warm, a warmth that he had forgotten about. "Niisama..." he muttered as he laid his head on Seto's chest, "I don't want you to go away on business..."

"I don't have a choice; I need to go on this trip. It's only for a month; don't act like I haven't gone before." The teen stated, leaving the boys room and going into his own (somehow managing to open the door with Mokuba still in his arms). He walked over to his bed, setting the smaller one down.

The younger boy refused to remove his arms from Seto's neck. "But a month is just so long..." He frowned slightly, "You could spend your time doing much better things..." He said, before yawning, "You could spend all your time with me."

"Mokuba... I can spend some time with you when I get back from my trip." Sighing quietly, Seto sat down on his bed, leaving the younger sitting in his lap with his arms still firmly around his neck. "You need to let go of me now, Mokuba."

He shook his head stubbornly "Nuh-uh!" He snuggled against him even more. "I'll never let go of you." He muttered sleepily. It was true, he didn't want to let his brother go, he wanted to spend every second with him.

"Mokuba act your age and let go. You'll have to regardless since I'm going on my trip and that's that." What he thought was cute before was just annoying him now, and trying his patience was never wise no mater whom it was. "I'm not going to say it again Mokuba, let go."

Mokuba frowned slightly and his happy, cheerful expression left him. He let his brother go and slid off of his lap. "Good night." he said simply as he headed for the door. He only wanted to stay with his niisama, be close to him, but Seto obviously did not wish for that same closeness.

Seto sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "I didn't say you had to leave, I just wanted you to get off of me so I could change." Why did everything turn out to be so difficult? Couldn't everything for once just work out properly? Or was that asking for too much?

"I annoyed you..." It hadn't been difficult to hear the annoyance in his brother's voice. "I just wanted to be with you...as much as I could before you leave...but you don't even care about that..." He opened Seto's door, "Niisama...don't lie to me anymore, please..." he said and walked from the room. He had no idea why this hurt him as much as it did. Seto had acted this way for a long time, what was so different about it now?

Of course he'd annoyed him, he'd been acting like a five year old about not wanting to simply let go of him. Wonderful job you did Kaiba Seto, you've just upset your younger brother and you're leaving for a month tomorrow... How the hell could he possibly fix this without cancelling his trip? The teen stood and walked over to his dresser, taking out a pair of sweatpants to change into before going into the bathroom. There really was only one thing he could do...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

Review please! I won't update until I have at least five of them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M for later chapters  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot!  
**Status**: 2/---

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Two:**

Wonderful job you did Kaiba Seto, you've just upset your younger brother and you're leaving for a month tomorrow... How the hell could he possibly fix this without cancelling his trip? The teen stood and walked over to his dresser, taking out a pair of sweatpants to change into before going into the bathroom. There really was only one thing he could do...

--- --- ---

He stood outside of Seto's room in the hallway. He had most likely over-reacted. The youth shook his head lightly as he headed back to his room. What was wrong with him? The way his Niisama behaved had never bothered him as much as it had been lately...

---

Once he'd showered and changed he contemplated over what to do. Mokuba might not even want to see him right now, and he didn't want to upset him further. No, instead the brunette went over to the desk situated by the window, sitting himself down in front of it.

---

He paced back and forth in front of his bed, thinking. He knew his brother still loved him, that was a given...but just exactly what did he feel for his niisama. He finally came to sit down on his bed, and sighed heavily. This was just too confusing for him!

---

Seto paused his typing for a moment, what if when he tried to straighten this out, that Mokuba just refused him? Should he have gone after him right away, or was it still fine if he were to go over to his room now? He had to think about it for a moment, deciding to leave his computer the way it was for now and speak with Mokuba instead. Leaving his own room, the brunette went to Mokuba's door and lightly knocked on it.

---

He had been staring intently at the wall, hoping that an answer to his problems would just magically appear upon them. He crossed his arms and looked at the door when he heard the knock. "You can come in." He said- voice flat.

The teen came in, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. Seto crossed his arms over his now bare chest, eyes remaining on the other. "Mokuba, I thought we talked earlier, why did you leave the room like that?" He asked. Why was the younger taking everything too personally- wasn't that his job?

He felt his cheeks grow a little warm, as a light tint of pink covered them, and he looked away from him quickly "I was annoying you, so I left..." He said, rather simply, "God forbid I try and take up any of Kaiba Seto's precious time." he said, a little sarcastic for him.

"I can't believe I was actually going to post-pone the trip until we had settled this, but if you're going to act like a brat of all things, then I guess there isn't much point in me staying." Kaiba didn't raise his voice; instead, he opted to use a monotone voice, acting like he normally would with anyone else as he turned to leave.

His mouth opened slightly to say something, and he noticed his brother was leaving. He immediately stood from the bed, "Niisama!" He reached out and grabbed his arm, shaking his head slightly "No! Don't go!" he said, as he felt tears come to his eyes "I'm sorry..."

Kaiba's left hand was still on the doorknob, having already half turned it. His gaze stayed focused on the door, not bothering to turn around as he spoke. "Sorry makes up for that? I apologized for being late, Mokuba. I reminded you that I would never stop caring about you. Yet you have the gall to say that I don't." Kaiba finally did turn to face him, anger, hurt, and possibly betrayal a confusing mess in his sapphire eyes. "Maybe it's you that doesn't care Mokuba."

Mokuba bit his bottom lip lightly, tears that he really wanted to hold back, were falling freely. "No, don't say that!" He continued to hold onto Seto's arm, "That's not the problem...I do care...I...I care too much!" he finally admitted before turning his back to his brother, he couldn't look at him anymore. His Niisama was so angry right now, and what he said probably didn't make things any better.

The brunette had to do a double take, not believing what he had just heard. Mokuba cared too much? He didn't know how to respond. This was his younger brother, his brother! Then again, this was Mokuba, the only person who actually knew him and didn't seem to mind. Seto sighed; this was confusing as hell... But before he consulted his thoughts, he needed to get his cheerful little brother back. Seto released his hold on the doorknob and turning fully to watch the younger for a moment before moving to stand right behind him. Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba, pulling him back to lean against him lightly.

His eyes went wide, and he blinked a few times. What was going on? He had expected everything from his bother but a hug. "N-Niisama...?" His voice was questioning, and he tilted his head to look up at him, eyes full of confusion, and his face, tear-stained.

"Hm? Am I not allowed to hug you now?" Seto knew the other hadn't been expecting that, he hadn't himself, but it was a little too late to take it back, plus impossible. He wiped away any still falling tears, lightly caressing the tear-soaked cheek briefly before looking back into Mokuba's confused eyes.

"No... That's not it..." He mumbled. His eyes only seemed to grow more confused, as he gazed into his brother's brilliant blue ones. "You...You're not mad at me?" He questioned, amazed by this.

"No, I'm not mad at you, that wouldn't get us anywhere. I don't see a reason to hate you because of this." Seto answered. A brushed a few of his bangs aside, "You don't seem to understand something Mokuba- I can't hate you."

Mokuba nodded slightly. His brother's soft touch felt amazing. "Seto...I love you...probably more then I should..." He said this, thinking the brunette had not understood what he had said before.

"I heard you the first time, Mokuba. So stop worrying so much, alright?" He really seemed worried about what Seto would think, do or say it seemed, needing to make sure he heard him. It was oddly enough cute to him, causing Seto to smile slightly.

He nodded, though he couldn't help but feel nervous. "Alright..." His voice was slightly shaky. "Niisama...I'm glad you aren't angry..." He began to silently wonder if maybe Seto felt the same way about him...

Seto nodded silently in response. He seemed to think something over for a moment before focusing on Mokuba again. "I think now though, it's time for you to go to bed. We can talk about this further tomorrow if you want." Sleep was actually starting to sound good to him too, since he couldn't quite remember when the last time he'd slept properly was.

Mokuba nodded and stepped away from his brother, "Can I come and sleep with you? I promise not to cling to you." He said, sounding hopeful.

The elder Kaiba brother stayed silent for a moment before nodding slowly. Seto took his brothers' hand, killing the lights in this room before leaving it and going over to his. He closed the door behind them, gesturing towards the bed for Mokuba to go get under the covers. "I need to quickly do something still..." The brunette went back over to his desk, needing to finalize his postponing of his trip.

Mokuba sighed slightly and climbed into bed "You aren't working this late at night, are you?" he questioned. He knew Seto would stay up late sometimes, but working now was just a little unreasonable. He blinked, and pulled off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers and shirt. Jeans would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

"No, I need to finalize something about my trip, since it's now been bumped by a month." Seto went silent for a few minutes, finishing up quickly. Once that had been sorted out and fixed, he shut down the computer, standing up from his desk and over to his bed. At least now he had time to sort this through without leaving.

He smiled widely, "Are you sure you can do that? I thought it was super important?" In Mokuba's mind, there was nothing to work out if they both felt the same, but he was young, and didn't know of complex relationships yet.

"It is important, and now it's been moved." Seto slipped in under the covers, and shrugged. "Apparently I can change the date because I just did." He smirked, he was going to be getting hell from some people tomorrow. Oh well, he had a little brother that was a bit more important right now.

Mokuba couldn't help but giggle slightly, "I guess it helps when you are the president, right niisama?" He said, that happy tone coming back as he snuggled against his brother.

He merely continued to smirk for a moment before it slipped into a smile, hearing the other giggle. "Owning a company has its perks of ticking employees off." Blue eyes glanced down at Mokuba now snuggled against him. Right at that moment, he was more then just in a good again. Mokuba was back to being happy, the younger had finally said what had been bothering him, and Seto would probably be able to fire a few idiots the next day.

The younger brother nuzzled his head against the older one's arm and made a light, happy noise. "Can you stay home with me tomorrow?" he questioned, as he placed his arms around his brother.

Seto stayed silent for a moment, merely watching the younger before turning his towards the window. "We'll see." He answered simply. Blue eyes stayed focused on the glass a moment more before turning their attention back to the raven haired boy in his arms.

Mokuba shifted slightly, and moved so his head lay on his brother's chest, right over his heart. His eyes slipped closed as he sighed happily. He enjoyed lying with Seto like this, and he made a mental note to try and get his brother to let him do it more often, "Arigatou, niisama..."

The brunette stayed silent, simply watching Mokuba until the boy fell asleep. It was only then that he allowed himself to sleep somewhat, though many times he woke up if Mokuba stirred. Regardless, he still slept better then he normally did.

-- -- --

Kaiba was awake even before sunrise, and couldn't force himself to get another hour's rest whether he wanted to or not. His body refused to comply, since a few hours were what he usually got and he'd passed that. Instead, he was left to watch Mokuba for the next few, since if he moved the younger he might've woken him.

--

Slowly, Mokuba willed himself to wake up. The sun was bright now as he opened his eyes, the sudden light made them sting and water a little. With the back of one hand he reached up and rubbed his eyes slightly. He looked to Seto and saw he was already awake. "Ohayo gozaimasu," he yawned, "Niisama." He stretched his arms out behind him, as he let out another yawn.

"Ohayo, Mokuba." Blue eyes watched him wake up, something of a smile toying with his lips at his actions. He moved away from him, going into his closet to retrieve something to wear.

He smiled again and sat up. His raven hair was a mess, sticking up in odd ways, even more so then usual. He yawned once more. Storm coloured eyes followed his brother over to the closet, "So, are you going to stay home today?" he questioned.

"I need to go into the office to finish sorting out my trip's date change." He didn't find being bothered at home appealing and would rather get this done and over with. "It shouldn't take too long." Seto took his clothes and retreated to the connecting bathroom to shower and change.

He sighed slightly. Yeah, Seto could say he was going to just go and 'change his trip dates' but Mokuba knew his brother, and knew that something, no matter how miniscule it was, would hold his brother's attention and keep him at the office. He climbed out of Seto's bed and walked to the door, "I'll see you tonight then..." He mumbled to the empty room.

--- --- ---

Once done with his regular morning routine, Kaiba retreated to the kitchen to retrieve a much needed cup of coffee, a habit that Mokuba had yet to break. The teen was already going over what he had to do at Kaiba Corp., not wanting it to take more time then necessary.

Mokuba dressed, deciding he would take his shower later. He stretched his arms up to the ceiling as he walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He smiled slightly at his brother before he began searching through the cabinets, trying to find a suitable cereal. The younger Kaiba had grown very independent, and if he had wanted to he could have made himself something more extravagant for breakfast. "I guess I'll see you around the same time as last night?" he said, lightly, in a non-caring tone.

"Don't start with me, Mokuba." His voice held a hint of warning. Why was he starting already? Hadn't last night been enough arguing for the both of them... "Why do you have to try and start an argument already? You aren't awake for more then twenty minutes and already you're starting with the guilt trips."

He grabbed a box of some kind of overly-sugared cereal and smiled slightly. He turned to look at the older Kaiba, "Niisama, I'm not trying to argue, I just know from past experience that when you go to work, something happens and you get caught up, and then lose track of time." He walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk, "It's only the truth." he added.

Kaiba muttered something under his breath but didn't say anything else, finishing the last of his drink before leaving the cup in the sink and leaving the kitchen. He didn't bother saying anything, since there wasn't much point in doing so. An hour was the most he'd let this take- firing anyone who would dared say anything.

"Good bye to you too!" He shouted after his brother. The youth found it rather rude for his brother to not even say goodbye to him. Mokuba sighed slightly, and turned to the counter, climbing up on it like he usually did to reach the bowls at the top, but one of the maids obviously hadn't wiped the counter off very well, and he slipped from the counter top, hitting his head on the edge as he fell...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**Egyptianprincess1691**- I'm not too much of a fan for this pairing myself, Kikyana is the Tabloidshipping fan- I'm the prideshipper. Hope this was fast enough of an update!  
**Kelly**- Arigatou! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**Afiong Bassey-** Well, Seto just isn't one to go following right after… And Mokie is just being a brat… -hides to avoid thwack from Kikyana-  
**May-Chan**- No! Seto's not being mean! Just himself!

This time four reviews won't cut it! The next chapter goes up with five reviews! And one of them has to be from someone new! Also, a note for Media Miner- I won't update if the same person reviews more then once and waste's that amount of space saying 'update' a hundred times or more... Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M for later chapters  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot!  
**Status**: 3/---

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Three:**

Mokuba sighed slightly, and turned to the counter, climbing up on it like he usually did to reach the bowls at the top, but one of the maids obviously hadn't wiped the counter off very well, and he slipped from the counter top, hitting his head on the edge as he fell...

--

He hadn't gotten too far when he heard his brother shout out to him. Seto sighed after a moment, heading back to the kitchen to say his own good bye to the younger. Of course he wasn't expecting to see his brother falling from the counter. "Mokuba!" He didn't even have time to think before he reacted, barely managing to catch him before he hit the floor.

His head was throbbing horribly, and his vision a little fuzzy. He was surprised when he felt someone catch him, and he tried to look up to see who it was, but he couldn't make out the blurry form. "N-Nii...sama?" He couldn't say anything else; his head was just hurting too badly. Sure enough, when Mokuba moved his head slightly a bit of blood could be seen, mixing in with his dark black locks.

Kaiba cursed quietly, taking him into his arms properly now. He moved him so his head was now leaning against his shoulder, while he managed to hold Mokuba with one arm, the other retrieving an icepack from the freezer before he left the room.

Mokuba whimpered slightly, the pain growing worse every minute. He reached with one hand, to clutch tightly onto the front of Seto's shirt. "Niisama..." he mumbled again, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Shh... You'll be fine, Mokuba." He kissed his forehead gently, trying to remember what he did when they had been younger. Seto took him upstairs to his room, setting him down on his bed, "I'll be right back, I just need to quickly get something." The brunette murmured, releasing Mokuba's hold on his shirt. He quickly went into his bathroom, grabbing two towels (dampening one of them slightly) and something else before going back to sit next the raven haired boy.

He whined slightly when his brother had walked away from him. When Seto returned, he looked up at him, his vision not as blurry as before. The pain, however, was just as bed. "It hurts..." he mumbled. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, falling off the counter like that...

Seto sat him up again, sitting him in his lap. "How many times have I told you not to climb onto the counter? You should have asked me to help..." He murmured quietly, finding the area where the slight amount of blood came from. Seto gently touched the damp towel to it, cleaning up what he could of the blood.

He closed his eyes, wincing slightly when Seto pressed the towel to his head "Gomen nasai, niisama..." he muttered. He knew that Seto would scold him for it, it was to be expected. After all, he had done something pretty stupid...he should have checked to make sure the counter was dry.

"What if I hadn't come back Mokuba, then what?" Seto turned him slightly, touching his cheek slightly. "If you had hit the floor, it would have been worse, and depending on how you would've landed..." A slight sigh escaped him, "You don't know how much you mean to me, Mokuba."

He allowed his cheek to rub against Seto's hand lightly, enjoying the touch. His head still hurt, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. "I know niisama...I probably mean just as much to you...as you mean to me..." he said before moving, so his cheek was against Seto's chest, leaning against the older Kaiba.

Seto hugged him lightly, "I don't want anything happening to you." He wasn't even entirely sure what he would do if something happened to his brother. DK and his VR game were enough, he couldn't lose him again.

"I'll be more careful next time..." he said quietly. His arms came to wrap around his brother. The light hug the older Kaiba gave him made him feel safe, like nothing bad would ever happen to him. His brother always protected him. "Arigatou..." he said lightly.

Seto shifted slightly so he could lean back against the headboard, Mokuba semi-lying on top of chest. His arms were still somewhat wrapped around the smaller boy, not wanting to let go of him quite yet. He brushed the others bangs aside, lightly caressing his cheek again as he did so.

He managed a small smile, and made a light noise of contentment. He tilted his head slightly so he could look up at the other. "I'm fine now..." he said with another small smile, "You still have to go to work...you should go..."

The brunette smirked slightly, "I think I'll leave them to wonder what's going on, and stay home instead. That work for you?" The smirk faded back into a small smile with the last part, locking his gaze with Mokuba's when he spoke.

The young boy nodded slightly, "Of course..." he mumbled as he stared up into his brother's brilliant blue eyes. Just exactly what was going on? He wanted to know exactly how strong his niisama's feelings for him were, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the older Kaiba.

Seto studied him for a moment before speaking again. "Something's bothering you." He stated simply, wondering what was on the younger one's mind. Along with thinking about that, he was still wondering what he'd be doing since he was staying home from work. When was the last time he had done that?

Mokuba blinked when his brother spoke and shook his head slightly, "Etou...no... It's just..." he sighed slightly "...never mind." He still couldn't bring up the subject. He knew this was wrong anyway. Seto was his brother, and he was not too young to know that brothers were just not supposed to feel that way for each other.

Seto frowned slightly, "Is it about last night? ...or, at least, parts of it?" He couldn't see anything else bothering him, since nothing else had happened. Something else that had been on his mind; what Mokuba had said to him.

"Anou..." He broke the gaze he had been sharing with the older, "Y-yeah..." He said quietly. He didn't want to bring it up. He was hoping that maybe if neither of them talked about it, they could just forget what he had said. Mokuba wanted to forget these feeling that he knew weren't right, but at the same time, he wanted Seto to return them.

With that known, he took a wild as to what was could possibly be bothering him. "Either you're still worried I'm going to be furious with you, or..." he tilted Mokuba's chin up so he once again had his gaze locked, "Or, you're wondering what I think and how I feel." Seto stated quietly.

Mokuba shivered slightly. His brother just knew him to well. "Yeah...both of those..." He was wondering if Seto was going to hate him, or find him disgusting for even thinking those thoughts about him. He stared at a spot on the headboard beside Seto's head, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"And do you remember what I told you? I can't hate you, Mokuba; it's not in me to hate you." As for the other half of that, he wasn't sure. Of course, he cared greatly for Mokuba, he was his brother, but did he really care for him like that.

He nodded slowly. He knew his brother could never return the same feelings. Mokuba didn't expect that his older brother would. Even if they weren't brothers, Seto was famous, he could have anyone he wanted...he didn't need him. "Well...that's good..." he muttered.

Seto stayed silent, merely watching him. He knew that wasn't really what he wanted to hear, but what could he say? He'd never thought of Mokuba in that before... "You're still upset." He stated quietly.

Mokuba pushed away from him. He sat himself on the bed beside Seto, and nodded slightly, "Yeah...I am..." He wanted his brother to love him, more then he had wanted anything else, but he knew that Seto would never feel that way for him...all of this was wrong.

"Mokuba, don't be..." There was silent 'please' attached to it at the end, the words not there, though the look was in his eyes. Kaiba had never been one to ask of anything before, it just wasn't in his persona, but more so since they had been adopted. It just went together with him being anti-social.

"Gomen nasai, niisama..." He said quietly. He looked up at his brother, his normally happy eyes were sad. "It's hard to not be...' he mumbled. He wanted to leave Seto's room, but at the same time, he wanted his brother to let him stay there with him forever.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked quietly, changing the subject, and back to Mokuba's head injury. There wasn't too much he could do to help, which annoyed him more then he cared to admit. Regardless to the fact that it was Mokuba's forgetful-ness to either ask for someone to help, or to check the counter's to make sure he wouldn't slip- Seto still felt responsible.

He sighed slightly, "Hai...a little bit." He said softly. He moved so he now sat beside Seto, leaning back against the headboard as well. He looked up at his brother, storm coloured eyes gazing into ice blue ones. He hoped that one day he could be as beautiful as his brother, and then he slapped himself mentally again, for thinking that the older was beautiful.

"Good." He paused for a moment, thinking over his question before speaking. "Did you have anything in mind to do, if I stayed home?" Since he had already told him that he was indeed going to remain home from work, he wasn't going to sit and work all day. It would only leave Mokuba more upset then he was now.

Mokuba shook his head, he kinda of hoped Seto would go to work..."No, You should go to work." he said simply, trying to not sound as hurt as he was, "I'm fine...really...You can go." he said and moved to get off the bed.

He grabbed Mokuba's arm, stopping him from getting off the bed. "Mokuba, I already said I would stay home for the rest of the day. It would be a waste to go in now anyways." Blue eyes regarded him for a moment, before he added something else. "Unless you want me to go?"

He bit his bottom lip, contemplating what Seto had said. Truth was, he wanted his brother to stay, and he wanted him to leave. Mokuba was just too confused, and his head still hurt. He wanted to go to sleep. "No... Of course I don't want you to go… I just…" he sighed slightly "I just need some time alone."

Seto nodded and let him go; it seemed he would be working after all. "Call me if you need anything." He said, picking up the semi-forgotten ice pack from where it sat and handing it to Mokuba, before getting off the bed and walking over to the computer sitting on his desk.

Mokuba smiled slightly, "Alright..." He walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, about to leave. He looked back to him and let go of the doorknob. Mokuba ran over to his brother and quickly wrapped his arms around the older's waist.

Seto was caught off guard, stumbling briefly but catching his balance quite easily. Blue eyes glanced down, seeing the younger one now attached to his waist. "Mokuba?" Confusion wasn't even close- he hadn't the slightest as to why his brother was now hugging him.

Mokuba was crying, just a little, "Last night," he said before taking a deep breath, "I said I never wanted to let you go...I wasn't just being childish...I don't ever want to let you go...I don't want anyone else to have you." he sniffled slightly "I want you to be mine." he added.

"Mokuba..." He looked away for a moment, a slight sigh escaping him as he thought for a moment. The teen pulled out of the younger one's hold before turning around and kneeling down in front him. Seto wiped his tears away, unsure of how to respond to the younger.

Mokuba's head was buzzing with thoughts, and emotions. The one that won over him was regret. He took a few steps back "I'm sorry niisama... I'm disgusting... I know..." he continued to step backwards, "Just please try to forget what I told you..."

Seto grabbed his wrist before he could retreat any further and pulled him back. "You aren't disgusting Mokuba," He said calmly, "and I'm not going to forget what you said either." Seto didn't let go of his wrist as his gaze faltered briefly before pulling Mokuba into an embrace. "You worry too much."

Mokuba's eyes went wide. He was not expecting his brother to embrace him, "Niisama...?" His voice was questioning. He wanted to know what the older was thinking. Reluctantly, he placed his arms back around Seto.

"Why do you keep thinking I could so easily turn away from you?" Hadn't he proved and given up enough to keep Mokuba safe? His little brother didn't even know the half of it... Seto had always made sure that Mokuba would never see harm while their Step-father had been alive. If the younger faulted, he would take his punishment for him. Of course, this was always seen as a weakness and he'd have to deal with the consequences to his actions.

"This is just...different from anything else I have done wrong..." he said simply. It was much different from not doing his chores, or forgetting to clean up after himself. This was the one thing that Mokuba thought would his brother leave him. "I'm sorry..." he seemed to be apologizing a lot that day.

"You haven't done anything wrong." The brunette was once again silent, his thoughts confusing and disorganized then how they usually were, he couldn't make sense of anything anymore. He pulled back from the other, locking his gaze with Mokuba's. "What will prove to you that I'm not going to just abandon you Mokuba?" His tone and look showed he was dead serious.

"Nothing Seto...I believe you...I just" He took a deep, shuddering breath, "I just get so worried...I'm so confused Niisama..." He said, looking into the other's eyes, his own were filled with tears. He wished he could take back everything he had said to his older brother.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Seto stated calmly. "I can't change that you're confused, since I am myself," He admitted, "but don't worry over nothing." The teen was still wondering if he could somehow prove to the younger, but he didn't know what.

He blinked a few times, his crying had stopped, "Niisama...What are you confused about?" He asked, his voice soft. His head tilted to the side slightly, as he looked him in the eyes.

"This..." He really wasn't too sure himself, it just... didn't seem quite as wrong as maybe it should? If that even made any sense... Everything was confusing him, the last few days especially; it especially irritated him because he wasn't used to be confused about anything.

"My head hurts a lot..." he muttered. Al of the confusion, and the crying hadn't helped very much. "Can I lay down in here?" he asked. He didn't want to go to his own room, He wanted to be as close to Seto as possible

"Sure." He replied gently, keeping his eyes on Mokuba for a moment more before getting up and going to his desk, getting to work like he had intended to before this. Perhaps he'd manage to sort out his thoughts later...

Mokuba walked over to Seto's bed, and climbed back into it. This was the same bed that had haunted so many of his dreams in the past few months. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, before he slid under the covers. He curled up into a little ball, wanting to disappear. "Niisama...?" His voice was small and quiet.

"Hm?" Seto was already typing away, working on one of his newer projects. He didn't bother to stop and turn around, since he was fine with multi-tasking, it didn't hinder either his typing or his attention to what the other said.

He looked up slightly, and saw that his brother was busy working already, "Oh... never mind... You're busy." he said and settled himself back down on the bed. He was amazed at how seemingly un-disturbed his brother was about all of this.

"Say what you had wanted to." Blue eyes shifted away from the screen over to the bed for a few seconds, before returning to the task at hand- typing not stopping. A part of him was curious to know what Mokuba wanted to say now anyways...

He shook his head slightly, "I was just going to ask if you'd lay down with me..." His brother always made him feel safe, and cared about. Besides, he wanted the older's complete attention to talk to him.

Seto paused in his typing for a moment before he continued. A few minutes later he stood from his desk and walked back over to his bed, sitting down next the younger. "What did you really want to say, Mokuba?"

He looked over at him, "I just wanted to ask...how you feel… about me…" He sighed slightly and turned so he was facing Seto completely, "You still haven't told me, and I need to know." He said, eyes full of confusion.

He sighed slightly, "It's confuses me... I thought I knew, but now," Blue eyes locked with Mokuba's, "I'm not so sure.." He knew that wasn't anywhere close to answer of what his little brother was looking for, but it was the truth.

He sighed again "Alright..." He frowned slightly "That's it?" he questioned. He was still hoping his brother might say that he loved him as more then just his brother, but that was highly unlikely Mokuba knew that.

The teen leaned back against the headboard, arms crossed over his chest. "For now." Was the simple response that he gave, which would either confuse Mokuba further, or stroke his curiosity into wondering what he meant by that.

Mokuba's curiosity was sparked, and he sat up, leaning towards his brother. He looked him in the eyes, as he leaned closer, "For now...?" He said, his head tilting to the side slightly "So that means you haven't made up your mind yet?"

A smirk played on his lips, "Maybe." The older Kaiba was curious to know how his sibling would react, since this could go back and forth for a while. Though, what Mokuba said had been accurate, he wanted it to play out this way.

His eyes went a little bit wider, "Maybe...?" He moved so he could snuggle against his brother, seemingly in a better mood then before, "And what does it look like you might say?"

"Mm... something." Like that would help any... Why he was acting playful was beyond him, but the want was there, so he would with it for now. He simply blamed this whole thing for his change in mood.

The raven-haired one frowned slightly "Niisama! Tell me!" He pleaded. He playfully began to poke at Seto's shoulder. The younger one was determined to get the older to tell him something useful.

"Hm... If I did, what would you do?" There was still a playful note in his voice, but his eyes had a serious look to them. The slight smirk was still on his lips, though it was more towards a smile now.

Mokuba moved so he could look his brother straight in the face, "It depends on what you tell me." He stated, his voice more serious. He was anxious to hear what his brother would say...

He stayed there, remaining silent and seemingly thinking about his response to his brother before he suddenly moved. "Ne, then I suppose I'll leave you here to think while I go continue working." He said, moving to get up and follow what he had said.

His face fell, jaw opened slightly, "Niisama!' he said angrily, "That isn't fair!" He crossed his arms, glaring at the back of his brother's head. "You shouldn't do things like that!"

Seto laughed quietly, regarding his brother with a grin on his lips as he turned around slightly. "Gomen, Mokuba." He touched his cheek gently, "I didn't mean for you to be angry with me."

His frown faded, but his eyes were still narrowed, "This isn't something to joke about, Niisama!" He said, his tone more upset than angry. "This is serious..." he muttered.

A sigh escaped him, "I know that." He honestly had no idea why he had just done that, it wasn't like him in the least. He wasn't even aware that he could act playful anymore, but this wasn't the time for it.

He sighed as well and laid back down on the bed, muttering something before he clearly stated, "Just go back to work." he said and drew the blankets around himself tightly. He thought Seto didn't care about how much this was bothering him,

He remained silent, this time actually thinking of how to respond. Mokuba was annoyed with him again, and it was his fault. Sapphire eyes watched the raven haired youth for a moment before Seto moved again, but this time it wasn't to get up. The brunette moved closer to Mokuba, lying down next to him before wrapping an arm around his waist.

Mokuba blinked, and he shivered slightly at the unexpected touch, "Niisama...?" he muttered. The raven-haired boy had to admit, it felt wonderful to have Seto's arms around him. He moved back against Seto, trying to get closer to him.

Seto didn't say anything, merely pulling the younger closer against his chest. He hoped that this sufficed enough for an answer for the younger... He watched him and had to wonder what he'd respond with.

He moved slightly, so he could face the older. He stared into his eyes, looking for some sign of an answer. Was his niisama trying to send him a silent message with this sweet embrace? "Seto...does this mean..." He let his words trail off, wanting to hear Seto say the words.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**- I updated before I got your review… Arigatou for liking it! Hope you like this chapter too! (chapter one)**  
RainOwl**- Yesh, poor thing, but he's gonna be fine- or else the rest of the chapters to come wouldn't make much sense… Hoped you liked the chapter!  
**Egyptianprincess1691**- Thankies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**Pharaohs Little Sister**- Mokie falling is only the beginning… Hoped you liked!  
**Afiong Bassey**- Yes, but he came back! He's a good brother who's just a twit…  
**Kelly**- You reviewed twice… odd… Updates come fast, so long as people review it!

Six reviews this time! I'm curious to know if I can lure anyone else out of hiding to review, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M for later chapters  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot!  
**Status**: 4/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Four:**

Was his niisama trying to send him a silent message with this sweet embrace? "Seto...does this mean..." He let his words trail off, wanting to hear Seto say the words…

He was silent for a moment, keeping his gaze locked with Mokuba's. "...Yes" Seto replied quietly, his grip on the other tightening slightly.

Mokuba's eyes went wide again "R-really...?" He was stunned, completely shocked by this revelation. He couldn't believe his brother was returning his feelings. He immediately flung his arms around Seto, and snuggled against his chest.

Seto smiled at him, still hugging him closer still. "Yeah..." It still confused him a bit, but everything wasn't quite as jumbled up as before, letting him think a bit more clearly. "Hm... So, will you answer my question now?"

The young boy couldn't help but smile at this news. He was feeling much better then he had been, and he completely forgot about the pain in his head, "Sure...anything." He said, wondering what his brother was about to ask him.

"When you were asking before, my question to you was, 'If I did, what would you do?'. I told you, so now, what will you do?" He asked quietly, watching his brother while waiting for what he would reply with.

Mokuba looked as if he was thinking about this, and for a long time he remained silent. He took a deep breath and sighed slightly "I don't know niisama... I'll do whatever you tell me to I guess...I'm sure you have more experience with this sort of thing..." He said, trying to make it not sound like he was clueless, which he was.

Seto laughed quietly. "Hm, yes, experience with a non-existent social life, Mokuba?" He questioned, smiling at him slightly. Of course, he wasn't stupid, but that had nothing to do with experience, now did it?

"True..." he said lightly, "I just assumed, since you're older..." He sighed slightly, "What is supposed to happen now?" he asked. He didn't feel like this was wrong anymore, Seto returned his feelings, rarely did Seto do things that were wrong, his brother was perfect. This couldn't be wrong.

"You getting rest is what happens next. The fact that you hit your head is still there, so I think it would be best." Seto answered gently, retaining his hold on Mokuba still, and keeping him as close as possible.

Mokuba frowned slightly at this, "Alright, alright..." he kept his arms wrapped around Seto tightly "But you have to sleep with me." he said simply. He nuzzled his cheek against the older Kaiba's chest again.

"Fine," He replied quietly, smiling at the younger one's actions. Gently brushing aside Mokuba's ebony bangs, he left a feather-light kiss on the boys' forehead. "I'll stay, now get some sleep."

He nodded slightly and allowed his eyes to slip closed, "I love you, niisama." he said, his voice serious. He meant what he said. He was in fact tired he figured out, the day had barely begun, and so much had happened. Sleep would be good.

"I know..." he murmured quietly. Of course, he couldn't return the words, but he hoped he didn't have to. This already... it was more then what he normally showed concerning affection, even if it was about his little brother. Kaiba Seto just wasn't one to show emotions easily... Blue eyes slipped shut, the brunette deciding a bit more rest could do him some good...

He frowned slightly at this. All the work he had done, and all he received was an 'I know'. No matter though, soon enough he would make Seto say the words to him- No matter what. Those were his last thoughts before he went to sleep

-- -- --

A few hours later, and with a slight yawn, the younger Kaiba woke from his peaceful slumber. He moved to stretch, and stopped when he realized that he was still in Seto's arms, and that his brother was asleep. He gasped slightly, Seto was so beautiful when he slept. Idly, he brought a hand up, and allowed his pale fingers to touch Seto's soft cheek. Mokuba was a naturally curious boy. He let his fingers run down the smooth skin of Seto's face, and then they came to trace over the soft pink curves of his brothers lips.

Seto had always been a light sleeper, he couldn't risk letting his guard down for even a second. When he had first felt a touch to his cheek he tensed, before remembering that Mokuba had fallen asleep in his arms, and what had been said before that had happened. Instead he relaxed again, his eyes not once opening, and deciding to let his brother be.

He thought he felt Seto move slightly, but decided it was only his imagination. He allowed his fingers to linger longer over his brother's lips. Lips he had been wanting to kiss for how long now? But he could never bring himself to do it. He didn't know how Seto would react...but Seto was asleep, or so he thought. His older brother would never know if he stole just one quick kiss. He pulled himself up a little, bringing their faces closer together.

He was only thankful Mokuba hadn't noticed that he was awake; that would have been odd to explain... Seto felt the other move, but not away like he had thought, no, instead his brother moved closer to him. He kept himself relaxed, making sure to hide any indication that he was indeed awake. The teen waited to see what the boy would do.

He felt his heart beat faster. He gulped slightly. Mokuba couldn't believe that he was going to kiss his brother. Slowly, he tilted his head and moved in. Gently, he pressed his lips to the older Kaiba's, and in that moment, Mokuba could have sworn he heard his heart pounding in his ears.

Again, he remained motionless, this time though, that only lasted a few moments before he responded. Not wanting to freak Mokuba out, which he would do if he found he had been caught by him, Seto only gently pressed his lips back against Mokuba's. He could only hope his brother would think it was simply a reflex...

Mokuba blinked when he felt Seto's lips push back against his. He had the right mind to pull away, and then just marked the response up to a sleeping reflex. He continued to kiss his brother, arms re-wrapping themselves around his form.

Heh, him responding to a kiss out of reflex? Mokuba should have known better... If the fact that he was light sleeper hadn't given the younger a clue, then the fact that he had responded to his kiss should have. He wouldn't hold it against him though; the younger probably just forgot at the moment. Seto contemplated for a moment before moving his hands to rest on Mokuba's waist, letting the other know that he was indeed awake.

A dark crimson color soon washed over his cheeks, and he pulled back quickly, looking quite flustered. He couldn't believe Seto was awake. What if his brother had just been humouring him earlier? What if the older thought the kiss was disgusting? He had so many thoughts buzzing around in his mind.

Blue eyes opened to regard the other, Mokuba's eyes showing exactly what he was thinking, something they both seemed to have in common. "You're thinking too much." He stated simply, keeping his hold on the smaller boy.

He shook his head slightly, which only caused twinges of pain. "Ow..." he muttered, before looking to Seto, "I told you I worry..." He said with a sheepish grin, "Sorry for just kissing you like that...I'm also curious."

"Did I say anything?" When would Mokuba stop worrying and just except that he wasn't going to turn on him at any moment? Wasn't the fact that he had returned the kiss, and not pushed the other away, saying something?

Mokuba smiled again, "No...I guess you didn't." he said and laughed slightly. He really didn't want to worry as much as he did, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. With all the troubles, and near-death situations he and his brother had been in, he just worried about everything now.

Seto sat up, eyes remaining on his brother. He tilted the other's chin up slightly bringing his face impossibly close to his, "Stop worrying so much." He stated simply, blue eyes locking with Mokuba's grey-blue ones.

Mokuba nodded slightly, before tilting his head and pushing his lips against his brother's again. His eyes fluttered closed, and his arms came around the older's neck.

After a second's pause Seto wrapped one arm around the younger's waist, the other moving up. His fingers twined into the ebony locks, noting how the strands slid between his fingers. He pressed his lips against Mokuba's again, not quite as lightly as before.

He felt himself melting into the kiss. He poured in all the love he could, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he wasn't exactly sure how. He leaned himself against Seto, his heart pounding even faster.

Seto pulled away then, though only just enough to break their kiss. His eyes stayed focused on Mokuba, not faltering for even a second. He had a feeling the younger would think he had done something wrong, but it was a little more like the opposite.

Mokuba tilted his head to the side slightly, confusion written all over his face, "Niisama...?" His voice was cute, and questioning, "Is something wrong?" He began to wonder if maybe he was a bad kisser, or maybe Seto was having doubts...

He shook his head slightly, eyes half lidded before they fell shut. The older Kaiba leaned back against the headboard, running a hand through his hair while his thoughts wandered for a moment. He didn't think he'd have to be this careful, but that thought had just been proven wrong...

The younger watched his older brother, with a lot of interest and confusion. He moved to sit beside him. Mokuba looked up at his brother, head tilted to the side slightly again, in an inquisitive look, "Niisama, what's wrong...?" he asked, his voice serious.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Mokuba." He replied quietly, staring at the ceiling for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts again, since they were now running amuck. Seto sighed and shook his head slightly, what was he doing, letting his mind get the better of him. "It's nothing."

He blinked and placed his hands over the other's arm, looking up at him, "Then tell me what's bothering you...I know it's not anything...just tell me..." he said, his voice gentle and caring.

How was he supposed to tell him, for lack of a better term, that he was turned on from their kiss? He needed a shower, an extremely cold shower... "It should be nothing." He murmured quietly to himself. What was he supposed to do now?

Mokuba sighed slightly, "Fine...don't tell me..." he just settled for wrapping his arms around Seto, and snuggling against him. "I wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me..." he said gently, his hand tracing over Seto's chest lazily.

The brunette bit his lip lightly, contemplating between stopping Mokuba and letting him continue with what he was doing. If he had been thinking straight, he would have made Mokuba stop, but instead he simply allowed his eyes to slip shut.

Young, innocent little Mokuba had no idea what he was doing to his older brother. He continued to trace over the other's chest, his hand accidentally brushing over one of Seto's nipples a few times. He liked the feeling of touching his brother's chest; it made him feel closer to him.

The slightest of shivers ran down his spine, some minor part of his mind that was still able to think, tried to think a way out of this mess he'd managed to get himself into. Why was he finding it so hard to simply tell Mokuba to stop what he was doing? Simply because then the younger would he think didn't like it, and if he said that no, he did like it, the younger would ask why he stopped him. So he was still stuck in his current dilemma.

Mokuba stilled his hand on Seto's stomach, "Niisama..." he looked up at him, "Will you please tell me why you stopped kissing me?" he asked. Mokuba was just always so curious, which just added to his cuteness.

The joys of being a teenager... note the sarcasm if you will. Seto sighed shakily, hand running through his hair again. What was he supposed to do, say, now? "It wasn't because of you..." Well, that wasn't entirely true, but not in the sense that Mokuba would think.

This only served to confuse him even more, and he continued to stare at Seto, confused, "Oh...then what was it?" he asked. He wanted to kiss Seto again, so whatever had caused his brother to stop, he wanted to make sure it didn't happen again...

The logical, still able to think, part of his mind was screaming for that cold shower right about now... "Something you shouldn't be worrying about yet." He muttered, more to himself then anything. Wonderful response there Seto, you idiot...

He blinked again, and decided the best way to figure this out would be by asking smaller questions, "Is it something that I can help you with?" he asked, still clueless to exactly what Seto's problem was.

The brunette shoved aside the little voice that was yelling yes in response to his question. He bit his tongue, not wanting to accidentally say something. Seto opted for shaking his head slightly. True, his brother was plain and simply adorable when he was clueless, but that only made things worse for our dear little CEO.

Mokuba moved so he was seated on his knees, and on a more even level with the older Kaiba, "Well, can I kiss you again at least?" he asked. He wanted to make sure it was alright before he did it.

Kaiba mentally swore, quite colourfully too, in a few various languages. That was the last thing he needed, to kiss Mokuba and make everything that much worse. There was still the chance that he would take it the wrong way though, and Seto didn't want to risk hurting the younger one's feelings. So, of course, Seto nodded.

Mokuba smiled, regaining his confidence again. He leaned up again, and his eyes closed gently as he pressed his lips against Seto's. His arms slid up, and wrapped around his brother's neck loosely.

Seto responded to the kiss, much the same way as before, except this time he kept his hands clenched and at his sides. He knew stopping would be in his best interests, but that thought was slowly being moved aside. Mokuba didn't have the slightest idea to what he was doing to him at the moment.

The younger felt more at ease in this kiss, and he moved himself, so one of his legs were on either side of the older's lap, as he continued the kiss. His hands idly played with Seto's hair.

Between trying to keep himself still, especially when Mokuba moved so he was close to straddling him, and still pay attention to the kiss... His thoughts had long since fled to areas that they shouldn't be anywhere near...

He broke the kiss, but only because he needed to breathe. After taking in a much needed breath he looked into Seto's eyes "I love you so much, Niisama...I would do anything for you..." He still got the sense that something was bothering the other.

Not a wise thing to say to Seto at current... The brunette merely smiled slightly at the raven haired boy, trying to think of something that would get the younger one to stop doing these things. He sighed quietly, still trying to calm himself down a bit.

Mokuba smiled slightly, and he nuzzled his head against Seto's shoulder, leaning against him slightly, "Come on...let's do something together...We've still got almost a whole day ahead of us...we can do whatever you want." He said simply, his fingers still toying with Seto's hair.

He felt like banging his head against the wall, very close to doing so too... "Ne, Mokuba, why don't you think of something, and I'll be right back." Seto pulled away from the younger, grabbing a pair of looser pants before retreating to the bathroom connected to his room. A few moments later running water could be heard, and a few stifled curses.

Mokuba frowned slightly, he really wanted Seto to choose. He then began to wonder why Seto was bathing again when he had just showered that morning. The younger Kaiba found it strange that his brother would shower so frequently, but he shrugged it off, and laid back down on the bed. His head had begun to hurt a little again.

The only thought going through Seto's head was how damned cold the water was. He leaned back against the tiled wall, the cool surface of the stone only adding to calming him. If this continued, he was going to have to find a way around touching Mokuba too much, since one of the results wasn't one he wanted to deal with.

He told himself over and over again, not to worry about this, but he couldn't help it. He just had the feeling that Seto was lying to him about something, and when his niisama returned, Mokuba would know just the way to get it out of him.

Once dry and wearing something not quite as constricting as his last pair of pants, Seto returned back to his room. His hair was still slightly damp and a bit tousled now, but it didn't particularly matter to him at the moment. He walked back over to his bed, sitting down next to Mokuba.

Mokuba scooted away from him slightly "What was that about?" he questioned, his tone serious. He wasn't asking, so much as he was demanding an answer.

He froze, he wasn't expecting the younger to question him on why he had left, though he should have, Mokuba was as curious to know everything now as ever. "Nothing, Mokuba." Even if he wanted to explain, he still had no idea on how to go about doing so. He was pretty much screwed.

Mokuba looked over his shoulder at the older, "You're lying." he said flatly, "What was that about?" he asked again. He was very intent on getting an answer out of his niisama.

"What does it matter, Mokuba?" He kept his voice even, not raising it even though he was close to doing so. Couldn't he drop this? Then again, Mokuba was probably wondering why he didn't just tell him.

"Exactly, if it didn't matter you would just tell me, but it's obviously something you think you can't tell me." he sat up, looking his brother in the eyes, "I want you to tell me everything..."

"It's nothing you need to worry about, alright?" No, it was more something he would have to worry about. What he was worrying about now, was whether Mokuba would drop it and just leave, or if he'd continue trying to get him to talk...

Mokuba grabbed the other's arm "But Seto..." He continued to stare up at him, "I don't like that there's something you won't tell me...I don't like it when you keep things secret." His tone was soft, with a hint of sadness.

"I'll tell you later..." It didn't seem like Mokuba was about to give up any time soon. A nearly twelve year old boy shouldn't have to worry about something like this, while Seto was the unlucky sixteen year old.

Mokuba frowned slightly and sat back on the bed. He crossed his arms and pouted, rather childishly, "Fine then...don't tell me." He said and stuck his tongue out at Seto.

He sighed quietly to himself as he leaned back against the headboard. Today was just confusing and mildly hectic... Seto was only amazed that his cell hadn't been ringing non-stop by now, considering he hadn't even gone in or called his secretary.

The younger moved over to his brother, and curled up against him, "Niisama...are you and I a couple now?" he questioned. Without even thinking about it, his hand began to gently play over Seto's chest.

Why hadn't he remembered to put a shirt on again? The brunette ignored the younger's touch, focusing on answering his question instead. "I... suppose?" He wasn't all too familiar on this subject... They were something though...

His hand stilled, and he moved so that he was seated in Seto's lap again, "Niisama...are you sure nothing's wrong? You seem...distant." He said, tilting his head to the slightly, "More so then usual." he added.

"No, I'm fine, Mokuba." A slight smile was on his lips, as if to reassure that he was. Seto decided against moving Mokuba from his lap, since then he'd most likely start asking questions again, though having him beside him would be easier to deal with.

The raven-haired one wrapped his arms around Seto's neck again, and cuddled himself against the older. He nuzzled his cheek against his brother's chest, trying to become as close to the other as possible, "I love you Niisama, so if you have a problem, you can tell me...I want to help you like you always help me."

"There's no problem Mokuba, so don't worry about it." He said quietly, wrapping one arm loosely around his waist. Blue eyes glanced down to meet raven hair, staying still for a moment before he gently toyed with the ebony locks.

He nodded slightly, as his eyes slipped closed. A low sound of contentment slipped past the younger's lips. He enjoyed the feeling of Seto playing with his hair like that, "Niisama...what sort of things do couples do, you know that at least, right?"

Wasn't that half of his problem? Of course knew what couples did, but it wasn't something he should be thinking about since that would get him back to his earlier problem. "Nothing you should be thinking about..." he stated.

He made a light, annoyed sound at this. The younger moved so He could look up at his brother, "No, if I am part of a couple now, then it IS something I need to be thinking about." he said simply, "I want to do everything that a normal couple would do."

"Yes, but normal couples don't consist of eleven and sixteen year olds." He pointed out; their age difference of five years was currently driving him insane, in more ways then one. "So no, it isn't something you need to be thinking about."

He folded his arms slightly, giving his brother another pouty face, "It shouldn't mater how old I am!" he said, his tone annoyed, "I love you, and you love me, that's all that should matter."

"Mokuba, it's not your age, per say, that matters." Seto touched the other's cheek gently, caressing it lightly as he locked his gaze with Mokuba's. 'I just don't want to hurt you' he thought to himself.

He reached up, and grabbed Seto's hand with both of his own, "Then what is it, niisama?" He asked, closing his eyes as he held Seto's hand to his cheek, "Am I doing something wrong? Am I not good enough? I'll do anything...I just want to be with you like a real lover."

"You can't be my lover Mokuba. I don't want to hurt you..." he ended quietly, looking away from the younger for a moment. His brother didn't even know the full meaning of the word at his age…

Storm coloured eyes watered as he looked at his brother, "No..." He muttered his disapproval, "But Niisama...I love you..." He shook his head slightly, whatever his brother thought would hurt him, it couldn't hurt worse then what he was feeling right now.

"Don't..." He traced along the corners of Mokuba's eyes, trying to think of a way to cheer him up again. If his brother had been a few years older, this would have been a whole lot easier to deal with...

"Seto...If you refuse me, it'll hurt worse then anything else you could do to me..." He said, a few tears trickled out of his eyes, "You can't hurt me...You wouldn't hurt me...I know you wouldn't..."

"I would never hurt you intentionally no, but..." Five years wouldn't be that bad, if only the other was older. Seto wiped the tears away that had spilled, but even the other's crying wasn't going to get him to cave in.

Mokuba pulled himself away from his brother, and wiped his own eyes. He moved to the edge of the bed, his head had began to hurt again. "But you are...You're hurting me right now, and you know it." he said, looking back at him with hurt eyes.

Seto moved over so that he was next to him again. "I don't mean to... I don't want to hurt you Mokuba." His brother was going to end up staying mad at him though, he already knew that was going to happen.

He looked up at him, "Then don't lead me on, either you want to be with me or you don't." He said, his voice serious and stern, he didn't want to just be someone to Seto, he wanted to be everything to his older brother.

"I'm not leading you on..." Kaiba Seto leading someone on in a situation like this? The thought was laughable really. Blue eyes locked with the other's stormy ones, holding his gaze. "What do you want from me?" He murmured quietly.

"I want everything..." He said, looking back into Seto's eyes, "I want to be your everything...I want you to take me as your lover..." He didn't think the request was one that would be hard for his brother to fulfill, that is, if his brother really wanted to be with the younger one.

Seto kissed him gently, tilting his chin up slightly to better access his mouth. His brother had always been his everything, and only thing that had mattered to him. He wouldn't take him though, not yet.

He closed his eyes, a few more tears that had been left over trickled down his cheeks. He brought his small arms up and wrapped them around Seto's neck, as he kissed him back.

He lifted him, pulling Mokuba against his chest in an embrace as he deepened their kiss slightly. He wanted to try something, but wasn't exactly sure on how the younger would react...

He continued to kiss Seto happily. His arms wrapped themselves more securely around the older, and his hands began to toy gently with his hair.

Seto shifted slightly so that he was once again lying down on the bed, Mokuba lying on top of his chest. Hesitantly, he ran his tongue along the boys' lower lip. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it, but at the moment it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Mokuba was surprised at this action, and his eyes snapped open, but he didn't draw back from the kiss. He had never kissed anyone before, and just assumed this was something that was supposed to happen. Slowly, he parted his lips, and brought his tongue out to touch his brother's.

Blue eyes had remained open, waiting for his reaction. Surprise was fine, so long as Mokuba didn't pull away. He expected him to be surprised, since this would be new for him. True, it was technically new for him too, but he wasn't the eleven year old here. Now though, he deepened their kiss further, gently touching his tongue to his brother's before exploring his mouth.

The younger one's eyes slid closed again, and he pressed himself against Seto even more. One hand came to rest on the older's cheek, as he continued to kiss him. The feeling of having someone's tongue in his mouth was new, but not something he disliked in any way at all.

Seto pulled away after a bit, needing to breathe; as he was sure Mokuba did as well. Blue eyes were half lidded, watching the younger with curiosity showing in them, while wondering what Mokuba would say now.

He took in a deep breath, before laying his head down on Seto's chest. For the longest time, he didn't speak. He wasn't sure what to say. He suspected that this had been Seto's way of answering what he had said.

He brushed aside a few of Mokuba's bangs before toying with the raven locks again. Seto still wasn't sure what the younger thought, and his silence just confused him. He didn't speak though, merely waiting to see what he would say.

Mokuba was still silent, for a few more moments. Slowly, he brought one of his hands down, and grabbed one of Seto's. He gently laced their fingers together, and held on tight, "I love you too, niisama." he whispered.

The teen smiled gently, one hand still laced with Mokuba's, the other still toying with his hair. He took that as a good response. He stayed silent, unsure of what to do now, or say for that matter.

The younger smiled slightly, and he looked up at Seto, "You know...my birthday is almost here," he said happily, "I'll be twelve...will we be able to do the things you think I'm too young to do then?" he questioned.

"Mokuba, I told it's not your age that's too young..." Would it just be easier to tell the younger partly why, instead of this back and forth? It had him wondering, since this was getting tiresome, and he didn't need the younger upset with him again.

He sighed slightly, out of annoyance. He wasn't annoyed at his brother, he was annoyed at himself for not understanding "Can you please just tell me what we are even talking about, I'm so confused!" he said with a sigh.

"It's not that important, so don't let it bother you, 'kay?" Why had he even mentioned it again? Was he thinking at all any more? Or had his mind just turned itself off when he'd kissed Mokuba?

Mokuba's eyes narrowed slightly, and then went back to normal, "Fine, fine, fine.' he said and sighed heavily, "How can we be a real couple if you won't even tell me what couples do?" he muttered, nuzzling against Seto's chest again.

"Isn't this enough?" He asked quietly, simply watching his brother now. Why was he so insistent about this? This could never be considered normal. So why was being like this?

"It's wonderful, niisama." he said, holding him close, "I just want to make you happy..." He said and nuzzled his cheek against Seto's chest again, "I want to do everything for you..."

"I'm happy with this." Seto replied, once again toying with raven coloured strands. It was enough; it would have to be until Mokuba was older.

He nodded slightly and planted a light kiss on Seto's chest. It was a completely innocent act, not something Mokuba even really thought about before doing "I'm glad you're happy."

Seto smiled at him and nodded slightly, "Yeah..." What was there to not be happy about? His little brother loved him, more then he would have ever thought. So long as he didn't do anything stupid any time soon, everything would be fine.

Mokuba smiled and he closed his eyes again. He felt warm and protected in Seto's arms; he knew nothing would ever change that...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**May-Chan**- Yeah… Seto was having an out of character moment there, lol. I tried to keep him in, but it's impossible to have him in mushy moments without some tweaking… Hoped you liked the chapter!  
**MalfoyRocks**- Thankies! We both hope we have more reviews on our story too.  
**RainOwl**- Hehe, dragging things out is fun…  
**Pharaohs Little Sister**- Cliffies are good, it makes people review and complain that it has been put there, lol.  
**Egyptianprincess1691**- Well… Seto's not one to express himself with words… That'll take a bit…  
**Afiong Bassey**- Heh, well I don't that'll be happening anytime soon no, lol. There's going to be a lot of chapters with emotion and arguments ahead- and cliff hangers to go with them, hehe.

Thanks for the reviews! Hoped you liked the chapter and review this one as well!  
Once again, six reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot!  
**Status**: 5/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**Warning: Language, lime**

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Five:**

It had been a little over three years since the Kaiba brothers had first admitted that they had feelings for each other. Mokuba had grown quite splendidly. His figure was lean, and had a bit of a feminine curve to it. His love of playing soccer had helped to keep him in good physical condition. His hair was roughly the same length as it had been, though it became a little less wild. He was now a freshman in high school. Naturally, with his wealth and good-looks, many other guys and girls hit on him, though he took no interest in any of them. No, his heart still belonged to his older brother.  
He stepped out of the school building as the bell rang loudly, releasing the students from classes for the weekend. Mokuba hadn't taken to high school life all too well, he had few true friends, the majority of people though at school tried to use him for his money and connections.

-- --

Sapphire blue eyes glanced over the edge of tinted glasses, scanning the crowd of teenagers. It didn't seem anything had changed really from when he'd been attending the High School. The guys were still idiots, but the ladies were more flirtatious then he remembered... But where was the raven haired teen he was looking for?  
He risked walking away from the silver sports car he had been leaning back against, glaring at any who dared even look at him. It couldn't be his car that was getting everyone's attention, but then what was?

-- --

He stretched his arms up to the sky; it was quite a lovely day out. He was about to begin to walk down the stairs, when someone did just that for him. He felt himself being pushed and he tripped over a few stairs, falling to his hands and knees at the bottom of them. He was thankful that there hadn't been too many.  
The boy who had pushed him, a senior, walked down the steps with a few of his friends, and they surrounded Mokuba. "Look here fella's, Kaiba Seto's little lap-dog tripped."  
Mokuba glared, looking up at him, "Zakkenayo Itsuki, he's my brother, I am not his lap-dog!" he growled out, before getting to his feet. His pants were torn, revealing that his knees were bleeding.

-- --

Seto turned his gaze, "Nande?" He murmured quietly, walking silently over towards the front of the school. His curiosity was flared by the growing crowd, and if Mokuba wasn't still in the building, or was near the steps, he would simply wait at the car for him. Of course, when he heard the words exchanged, his eyes flashed with anger. "Itsuki, is it?" Kaiba removed his glasses, slipping them into his pocket. "Mind leaving my brother the hell alone, kusottare."

Itsuki turned around and saw the older Kaiba "Oh fuck..." he muttered under his breath. He looked like he was scared beyond belief, but he tried to play it off "Come on guys." he said to his group. He began to walk away, before shooting a glare back to Mokuba "Next time your boyfriend won't be there to save you." he said harshly and walked off with the rest of his group.  
Mokuba growled slightly, glaring after them. He then looked up at Seto, the glare only easing slightly "You didn't have to do that," his tone was annoyed and angry, "Do you have any idea how much crap I'm going to get on Monday now?"  
In Language Arts a few months ago, one of their assignments had been to write a poem, and Mokuba had written one about his brother. It was naturally a love poem. He never had any intention to turn that one in, and he wrote another to turn in. But in a rush that morning, he accidentally handed in the wrong paper. It was signed anonymous, which Mokuba was grateful for, but everyone figured it was Mokuba's, and now he got teased for it constantly. He was glad that all of it was just speculation if anything...No one had any real proof of their relationship.

Kaiba shrugged, taking his glasses out again, "Then next time I won't say anything and let you get out numbered, sound fair?" He had already started walking back towards his car, knowing Mokuba would follow after a moment. Why did the other even bother with this? Or did he still want a social life? He wasn't one to understand, since no one besides Yuugi-tachi had ever tried to speak with him while he was in school, and then he had dropped out anyway.

Mokuba sighed slightly and picked his bag up off of the ground, and followed after him. "Gomen nasai, niisan." He said lightly. Now that he was older, he had stopped using the suffix 'sama'; it was just too formal for their relationship. "I should have thanked you instead of getting angry with you..."

"Hn... Why do even still come here? I couldn't stand even a few month of this place..." Seto muttered, taking his keys out of pocket. "What's the point?" He had been asking him that since his first day of High School, he had yet to receive an answer that satisfied, though it was rare one would.

He sighed slightly and waited for Seto to unlock the car, "I want to be educated..." he lied. School work was easy for him, he was already well-educated. He wanted to have friends, which didn't seem to be happening for him at the moment, but he refused to stop trying. He was just like any other teenager. He wanted a group of friends that he could go to parties with; he wanted someone to sit and eat lunch with, and someone to talk on the phone with. But none of that was happening for him...maybe Seto was right, maybe it was pointless.

"Educated? Have they gotten decent teachers here then? You should be able to do what ever they assign while half asleep." This had happened on occasion for him when he'd stayed up through the night to finish something. He had never had any point to attending a public school, except he had wanted a change... He shook his head slightly and unlocked the car, slipping into the driver's seat.

Mokuba climbed into the passengers side, and he nodded slightly "The work is very easy..." he admitted. He felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about the fact that he didn't have any friends really. He hated watching everyone chatting in the hallway, talking about trips to the mall and amusement parks. He just wanted that. He climbed over the seat, and got into the backseat. Mokuba reached up and grabbed Seto's shirt, trying to pull him back as well. "Please Seto..." he pleaded, looking at him. Kissing his brother always made him feel better, and right now, he needed to feel better.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise from behind the tinted lenses, "Mokuba..." True, the windows were tinted so no one would see, but... Seto removed his glasses once again, setting them down on the dashboard, before turning back to face his brother. He leaned closer to the other, tilting his chin up slightly with one hand before pressing his lips against Mokuba's.

He returned the kiss gratefully, his arms slipping around Seto's neck. His eyes slipped closed and he brought himself to lean more against his brother. After a little while he broke the kiss, "I love you, niisan."

Setostayed silent, merely moving so he could pull him closer. That was one thing that hadn't changed- he still didn't say it. It was a few moments more before he let go of him and pulled away, "We need to get home."He stated simply.

Mokuba frowned, and he sat back against the seat, not bothering to move back up to the passenger seat "Fine." he said, his voice flat. Was it so wrong to just want to hear the words from Seto? If Seto really loved him, wouldn't he have told him by now? Mokuba crossed his arms and he looked at the back of his brother's seat, "Why haven't we had sex yet?" he asked simply. He was 15 now, and he'd of course had sexual education classes.

"Why are you still going to this school?" And where the hell had that question come from? Sometimes Mokuba said the most unexpected things to him... Truthfully, he wasn't sure why, though he didn't really think about it either. Sure, if things started to get a bit heated up with the younger, the thought had crossed his mind dozens of times, but... Where the hell had _that_ just come from?

He ignored the school question, tired of having to lie about it, "Sex is the ultimate expression of love...you won't have sex with me," he took a deep breath, "You don't tell me you love me..." He sighed heavily "I don't think you even do anymore..."

"So we're back to this again?" Seto murmured quietly, voice calm, but he was far from being so. "And if I sleep with you, will it finally click in your head that I do? Will that get rid of the doubt you still have?" He kept his tone fairly level, annoyance and anger managing to seep through at the end though.

Mokuba looked down at that. No, that wasn't what he wanted...he wanted Seto to want it. The way his brother made it sound, he didn't want it at all, "Why can't you just say it...if you loved me you'd be able to say it." He was trying to keep his voice calm, but he couldn't help it when his voice cracked.

"You know perfectly well it isn't that simple." He answered, starting the engine up and pulling out of the parking lot. Blue eyes glanced in the review mirror before turning back to the road. Why was it so important for him to say it, when his brother knew how difficult it was for him to express himself in general?

"Seto..." he gulped slightly, "I...I don't think..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, mainly because he didn't want to say it, but he needed to. This relationship was beginning to take too much out of him; he wanted, no, he needed something more.

Kaiba focused on simply driving, he didn't want this conversation, especially when only half of his attention was focused on it. He didn't need get them in a crash on top of things. Silence reigned until the other would say something, since he didn't plan on doing so.

Mokuba tried to calm himself the best he could. Tears leaked from his beautiful storm gray eyes, "I don't think...that we should continue our...relationship." his voice was small and quiet. He looked back to the floor, waiting to hear what Seto's response would be.

He pulled over, yells and shouts out of open windows being heard by others driving. The brunette killed the ignition, the keys dropping to the floor as he took them out of the ignition. He kept himself collected, seemingly. His breathing was shaken and sapphire eyes fought against tears. Seto was silent for a few moments, forcing away the tears, taking on a look of indifference. "Fine."

Mokuba's eyes went wide, and his tears flowed more steadily down his cheeks. 'Fine' that's all his brother had to say about this, just 'fine'. "That's it!" He asked, his voice angry, "You're just going to give up that easily? How could you sit there and even act like you ever loved me, you lying fuck! I hate you!" He yelled.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to you? Nothing is ever good enough for you!" He said icily. "You always said you'd do anything, that you only wanted me to be happy. Shit all, Mokuba, that's what you did! Body, mind, and soul... I gave up everything for you! I went through five years of hell to keep you alive and this is what I get from you! I screwed up my life to give you one, and you sit there complaining that I can't be fucking compassionate enough to tell you that I love you?" Kaiba eyes blazed with ice cold fury, his entire form shaking with rage and pent up emotions. "How the hell do you expect me to react?"

Hid expression faltered and he put his head in his hands, his sobs growing in volume "I'm so-orry..." he said in between his cries, "It ju-ust seems li-ike sometimes...yo-ou don't even c-care...I kno-ow I'm being selfi-ish..." He couldn't control his tears, "I just...lo-ove you…so-o much..."

He didn't move for a moment, calming himself down before moving into the back of the car next to his brother. The older Kaiba wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tightly against his chest. "I know... I know, I know..." Tears were streaking his cheeks now as well, though at this point he really didn't care about something so minor.

Mokuba immediately clung to his brother, "Seto" he wailed, his tears quickly soaking through the older Kaiba's shirt. He buried his face against Seto's shoulder as much as he could, "I'm so sorry...I should have never said that...I know how much you gave up for me...I'm just a selfish twit."

"Shh... No more talking..." Seto pulled him onto his lap, arms encircling his waist, keeping Mokuba close against his chest. He kissed the others tears away, something so cliché, he never thought he'd ever do it, yet he found himself doing exactly that.

He looked up at him, staying silent as Seto had said to do so. He reached up, and wiped away a few of his brother's stray tears. He couldn't remember ever seeing his older brother cry, but he didn't say anything about it.

He touched his forehead against Mokuba's, eyes closing for a moment. They couldn't loose what they had, or it would destroy them both, not to mention it would be worse then a normal relationship since they lived in the same house. Blue eyes opened again, watching the raven haired teen for a brief moment before crushing their lips together.

More tears fell from his eyes as he pushed his own lips back against the kiss. He brought his legs to rest on either side of Seto's lap. His hands moved up and cupped either side of Seto's face, as they shared one of their most intense kisses ever.

One hand rested on the ebony haired teens hips, the other resting on the back of his neck, Seto trying to deepen their kiss further. His tongue ran along Mokuba's lower lip, silently requesting access.

The younger granted his brother's want, opening his mouth to allow the older's tongue room enough to slip in. His hands ran up his brother's chest, before wrapping back around the other's neck.

He re-explored the younger one's mouth, needing this now, as the other had needed to kiss him before. One hand slipped under Mokuba's shirt, tracing his back lazily, and not at all like the near desperate kiss they were still locked in.

He needed this as well, every second confirmed the love they shared more and more. He pressed his tongue against Seto's, twining them together in a passionate dance. Not even thinking about it, he ground his hips against the older.

A groan caught in his throat at the feeling of the other grinding against him. Moving his hands to rest on Mokuba's hips, he encouraged the action, while still giving his brothers' mouth attention with his tongue.

He pulled back from the kiss, taking in a sharp breath. He could feel his erection growing and he bit his lip slightly. He didn't want his first time to be in a car... "Seto..." his voice was harsh, and desperate. He climbed out of his lap, "Drive home..."

Blue eyes closed for a moment as the elder brother tried to calm his breathing, once somewhat satisfied that he would be able to think clearly enough to do the task of getting them home, he went back into the front. He shifted uncomfortably as he searched for his keys, a sigh escaping his lips when he found them and started the ignition once again.

He leaned back against the seat. He watched his brother, hungrily. Mokuba had never felt so desperate before. This was going to be his first time, and he found himself wondering if it would be Seto's. "Hurry..." he pleaded.

Seto glanced back in the rearview mirror, quickly changing his gaze back to the door lest he instead focus on his brother and not his driving. In his opinion, and he was fairly sure in Mokuba's opinion as well, the drive home took too many minutes away from them. Seto made a mental note not to ever kiss the teen again unless they were at home, lest this happen again to them.

He couldn't stop the low whine that escaped his lips. He found himself hating speed limits now. He grabbed the door handle excitedly when he spotted the mansion quickly approaching.

Seto couldn't help the slight grin on his lips, "Planning on jumping out?" He asked, glancing back at him for brief seconds, anymore and they'd have a problem.

He smirked slightly "If I have to." his voice was low, and sort of seductive. He himself had no idea he could speak that way. As they turned into the driveway, he couldn't suppress a low moan, just thinking about finally having his brother. He knew that Seto had wanted this for even longer then he had. Now he understood what his brother hadn't wanted to tell him about all those years back.

Seto nearly left the keys still in the ignition as he opened the car door, quickly closing it behind him. Somehow, they still had to manage to get upstairs, which meant they would both have to keep from touching the other lest one of the maids catch them- wouldn't that be fun explaining...

Mokuba had no where near the amount of control his brother had. As soon as he was out of the car, he couldn't keep his hands off his brother. He walked up behind him and placed his arms around him, hands moving from his chest, to his stomach, and lower...

"Mokuba!" He hissed, turning around to face him, "Not yet..." He whispered into his ear, licking the lobe teasingly before turning from him and heading for the front door. Seto was amazed he had any control left himself, but luckily he did, and hopefully his brother would find some as well.

He shivered at that action "Seto!" If his brother did things like that, he wouldn't be able to keep any little control he did have. He followed after his brother, and couldn't help but pinch his butt a few times.

He pinned him against the front door, "You're going to have to stop that until we're upstairs..." Seto unlocked the door with one hand, the other running down the inside of Mokuba's thighs. Grinning, he quickly slipped in when he opened the door, taking his jacket off as he walked over towards the stairs.

The younger whined pathetically, damn his brother! He had such control over himself. He couldn't believe how aroused his brother had made him. He quickly walked to the stairs, going up them two at a time. "Your room." he said. Whenever he had fantasies and dreams, they always took place in Seto's bed.

Seto made sure to now stay behind the younger, returning the action his brother had done to him. The closer to his room they got, the more his control slipped and ran away, much like his mind already had done.

He couldn't help but moan slightly at that action, and he shot back a look that said 'you will pay'. He smirked wickedly when he reached their destination, and he pulled the door open quickly.

Once he was in the room the door closed almost instantly. Blue eyes watched the raven haired male with longing playing in the ocean depths. There was still a slight grin on his lips as his mind toyed with the idea of what to do with the one in front him.

He immediately grabbed Seto's shirt, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He moved backwards, pulling his brother with him until he reached the bed. He was glad he had watched those movies that he wasn't supposed to...or else he probably would have no idea what to do.

His hands had snaked under the other's shirt, tugging it up and over Mokuba's head before tossing it aside. Breaking away from their kiss, he moved his mouth to the teen's chest, hands sliding down to rest on his hips.

He moaned slightly. His own hands coming to rest on Seto's shoulders, and he pulled him down to the bed. Mokuba lay back, bringing his brother on top of him. It felt so good to have Seto over him like that, kissing his bare chest. This was more then he could have ever imagined.

His mouth was accompanied by his tongue as he left a heated trail going down Mokuba's chest, ending when he came upon the others pants. Instead of removing them, as part of him wanted to, Seto moved back up to kiss along his brother's neck.

He whined slightly, his pants were restricting, and he had expected Seto to remove them. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to his brother. "Mm… niisan..." He lifted his hips slightly, pushing his hardness against the older.

He pushed the others hips down, keeping them pinned. The brunette was still teasing him, pay back for earlier. Seto pulled back after a moment, blue eyes focused on the flushed body beneath him.

He whined again, loathing the way his brother was toying with me. "Please..." he pleaded. He tried to move his hips again, but found they were pinned down. He tried to put on the most innocent, yet seductive, look he could.

He released the others hips, caressing the teen through the fabric of his pants before unbuttoning them, pulling the zipper down at a teasing pace. Removing Mokuba's pants entirely was another slow process before he finally tossed those aside as well, leaving the raven haired teen in nothing but his boxer's (since he'd taken his shoe's and socks off before being able to remove his pants).

He moaned out, back arching at the slight touch. His breathing was harsh as he lifted his hips again. He wanted his brother, no, he needed his brother. "I love you..." he whispered, breathlessly.

He moved back over him, kissing his neck before breathing into the other's ear. "Aishiteru..." He whispered, staying still for a moment before grinning as he slipped a hand down the teens boxer's, caressing his thighs.

His eyes went wide. Finally, his brother had spoken the words. It was the most beautiful thing he thought he had ever heard. As he felt Seto's hand slip down into his boxers he moaned, and the whined slightly when Seto didn't immediately grab him.

"While you're nearly naked," He brushed his fingers ever so lightly against Mokuba's arousal, "I'm still fully dressed... I better not be the only one to see the problem with that." He said, tugging at the teens boxers.

He felt dazed, as he sat up and grabbed the bottom of Seto's shirt. He felt bad for not even thinking about his brother's needs. "Gomen" he muttered as he began to gently pull Seto's shirt away.

"Don't apologize," Seto murmured, tilting Mokuba's chin up slightly, "since there isn't a reason." He undid his belt and tossed it aside, watching as his brother remove his shirt.

He nodded, still in a daze. "I love you" he repeated, hoping that maybe he could get his brother to say the beautiful words again. He moved his hands to Seto's pants, and unbuttoned them, slowly. The realization of what was happening was finally beginning to sink in...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**Egyptianprincess1691**- Yes! He admitted his feelings! He's not entirely impossible!  
**Kelly**- I know how that is, tis' annoying when it says it don't go through… Ah well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**  
MalfoyRocks**- I actually don't like the way I have Seto acting in this- still a bit too ooc… Then again, Kikyana didn't make Mokie in charie either, lol.  
**Afiong Bassey**- Well, no, it wouldn't be like that… Their age difference is only five years, not fifteen Oo;  
**RainOwl**- Age problem, no more! Lol.  
**gamergirl8901**- Yes, yes he does ask too many questions… And as Seto said, it's not the age, per say, that matters, it's the fact that Mokuba's body is still too small for those things. Though, that problem has now been fixed!

**Reviews equal Update  
**Okie? Good! Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M for later chapters  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot!  
**Status**: 6/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**Warnings**: Lemon, lime… the works.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Six:**

The realization of what was happening was finally beginning to sink in...

He had taken to littering kisses, licks, and nips along Mokuba's neck, murmuring over and over again what the other wanted to hear. He wasn't as impatient as the younger, so he didn't care too much about how slowly Mokuba removed his pants, so long as they came off some time soon.

Hearing the stream of beautiful murmurs from his brother, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to be with his brother in the most intimate of ways, the ultimate expression of his love for him. He quickly undid the other's zipper, and removed his pants, pushing his boxers down with them.

With his own clothes now removed, he did away with the others boxers as well. Seto pushed him onto his back before grinding him, groaning at the skin on skin contact. He pressed himself as close to Mokuba as he could, needing to feel the younger.

He moaned out his brother's name over and over again. This was better then anything else he had ever experienced, but he knew his brother could do more for him. He grabbed Seto's shoulders, pulling him down so he could whisper into the other's ear, "I want you...inside..."

A slight shiver ran down his spine as he sat up and moved to be able to reach his night stand. He didn't remember when he had thought to get it, though he was sure it had been sometimes around Mokuba's last birthday. Some part of him had known that the younger wouldn't want to wait much longer- he'd never been the patient one. Opening the bottom draw he retrieved what he'd been looking for, glancing at Mokuba for a moment.

Mokuba watched his brother intently, confused by his actions. He saw what his brother retrieved and was even more confused. The only movies he had seen involved a man and a woman, he just assumed things would be the same. His brow furrowed slightly. He had no idea exactly what he was in store for.

The older Kaiba moved back to kneeling over his brother, kissing him gently before locking his eyes with his. "You're sure about this?" He asked seriously, though quietly.

Mokuba had been feeling a little bit wary, but when he looked into his brother's eyes, he could practically feel the love. He nodded slowly "Hai...I am sure...I love you." he added at the end.

He uncapped the lube and coated three fingers, since he wasn't about to just simply take him. He moved back slightly, watching his brother for his reaction as he carefully placed a digit to his entrance before sliding it in.

His eyes went wide, and he immediately felt a sharp pain go through him when the finger was pressed in, "Ah! Niisan!" He hadn't been expecting the pain. His hands fisted in the sheets, holding them as tightly as he could.

He immediately stopped and withdrew moving up to kiss Mokuba quickly and stop him from shouting. He'd known it would happen, one reason why he hadn't ever mentioned having sex with him. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly, blue eyes watching him.

He looked up at him. His arms came to wrap around the older's neck, "No...I want to do this..." He said, sounding very definite in his answer. He kissed his brother lightly, "It will...feel better right?" he questioned, just wanting to know what he should be prepared for.

Seto nodded and kissed him lightly again before moving back to where he had been moments before. He repeated his actions as he had done previously, though did so slightly slower then before, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much.

It hurt still, but he didn't want to alarm his brother, so he bit his bottom lip. Trying to not bit down to hard. After a little while of this, it wasn't necessary. He felt himself widen, and Seto's finger slid in and out of him much easier.

Once he was somewhat sure that this wasn't bothering him anymore, a second digit joined the first. He winced himself since he knew this would hurt the younger again, but had no choice if Mokuba didn't want to stop.

He whined pathetically as a twinge of pain ran up and down his spine. "S-seto..." he whined out his brother's name. He moved uncomfortably, trying to get used to this feeling.

Seto shifted until he was able to attack Mokuba's thighs with his mouth; doing the same thing he had done to his neck earlier in hopes to distract him enough.

His legs parted a little bit more. The feeling of Seto's mouth on his thighs brought him a great amount of pleasure, but the fingers inside of him still pained him. It was an odd mixture that Mokuba found himself somewhat enjoying.

He grabbed the lube again, re-coating all three digits. The brunette made sure he was still giving the teens thighs attention while he once again slid two fingers into his brother. He waited for a moment before adding the third, blue eyes glancing up to catch Mokuba's expression.

Mokuba's face twisted in a pained expression. He whimpered slightly, trying his best to not scream like he wanted to. It hurt, a lot in fact, but he knew if he screamed his brother would want to stop.

Seto bit his lip lightly as he continued to watch him. He wanted to stop, but he knew Mokuba wanted to do this. The brunette could wait if the younger wasn't ready, but said younger didn't want to wait for another time. "Mokuba, let me stop if it's hurting you..."

He shook his head lightly, before looking at him. "Just...kiss me...then you can keep going." He wanted one of his brother's comforting kisses. They always had a way of making him feel better.

He shifted himself; to allow him access to his brothers' mouth, hopefully giving him the comfort he needed right now, as well as continuing with stretching him. The fact that he was hurting Mokuba was still bothering him, but he'd leave it for now.

His eyes slipped closed, and his neck wrapped around Seto's neck. The kiss was definitely soothing. He tried to focus all his attention on his brother's lips, and not on the pain coming from his bottom.

He continued to kiss him until the need for air made itself known. Half lidded blue eyes watched the raven haired teen, waiting to see whether or not he was still in pain.

It still hurt him, but it was nothing bad at all, and he gave the other a small, reassuring smile. He knew what was to come after this, and he also knew that it would probably hurt again, but he was willing to go through with it.

Removing the digits he moved back again, this time grabbing the lube to coat himself. He gently forced Mokuba's legs apart a bit further, positioning himself in front of his brother. Seto gently pressed into the teen, leaning up and kissing him the moment he did.

He yelped into his brother's mouth. Tears began to sting his eyes. His brother was bigger then the three fingers that had just been in him, that much he was sure of.

He stroked Mokuba's arousal, trying to get his mind to focus on something else, _anything_ else until he was used to him being inside of him. Seto broke their kiss once he was fully inside the younger one, looking slightly worried.

He moaned slightly when he felt Seto's hand on his length. He looked up at his older brother, and smiled slightly. He was trying to reassure his brother that he was fine, but at the moment he couldn't actually say he was.

Waiting a few moments more he pulled out again, only to re-enter him again. He was still stroking his brother, knowing he could pleasure him in one way for now, until he was used to this.

It actually wasn't very long before it stopped hurting so much, and he found himself moaning, "Ahh...Seto..." He moaned out his brother's name. It was amazing. With Seto inside of him, he felt complete.

He had to smile at that, feeling it slowly turn into a grin. Turning his attention to Mokuba, blue eyes continued to watch the teen as he thrust into him again, though altering it slightly.

This time, when Seto had thrust into him, he arched his back into the feeling, "Niisan!" he screamed out in pure pleasure. Seto had struck _something_ inside of him...

His eyes flashed for a moment before he smirked, thrusting into the younger, making sure to hit Mokuba's sweet spot again, wanting to hear him in pleasure again and not pain.

He couldn't help but scream out his brother's name again. His back arched even farther, bending in such away that made him look like he might snap in two.

Seto's' mouth was once again on his brothers' chest, teasing his nipples and furthering the other's pleasure. Some part of his mind only hoped no one heard the younger crying out.

His calls of pleasure weren't as loud anymore, but they were more frequent. His hands slid over the other's back. He liked the feel of Seto's smooth skin under his hands. After a few more moments, he found himself trying to match Seto's pace. Moving down when his brother thrust in, burying him deeper inside.

He couldn't help but smirk as he felt Mokuba responding to him and trying to meet him in his thrusts. Blue eyes once again found themselves locked on the naked teen beneath him, taking in every sound and movement that he gave.

He could feel something building up in the pit of his stomach. Felt himself becoming more desperate. He wanted his brother's hands touching him everywhere. He continued to try and match Seto's thrusts, bringing himself down harder.

He knew from the way he tightened around him, that he was getting close, and closer with each thrust, each touch he offered him to his chest. His lips found the others, Seto slipping his tongue into Mokuba's mouth and moaning quietly.

Mokuba moaned into the kiss as well, but it wasn't long before he threw his head back, as he felt himself falling over the edge, and into an ocean of pleasure. He cried out his brother's name. The colors of the room began to spin, as he came.

A few more thrusts were all it took before he released deep within his brother. Seto was panting as he finally pulled out of the other, moving to lie down beside him. He kissed the teens neck, "Aishiteru, koibito." He whispered.

Everything he had wanted, for the past three years, was given to him. Seto told him he loved him, accepted him as his lover, and he had done the most intimate thing with him. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect way to end his day.

He moved so he was on his side, and he curled up against his brother.

Seto wrapped an arm around his brothers' waist, pulling him closer against him. The love he felt for the other had never been this intense before. He wanted this feeling to lat that he had at that moment, holding Mokuba in his arms after that... The brunette kissed him lightly again.

His eyes slid closed again as he kissed him back. One of his hands came up to rest lightly on Seto's chest. He moved his legs in such a way that they tangled with the older's. He wanted to be one with his brother...

He took Mokuba's hand from his chest, lacing their fingers together. Seto laughed quietly, "Unless you plan on going again..." He murmured, shifting in a way that their groins touched, "I suggest you stop moving so much."

He smiled weakly and squeezed Seto's hand lightly, "I'll pass out if we do that again..." he said and nuzzled against his chest slightly, "I love you too..." he muttered.

He kissed him again, making it lasted longer then the other chaste kisses he had given. Seto didn't know how else to show his brother how much he cared for him... Once he broke away from him, he smiled gently. "Sleep now." He murmured quietly.

The younger nodded, "Hai..." he said as he curled up against him again, his eyes slipping closed. He knew how much Seto cared for him, he didn't need it proved to him. He squeezed the other's hand again lightly.

Seto smiled again, his own blue eyes slipping shut. He wanted so to wake up and find that the younger was in his arms, naked and proof of what they had done. He hugged him again to his chest, before letting himself drift off.

--- ---

Monday morning rolled around, and the alarm clock sounded like it did every Monday morning. The raven-haired youth rolled over and pushed the off button. Groaning slightly. He leaned over and pecked Seto's cheek, before climbing out of his brother's bed. He walked down the hall, not caring that he was naked. No one else was up at this time anyway.

He showered, washing away last nights...activities. After that he headed for his room, pulled on the blue school uniform, grabbed his bag, and left. He walked down the street, recapping the past three days...what a wonderful three days it had been...

"Oi! Mokuba-kun! Chotto Matte!" The emerald eyed teen finally caught up with raven haired teen. She gave him an odd look, waving her hand in front of his face. "Mokuba-kun? Earth to Mokuba... Your best friend is attempting to speak with you!" Why was the other so completely spaced? There were only a number of things that could have a teenage boy so out of it...

It took Mokuba quite some time to notice the girl "Huh?" he blinked a few times and looked down at her, "Oh...good morning..." He said, his voice light and happy. He kind of...seemed to glow, he was radiating happiness...

Kesi blinked, watching him for a few minutes in silence before jumping in front of him. "Spill it Mokuba-kun! The little red hearts are practically floating around your head singing love songs!" She said, grinning.

He blinked a few times and blushed slightly "Ah! Stop it Kesi-chan!" He said, trying to hide the fact he was blushing, "There's nothing to 'spill'" he lied.

"You're lying!" She said happily, latching onto his arm, "Oh! My Mokie's all grown up and fallin' in love!" Kesi laughed quietly before pointing something out to him, "Besides, Mokuba, you're blushing."

Mokuba sighed heavily "Alright, alright! But you can't tell anyone!" he looked around, "I um...well...me and my boyfriend we sort of...yeah." he figured she would get the point with just that.

"Kawaii! I won't tell a soul... Well, maybe Nahkti, but I tell Oni-chan everything!" And it wasn't as if her brother listened to half of what she said any way's... So there wasn't a problem as far as she could tell. "Kyaa You're going to be all dreamy in class" She said, giggling. She was hyped up again...

Mokuba smiled slightly "Y-yeah...I won't be able to focus!" He said and laughed uneasily. "Kesi-chan you're just so odd sometimes..." He teased her lightly. He was relieved when she didn't press the matter of who his boyfriend was.

Cue the sweat-drop... "At least I'm not the one whose going to be picked on by all my sensei's for not paying attention." Kesi said, then paused for a moment, "Except maybe Chem. class... But it's not my fault Nekhet was partnered with me, it's like sensei wants me to fail by giving me an adorable distraction!" Kesi sighed, "I still think they're plotting against us..."

He smiled again as they approached the school, "Try not to drool too much." He said with a wink, as they walked up the stairs, he sighed heavily when he spotted Itsuki and his group. Itsuki crossed his arms, smirking "Well, well, look at little Kaiba, had the guts to leave your house without you big-bad-boyfriends protection did ya?"

Mokuba growled "He is not my boyfriend." he said, clenching a fist at his side. Itsuki came to stand right in front of him, "Come on, let's finish where we left off on Friday."

Kesi narrowed her eyes, not liking where this was going. "Ne, ne, what happened on Friday?" Where had she been when this had happened? Most likely at tennis practice... Why did she always manage to miss the important things because of tennis club?

Mokuba turned to her "I'll tell you la-" Itsuki interrupted them "Zakkenayo, Kesi." he said harshly, "This is between me, and Kaiba." Mokuba growled "Don't you dare talk to her like that again."

Itsuki raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly "You say that like you're going to do some-" He was cut off when Mokuba's fist connected with his face. And then, the two boys began to fight.

"Anou... What if sensei sees? Mokuba-kun might be suspended... Though it wasn't really his fault..." A crowd had started forming around the two; some cheering, others silent, and a few were still recovering from their shock.

Itsuki, being much bigger then the feminine Mokuba, had managed to pin Mokuba to the ground and he punched him a few more times, before a few teachers managed to push their way through the crowd, and grabbed them both, "Kaiba, Itsuki, Principles office. Now." one of the teachers said sternly as they were both walked into the school building.

Kesi, wanting to make sure her friend didn't get into any unnecessary trouble, quickly followed after them. The teachers could very well believe what ever lies Itsuki said, and that was one thing she wasn't about to allow.

The teachers left them sitting outside of the office. Mokuba looked up at Kesi and smiled weakly. His face was cut up pretty badly, and his uniform torn slightly. It was also obvious that he was going to have a black eye. He had definitely received the worst of it...

"Daijoubo desu ka? Mokuba-kun?" She sat down beside him in one of the chairs, glaring over at Itsuki before turning back to her friend. "Sensei looked really mad..." She murmured quietly.

Mokuba nodded slightly, this wasn't good, and his head was killing him...ever since that day he slipped and fell off the counter, he had to be really careful of hitting his head again. He felt dizzy, "Actually.. I don't think I'm alright..." he said, blinking a few times.

Kesi bit her lip lightly in worry. "Maybe you should keep your eyes closed for now, before you make yourself dizzier." She said quietly, noticing the look in his eyes.

He nodded and allowed his eyes to slip closed, "Hai...arigatou, Kesi-chan." He just leaned his head back against the wall lightly when the principals' door opened. He looked at Mokuba, "Alright, you and Itsuki, in here, Mahou, please head on to class, the bell should be ringing shortly. "I'll see you later, Kesi-chan." Mokuba said before walking into the principals' office, followed by Itsuki.

"Ja ne, Mokuba-kun..." Though, she was wondering if she would she the other later... If not for him having to go home for the fight, he may just be leaving from the injuries... Sullenly she went to class, stopping at her locker first and having to deal with everyone asking her questions. She only sighed as she closed her locker and trudged along to class.

After a very long discussion with the principal, both Itsuki and Mokuba were given three days suspension, to start immediately. "Do you really have to call my brother?" Mokuba did not want his brother called; Seto would be so disappointed... The principal frowned "Yes, of course I do..." he said and sighed, picking up the phone. He had pulled Mokuba's records and dialed the number for Kaiba Seto's cell phone.

Seto, who had decided somewhere between the alarm going off that morning and his brother leaving, to stay home for the day, was now glaring at his cell phone. Who the hell was calling him? And on his cell phone no less... Reaching over he flipped it open, "Kaiba."

"Hello, Kaiba-san." The principle's voice was old, and harsh, "This is Nakaura-sensei, the principle for Mokuba's school." He coughed, "You're brother was in a fight this morning with another student, and we had to suspend him for three days, we'll be needing you to come and pick him up." Mokuba groaned slightly. Sex tonight was completely thrown out the window...

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Was it that Itsuki brat?" Friday was coming to mind, and he had been wondering if anything more would happen in regards to it. The brunette was already getting up though, going into his closet and grabbing something to wear.

"Uh...Yes, sir...Kusakabe Itsuki was involved..." and he wondered slightly why Mokuba's brother knew who Itsuki was... Mokuba shrunk down into his seat, wanting to disappear. "Just please, be by as soon as possible to pick him up."

"Hn." He hung up, going into his bathroom to clean up and change. That brat had it coming to him... It wasn't the fact that Mokuba got suspended that was bothering him. Once done with his shower and washing off last nights reminder, he quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

The principal excused Mokuba from his office, allowing him to sit on the steps outside to wait for his brother. Mokuba sighed heavily as he sat there. His head was still throbbing horribly. "Seto is going to be so pissed..." he thought out loud.

"That bad, ne?" Kesi asked, walking up behind him before sitting on the steps next to him. "Spare class." She reminded him quickly, before he asked her why she was out there.

"Hai..." he looked off down the street distantly. He couldn't believe he'd gone and fucked up so bad, and right when their relationship was getting really intimate. He looked back to Kesi and sighed slightly "Well, Kesi-chan...I'm kicked out of school for three days..." He said, trying to sound like he was okay with it.

"Anou... Who am I going to pass notes with?" She asked, smiling sadly at him. "Now I won't have anyone to get me out of my daydreaming either..." Kesi stood up, "Well, I guess I'll go vandalize Itsuki's locker now, bai-bai Mokuba-kun!" She waved back at him as she hurried off.

He smiled after her, though his wasn't sad. He was glad he had a friend who cared enough about him to vandalize someone's stuff…as odd as it sounded. He shrugged and watched the road, waiting for his brother's car to pull up.

It wasn't too much later before Seto pulled into the parking lot, not bothering to get out and simply honked the horn to let the other know he was there if he hadn't been paying attention.

Mokuba sighed heavily, and he reluctantly stood from the steps. His black eyes was much more visible now, the cuts on his face had stopped bleeding. He opened the door and got into the passengers seat. He smiled weakly "Konnichi wa, niisan..."

"What happened? And don't just say you got into a fight, I can plainly see that." He said quietly, blue eyes looking over the various cuts he could see. "And, it's still too early to be saying Konnichi wa, Mokuba. It's still morning."

He sighed heavily, right now he didn't need his brother to be correcting his grammar, "Itsuki started up with me again, then he started with Kesi, so I punched him." He said, simply, as if that should have been obvious.

"So it was a continuation from last week..." He stated before sighing. "What am I supposed to do with you for three days, hm?" Seto asked, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Mokuba blinked a few times, and he looked up at him, realizing his brother wasn't angry, he decided he could safely turn on the charm "Oh, I dunno..." He said, his voice cute and innocent, "Maybe you could...try and make me pass out this time." he said with a wink.

Seto laughed as he backed out of the parking lot, glancing over at his brother, "Aren't you being punished though?" He teased, "What kind of niisan would I be if I did that?"

Mokuba smirked slightly, "My ass will hurt like a bitch...I think that's punishment enough." he said and crossed his arms, and winked slightly.

Seto was inclined to roll his eyes at that, but instead opted to simply shake his head. "First, you're going to clean yourself up and get in the shower... We'll see what happens from there."

"Okay, okay." He allowed one of his hands to wander over to Seto's thigh. He gently traced the inside of it with two of his fingers, "Will you join me in the shower?" he questioned.

"Depends how long you intend to stay there…" He answered, shifting ever so slightly in his seat. The word 'tease' was running through his thoughts, not that he cared all too much, he just would have preferred him not to do this while he was driving...

Mokuba smirked again, and his hand moved over the other's crotch lightly, before tracing up and down his inner thigh, "You have a problem with it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say I had a problem with it?" Seto asked, smirking slightly at the teen. Thankfully he had the control that was non-existent in Mokuba, or else they could have a bit of a problem with his latest distraction.

He shook his head lightly, "You are impossibly horny." he stated and continued what he was doing, every minute or so he gently ran a finger over Seto's crotch. He honestly had no room to call anyone 'horny'.

"You see to that..." Though he did give a bit more of his attention towards what Mokuba was doing. If they kept this up, they would have the same problem they had on Friday... _'New rule, no touching period unless we're at home..._' He thought to himself.

Mokuba leaned over to him, so he could whisper in his ear, "Pull over." before he pulled back, his tongue tracing over the earlobe. He sat back, licking his lips. Now, his hand just stroked Seto's crotch.

Blue eyes glanced over at the teen for a moment before he pulled over, doing so for more then one reason. He leaned back in his seat, looking over fully now at Mokuba, one brow raised slightly in silent question as to what he was thinking.

Mokuba smiled and winked slightly, before he leaned forward and quickly unfastened the older's pants. He slid them down slightly, along with his boxer's. He ran his hands over the bare insides of his brother's legs. How it happened, he didn't know, but somehow in the course of three days, Mokuba had become addicted to his brother…

He hissed in pleasure, the skin to skin contact much more pleasing then having to deal with clothing in between, and Mokuba's teasing touch only made things worse. Blue eyes were half lidded, questioning the younger, "Mokuba...?"

His tongue darted out of his mouth, and gently teased the tip of Seto's length. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes looking up at Seto's, "Something wrong, niisan?" he questioned before taking the head into his mouth, sucking harshly.

Seto bit his lip as his eyes slipped shut. His breathing had already turned irregular, hands fisted at his sides, as his brother did wonders with his mouth. _'Mokuba's no longer allowed to sit in the front..._' He finally decided.

He took more of Seto into his mouth, drawing his lips tightly around the member. His tongue gently teased one of the veins that ran on the underside.

He knew he wouldn't last long with Mokuba's tongue, a stifled moan escaping his throat. His eyes opened slightly, watching his brother for a moment before they quickly snapped shut again as he came, unable to entirely keep himself silent.

He swallowed all of his brother's seed, and pulled away from the now-limp member. He let his tongue give the tip one last teasing lick, before he sat up, acting as if nothing had happened.

He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, feeling everything spin and trying to get his vision cleared as he re-did his pants. It was now his mind decided to wander, coming up with ideas and such of what they could do in the next three days. Apparently he didn't have a choice and would be joining the teen in a shower himself.

Mokuba looked over at him, raising an eyebrow slightly, "And I thought I got tired out easily." he teased. He allowed one hand to gently stroke down the other's back.

"Unless you have plans on being taken in the back seat..." He started, then deciding to just let it hang there, glancing over at Mokuba. Seto wasn't sure what to make of the other one, he hadn't thought the teen would act this way towards him after they'd had sex. He'd been proven wrong though…

Mokuba looked at the back seat, and then to his brother. "It could be interesting...it's plenty big enough." he added. He didn't know what had happened to him. He barely thought of sex before...he figured it was a massive build up of hormones...

"We're going home now, and no more distracting me since I'll be driving." He quickly added, starting the car up again. If he wasn't careful, his brother might slip up when they were around someone, and that was something neither of them could risk.

Mokuba frowned slightly, "Come on...it would be so exciting in here..." he leaned closed to Seto, "The thrill that someone might walk by and be able to see us through the windshield..." The thought of something so risky excited the younger one.

"Mokuba, no. We can't take that risk and you know it." Seto focused on driving, and not his brother, who was leaning against him. The younger really needed to gain some control over himself...

Mokuba frowned slightly, and he suddenly lost his sex-kitten attitude, "Why don't you want anyone to know about us, are you like, ashamed or something?" he questioned.

"It has nothing to do with someone knowing about us... Would you want your entire school to know?" He shot back. At least Mokuba was acting a bit more towards his normal self now...

He looked at the floor "...No" He said, defeated. "But that's not because I'm ashamed or anything!" He said defiantly, "That's because people would beat the shit out of me if they knew!"

"What do you think would happen to Kaiba Corp? The media would have a field day!" Seto sighed, "It has nothing to do with being ashamed, but it has everything to do with keeping us safe."

"I know..." he sighed in defeat again, "I just love you so much...I wish I could tell the world..." He also knew the fact that his brother was an adult, while he was still only 15 could cause problems.

"I love you too, but we need to keep this to ourselves and not start taking risks." He answered quietly, reaching to take Mokuba's hand in his own, "Otherwise, I wouldn't care if they all knew."

He held onto Seto's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I wish the world wasn't so fucking narrow-minded..." he muttered, "All that should matter is if the people love each other..."

He didn't bother with answering, since there wasn't else for him to say now. Seto simply focused on driving them home, all the while holding his brother's hand, lacing their fingers.

He closed his eyes, and sat back in the chair. He enjoyed holding Seto's hand, "Aishiteru..." he said lightly, eyes still closed. He felt lucky. He was only 15, and already found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Aishiteru matta..." He replied quietly, glancing at their linked hands and smiling gently, before turning his attention forward again. Silence reigned between them until Seto parked, since then he had to reluctantly let go of his brother, taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car.

Mokuba was happy that his brother would now tell him he loved him freely. It meant that he had been able to drill into the wall that Seto had built up around his heart. He used all his willpower to not reach out and grab the older's hand again.

The brunette walked towards the front door, wanting to get upstairs, wanting to touch, hold, kiss, caress... Any form of contact with the teen at that moment would do, just something.

Mokuba felt the same, and he walked casually to the stairs. Once he reached them he began to run up them, two at a time. It wasn't so much that he wanted to have sex with his brother; he just wanted to be with his brother, in any way possible.

Seto pretty much ran up the stairs after him, grabbing him and pulling him into his room once they were at the top of the stairs. He immediately pinned Mokuba against the door, attacking his mouth with his own, tongue already playing with his lower lip.

Mokuba couldn't help but smirk slightly, before kissing him back. He parted his mouth to grant the older access if he wanted it. His hands wrapped around Seto, and came around to his butt, squeezing it.

He grinded his hips against the teens, while his tongue worked on re-exploring every little part of Mokuba's mouth. The brunette was starting to slowly pull him over towards the bathroom connected to his room, the want still there.

He followed, but found himself regretting the way he had toyed with his brother in the car. He wished Seto would be just a little more gentle...but he wouldn't say that, he wanted to make his brother happy.

He broke their kiss, leaning back against the wall for a moment. "What's bothering you?" And the other couldn't say 'nothing', since he had a knack for knowing when something was up.

He blinked slightly, "What?" he questioned in mock confusion. Damn, his brother was good..."nothing's wrong..." he stated simply, "I'm fine."

"No, something's bothering you. You kiss differently when something's wrong." Which was true, and he was thankful he had had enough sense to pick up on that little bit about his brother.

"It was nothing." he said flatly and moved back in to kiss his brother, hands wrapping back around the older's waist. He hated the way his brother was always right.

Seto immediately broke away, "I want to know what's wrong first." He said quietly, blue eyes focusing on the stormy ones of his brother.

He frowned slightly, "It's nothing" he repeated. This was a change of events...it was usually Seto keeping something secret, and Mokuba prodding for an answer.

"Fine." He said, pushing away from him and moving to leave the room. What was he keeping from him? A bit of a role reversal happening.

Mokuba clicked his tongue impatiently, "Niisan!" He said, following after him, "It's nothing, really...just something stupid...honestly!" he said, and grabbed his arm.

"What's your reason for not telling me, Mokuba? When ever I used to keep things from you before, it was because you were too young. So what's your excuse now?" Seto asked.

"I'm just trying to make you happy," he said, looking into Seto's eyes. He tilted his head to the side a little, "That's why, what I was thinking wasn't important...it didn't matter..."

"It wouldn't bother you this much if it weren't important." He stated, caressing his cheek gently. "Tell me what it is." Seto asked again.

"I just..." He sighed slightly "You were being kind of...rough." he said looking away, "But it's fine...I mean, if that's what you like it's fine!"

Seto laughed quietly, "Why didn't you say something before? I promise I'll be gentler, alright?" He wrapped his arms around Mokuba's waist, pulling him against his chest.

He smiled slightly, and laid his head down on his brother's chest, "Alright...I just wanted you to enjoy it..." He said lightly.

"If I'm with you, then I will." He said simply. Seto toyed with the other's hair for a moment, "We still need to clean up the cuts you have." He stated softly.

Mokuba nodded slightly "Y-yeah..." He knew the antiseptic would probably sting. He sighed slightly and pulled back from his brother a little "You're gonna help me, right?"

Seto merely pulled him into the bathroom, eyeing the shower for a moment before turning back to look at Mokuba. "You have to stay home for the next two days, correct?" He asked.

He nodded slowly, "Hai..." He sighed slightly. Feeling stupid yet again for even getting into a fight. He vaguely began to wonder if Kesi-chan was drooling over that guy...

The older Kaiba was about to say something when he was interrupted- by Mokuba's cell phone no less. Blue eyes glared for a moment at the teen's pocket, "Answer it before I break it..."

Mokuba blinked a few times, "Fine, and I'll break yours next..." he muttered and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and put it to his ear "Moshi moshi"

At first there was only laughter, before it clicked that the teen had answered. "Mokuba-kun! You okay now?" Kesi asked quickly, before continuing with why she had called, "Guess what!" She was about to start laughing again, a few others in the background still trying to calm themselves.

Mokuba blinked a few times, "Yeah, I'm fine, Kesi-chan." He blinked a few more times "Anou...Nande?" he questioned. "Something funny happen?"

"Itsuki's locker is history! Both his regular and his gym locker, AND, we have a new school flag." She barely managed to finish the sentence before breaking out laughing again.

Mokuba laughed slightly "You do quick work Kesi-chan...Wait...what did you use for the flag?" he had to suppress his laughter at the thought of what it might be.

"I now know Itsuki wears boxer-briefs, not that I needed to know that, but come lunch, the entire school will know as well." She reported happily, "And I'm taking pictures! Actually, a bunch of us are... Anyway, I need to go, I think sensei's going to come looking for us about now, Ja ne Mokuba-kun!"

"Alright, good luck with that..." he hung up his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He couldn't help but break out into laughter, imagining the sight of Itsuki's underwear flying from the flagpole.

Seto raised a brow slightly, "Should I even ask...?" A look of amusement playing over his expression as he watched Mokuba laugh himself silly.

Mokuba coughed slightly and stopped laughing, " Oh...that was Kesi-chan...she flew Itsuki's underwear from the flag pole." once he said, he started laughing again.

He sighed, but smiled slightly, "That girl is insane..." He murmured to himself. Seto had only met her once, but one meeting was enough for him... Even sugar couldn't be that much of a hype.

He smiled slightly and looked to him, "Well...you were about to tell me something, weren't you?" he said, as he stopped his laughter.

Blue eyes blinked for a moment, what had he wanted to say again? He muttered something to himself about interruptions before going back to trying to figure out what it was he had wanted to say to Mokuba. Honestly, he didn't have a clue, and that was a rare thing indeed, something which annoyed him.

He frowned slightly before smirking. He pulled out his own cell phone from his pocket, and turned it off. He then walked over to Seto, and pulled his cell phone from his brother's pocket, and turned that off as well. "There..." he said and kissed him lightly "…no interruptions."

He smirked slightly as well, returning the light kiss with his own, one that wasn't quite as short. "Good." He murmured against Mokuba's lips. "Now though, we really need to take care of your cuts." Seto reluctantly pulled away from the teen, looking for the antiseptic.

Mokuba groaned slightly, "Fine...but afterwards we get in the shower." he hopped up on the bathroom counter, waiting for his brother.

"Hn.. I thought we could save that for tomorrow morning. Unless you end up sleeping most of the day..." Remembering for a moment what Mokuba had said about 'passing out'. A slight smirk played on his lips for a moment before he retrieved the antiseptic and a dry, soon to be wet wash cloth.

Mokuba laughed lightly and licked his lips, smirking a bit, "I guess that all depends on what you do to me, doesn't it?" He said and pulled his hair back, as to not get in the way.

Seto merely kept the slight smirk on his lips, cleaning the cuts that were littering the younger's face here and there. Some were barely noticeable, while a few were a bit more then just simple cuts.

He hissed slightly "Damn...that stings..." he said and bit his bottom lip slightly. Once Seto was done, he smiled slightly and pulled him into a kiss, his hands running over the other's chest.

He returned the kiss and started on tugging the other's clothes off, moving his mouth to Mokuba's chest once he shirtless.

A light moan escaped his lips. He slid his hands up to Seto's shoulder and squeezed them lightly. He continued to do this, massaging the other's shoulders lightly.

Seto moved up to the teen's neck, alternating between leaving kisses and teasing the skin with his tongue. He was unbuttoning his own shirt as well, before starting on Mokuba's pants, undoing what he could while he was still sitting.

Mokuba pushed his brother away a little, and slid from the counter. He tilted Seto's head and kissed him hungrily, while walking back towards the bathroom door.

The brunette shrugged his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor as he continued the lip-lock with the younger. His arms went around Mokuba's waist, before he changed his mind and simply settled for letting his hands rest on the others hips.

He reached back and twisted the doorknob open. He broke the kiss, and took in a deep breath. He moved so he could walk into the room. His pants, now unbuttoned, hung dangerously low on his hips.

Seto tugged on his pants, causing them to fall to the floor as he once again brought his mouth to tease Mokuba's chest. He moved up to the teen's lips, kissing him lightly before trailing over to his ear, flicking his tongue over the lobe.

Mokuba moaned out at that. His ear was one of his major erogenous zones. He brought his arms up to wrap around the older's neck, and he began to pull him towards the bed.

Seto stumbled slightly as he pulled towards the bed, since his eyes were closed; he had to simply follow his brother. He sucked gently on the others neck, toying with the waistband on Mokuba's boxers.

He continued to move backwards, until he backed right into the bed. He sat down on the edge, before laying down and pulling Seto down with him.

Seto crawled on top of him, hazy blue eyes looking down at the teen. He nuzzled Mokuba's neck affectionately, wanting just to be near him at the moment.

He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Seto. "Aishiteru" he whispered lightly. The younger rolled, and was now onto of the older. He began to trail kisses along his brother's jaw line, then neck, whispering 'I love you' after every kiss.

He murmured his own Aishiteru to the raven haired one now on top of him. A slight look of confusion and mild surprise was in his eyes for a split second before blue eyes slipped shut, Seto paying attention more attention to what his brother's mouth was doing.

He continued to trail kisses along Seto's neck, and then to his chest. He tried kissing every spot of bare skin he could find. His brother was just so intoxicating. Still, after every kiss he muttered a little 'Aishiteru'

A quiet moan slipped past his lips as Mokuba continued to caress his neck and chest with his lips, causing a slight shiver to run down his spine.

He placed one leg on either side of Seto's waist and continued to kiss his chest. After a few more moments, he moved up to kiss his brother, but only for a few seconds. He pulled back, and whispered in his ear "Make me pass out".

Seto flipped their positions and kissed him gently, "I'll remember to be gentle this time." He whispered, flicking his tongue out to trace down the teens neck and over his chest and stomach, before glancing up at him, "Just make sure to be a bit less vocal this time…"

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**Afiong Bassey**- Yeah… I dunno how well that first scene turned out... Lemons are not my special.  
**MalfoyRocks**- Well, had to make him say it eventually… Hope you liked the chapter!  
**Pharaohs Little Sister**- Yesh… Mokie being a teen had little to no control, so it's only fair that Seto  
**Koi-Bara**- XDDD Hope you liked the chapter!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M for later chapters  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot!  
**Status**: 7/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**Warnings**: Lime-ish stuff, possibly...

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Seven:**

The clock buzzed. '_No, I'm not getting up_.' Mokuba pressed the snooze button...5 minutes later, the alarm went off again...shut up... this went on for about 20 minutes until Mokuba finally pulled himself out of bed. He groaned slightly, "I don't want to go back to school..." he whined to no one. He had been happy staying with Seto for the past three days. He gently shook Seto "Get up...shower time." he said, trying to wake his brother.

Blue eyes opened, eyeing the teen for a moment before deciding that sleeping was much rather preferred. "Go get ready for school, Mokuba..." He murmured quietly, closing his eyes again. True, the last two days they had woken up and showered together, which had led to other things... This was their latest habit now...

Mokuba frowned slightly, had he done something wrong? He decided that there was probably a better way to get Seto to join him then pouting about it. He climbed back into the bed, and was thankful that they were both still nude from the night before. He ducked under the covers and brought himself so he was positioned between his brother's thighs. He leaned his head down and trailed his tongue along the other's inner thigh.

He had expected Mokuba to try something, but truthfully, he hadn't... well, thought that his brother would go so low. The damn tease, just to get him into the shower with him. Seto shifted under the covers, pushing aside the covers before moving to get out of bed. "Tease." he hissed, though the grin on his lips wasn't to his advantage.

Mokuba winked slightly, and pulled him back, just for a second to give his length one teasing lick. He giggled slightly and climbed out of the bed. "A tease? Me?" he said, sounding innocent.

Seto glared playfully at him for a moment before simply getting out of bed, grabbing Mokuba's wrist and pulling him to the bathroom for their shower. The teen was going to regret the teasing in a few minutes...

"Ack!" He wasn't expecting Seto to drag him into the bathroom like that. His surprised expression turned into a smirk, "Someone's eager to take their shower." he teased lightly.

"No, someone's eager to get revenge." He corrected, smirking at the raven haired boy behind him. Seto quickly pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned the shower head on, before redirecting his attention to his brother.

He raised an eyebrow slightly "Revenge, eh? And how do you plan on getting this revenge?" he smirked slightly, "I don't think you have it in you to get your revenge..." He teased.

Seto didn't reply, instead he stepped into the shower, moving under the running water that was already warm. "Are you just going to stand there?" He asked, flicking a few droplets of water in Mokuba's face.

He blinked and wriggled his nose when the water splashed his face "Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming...well...not yet" he said with a wink before stepping into the shower.

He only smirked for a moment before pulling Mokuba towards him, the teens back against his chest. Seto wrapped his arms around him for a moment before letting his hands idly trace over the others chest, brushing over his nipples lightly before tweaking them playfully.

"Seto…" he moaned his brother's name and arched his body into the touch. If this was the older's revenge, he was not going to mind it at all...

Seto smiled, getting the response he wanted, but then again not quite... He let his hands trail down, fondling the teen. His brother was going to hate him after this... But that's what he got for making him get up when he was still wanting to sleep.

"Ah!" He moaned out even louder. His hips bucked up into the touch. He brought one arm up at wrap around the older's neck

He grinned and un-wrapped Mokuba's arm from around his neck. "You have exactly fifteen minutes to get to school before you're late... I suggest you run." With that said, he got out of the shower, grabbing a towel on his way back to his bedroom.

Mokuba's eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open dumbly. "Nani?" He stared after Seto angrily, and then down at his...well...problem. He growled slightly "You get back here and fix this!" He said and grabbed a towel, following him.

The brunette was still grinning, "Hm... Now why would I do that? I would hurry if I were you, you have thirteen and a half minutes now." He said, glancing at his watch that he just picked up from his night stand.

He growled slightly "I'm not leaving until you finish what you started...that was just mean." he said and threw his towel at Seto's head.

"Then I suppose you'll be getting a detention for being late... You'll need to call and tell me when to pick you up, unless you want to walk home..." Seto went into his closet, dropping both his own towel and Mokuba's to the floor as he looked for something to wear.

His eyes narrowed slightly "Well I can't go to school like this!" He said harshly, getting quite frustrated at the situation.

"Two words Mokuba- cold shower." He supposed though he owed him after this, since it was a bit of an extreme that he'd taken... Though, how many times had he had a similar problem when Mokuba had been younger? "Oh, third word- fast."

He whined slightly, as he walked over to Seto. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek against the other's chest, "I don't want to get rid of it that way...I want to cooome." He whined, and he allowed his tongue to lick one of Seto's nipples.

"You have ten minutes until school starts..." Seto reminded idly, ignoring his brother in trying to get him to give in. He wasn't going to though, that would make Mokuba think he could easily get his way with him.

He looked up at Seto with puppy-eyes. "Pleeease, I can be just a little late..." he said and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. His left hand wandered down to Seto's crotch.

"What are you going to tell your sensei? Sorry for being late, but I was too busy asking to be screwed." Seto glanced down at his brother, "Unless you have some other excuse to give..?"

"I'll just tell him I slept through the alarm..." He said and kissed Seto's jaw, then his neck. His hand continued to stroke the other's crotch lightly.

"You can try that, but I doubt that'll work since you're just returning from a suspension. One would think you'd care a bit more about school..." Seto shrugged and moved away from the younger, though he truthfully didn't want to.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed slightly, and he frowned. "You dropped out of school! So don't preach to me about it." He growled slightly.

Seto's eyes narrowed as well, "Don't you dare bring that into this, Mokuba." How had this gotten from playful teasing/revenge, to another argument between them?

Mokuba kept his glare as he picked up his towel, and wrapped it around his waist. "I'll go take care of it myself, it'll be a hell of a lot more enjoyable then if you did it." he said angrily and walked to the bedroom door.

"And who knows, maybe you'll actually be satisfied with something for once." Seto picked up his again, wrapping it around his waist as he went back to getting something to wear.

Mokuba turned to face his brother slowly, "And what is that supposed to mean!" he growled out. He couldn't believe after the past three days they had they were fighting.

"Go to school, Mokuba." Somehow he managed to get his tone a bit calmer then it had been, though he was close to yelling again. Why did they always end up fighting again? Maybe it would be better if they just ended this...

He looked up at Seto, "Not until you tell me what the hell you meant by that 'maybe you'll finally be satisfied' statement!" He said, just as angrily as before.

"Get out." He said, oddly quiet this time. Wouldn't it be easier? They wouldn't be dealing with this ridiculous arguing about the smallest things, which only end up escalating out of control. One of them, or both of them, was going to end up hurt again.

He growled again "Fuck you too" he said harshly and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. He headed off towards his bathroom. Once there, he turned on the cold water, discarded his towel, and stepped in.

Seto managed to stay standing for a moment more before his knees gave out on him. He swore quietly, why the hell had he even said that to him? He knew what kind of reaction he'd get, so why? Why the hell couldn't he have just bit his tongue and shut the hell up?

Mokuba placed one hand on the wall of the shower, supporting himself. He let the water wash over his body, shivering at the coldness. Why was it that they always ended up fighting? He hated it...the tears that streamed down his cheeks blended with the drops of water that came from the showerhead.

He refused to let the tears fall this time, picking himself up and dressing. The older Kaiba finished gathering his things quickly before leaving his room, hoping that he'd get his mind off of this while at Kaiba Corp.

He was already late, he knew it, and quite frankly he had no desire to go to school. He shut off the water and grabbed a new towel from the small shelf beside the shower. He dried his hair and walked over to the mirror, looking at his reflections. On his neck, he saw a red mark, something that Seto had left there last night no doubt. He brought a hand up to gently touch the mark, "Seto..." he mumbled.

Seto paused in front of his brother's room. He didn't want to leave it like this. How much worse would it be tonight if he didn't say anything now? Or would he only make things worse by saying something now? Shaking his head he simply headed downstairs.

He sighed and shook his head slightly. He already made up his mind, he wasn't going to school. He would simply have one of the servants call the school on "Seto's Behalf" and tell them he was sick. He didn't want to have to deal with any of that nonsense. He walked from his bathroom and into his room. He watched Seto as he walked down the stairs and he sighed slightly, tears stinging at his eyes.

The brunette felt eyes on him but didn't turn around; he didn't think he'd manage to speak with Mokuba without it turning into another argument. Why did they argue? True, it was usually because of something he said that made everything even worse, but the younger usually had something to do with why he chose the words he spoke. Seto sighed as he left the house.

He closed the door to his room and sighed heavily. He had hoped Seto would have at least said goodbye to him...He shook his head again, fighting off the tears that were threatening to spill again. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers. He pulled those on, then a pair of black sweatpants, followed by a tight-fitting white t-shirt. He walked over to his bed and sat down, looking at the wall.

Mokuba's cell rang, from where ever it was currently. It was fairly obvious who was calling as well, but she had a reason this time. Plus, she was worried about the other teen since he wasn't at school.

He groaned, knowing it would be Kesi-chan calling, she was the only one who ever called his cell phone, aside from his brother. He grabbed it off of his nightstand and laid back on his bed before answering "Moshi moshi."

"Ohayo, Mokuba-kun. Anou... Where are you? Why didn't you go to school?" Kesi asked quietly, wondering if something had happened. Sometimes she worried for nothing, but it was better then not worrying at all.

"I'm at home..." his tone was calm, "I didn't want to deal with school today..." He said and wiped a few tears from his eyes, "Sorry if I worried you..."

She was silent for a moment; at least she knew where he was now. "You okay?" The last time he had skipped school was because of a fight he had gotten into his brother, Kesi kinda hoped it wasn't that.

"I'm fine...just had an argument with my boyfriend is all..." he said and sighed slightly, "I just don't want to have to deal with anyone's crap today..."

"Then how about we go out and do something? Get your mind off of things?" Kesi suggested, sounding slightly hopeful.

Mokuba groaned slightly "I just want to crawl under a rock and die." he said as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Who's going to laugh with me at the pictures of Itsuki's horrified face when I told him what I did?" She asked, hoping that would lighten his mood slightly.

He smiled slightly. "Alright...come over here then after school, alright?" he said and reached up to rub his burning eyes.

"Anou... What if I came over now?" She asked nervously, which usually didn't meant something was up, but right now she was just worried he'd say no.

"If you want to skip school and risk getting in trouble, that's fine..." he said and sighed slightly. He had wanted to take a nap, but he knew that Kesi would probably cheer him up.

"Eh well, you see... I was kinda suspended from school because of my little 'stunt'. Oni-chan said I'm going through a 'phase'... I, erm... kinda kicked him after that and he grounded me... I'm now standing in front of the gates to your place..." Kesi ended quietly, kicking a rock close to her.

"Baka." He said, his tone was light and teasing though, "Alright then, just come in, you're already on the list of people allowed in." he said and yawned again, "You brought the pictures right?"

"Pfft, no, I left them in my room." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes slightly, but was smiling, not that, that mattered. "I shall see you in a few minutes; wake up in the mean time." Kesi teased.

"Yeah yea, alright, just come up to my room." he said before closing the phone, not bothering to say good bye when he was going to see her in just a few minutes.

-- -- --

It took roughly ten minutes she figured, since the distance from the gates to the front door wasn't small by any means- she just decided to run most of it since walking would take her till next year. "I always knew there was a reason why I joined sports teams..." She murmured to herself, ringing the door bell, since knocking was somewhat pointless. She waited for someone to open the door, which took another minute she was sure. One of the staff had barely opened the door before she darted past them, running straight for the stairs, a few voices yelling for her to get back downstairs. Kesi only laughed, like hell she would. She knocked on Mokuba's bedroom door, wondering if she'd manage to get in before someone came up.

Mokuba sat up on his bed, and yawned again, "Come in, Kesi, It's unlocked." He said and stood up from his bed, stretching while he did so.

Kesi quickly opened the door, slipping in before quickly closing the door behind her. "I forgot how freakishly long your staircase is... Should buy me some time though..." She murmured, listening to see if anyone who had been yelling at her was in hearing range yet.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow and watched her, shaking his head slightly "Why don't you just tell them who you are? I already told you you're allowed in..." he said and smiled slightly, Kesi's antics were always amusing.

"Demo... Where's the fun in that?" She asked, walking over to the other and sitting down on his bed. She went searching though her bag, cheering quietly to herself when she retrieved the photo's she'd taken. Kesi took them out and started laying them out on Mokuba's bed. Some showed the damage done to now non-existent lockers, others showing the schools "new flag", and the last few showed Itsuki's horror struck face (since she had shown him doubles of the photo's and such). There was one picture that was a group shot, which consisted of Kesi, a few other tennis players, Nekhet, and some of the soccer players, all of which were grinning and standing at the demolished locker.

Mokuba laughed as he looked at the pictures. "That's hilarious..." and it struck him that she wouldn't have done this, if he and Itsuki hadn't fought. "Thanks..." he said and smiled at her.

Kesi grinned, "It was fun, and besides, he had it coming to him. And as another plus, he is now an official enemy to both the tennis and soccer club. My plotting finally pays off!" She said happily, "And Oni-chan thinks its a phase... phase my ass..."

He laughed again, "Brother's can be...odd..." his voice became less happy at the end of that statement, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"They're just meanies sometimes. Course, as younger sibling we tend to be annoying with out even knowing it... I think Oni-chan was already mad at something else, and then me 'acting out for attention' wasn't helping." Kesi ended quietly.

Mokuba blinked, and looked at her. He began to wonder if maybe Seto was already ticked about something else, "Yeah...but sometimes older brother's can just be assholes for no reason." he muttered and crossed his arms.

Kesi shrugged, "Who knows... Both our brothers have to provide for us without any help. It's probably stressing with them having fifty-million problems to worry about, and then we go and get suspended from school because of some jerk." She sighed, "I don't even know anymore when a good time to talk with Nahkti is... he's always so busy."

Mokuba snorted slightly, Seto had definitely not minded the past three days they had spent together, "Quite frankly...I'd be fine with it if Seto didn't talk to me for a while..." he lied.

"Really? I'd give anything to have an afternoon with Oni-chan... The last thing we were talking about was me getting suspended, and before that... I don't even remember." She said quietly, sighing slightly.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, but you're brother isn't an ass-hole..." He sighed slightly, "Just tell him that you want to spend more time with him, I'm sure he'd try to make room for it..."

Kesi began collecting the photo's that were still laid out on Mokuba's bed. "I guess... Though I might have to get suspended again just to get two minutes with him to try and tell him." She muttered.

He sighed again, "Then why aren't you at home now trying to talk to him?" he questioned, watching her.

"Working, like your's is, ne?" She placed the photo's back in her bag, setting it aside for the moment next to her.

"Ah...I see…" He looked off, his mind thinking a million things at once. "So, is there something you want to do?" he asked, watching her.

"Etou... I had something planned before, but all this talking and thinking is making my head hurt. Too much contemplating about why big brothers act the way they do." She tilted her head to the side slightly, "You have any ideas?"

"My plan today was to sleep..." He sighed slightly and laid back on his bed, "I think I'm beginning to actually get sick..." He sighed again as he stared at the ceiling.

"Your Niisan would probably take care of you too, Oni-chan wouldn't even notice if I was sick." She pouted before whining, "You're so lucky yours cares."

He continued to look up at the ceiling, not saying anything for a while. He sat up and looked at her, "I was watching this thing on T.V. the other, it was something about incest, I was just flipping channels and I was watching it, people were having a debate about it I think..." that would probably sound random to Kesi, but he wanted to see what she would have to say about it...maybe he could finally tell his secret to someone...

She rolled her eyes, "They debate about that almost as much as they do about gay and lesbian couples and it's ridiculous. Why should it bother other people? It's not they're being hurt because of it, right? I mean, the way they go on about it you'd think it was physically killing them to know or something." Kesi sighed, "People are stupid when they see or hear about something and can't comprehend and they just refuse to accept it." The emerald eyed teen was quiet for a moment before she smiled sheepishly, "And I'm rambling again..."

Mokuba couldn't help but smile at that, he was glad she didn't mind it, "Well...you know..." he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "I'm with Seto..." that was the best way he could put it. "But you can't tell anyone..." he added quickly.

Kesi blinked for a moment before shrugging; like it was something she heard everyday. "Actually, it makes sense, but that's not important. What did you and Kaiba-san fight about then? You said on the phone that you had gotten into a fight with your boyfriend."

He blushed slightly, that wasn't something he wanted to get to into "Oh...that...it was uhm...yeah..." He was completely flustered by the question, because he knew the answer.

Kesi smirked, something that never meant good news when it concerned her. "Ne, Mokuba-kun?" She snickered at his expression, it was something rare to see when it concerned the younger Kaiba. She really could use her camera right about now...

Mokuba poked his two index fingers together, "Anou...He was teasing me..." he figured that was a good enough explanation, "And it just broke out into a fight..."

"Mm... Let's go swimming!" She suddenly suggested, not wanting Mokuba to get all depressed again like he had been earlier. She wasn't letting that happen!

He sighed slightly, he didn't really want to go swimming, but he agreed to it anyway "Fine...but do you even have a bathing suit?" he questioned.

Kesi only shrugged indifferently. "I'll just go in with my bra and underwear, nearly the same thing. Beside's, it's not like I have to worry about you staring or something."

Mokuba shook his head, laughing slightly "Alright, then let's go." he said and stood up, stretching his arms slightly. Maybe it would be good to do something to take his mind off of Seto.

Kesi jumped up, cheering happily. "Swimming it is then! At least we have something to do now." She stated, "Problem solved."

"Yup." he grabbed his cell phone from his bed, "Alright...lets go." he opened the bedroom door and stepped out. He flipped opened his cell phone, smiled, and looked at the wallpaper, a picture of him and Seto that he had taken on his 15th birthday, when he got the new phone.

Kesi peeked over his shoulder, "Kawaii" She stopped herself from squealing like a fan-girl on top of it, somehow... "C'mon, you can stare at him later, we have a date with the swimming pool!"

Mokuba blushed slightly "Gah! Kesi!" He quickly shut his cell phone and slipped it in the pocket of his sweatpants, "Yeah, let's go." he said and started walking down the stairs.

She laughed quietly to herself, "I have a new weapon against you Kaiba Mokuba... kawaii-ness!" Kesi skipped along happily beside him, smiling cheerfully.

He sighed slightly "You make it sound like I'm a little girl" he said and frowned slightly, before smiling. He headed for the back door, which led out to the pool.

She scoffed, "You're far from being a little girl Mokuba. I just think it's cute. What would your fan club think? Those sad excuses for females would be heartbroken..." Kesi glanced at him, "Telling them that you're taken might actually help, hopefully they'll find someone else to stalk."

He shot Kesi a worried look, "You can't tell anyone, got that?" he said harshly before opening the back door, "Sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you like that..."

"It's fine, and I won't say anything Mokuba-kun, you should know me better then that by now though. I didn't go flaunting your preferences, did I?" She could understand why he wanted to keep it secret. Heck, you'd have to be stupid to not see why.

He nodded, "Hai...gomen Kesi-chan..." He walked out through the doorway and stretched his arms up at the sky. "Alright, swimming time!" He pulled his shirt off and threw it onto a chair.

Kesi dumped her bag on another chair, making sure to choose one that couldn't accidentally manage to get wet- she didn't want the pictures damaged. Taking off her own shirt, she began stripping down to her undergarments.

"Do you have any idea how many guys are jealous of me right now?" he said and laughed slightly. He pulled off his sweatpants and took his cell phone from his pocket, "I'm just going to make a quick call, and then I'll join you, okay?"

Kesi laughed quietly, setting her clothes next to her bag before going over to the diving bored. "Sure thing!" She shouted back, before diving into the waters.

Mokuba smiled and walked a little ways away from the pool, wanting to make his phone call in private. He flipped open his phone and keyed in the number to Seto's cell-phone, hoping he wasn't too busy.

The CEO had been working on one of his newer projects, since it required him to be thinking up new ideas still, which would keep his mind away from his brother. The brunette paused his typing when his cell rang. Reaching for his phone, which had been sitting on his desk in front of him, he flipped it open, "Kaiba."

He was quite for a few seconds, and he gulped slightly "H-hey niisan...are you very busy?" he asked as he leaned against the side of the house.

Seto hadn't been expecting his brother to call him. Actually, he had already been planning to work late at Kaiba Corp. because he had doubts of Mokuba wanting to see him, let alone talk to him. Blue eyes glanced at the computer screen before shifting to the wall, "Not terribly, no." He lied.

"Okay good..." he was quiet again for a good 20 seconds before he said anything "I'm sorry about this morning..." he finally said, "I was so out of line..."

He sighed, "It's not your fault Mokuba. I shouldn't have said... that to you." Seto was quiet for a moment before he smirked slightly, "You aren't at school, are you?"

He sighed slightly, expecting to be yelled at for ditching school, "No...I didn't feel up to going..." he said simply. He looked over at the pool and then back to the grass.

Seto grabbed a pen, make himself a note to call the school to excuse Mokuba for not being there, lest he forget and his brother get in trouble the next day. "Do you... Do you want me to come home? Make up for this morning?"

Mokuba bit his bottom lip slightly. Of course he wanted Seto to come home, but what was he supposed to tell Kesi sorry, I'm going off to fuck my brother, you can have fun in the pool "Kesi's here...give me an hour alright? I told her I'd go swimming with her..."

"Swimming, hm? Fine... but you're mine in an hour." He said, ending their conversation and leaving Mokuba to think, while he did his own... Seto knew he wouldn't be able to work at all anymore, the reason why he was closing the programs he had been working on. Once he'd gathered his things, he left the office. Just because he had to wait an hour, didn't mean he couldn't watch his brother swimming around half naked...

He didn't allow his mind to linger on that thought for too long. it wouldn't be a good idea to come back to his friend excited. He walked back and set his phone down, smiling, "We've got an hour, Seto's coming home..." he said to her, before jumping in.

Kesi had been simply floating on her back, going under before Mokuba had jumped in. She barely caught what the other had said, though was grinning when she came back up. "So everything's good between you two then, if Kaiba-san is going to be returning." She asked him once he had resurfaced as well.

He nodded "Yeah...I called him to apologize, and we made up...everything is fine." he said and smiled, before ducking under the water.

She blinked, "He better not pull me under..." Kesi mumbled to herself, swimming a bit further from where the teen had been seconds before.

Mokuba's eyes blinked open, the chlorine didn't really bother him. He followed Kesi and swam behind her. A few seconds later he sprung up out of the water, and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down.

Kesi yelped as she pushed under, fighting for a second before going down further. She grabbed his ankles, pulling him down as well. He'd probably manage to get back at her, so she was already plotting a retaliation.

"Wah!" he slipped under the water, a few seconds later coming back up again, he took in a deep breath, and blinked a few times, looking around for Kesi.

She had already managed to swim a few feet behind Mokuba, coming up for air, grinning and laughing quietly. Kesi went back to floating on her back, waiting to see what the younger Kaiba would do next.

Mokuba swam over to the side of the pool, and pulled himself up and out of it. He then walked over to the diving board. He climbed up and stood on the platform, silently wishing that the hour was up already.

"Mokuba-kun, have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Kesi made a face, confusion written across her expression. "I have no idea why I just said that..." Talking about having a random moment... At least she could blame the fact that they were swimming as to where it came from.

Mokuba looked to her and raised an eyebrow "Is that your little way of saying you want to see me naked?" he teased her lightly, "And yeah, I have...perks of having a private pool."

"Yep, this whole thing is just a way to get your attention; it's all part of my master plan of seducing you." She said laughing, but was ready with her own teasing, though it wasn't quite as innocent as Mokuba's just now. "Ne... Have you with Kaiba-san?" She asked teasingly. Kesi knew she was dead if Mokuba caught her and was already distancing herself.

Mokuba blushed a wild shade of red "Jealous?" he teased, "you are so dead..." he said and finally dove into the pool, swimming in her direction.

"Should I take your blush as a yes or a no?" She asked, before 'eep'ing and swimming towards the ladder not to far from her.

He popped up from under the water a little while later, "Yeah, of course I have." he had obviously heard her question before he jumped in.

"Have what?"

Emerald eyes glanced over at the older Kaiba brother, "Ne, short hour, hm? It seems my time is being invaded." She said to Mokuba, giggling quietly.

Mokuba blushed even more then he had before, and he looked back at his brother "Nothing, nothing!" he said, smiling awkwardly.

Seto raised a brow slightly, "Doesn't seem like nothing..." He eyed both his blushing bother and the giggling girl a few feet from him. It seemed Kesi hadn't changed much since he first met her. "Weren't planning on swimming, were you?" He asked, causing Kesi to blush in embarrassment, who merely laughed nervously.

Mokuba smirked; it was his turn to embarrass his brother a little bit. He looked back to Kesi and winked before he pulled himself out of the pool. He looked at his brother and smiled innocently, "Did you have a good day at work honey?" He said lightly before kissing him.

Kesi remained silent for exactly ten seconds before bursting out in laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach as she tried to get out of the pool, lest she drown laughing. The older Kaiba had a blush on his cheeks that had darkened to a scarlet colour in those ten seconds. What was his brother thinking! He was still getting over his shock so he wasn't able to respond or pull away from Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba pulled back just enough to part their lips, and he licked the older's cheek quickly. He then pulled all the way back, and looked to Kesi, "Oi! Don't go all giggly-fan-girl on me, Kesi-chan." he said and couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

She had finally managed to pull herself out of the pool, attempting to calm herself down from her laughing fit. "G-gomen, Mokuba-kun, but his expression... it's priceless! If I ever wanted my camera before, this moment beats them all!" If it was even still possible, Seto's cheeks darkened in colour, turning accusing blue eyes on Mokuba, silently asking him what the hell he was up to.

"Oh camera...perfect." he walked over to his chair and picked up his cell phone "God bless camera phones." He snapped a quick picture of his brother and smiled, "It's okay Seto, I told her about us already...she's fine with it, aren't ya Kesi-chan?" Mokuba said and looked back to her.

"It's best I not answer, lest I end up going 'giggly-fan-girl' on you." She answered, laughing again quietly. Kesi chanced it and walked over towards them, wondering if she'd be returned to her brother in a body bag...

Seto wasn't sure who to speak with; his brother, asking him what the hell he was thinking when he told his friend about them, or go turn on Kesi and question her about whether she would tell or not.

"I'm gonna go now, Mokuba-kun. See you at school tomorrow! Bai-bai!" She grabbed her things and went in, remembering where the bathroom was and drying off/changing before leaving (of course she made sure to avoid anyone seeing her again).

Mokuba looked back to his brother, smiling. He was obviously pretty happy at the moment. Being able to tell Kesi-chan had been a huge relief. "Looks like I'm all yours now." he said and slowly slid his arms around Seto's middle

The blush on Seto's cheeks was slowly starting to die away as he watched his brother, before teasingly pushing him away. "Ne, you're soaking wet, Mokuba, you'll soak my clothes." He murmured, slowly starting to undress himself, blue eyes staying focused on his brother.

Mokuba raised and eyebrow as he watched his brother remove his clothing, "Are we going for a swim?" he questioned. They'd gone swimming together, yes, but they hadn't done anything special in the pool before.

He stripped down to his boxer's before kissing Mokuba lightly on the lips, "Mm... That depends..." Seto lightly caressed the teen through the fabric of his boxer's, though they did little since they were wet and clinging to him now, "...do you want to go for a swim?" He whispered…

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

Kikyana: Heya! It's me! Kikyana! Doing the responses to the reviews this time!  
_Ani: Because I'm being lazy, lol._

**gamergirl8901-** Arigatou! I always think my lemon-writing is pooey. Anime is a pure genius though snuzzles her (Ani: No I'm not X-x;; )  
**MalfoyRocks-** I thought they were being careful...well...Except for the thing in the car xD  
**Afiong Bassey-** Whoa o.o;; So many questions...You're starting to sound like Mokuba xD. I seriously doubt that either of them will get pregnant (Ani: because it weirds me out…). His head was hurting because he hit it. Mokuba is very happy that Seto finally told him he loves him, but he doesn't want to have to hide their love. Like, he wants to be able to go out on dates with Seto and such ;;  
**Kikumaru-twin-** Yay! Seto x Mokuba is my absolute favourite pairing! I thought Mokuba's brattiness was in character as well o.o;; And I'm glad you like it.  
**May-chan-** twitch A whore? He's a hormonal teenager! But I can't discuss this, must control rage... ;; Enraged I'm the one that writes for Mokuba...I am completely pissed about that... (Ani: I could start ranting… But I got to rant in CE for reviews so I'll be quiet…)

_Ani: Anywho, review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M for later chapters  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: Future yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And the OC's are ours, forgot that last chapter…  
**Status**: 8/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**Warnings**: Lemon, lime… um… maybe language…

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Eight:**

He stripped down to his boxer's before kissing Mokuba lightly on the lips, "Mm... That depends..." Seto lightly caressed the teen through the fabric of his boxer's, though they did little since they were wet and clinging to him now, "...do you want to go for a swim?" He whispered…

He whimpered slightly at the light touched. His brother just had this way of making him melt at just the simplest of touches. He brought his arms up to drape loosely over the older's shoulder "Mm...It doesn't matter to me..."

Seto pulled him over to the edge of the pool, slipping into the water and looking up him, waiting for him to follow in after him.

He followed after the older immediately. He clung to his brother, arms wrapped around his neck again, and legs wrapped around his waist,

Seto touched the others thighs lightly, "Let go for a second." He murmured, locking his eyes with the stormy coloured one's on his brother. He moved his hands to rest on his hips for the moment.

Mokuba blinked and reluctantly released all holds he had on his brother. He tilted his head to the side a little "Something wrong?" he questioned.

Seto tugged down the teen boxer's, going under for a moment to fully remove them, before coming back up, tossing aside the article of clothing. A few seconds later his own joined his brothers discarded boxers. Seto pulled Mokuba against him, grinding into the teen. "Nothing's wrong now." He replied.

"Aaah" His head snapped back at this, and he brought his legs back up to wrap around Seto. He rocked his body against the others.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Mokuba." He murmured, letting his fingers brush against the others rear, "I didn't mean for us to start arguing again." He pressed a digit into the teen, sliding it in and out of him easily.

He moaned out when he felt his brothers' finger enter him, "S-seto..." He wanted to tell his brother that it was his fault, and that it was in fact his own, but he couldn't speak in his current state. So, he opted for just leaning into his brother more, and kissing his lips softly.

Seto returned the kiss as he added a second finger to the first. He wrapped his free arm around Mokuba's waist, pulling him closer and pressing their growing arousals against each other. "I shouldn't have said that." Seto murmured the words against his brother's lips.

He shook his head slightly, and took in a deep breath, "It's okay..." he finally managed to say. He moaned a few more times before he was able to speak again "I overreacted..." was all he could say.

"Aishiteru, Mokuba." He said quietly, adding the third and last digit. Perhaps they had both overreacted a bit... "I'm sorry I left you like that this morning, but you really are a tease." He added playfully.

He whimpered slightly and laid his head down on Seto's shoulder, his body writhing. God, his brother knew how to please him. "L-love you..." he muttered, breathlessly. He wanted to say more, but he didn't have the control his brother possessed.

He removed his fingers, letting his hands rest once again on Mokuba's hips. Seto started trailing kisses down his neck, pausing every now and then to murmur a few words. "I want you..." he added his tongue to further torment the skin, "I want to be inside of you..." he whispered this in Mokuba's ear, licking it.

His eyes went wide, and his arms came up to wrap around his brother's neck. He nodded his head slightly, "I want you..." his voice was barely over a whisper, it was all he could manage, "inside me..." He nuzzled his cheek against Seto's shoulder "I love you so much..."

Seto took a few steps back; he had gone into the shallower end of the pool for this reason. Once he was somewhat out of the water, he tightened his grasp slightly on Mokuba's hips. He moved him slightly before guiding his hips, brushing his own arousal against the teen's entrance. Seto carefully lowered him onto his arousal until he was entirely buried within his brother. It was then he re-submerged them up to their chests in the pool water, blue eyes watching his brother.

His eyes slipped closed and he moaned his brother's name a few times. His breathing heavy and his heart beat rapid. It was in these moments, in which his brother was buried deep within his body, that the younger one felt complete. Seto truly was the other half of his soul.

Seto rocked the teen's hips against him, a soft moan escaping his lips. He could feel his own heart beat racing as his breathing became more uneven. The brunette caught his brother's lips, kissing him deeply. These were the moments that made up for the arguments and disagreements, when he felt this close, connected even, to Mokuba.

He kissed his brother hack, hungrily. His hands moved from behind Seto's back to his chest. He explored every curve of his brother's torso, then slid his hands back up to the older's shoulders.

Seto didn't want to move, keeping his brother as close to him as was possible. Blue eyes slipped fully shut at his brother's touches on his chest, paying attention to each and every little connection of skin.

He lowered his head down to the other's neck, and he gently began to shower kisses along it. After a few moments, he stopped kissing the other's neck and harshly sucked at the flesh in one spot, and then he nipped it lightly. He pulled back and ran a finger over the red mark he had left, "Mine..." he said, "You belong to me..."

Seto blinked for a moment before his eyes returned to their half lidded state. "Being possessive now?" He murmured quietly, watching the younger. Mokuba had acted like this before; he was silently wondering what caused the change.

"Seto..." he mumbled his brother's name before laying his head back down on the older's shoulder, "I don't want to hide us anymore..." he had small tears in his eyes, "I want to be able to go on a date with you..." he lightly kissed Seto's shoulder, "...I want to go on a romantic vacation with you..." he moved and kissed the other's cheek, "...I want to marry you..." he now kissed Seto's lips.

"Mokuba..." He shook his head sadly, lowering his gaze from his brothers' eyes. "We can't, we don't have a choice against hiding us, hardly anyone would understand." Seto only said 'hardly' since he knew the other would bring up Kesi, and the fact that she was fine with them. "We're brothers... By some cruel twist of fate we had to be related to one another. You know that if it weren't the case, I wouldn't care what anyone thought of us, I'd take you out on a real date..." He kissed him, making it last until the need for air made itself known. "I want to keep you always... never let you go..."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, and fell into the water of the pool below them, "I love you, more then anything else...I love you more then life itself...I always want to be with you..." he wrapped his arms around Seto, "...I don't want you to ever let go...I want to be in your arms forever..." He laid his head down on his brother's chest, "...but...I don't think it's a 'cruel twist of fate' that we are brothers...You're my brother, my friend, my lover, my everything...you're all I need..."

Seto hugged him close, arms wrapped around him tightly. "Aishiteru, Mokuba, Aishiteru…" Why did everyone have to be so biased? He wanted, as much as his brother, to be able to act freely like the couple they were, but what good would come of it? It would only make matters worse for both of them. Mokuba wouldn't have a chance in school, and Seto didn't even want to think about what it would do to his company. He had to wonder, if they could go somewhere, thinking about Mokuba's idea of a vacation. They'd go somewhere where they wouldn't be known, so that they could act as they liked for once. The brunette was sure it would lighten the younger one's mood once he'd finished planning it out.

Mokuba smiled weakly. It felt wonderful to hear his brother say those words, and every time felt as special as the first. "I think we should get out of the pool now..." he said, his voice soft, "My skins getting pruny...and someone might walk outside..."

Seto nodded and sighed, reluctantly pulling out of the teen. He much rather preferred being inside of him, "I suppose we'll have to finish this upstairs, hm?" He asked, a smirk starting to play out on his lips.

He smiled slightly and reached out over the edge of the pool and grabbed both pairs of their boxers. "Here..." he said and handed Seto his, "Don't want to go walking around the house wet and naked."

"Wouldn't mind it..." He murmured, touching him teasingly before taking his boxer's, slipping them on with little difficulty before pulling himself out of the water. Seto walked over to the poolside chairs, picking his clothes up.

Mokuba shivered slightly and pulled his own on. He pulled himself out of the pool and gripped his long raven hair, squeezing it to remove the majority of the water. He walked over to the chair with his clothes on it and picked them up.

Seto had already gone inside, retrieving towels for them. He slipped one around his neck, before go back and throwing the second at the teen. He smiled slightly, returning the favour of having Mokuba's towel thrown at him that morning.

Mokuba had been messing around with something on his cell phone, and when he heard someone walk back out of the house he looked up...only to be greeted with a towel hitting him in the face. "Gah!" He blinked a few times and grabbed the towel, pulling it off of his head. He looked at his brother, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I'm returning the favour." Seto stated, grinning for a few seconds before going back inside. He managed to get to the stairs fairly quickly, wondering if Mokuba would be trying to get back at him any time soon.

He dried himself off and draped the towel over his shoulders. He walked into the house and yawned slightly. How odd...he found that he was beginning to tire easily lately. He shrugged it off and walked up the stairs casually.

The brunette went to continue planning out various things, wondering how long he should make this. He knew Kaiba Corp. could manage a month without him around, though barely... And if he was able to work a bit while they were away... He'd figure out a way to work things out.

Mokuba walked to his room, and over to his dresser. He removed his wet boxers and began to look for what he wanted to wear. He smirked when he came to find a pair of jean shorts that he hadn't worn in years. He pulled them on and was happy to see that they still fit around his waist...and even happier to see that they were now extremely short. He then fished out another tight whit t-shirt and pulled that on. He looked at himself in the mirror, smiling slightly when he saw that his shirt revealed just a little bit of his stomach...his brother would like this look...he hoped.

Seto had gone back to his own room, getting dressed in a simple pair of black leather pants and a navy blue button up shirt. Though the actual buttoning of the shirt was forgotten as he sat down in front of his computer, double checking his schedule to make sure he hadn't forgotten about any future business trips he had.

He walked down the hall, glad that none of the maids were around, and he opened Seto's door, quietly. He softly closed it again and walked over to Seto, trying to be as quiet as possible. He smirked slightly when he was behind his brother, and he slowly snaked his arms around the others shoulders from behind "Guess who" he purred seductively in his brother's ear.

Seto smirked, glancing over his shoulder slightly at the teen. He pulled the younger in for a kiss, one hand at the base of Mokuba's neck now. The brunette hadn't yet looked at his outfit, wanting to distract for the moment, while he reached over and switched the screen off on his computer.

Mokuba drew back from the kiss. He walked around the chair slowly, leaving enough time for Seto to take in his outfit before seating himself comfortably in the other's lap. He rose an eyebrow slightly when he realized the screen to the older's computer was turned off, something that rarely happened, "Hiding your porn?" he teased lightly.

He only smirked as he wrapped an arm around Mokuba's' waist, the other moving down to allow him to caress the teens inner thighs. "Who needs it with you running around wearing these?" The brunette tugged lightly on his shorts briefly before going back to letting his fingers trace idly on the others skin.

He licked his lips and moaned slightly at the touch. Damn, his brother could get him worked up with the smallest touch. "Do you like it?" he questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"I'd like them better if they weren't on you." He whispered, nipping lightly at his brothers' neck as he trailed his hand up. Why wouldn't he like the shorts? They were beyond short and hugged the teen quite nicely.

He raised his eyebrow slightly, "That can definitely be arranged...if you play your cards right..." He said with a wink. He brought his hands down, and gently stroked the other's crotch through the leather.

A slight moan escaped him, why had he picked leather pants again? It wasn't like that was the only thing he had in his wardrobe, though half the time it didn't seem like that. His hand slipped under Mokuba's shirt, moving up to tease his nipples.

"Ah!" His breath caught and he pulled Seto closer to him, "Mm...Niisan..." He shifted slightly and captured the older's lips in a fiery kiss, his hands tracing over the other's chest lightly.

He was more then willing to return to the kiss as he continued to tease the skin on Mokuba's chest. His other hand found the zipper on the teen's shorts, pulling it down after he'd undone the button.

He moaned lightly into the kiss, and he pulled back from the kiss, "The bed." he mumbled against the other's lips before reluctantly moving from his lap. He grabbed both of Seto's hands to lead him over to the bed.

Seto complied, following him over to his bed. He idly wondered why they had even gotten dressed in the place, since this would have happened regardless. He enjoyed the teasing touches between them though, and the quiet moans he could get out of his brother.

He pulled off his own shirt and threw it across the room, and then he slid Seto's shirt off of his shoulders. He ran his tongue teasingly up the other's chest, before climbing into the bed and laying back.

He shivered slightly at the feeling of his brothers teasing tongue on his chest. Seto ridded himself of his pants, tossing the leather aside before moving onto the bed, kneeling above the teen as he started his chest.

"Nn...Setooo." He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pulling him closer. "No teasing..." his breathing was already heavy, "I need you..."

Blue eyes glanced up to lock with stormy ones. He nodded after a moment, pulling the toher's shorts off and tossing them to join the other articles of clothing that had collected on the floor.

He lifted his legs from the bed, and wrapped them around Seto's waist, "Mmm...Niisan I want..." he kissed him for a few moments, "I want to feel myself inside you..." he whispered.

He blinked in surprise, that had been unexpected... "Why do you want to be top all of a sudden?" The younger hadn't said anything about it before, so why all of a sudden now?

"I just want to know what it feels like..." he said simply, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Please, can I...and if you don't like it we don't have to do it like this again..."

Seto sighed after a moment and relented, "Fine..." he murmured, smiling at him slightly before kissing the teen. He pulled away after a moment, lying down next to Mokuba.

He smiled slightly and ran a hand through the other's hair. He then reached over to the nightstand where his brother kept the lubrication, and he pulled it out, "You're sure?"

"Yes..." He sighed, watching the teen. "If you ask again I might just change my mind and take you instead though..." Seto smirked, tracing a hand down Mokuba's hip to the inside of his thigh.

He smirked slightly "And that's what tonight is for." he said and winked before opening the tube of lubrication. He squeezed some of the contents into his palm, and slicked three of his fingers, "If it hurts a lot I'll stop and we can go back to the usual..." he said as he gazed down at him from his new position in between the older's legs.

Seto merely rolled his eyes in response at the other. "You're talking too much…" He stated, smiling slightly at him. "Now do something before I seriously change my mind." He added lightly.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, peering down at him. He was surprised that his brother seemed so eager to have something happen. Slowly, he brought a finger down to his brother's entrance, and pushed it in gently.

He tensed slightly; it felt more... odd then actually hurting, causing him to shift slightly. Seto stayed silent as he continued to think over the new feeling, still not entirely sure what to make of it.

He gently pushed the finger in and out, searching for any kind of pained expression on his brother's face. He blushed when he realized there wasn't one there. He himself had made such a big deal about it hurting the first time, and Seto appeared to be completely fine with it...he soon added another finger to his thrusts.

He made a face in discomfort, tensing slightly again before relaxing. Seto was still deciding on 'odd' as his choice word, mind still confused on what to make of the feeling of his brother stretching him.

He frowned slightly, and then found himself upset over the fact that he wanted his brother to experience the pain. He didn't see it as fair. He sighed slightly and added the third and final finger to his brother's entrance.

Seto hissed quietly, having not been expecting his brother to add another digit that fast. Blue eyes slipped shut and again he shifted slightly.

He reached up with his free hand and gently stroked Seto's length, trying to block out any pain the older Kaiba was feeling.

A quiet moan escaped him, and he found himself lifting his hips to gain more contact from the other's touch. He switched his attention to the pleasure he was feeling, rather the slight amount of pain he felt and strangeness.

Mokuba only continued this for a few more moments. It was a nice feeling to be in control. He pulled his fingers out completely, grabbed the lube again to coat his erection, and grabbed his brother's hips. He positioned himself at the other's entrance, and slowly slid inside.

He bit his lower lip as he felt his brother entering him, a sharp pain running up his back. The brunette tried to think of something else, altering his attention quite unsuccessfully too.

Once he was all the way in, he stopped moving, giving his brother time to adjust to the sensation. He moved one hand from the older's hips, to his length, and began to gently stroke the other as he began to pull himself back out, only to push back in a few moments later.

A slight hiss of discomfort escaped him as the other moved back in. The pain was exceptionally slow in dulling, though he was able to slightly ignore it with Mokuba stroking his arousal. Blue eyes glanced at the raven haired teen before pulling him in for a kiss, crushing his lips against the others.

He was surprised by the sudden kiss, but returned it happily. He tilted his head to the side slightly. His tongue slipped from his mouth, and attempted to push it's way into the older's.

Seto paused for a moment before parting his lips, still finding the role reversal slightly odd and confusing- not to mention painful...

Mokuba pushed his tongue in, and explored the other's mouth. After a few moments of their heated kiss, he pulled back, and began to thrust in and out, picking up his pace just a little. The hand that was wrapped around the older sped up to match the same pace as his thrusts.

He couldn't help the moan that left his throat. It didn't hurt quite as bad, which let Seto more enjoy the feeling of Mokuba being in him, rather he in the other. Though, if he said this, they might end up fighting for top in the future...

"Nn… Seto..." he moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of his brother. His pace quickened, his thrusts becoming deeper and more forceful. The hand wrapped around the older's arousal sped up its ministrations.

Seto's hands were fisted in the sheets and his back was slightly arched. He suddenly gasped, though whether it was from surprise or pleasure he wasn't even sure himself. Another moan escaped him as his eyes slipped shut. He took to moving his hips, forcing them up when Mokuba thrust into him.

Hearing Seto gasp only fueled him even more, and the speed and intensity of his thrusts increased. He moaned out loudly. That familiar pressure in his lower stomach began to build up...it wouldn't be much longer...

It took a little bit more time, but with one final deep thrust into the other, his head snapped back and he called out his brother's name as he came. He couldn't help himself from collapsing right onto of Seto, pulling out as he did so.

Seto wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, nuzzling his neck affectionately. "Tired, koibito?" He asked with a teasing tone, nipping at the others neck.

He smiled slightly, "Hai...that was very tiring ...I like having you inside me more..." He said and nuzzled against Seto's chest.

"Really now..." He murmured, grinning against his neck as he trailed his hand down along Mokuba's side, tracing lazily along his hips and thighs. For some reason he found himself in a playful mood of all things...

"Nn...Seto..." His brother's touches always had a way of stirring the younger teen, "If I come again I'll pass out..." he said, his voice just expressed even more how tired he was. However, he couldn't help but think about the fact that he wouldn't mind passing out from something Seto did...

He whined childishly, of all things, as he teased the younger's length. "Mm... I don't want to wait until we wake up later, Mokuba..." His tongue slipped out to trail up the other's neck, teasingly flicking the teen's lobe. "I want you now..." He whispered.

He whimpered at this, and found himself rocking against the other, "Nn niiisaaan..." He whined, "Ah...take me Seto..." he nuzzled into his brother's neck, tongue licking at the salty skin it found there. He hated the way his brother could turn him on so easily...but he loved it at the same time.

He felt himself grinning before pinning his brother beneath him, grinding their hips together as he trailed his mouth down to Mokuba's chest. Flicking his tongue out, he lightly teased the others nipples.

"Ah!" He arched his back slightly. "S-seto..." he whimpered his brother's name as he ground his hips along with the other, wanting more heat, more friction, more everything.

"Hm... Not as tired as we first thought..." He murmured, continuing to grind against the younger as he reached over to grab the lubricant his brother had used before. He paused in his actions once he had the tube uncapped, coating three fingers being setting it aside. Seto shifted down to sit between his legs, lightly pressing a digit into the teen.

He arched his back a little more, and his moans grew louder. After three days of doing pretty much nothing besides this, there was no more pain. "Oooh Setoo" He brought his hips down to meet the intruding finger.

A second digit was added almost instantly. It was more out of precaution that he did this, rather then necessity. It wasn't long before he had added the third, letting his mouth go back to leaving kisses and licks on the teens chest.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the shrieks of pleasure he wanted to give off. His hands came down, and ran through the older's hair, before moving down his back.

Becoming slightly impatient, he removed the digits, reaching for the lubricant once more and coating himself. He let his hands rest on his brother's hips, pausing for a moment before pressing in against the younger's entrance.

He couldn't stifle it any longer and he let out a loud shriek of pleasure as his brother pushed into him, "Oh god Seto..." His hands dropped to the bed and he gripped the sheets tightly. Mokuba was a very vocal person when it came to intimate matters...

"Pray no one heard that..." He murmured, kissing him to keep him silent. The thought that someone had heard Mokuba would be amusing, if not for the fact that they'd have a serious problem should that happen... Some part of him had the feeling that some of the house staff knew, or at least suspected it, but something had yet to happen to prove that thought...

He moaned against the kiss, but accepted it, and kissed him back hungrily. His back arched a little more, and his arousal throbbed painfully. He pulled back from the other's lips ever so slightly, "Touch me..." his voice was barely above a whisper in between his moans.

Complying with Mokuba's want, he let his fingers trace over his chest, grazing the skin lightly with his nails. He trailed down to the other's arousal, making sure that each stroke matched his thrusts.

His eyes slipped closed and he writhed in the sheets. His head tossed from side to side violently as he panted, trying to get some air to fill his lungs. "O-oh god..." He could feel it again, building up in the pit of his stomach.

Seto kissed him again, pulling away again since he knew they both needed to breathe. He continued with actions, increasing his pace since he could feel his brother was close, as was he himself.

"I'm..." His hips bucked slightly, his whole body began to shake, "I'm g-gonna...ah!" he arched his back even more as he was pushed over the edge into what seemed to be an endless ocean of pleasure.

A few more thrusts and he too released, biting back a cry of his own. He pulled out of the other, collapsing on the bed next to him. Seto managed to wrap an arm around the other tiredly, blue eyes on Mokuba.

Mokuba was panting heavily, trying to capture more of the oh-so elusive oxygen that just kept escaping him. He was completely spent. His entire body was exhausted. This had to be the best way to be put to sleep..."A...Aishi...Aishiteru…" he finally managed out.

"Aishiteru matta..." He finally murmured, still trying to catch his own breath, though he deemed it an impossible task as the seconds wore on. Seto a laughed quietly, regretting it since that seemed to make air even harder to get. "Haven't... passed out... yet, hm?" He asked between pants.

"So...tired..." he whined slightly before turning to his side, and cuddling up against him. He had absolutely no intention of going to sleep, and would make himself stay awake, until his brother's arms were wrapped around him.

He snaked his arms around the other, pulling him close. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Seto let his eyes slip shut, his breathing seeming to finally calm down a bit.

Almost immediately after the older had wrapped his arms around him, Mokuba drifted off into sleep. Somehow, unconsciously, he returned the soft kiss.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**Kikumaru-twin-** My pretty little OC, lol. The girls always seem hyper…  
**May-Chan-** Thanks, May-chan, you've just insulted some of my friends… I'll be sure to let them know you think they're whores too.  
**MalfoyRocks-** Well no, Kesi doesn't like Mokie in this- Interesting that you brought it up though… She likes another one of meh little OC's…  
**Pharaohs Little Sister-** Hai, Seto blushing is uber cute n.n  
**LaNuitInYourEyes-** Interesting good, or interesting… odd? Lol.

Thanks for the reviews! Hop you liked the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And some OC's  
**Status**: 9/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**Warnings**: Lemon, lime, maybe language.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Nine:**

It was early evening when sapphire blue eyes finally opened, still slightly fogged over with sleep. A smile was on Seto's lips when he glanced down at the still sleeping form of his brother in his arms. He decided against waking him just yet, though, glancing down at them, he knew they were going to need a shower... Carefully unwrapping his arms from around his brother, he moved away from him a bit before stretching slightly sore muscles.

Mokuba curled up into a tight ball, and one hand reached out, trying to find the warmth that had just left him. How was he not supposed to notice that his brother had moved away from him? He groaned slightly as his eyes opened. He reached a hand up to each eye, and rubbed them gently, trying to fight off the sleep still in them. "Niisan...?" He looked over to Seto, and smiled slightly.

He smiled gently at him, "You're still tired, get some more rest." He said quietly, moving back over next to him. Truthfully, he could probably fall back asleep himself, but his body wasn't used to getting that much rest. Half the time he was awake in the middle of the night, simply watching the raven haired teen sleep next to him.

He shook his head ever so lightly, and rubbed his eyes again, "No…I want to be up with you..." he said and yawned slightly. He stretched his arms out behind him and arched his back a little as he stretched.

Blue eyes watched as Mokuba stretched, though it also reminded him, "We need to shower... Once I feel like moving again..." He groaned, moving to lie down again. "From now on, this only happens on the weekends..." He muttered.

A complete look of shock wiped over his face and he immediately clung to the older, "I will die if I have to go five whole days without it...Come on...you were a teenager...you know what it's like.." he complained and nuzzled his cheek against Seto's chest.

Seto laughed at his expression, "You'd be going through quite a few cold showers, hm..?" He teased, "What I meant though, was going at it twice in a row.."

"Oooh..." He seemed like he was thinking about it, before nodding, "I can live with that..." He smiled slightly before sitting up. He tugged on Seto's arm gently, "Come on...shower time..." It was amazing how much energy the teen could gain in the matter of minutes, "and no teasing me...I'm really not in the mood to get worn out again...I just want to take a shower..." he said.

"We'll see how long that lasts." He mused, getting up once again as he said it. They needed the shower though, there was denying that, so unless they took separate showers... This was going to be interesting. He idly wondered how long they would last before one of them did something, whether it was accidentally or not.

Mokuba reached down and grabbed Seto's hand, twining their fingers together. "We can both be civilized about this, and take a shower without it ending up sexual...right?" he said, though he seriously doubted it...

Seto tried to keep a straight face, he honestly did, but after about a minute he cracked, doubling over with laughter. There was no doubt in his mind, that they wouldn't last long.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed slightly, in a way that he had obviously inherited from his brother, "What? You don't think I can do it, do you? Well I'll show you! I don't care how bad you want it, I won't touch you, and that'll prove to you that I can do it!" He said and walked into the bathroom.

"Damn... At least I get to prove him wrong now though..." He whispered to himself, staring after the other as he walked into the bathroom. Seto got off the bed a moment later and followed after him.

He stretched his arms again and walked over to the large shower, and turned it on, I'll show him that I have more willpower... he thought to himself. When the warm water sprayed from the shower head, he let out a small, but not to small, moan. And his hands began to move slowly down his chest.

The older Kaiba thought it amusing, since they both knew Mokuba's control was near non-existent. Seto didn't really feel up to doing anything, but he wasn't about to let this chance slip past him... A repeat of the first bit concerning this morning played through his thoughts, though he wasn't about to let it happen exactly like it had before, obviously.

Man...I wish Seto would come over her and…. no! Mustn't think that! He scolded himself. He sighed slightly, knowing that he was fighting a loosing battle flat out sucked. "Are you going to stand there and watch me all day, or are you going to shower?"

"Hm... Decisions, decisions... Watch you now and shower alone after, or shower now and watch you regardless." He wondered out loud to himself, gaze never leaving the other's naked body. After a moment he finally did get into the shower, standing behind the teen as he normally did.

Mokuba sighed slightly, was it better to just give in and admit defeat now, or torture himself for another fifteen minutes and give in then...he chose the former. He took a few steps back, and leaned against Seto, "Hello, niisan..." He said, his voice calm.

"I thought you were trying to prove something?" He asked, and would have moved away, if not for the teen now leaning back against his chest. His arms stayed motionless at his sides, not wrapping around Mokuba's waist as they normally would.

Mokuba whimpered slightly when his brother didn't put his arms around him, "I am proving something...I'm proving that I have no self control whatsoever..."

Seto smiled in amusement, "I thought you wanted to 'take a shower without it ending up sexual'?" He answered, still having yet to move since getting into the shower.

He leaned against him more, "And I thought you knew that I had no willpower, and that would never happen...you're just too sexy..." he purred and moved so he could begin to nip lightly at Seto's neck.

This could be fun... Instead of testing Mokuba's limit, he'd test his own, and see how long it took before he intentionally touched the other. "Oh really?" He asked, amused smile still on his lips.

He whimpered slightly, why wouldn't his brother touch him! "You are sadistic, niisan..." he continued to lightly nip at the other's neck, "Come on...touch me...please..."

"Your point being... What, exactly?" If his brother started being childish, it would only make this easier... He moved away from him slightly, moving around him so he could shower himself off, since it didn't seem like Mokuba had that intention anymore.

He looked slightly hurt. Why was Seto doing this to him? He shook his head slightly, not wanting to have a repeat of this morning. He wasn't aroused enough for it to bother him to much...he merely stepped out of the shower and walked over to the towel rack, "I'll shower when you are finished…" he said simply. Wow, his first real act of self-control.

"Mokuba..." He followed his action, getting out of the shower and walking up behind him. "Don't be like that..." Seto lightly touched his shoulder only, unsure if doing anything more would only annoy Mokuba further.

He shrugged his shoulder to remove Seto's hand, "You could have touched me before," he said coldly, "But you didn't want to." he said and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He sighed quietly before grabbing a towel as well. "Fine... you can shower..." He said gently, before turning around and going back into his room.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, before walking over to the shower again. He threw the towel onto the bathroom floor and turned the shower back on. He reached up and grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

Seto dried himself somewhat, before simply slipping on a pair of boxer's and going back to his computer. He flicked the screen back on before continuing with what he had been doing earlier. Blue eyes flicked across the screen before he silently cursed.

After about fifteen minutes, Mokuba stepped out of the bathroom, one towel around his waist, and one towel up in his hair, drying it. He looked over at Seto on his computer and shook his head slightly. _He can't go a few hours without working..._

Someone was getting fired in a few hours, he was sure of that much... What the hell was he supposed to tell his brother though? "Dammit..." This had to happen now of all times, he thought irritably.

Mokuba sighed slightly and walked over to his brother's dresser, "I'm borrowing a pair of your boxers." he said, not even really bothering to ask, "What sort of thing are you working on? New game?" he questioned. It was his way of silently apologizing.

"No... I'm currently plotting on how to ruin a few people for not reminding me about a business trip I have to go on." What really annoyed him, was that he couldn't cancel this one...

He bit his bottom lip slightly, "O-oh..." He sighed slightly, his brother hadn't been on a business trip since the one he had pushed back that one time back when he was still a kid. He dropped the towel and pulled the boxers on, "How long, A week?" he questioned.

"Try three..." The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Mokuba still didn't know what exactly it was that was bothering him. If it had only been that someone had some how forgotten to mention it, that would be one thing, but this... A stream of muttered curses left his mouth.

Mokuba walked over to him, and placed his arms around Seto's neck from behind. He kissed the top of the other's head lightly, in a comforting way. He could tell Seto was angry, "Alright...three weeks...as long as you call every night...I'll manage...what's the big deal?"

He sighed, trying to calm himself down, "The big deal, Mokuba, is... Mokuba, I'm supposed to be leaving for this trip tomorrow while you're at school..."

"Okay yes...that would be a big deal..." he sighed lightly "So, push it back a week or something...Oh! Or you could bring me with you; you keep telling me that school's a waist of my time anyway..."

"I can't bump the date, and if I bring you I'd be too distracted..." He still had to pack as well, though he really didn't want to... "You've missed enough school as it is, and you need to pick up your work that you missed during the week..." He really couldn't find anyway out of this either...

Mokuba shook his head, "I'll be really good, and I won't distract you from your work, I promise. He got down on his knees on the floor and grabbed Seto's hand, "Please, please, please," he kept repeating, rather childishly...

"If I took you, what would you do with yourself? During the day I'll have various meetings that I have to attend to, and when i come back it'll be paperwork that'll need my attention... I wouldn't have the time." He finally ended.

"I don't care if I'm bored out of my mind, or if I have to take ten thousand cold showers...just as long as I can still see you everyday.." he said and laid his head down on Seto's leg, his cheek nuzzling against it affectionately, "I don't want to be left alone for so long..."

"Mokuba... A minute ago you said three weeks would be fine, so long as I made sure to call you..." He said, smiling sadly at the teen. Seto wasn't sure he would last the three weeks himself.

"Well...that was when I thought I'd have more time to convince you..." he said gently, "I thought over the course of a few days I could get you to agree to it..."

"Well, you have about eleven and a half hours to convince me why I should take you with me." He said quietly, gently running his fingers through the others hair.

Mokuba frowned slightly at this, "Seto please...just take me with you...I swear I won't bother you while you're working...I just don't want to be apart from you for so long..."

"No, you won't be able to bother me anyways, since you'll be catching up on homework." He corrected.

Mokuba looked up at him, "Setooo...can't I just quit high school? The only thing that's decent about it is soccer and hanging out with Kesi-chan...If I didn't have to go to school I could come and work as your secretary." he said with a wink.

Seto shook his head and sighed. "He complains about school instead of actually letting it click that I agreed to him coming..." He murmured to himself.

It took him a few more moments, but his brain finally processed what the other had said, "Oh..." He grinned brightly "Arigatou, niisan!" He said and wrapped his arms around the other's waist from his position on the floor.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, shaking his head slightly. They still needed to pack, and had to make sure they woke up early enough to collect Mokuba's school work.

He laughed slightly as he looked up at him. His face seemed to radiate happiness. "Aishiteru, niisan..." he said lightly before grabbing one of Seto's hands, and kissing it lightly.

"Aishiteru matta..." He replied quietly, letting his thumb brush over the teen's lips lightly. "We need to pack..." Hopefully they would get that far...

Mokuba nodded and stood up, "Alright..." His mind was already beginning to try and think of ways he and Seto could...enjoy themselves, but still not take too much time from his work...

Seto was now thinking over what paperwork he needed, going through everything mentally while he got up and went into his closet, retrieving one of his suitcases for Mokuba before going back to pack.

Mokuba took the suitcase; "I'll be right back." he said and slipped out of the room, heading to his own. The first thing that popped into his head was some form of a toy to help them.

He didn't even answer him, too busy going over what he still needed to do before they left. Something's would have to be done during the flight, but he was fairly sure most of the work was already done. Actual packing of clothes though... well he wasn't really paying attention to what he was packing, since all that really mattered was that he pack something appropriate for meetings, and something possibly casual for wearing once out of meetings.

Once in his room, he set the suitcase down on the bed, and preceded to place any clothes in that would fit. He liked all his clothing, so he really wasn't paying much attention to which he packed. He also tossed in his game boy, his sketchbook, and his poetry book. He walked into his bathroom and proceeded to grab his toothbrush, razor, and conditioner. He knew hotels always had bottles of conditioner...but this was the only one that had ever worked decently in his hair.

Once he'd deemed the amount of clothes fine, he went back over to his computer, where he proceeded to hook up his laptop to it and transfer what was needed. He left it alone as he transferred the data, collecting other things from around his room and bathroom, packing them in a carry-on bag.

After packing everything he thought he would need he zipped the suitcase, with a bit of a hassle, and dragged it out of his room. He brought it down the hall, and left it outside of Seto's door before walking in, "There. All packed!"

Blue eyes glanced up, Seto staying silent for a few seconds before nodding, "'Kay..." He went back to his computer, checking to see if it had finished yet or not.

Mokuba walked over to Seto's bed, and sat down on it, "You really love your company, don't you?" he questioned, watching his brother intently.

It took him a few moments to realize his brother had said something, causing him to glance back at the teen. "Hm?" He hadn't heard what he'd said, having gone back to wondering if he was forgetting something or not.

That answered his question enough, and he smiled sadly, "Never mind...it was nothing..." he said lightly. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Seto glanced at the computer screen, seeing that it wasn't done he stood and walked over to his bed, sitting down next to the teen. "Any ideas on what you're going to be doing while I'm at meetings during the day? True, your school work will take up some time, but I doubt you'd want to be doing that the entire time."

Mokuba leaned against Seto, seemingly ignoring the question "Niisan...If someone made you..." he took a deep breath, "Made you choose between me, or your company and your dueling deck...what would you choose?"

Confusion was written across his face. He hadn't been ignoring his brother lately, not in the least, so where had this come from all of a sudden? "You actually have to ask? Did I do something to make you doubt me again?"

He shook his head quickly "N-no...not really...It's just something I've always thought about..." He sighed slightly, "Just forget I asked..." Mokuba couldn't help the fact that he was insecure... "It's just...sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you...And it's not that you do anything to make me feel that way...I just do..."

Seto turned slightly and pulled his brother into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him lightly on his neck. "You're the most important thing to me, Mokuba. Don't ever doubt that again."

He nodded slightly and laid his head down on Seto's chest, "I'm sorry…I always say such stupid things..." He sighed lightly and he wrapped his arms loosely around his brother.

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about something for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you... do you still think I'd abandon you, just like that?" he asked quietly, his hold on his brother tightening slightly.

He looked up at his brother, "What? No...Seto...it's not that..." He nuzzled against him again, "Of course I don't think that..."

Seto nodded, sighing slightly in relief. "We should try and get a few more hours of sleep in, before we need to get up again." He murmured quietly, voice sounding slightly distant.

He nodded slightly, "Yes...that's a good idea..." He brought one hand up to gently caress the other's cheek, "Please…don't be upset over what I said...I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not upset." He replied simply, moving the other from his lap before standing up. Seto walked back over to his computer, "Get some sleep, I just need to check to see I didn't forget anything I might need..."

He nodded slightly, "But don't start working or anything...You need to sleep just as much as I do...even more then I do actually…" He lay back on the bed and pulled the covers up over himself. He felt oddly uncomfortable without his brother beside him. He'd become accustomed to that.

Seto went through everything again, double checking to see that he had the right files. It was another fifteen minutes before he was satisfied enough to shut his computer off and laptop both off. He packed away the laptop before walking over to where his alarm clock sat, setting in before climbing into bed, lying next to his brother and spooning him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.

His eyes blinked open and he looked to Seto, smiling before turning around to face him. He nuzzled against his brother, arms wrapping around him. Now, this was a much better feeling then sleeping alone...

It only took a few minutes before Seto was able to fall asleep, a bit more tired then he had originally thought. His grip on the younger tightened slightly, subconsciously, bringing him a bit closer.

-- -- -- --

The alarm went off, much like it did every morning. He turned onto his side, pulling away from Seto. He flipped the switch on it, and sat up slowly, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. He yawned slightly and looked over at his brother.

Blue eyes opened briefly, merely long enough to see Mokuba and reach for him, pulling him back. He wasn't in the mood to wake up it seemed... Though, when was he really?

"Eep!" He fell back to the bed, laying beside his brother. "Seto...we have to go...We'll miss the plane..." Well wasn't that odd, Mokuba being the voice of reason.

"We still have a few hours, and sleep sounds highly appealing at the moment..." He murmured, keeping his arms securely around Mokuba's waist and refusing to let go.

Mokuba frowned slightly, "We can do much more entertaining things in an hour...things we might not have the opportunity to do too often..." He smirked and gently kissed the other's cheek.

He sighed and reluctantly got up, letting go of his brother as he did so. Blue eyes shifted to the clock, "You still need to get your school work, and I have a few baka's to fire..."

Mokuba frowned slightly, "Sure, you had a few hours to sleep...but when I mention sex you practically spring out of bed." He said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Seto stared at him for a moment before pulling the covers over himself, once again lying on the bed, though on his stomach this time instead of lying on his side.

"Nande?" He had a confused look on his face. He moved and sat on Seto's back, one leg on either side of him, "What're you doing?"

"Currently? ...Being sat on..." He murmured tiredly, eyes already closed again with the intent of falling asleep in mind. He wasn't sure why exactly he still felt so drained, but was none the less.

"Come on Setooo" He whined slightly. "Get up and make love to me." He said and leaned down, tongue swiping over the side of Seto's neck.

"I'm not in the mood, Mokuba..." Him not being in the mood, something that he was wondering about himself. His brother was asking him to get up and take him, yet that thought alone wasn't enough to get him up now.

Well, that was shocking, "Niisaan" he whined slightly. He sighed, trying to calm himself, "Is something the matter?" he asked, his tone serious. He still kept his seat on top of the older, but he leaned down, and nuzzled his cheek against Seto's affectionately.

Good question, too bad he didn't know the answer. "I just feel exhausted for some reason..." He replied quietly, blue eyes opening slightly to glanced over at the clock.

Mokuba sat back up, and grabbed his brother's shoulders, massaging them lightly as he spoke, "Maybe you are getting sick?" He suggested. "Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we have to go, alright?" His voice was light, and filled with a little worry.

Seto only nodded slightly, already drifting again. If he had been a bit more awake he would have gotten up, saying that he had to go to Kaiba Corp. before they left and that he needed to do some things before they left. At the moment though... it didn't seem he would be moving any time soon.

He continued to lightly massage the other's shoulders, "I wish I knew what was wrong..." he whispered. He had never seen his brother so exhausted before, and it was beginning to worry him.

The massage his brother was giving him had Seto asleep in again minutes, entirely relaxed and his breathing even. It had been confusing him as to why he felt completely drained. He could only hope he'd feel a bit better when he woke up again.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**, **Kikumaru-twin**- It's been updated! Hope you liked!  
**Pharaohs Little Sister**- Hehe, we are never letting Mokie being seme again… I'm crap at playing uke, end of story… Glad you seemed to like it though, lol.  
**Afiong Bassey**- Well no, Mokie isn't crazy, lol. And Kesi isn't interested in Mok! She's got her sights set on one of my other OC's. She's practically taken, lol.

Five reviews for an update, though more is appreciated.

My **rant** goes to **May-chan** because she has succeeded in pissing me off.

First of all- If we have Mokie so out of character, why the hell are you the only one bitching about it?  
If it really bothers you so much- why the hell are you still reading this? One flame is more then enough, thanks.  
Why exactly do you believe that he wouldn't act like this? He's far from innocent and is only eleven in the show. Perhaps it's a tad over done- but don't you think there might be a reason for it? Or was your brain not able to process that freakin' thought.  
You're acting like he's still eleven and not fifteen- he's bound to be ooc. On another note- why is the blame going to Mokuba only? Seto acts pretty damn ooc as well and no one seems to give a shit!  
That's all I have to say because I'm not even in a ranting mood, sadly, or else this could go on for another paragraph or two…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, occ-ness in characters  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 10/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**Warnings**: Lemon, lime, maybe language.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Ten:**

Mokuba walked back into the house, his bag filled with books and worksheets that he probably wouldn't do. He walked up the stairs and down the hall. He placed his school bag next to his suitcase in the hall. He opened Seto's door and walked in, closing it behind himself softly. He walked over to his brother's bed and smiled down at him.

Seto was still half asleep, though he did hear the slight sound of the door opening and closing. He knew it was Mokuba, and even though he knew that meant he had to get up, he still didn't feel up to it.

He moved to lie beside his brother, hand gently stroking his hair. He kissed the other's cheek lightly, "It's time to get up..." he whispered lightly. Normally, he would have done something a bit more sexual, but Seto wasn't feeling well, plus, they didn't have time.

He sighed slightly and opened his eyes, staring into Mokuba's own for a moment before he finally forced himself to get up. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." He said softly, getting off the bed and walking over to his closet.

He smiled slightly and sat up on the bed, watching his brother, "I already went to school and collected all my work..." He continued to watch his brother, looking for any signs of an illness, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes." He lied. The brunette simply grabbed a pair of black slacks and slipped them on, grabbing a shirt as well before going over to his dresser.

Mokuba smiled slightly, "That's good..." he said happily." You were probably still tired from what we did last night..." He stood up from the bed, "So, what time does the plane leave?"

He glanced at his watch while putting it on, having taken it from stop his dresser, "In an hour and a half." Grabbing a pair of socks, he went back over and sat on his bed. "I suppose..."

He smirked slightly and sat back on the bed, beside his brother. He brought his arms around the other's neck, and nuzzled his cheek against Seto's, "So...what should we do in that time?" he questioned, his voice full of suggestion.

"Make sure we didn't forget anything." He replied, beginning to button up his shirt as he said this. Since he had told Mokuba that he was feeling fine now, he had to come up with something else as to a reason why he wasn't up to doing anything. He was still wondering why he felt so drained...

Mokuba frowned slightly, "That's really not what I had in mind, niisan..." He said, his voice moving to that seductive sex-kitten tone he had mastered so well in the course of a week.

He finished buttoning his shirt, wondering what excuse he could use that wouldn't have Mokuba asking questions. Seto didn't want him to worry, but he might if he didn't think of something. "We don't have time..." He countered weakly.

Mokuba nodded, "Yes we do..." He purred, "We have an hour and half before the plane ride...It only takes twenty minutes to get to the airport..." He moved to Seto's neck, nipping it lightly.

"Checking in takes time as well..." He added, though it seemed his brother had already made up his mind about what to do with the time they had remaining.

He moved himself into Seto's lap, "Not too much time...you know we are both the type to come quickly..." He said and continued to gently lap at the skin of Seto's neck.

Seto wrapped his arms around the teen, before he figured out that he had lied before. He just didn't want Mokuba worrying about him. If he continued to come up with excuses, his brother would realize something was up as well.

He moved and wrapped his legs around Seto. He gently rocked his body against the other, pressing his erection into Seto's stomach. If he'd known that his brother wasn't feeling well, Mokuba would have never pressed the matter...

He could feel that his brother was already aroused, and it bothered him that he wasn't. He moved his hands so they instead rested on Mokuba's hips briefly, before moving down to rest on his thighs.

He stopped his movements and tilted his head to the side slightly. His brother wasn't usually this...well...slow. He'd usually be at least showering kisses along his neck by now, "Seto...are you sure you're okay?" his tone was serious.

"I'm fine..." He said quietly, though he doubted he sounded very reassuring at the moment.

He frowned slightly, "Niisan...please don't keep secrets from me..." He placed his arms lovingly around Seto, "What's wrong?" he asked, trying his best to ignore his need.

"Nothing's wrong..." He slipped his hands underneath Mokuba's shirt in hopes of distracting him, teasing his chest with light touches.

"No." He reached up and grabbed Seto's hands to stop him, "Something isn't right here...please just tell me..." He said, a worried expression on his face.

"You worry too much... There's nothing wrong. I Just haven't woken up properly yet. I don't usually sleep that much..." He said; kissing Mokuba's neck lightly, still intent on distracting him.

"Seto..." He moved and rested his head on the other's shoulder, "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he questioned. Nuzzling his head against the older's shoulder. He wanted to talk with Seto about this, but he felt his control slipping away slowly.

"There's nothing to tell..." His mouth was once again on the teen's neck, licking and nipping at the skin. Seto was amazed that his brother hadn't just given up by now…

He reached one hand up, and grabbed Seto's other shoulder, "Niisan..." he sighed lightly, he wanted to push his brother away, and make him talk, but he couldn't. His hand dropped again and he gave into the temptation, moaning softly as his brother kissed his neck.

He knew his brother was aroused already as he moved to lie him down on the bed. Seto slipped his hands beneath the others shirt again, before trailing one down undo the teen's pants.

He closed his eyes and moaned again, "Oh Seto..." His back arched from the light touches and he silently cursed the way his brother had so much control over him.

He tugged down the others pants and boxer's a bit, letting his tongue run teasing close to his brother's arousal.

He bit his bottom lip slightly and raised his hips from the bed. "Mmm… Niisan...please..." He begged. He reached under his own shirt, and grabbed one of Seto's hands, holding it gently.

He flicked his tongue across the tip once, before taking Mokuba's arousal in his mouth and lightly sucking on it. He hadn't done this before, but he had an excuse ready should Mokuba ask after.

His eyes went wide, Seto had never done that before...How odd...His hips bucked slightly into the older's mouth; the feeling was amazing. He understood why Seto liked it so much...

One hand went to rest on his hips, the other still being held by Mokuba's hand. He tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to gag. He took in a bit more of his brother's length, adding his tongue as well now.

He whined slightly "Oh gods...niisan..." He squeezed Seto's hand tight, his other twisting in the bed sheets. "More..." He said breathlessly.

If he could've, he would have smirked then. Why hadn't he thought of doing this before? A few moments more and he decided to completely take him into his mouth.

Mokuba bit his bottom lip, feeling the pressure build in his stomach. "Oh god...I'm gonna...gonna..." He arched his back, and with a cry of his brothers' name, he came into the older's mouth.

The brunette swallowed what he could, licking the rest off of the teen. Seto pulled the other's boxers and pants up, redoing them before moving up to lay next Mokuba on his stomach once again.

Mokuba tried his best to catch his breath. A few moments later he finally did just that, "Niisan...that was amazing..."

Seto smiled at him slightly, reaching over to brush aside a few of the teens bangs aside. "We should get going now." He said quietly.

"After you tell me what's wrong." he said and nodded slightly. "I know that something just isn't right with you..." He said and curled up against him.

He sighed, "What's your reason for thinking there's something wrong now?" Seto asked, wrapping an arm loosely around his brother.

"Before...you were acting so strangely...I just got this feeling that there was something you weren't telling me...that's all" He said and snuggled against him. "Where are we going today anyway?" he questioned.

"California... I suppose if you're bored then you could always go to the Kaiba Land there, check to see that those idiots are actually doing their job..." Blue eyes glanced over at the clock, "We do need to go now though."

"I'm tired now," he whined slightly, "and I don't want to go to Kaiba Land...who the hell came up with the name Kaiba Land anyway...that's so cheesy..."

"An eight year old brat." He answered, thwacking the younger over the head, "Now get up before I leave you here." Seto moved away from the teen, sitting up and stretching slightly.

Mokuba quickly got off the bed, and an evil smirk played at his lips, "You know how you said you'd be doing a lot of paperwork...Well...can I sit underneath your desk?" He questioned.

"No, since you promised you would behave and wouldn't be a distraction. That would be distracting... Thinking about that is distracting..." He muttered, grabbing his bags and walking over to his bedroom door, "Now let's go."

He frowned slightly and followed after him, "But you could still write...and type..." He grabbed his bags from beside Seto's door.

"I highly doubt I'd be able to..." He replied, closing his bedroom door shut and walking down the hall. Seto took out his cell, paging his driver, since they would need to be driven to the airport. Hopefully his brother wouldn't get any ideas for the ride there...

"But it's worth a try, ne?" He continued to follow him, dragging his suit case behind, "I think I packed to much stuff...this is heavy."

"You should have thought about that last night when you were packing..." Seto murmured, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Can you carry it for me?" he asked, "You're stronger then I am..." He continued to drag the heavy suitcase behind him, struggling with it.

"I have my own bags to carry, don't I?" He asked simply, though he was slightly curious to know how his brother would manage with the stairs...

And that's what they came to, "Oh boy." He stepped backwards down the first step and proceeded to do this, carefully

Seto raised a brow slightly, "What could you have possibly packed that would make it that difficult to carry?" He asked, watching him, partly out of amusement, but also to make sure he didn't accidentally trip since he was going backwards.

"I think I packed almost all my clothes..." He said, continuing to struggle down the steps. He sighed slightly; almost halfway there.

"We'll be there three weeks, Mokuba... Not months..." Seto shook his head slightly and sighed, before something came to mind. "You had that packed last night... You left your school work upstairs, didn't you?"

Mokuba sighed "There's no way in hell I'm dragging this all the way back up there to get the schoolwork..." He sighed again at his own stupidity.

"You'll just have to run back up after to get it..." He said, trying to hide his smirk from his brother.

Mokuba frowned slightly, "Can you go get it?" He looked up at him, "Onegai, niisama?"

"Like I'm going to drag your four weeks worth of school work down the stairs..." Seto replied, "And sucking up won't work." The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed slightly, "Fine...kusottare" he muttered as he continued to pull his bag down the steps. He growled slightly when he at long last reached the bottom, only to head back up.

"Mokuba..." He sighed and headed outside, setting his things down by the waiting limo, Seto headed back inside, grabbing Mokuba's suitcase. He silently cursed while he dragged it outside as well before waiting for the teen to come back down.

Mokuba had the large bag slung over his shoulder. He sighed heavily as he walked down the stairs. He blinked when he noticed his bag wasn't there, and he figured Seto must have taken it. He headed for the door.

The suitcases were already in the trunk, and Seto was waiting for his brother in the limo. He wondered what exactly the next twenty or so minutes would be like... And whether or not Mokuba was still ticked at him.

Mokuba walked over to the Limo. He pulled the door open and got in, slamming the door behind himself. He sat as close to the door, and as far from Seto, as possible.

Well that answered his question... Blue eyes stared idly out of the window as the limo started pulling out of the driveway. This was going to be twenty long minutes...

He glared out the window. _The nerve of him!_ He thought to himself. "Next time don't do me any favors. I can carry my own bag." his voice was cold and harsh, something he had picked up from the older Kaiba.

Seto stayed silent, not wanting to say something that would only end up making things worse... Besides, he didn't feel up for another one of their arguments, or anything really for that matter.

He leaned his head against the cool glass of the car and groaned slightly. "Niiisaaan." he whined slightly. He just wanted his brother to apologize for being so mean, was that wrong of him?

"Don't whine, Mokuba... It makes you sound like a spoiled brat." He said quietly, blue eyes slipping shut. He could already feel the beginnings of a headache...

He felt tears sting at his eyes, and he sat up straight, looking at the floor. Why was he being so mean? Had he done something wrong? His head was filled with so many thoughts...

Seto rested his forehead lightly against the window, ignoring how cold it felt against his skin. It wasn't that cool out, so why did the glass feel like ice?

He looked over to Seto, watching him intently, "Did I do something wrong, Niisan?" He asked, his voice small and quiet.

"No..." He murmured, confused as to why he was asking. He'd been right; this car ride was going to take forever...

"Why did you snap at me like that then...?" He moved over so he was beside his brother. He placed a hand on the other's arm.

"Gomen, I don't know why I did." Seto didn't move when he felt the other touch his arm lightly, or even open his to look at him. He still wasn't quite sure what exactly was wrong with him.

He looked down at that, "I'm sorry Niisan..." He stared at the seat, tears stinging his eyes. His brother wouldn't even look at him...I must have done something really bad...

He felt that he'd done something wrong now, causing him to glance at him now. "Mokuba?" Seto frowned slightly, what had he done this time?

He sighed slightly, and kept his gaze locked on the seat. He toyed with a hole in the bottom of his pants. The bottom always dragged on the ground, leaving small holes in them. "You can tell me if you're upset with me...I'm sorry for whatever I did..."

"I'm not upset with you Mokuba." Seto shifted slightly, before wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and pulling him against his chest. "I didn't mean to make you think that I was."

He nuzzled against the older's chest, eyes slipping closed. He sighed lightly, "I know when something's wrong, Seto...There's something you're not telling me...I know it..." He sighed slightly, "Why won't you talk to me...?"

He sighed, "I just don't want you to worry about me," A slight crossed his lips, "You tend to overact..." He said.

"But if you don't tell me...I'm still going to worry...You should know that by now..." He sighed again. He moved up and planted a light kiss on Seto's cheek, "I love you...I want to try and help you..."

Seto sighed again, glancing down at him. "I just don't feel that well... Truthfully, I didn't feel any better after I woke up before." He murmured.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Then I wouldn't have tried to make you do anything!" He said, sounding upset, "Now I feel terrible for making you do that..."

"It's fine, Mokuba. I'm not complaining, am I?" He asked quietly, tilting his chin and kissing him lightly. "See, you're over reacting." Seto teased.

"No! You aren't reacting enough!" he protested. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at him, "You could be getting really sick!"

He sighed, "I'm fine Mokuba, lack of proper sleep the last few days is just taking its toll on me. Stop worrying so much."

He looked down at that, "It's my entire fault then that your not feeling well...I am so sorry..." he went back to staring at the car seat.

"It's not your fault. You know I've never been able to sleep decently through the night ever. Why do you think I always heard you waking up from a nightmare when you were younger?" Blue eyes continued to look down at the teen, watching him.

"I know, I know..." he sighed slightly, "But I'm so god damned horny all the time that I keep you up when you should be sleeping..." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you heard me complaining?" He asked, smirking slightly as he lightly caressed the teen's thighs. "Besides... it's my fault half the time as well..." He murmured, his hand trailing up.

He bit his bottom lip slightly, "Setooo..." He whined again. Why did his brother insist on always touching him so? "You're wicked..." He mumbled before laying his head down on the other's shoulder.

Seto smirked, "I thought you said I was sadistic?" He asked, leaning back slightly. The brunette continued to caress his brother through his pants, still smirking.

He nodded, "That too..." He moved closer to the older, arms coming up to wrap around his neck, "More..." He whispered.

He continued to teasingly touch his brother, his other hand slipped under his shirt, trailing his fingers lazily across Mokuba's chest.

He moaned slightly, "Onegai niisan...more..." He turned his head slightly, and began to nip and kiss at his brother's neck.

The teasing touches stopped for a moment, Seto undoing the other's pants, then went to stroking his brother's arousal. He continued as well to tease Mokuba's chest, letting his fingers brush over his nipples.

His back arched, "Ahhh...Niisan..." He moaned loudly and his hips bucked slightly at the touch. He bit his bottom lip slightly, well aware that there was a person driving this car, and it was best to keep quiet.

"You'll have to be quiet, lest you gain unwanted attention towards us..." Seto said, the smirk on his lips having yet to leave, his touches never ceasing.

That was a near impossible task for the young one. He had never been able to keep quiet. He leaned down, and bit down on Seto's shirt. Moaning still, though the fabric muffled the sound.

"Mokuba, you're going to have to move," Seto nipped at the younger's neck lightly, "otherwise I can't do anything to... help" He murmured, pausing in his actions.

He made a slight noise of protest when his brother stopped. He pulled away slightly, "Move...where?" He questioned staring at him.

Seto rolled his eyes, before pinning Mokuba down to the seats, the action having pushed him back so that the brunette could take the teen's arousal into his mouth once again.

This caused him to shriek with pleasure, which he regretted after it was done, "Oh god..." He brought his arm up, and bit down on it, to keep from screaming again.

He pulled away for a moment, "You better have an excuse ready should we need it..." Seto murmured, before going back to what he'd been doing.

He bit down harder on his arm, either not noticing or not caring that it hurt. His hips bucked slightly, and his back arched even more.

His hands were resting on Mokuba's hips, holding the teen still while he continued to pleasure him. Once again he added his tongue.

Mokuba writhed on the seat below, tossing his head back and forth. The familiar feeling growing strong in his stomach, He moved his arm away, not able to keep any coherent thoughts of where they were. His back arched even further, in that way that it did when the young one was about to release. With a loud pleasured cry of the older's name, he came inside his brother's mouth.

He managed to swallow before cursing quietly. "Mokuba!" He hissed, "You're supposed to stay quiet." Of course, his 'scolding' was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was smirking wickedly.

He was panting, trying to catch his breath, "G-Gomen niisan..." He propped himself up on his elbows, looking over at the other, and when he saw that Seto was smirking, he couldn't help but smirk as well.

Seto sighed and moved away from him, sitting back where he had been before, simply watching his brother silently for the moment.

Once he had finally regained something of a normal breathing pace, he pulled his pants up, and sat next to his brother, "Do you think something bad is going to happen now?" he asked, looking up at him.

"No, I think it'll be fine." Seto was trying to figure out how they would three weeks if he had to work for the most part... He shifted slightly, moving so he wasn't quite as uncomfortable.

Mokuba nodded and leaned his head against Seto's shoulder, "We should be arriving at the airport soon right?" He questioned. He remembered someone telling him a while ago that the flight from Japan to California was about thirteen hours. And he was glad now that his brother had found a way to make him tired.

"Hm, yes, we should be there in a few minutes..." He replied quietly, sighing as he leaned against the window pane. Seto could only hope they got there quickly, since if he had to stay much longer in the limo alone with Mokuba, he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to keep his hands off of him while he was still aroused himself.

The thought of his brother being aroused hadn't even crossed his mind, and he nuzzled his cheek against the other's shoulder, "Mmm...Aishiteru niisan..." he said lightly, eyes slipping closed.

He sighed, not entirely sure what to do with himself. He wasn't about to ask Mokuba for any... assistance, since it wasn't like him. Though, he may not have a choice if this kept up...

He smiled slightly and leaned against his brother more. He found that Seto was a very comfortable pillow in times like these. He made a light, happy noise as he nuzzled his cheek against Seto again.

Seto found himself with little choice as he pulled Mokuba onto his lap, pressing against the teen to let him know he had a bit of a 'problem' at the moment...

Mokuba blinked, before raising an eyebrow and smirking. Now was his chance to get back at Seto. He quickly rid himself of the smirk and tilted his head, looking quite innocent, "What is it niisan?"

"Don't even think it, Mokuba. You know perfectly well 'what'." Normally by now he would have already taken the teen, but since they had neither lube, and they couldn't exactly clean themselves up afterwards... He was at a slight disadvantage.

He smirked wickedly and leaned forward, close to the older's ear, "Mmm think what?" he said in a low voice, before letting his tongue trace over his ear, "I have no idea what you are talking about..."

Seto scowled at him, but pressed him close again regardless. He couldn't remember being this aroused before, usually it was Mokuba who was asking for it.

He smirked again, "Maybe I would know..." He shifted slightly, and reached down, running a hand ever-so-lightly over Seto's crotch, "...If you told me what you wanted..."

He hissed quietly before biting his tongue. Kaiba Seto wasn't one to ask for something, which was a bit of a problem at the moment. Why was his brother choosing now of all times to tease him? They would be arriving at the airport in the next six minutes or so he was sure.

Mokuba knew this as well, but for him, this wasn't just simply teasing his brother, this was a way to break down more of that wall Seto put around his emotions. His brother was going to have to learn how to ask for things, "Times running out." he teased.

Seto only sighed shakily before turning to look out the window. This was just one of those things that was going to take more then a few pressuring minutes to get past.

He shook his head slightly before sliding off of his brothers' lap and onto the seat beside him. He got down on his stomach and undid his brother's pants, sliding them down just enough to expose his erection. He licked up it, as if it were a frozen treat, before he took the head into his mouth and sucked harshly. If he didn't love the taste of his brother so much, he wouldn't have done it...

Seto gasped in surprise before moaning quietly as his eyes slipped shut. He truthfully hadn't expected the younger to do this without him asking him to. Either way, he was thankful that Mokuba had decided to regardless. He shivered slightly at the feeling.

He knew their time limit was fast approaching, and he used every technique he could think of. As he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue traced one of the veins on the underside.

He bit his tongue to keep himself silent, not wanting to test their luck any further. He wasn't all too surprised that he had come that fast, since he'd already been quite aroused and his brother's tactics had only added.

Mokuba swallowed all that he could, and sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. "You're going to be exhausted on the plane ride..." He said simply and sat back in his seat.

"I'd rather sleep for most of it then sit there being bored..." He replied, once he had managed to catch his breath. Seto zipped his pants back up, sighing slightly to himself before looking over at the younger. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the teen against him again, "Aishiteru..." He murmured, leaving a kiss on his neck.

He smiled warmly and let his eyes slip closed. He felt the car slow down and then finally stop. "I think we're here..." he said and slowly detangled himself from his brother.

He had a strong urge to pout as his brother moved away from him... "Joy, we get to spend half the day on a plane... Kami-sama, I hope I'm able to sleep for most of it."

He smiled again; "We'll survive niisama" He said and gently kissed his brother's cheek before getting out of the plane. Honestly, he didn't think he'd be able to make it...thirteen hours on a plane where he couldn't even touch his brother would probably kill him.

He reluctantly got out of the limo; their bags were waiting for on a trolley, except for Mokuba's school bag which he had brought with him into the back. Seto checked his watch, "We have roughly thirty-five minutes before the plane leaves, and sadly that means we need to go check in right away."

He frowned slightly, and he found himself wishing he would have given Seto more of a kiss before they got out of the limo. He reached back in, grabbed his schoolbag and stood up, "Oh...I can hardly contain my excitement..." he said, sarcastically.

Seto wanted to say something teasing to the teen, but since they couldn't really touch each other for the next thirteen hours... He wasn't going to bother saying anything that would only cause problems for the both of them. Though technically, it was going to be more then that, since they really couldn't do anything until they were at their hotel room... Well, rooms, but only one of them was really going to be used, and thankfully he had managed to get to that had a joining door between them. Seto pushed the trolley along, since he didn't trust someone else, they would most likely allow something to happen and he couldn't risk his laptop being damaged- since it was merely in his carry-on bag.

Mokuba followed after him closely. A few people, girls, were all looking at Seto, whispering and giggling. Mokuba narrowed his eyes at some of them in a 'he's mine' sort of way. If people on the plane did this Mokuba knew he wouldn't be able to hold back from punching someone.

Seto was either used to the whispering after so many years, or he truly didn't notice the attention he was grabbing. Whether it was girls giggling or people recognizing him for who he was- he just wanted to get on the plane and sleep possibly. He could only hope they managed the flight half decently, since they would have to go through it in another three weeks time. Not to mention he was going to be at various meetings during the course of the day, so very little time would be actually be spent with his brother...

He knew Seto would be gone from the room pretty much the whole time, but at least they were going to a place where there was a lot to do. And they'd still have their nights together...all in all it was much better then staying at home and not seeing him at all.

He was actually amazed that all the damned check-in's and what not took a total of fifteen minutes, which left them with ten minutes of nothing to do before they could even get on the plane... The older Kaiba felt like hitting his head against a wall if only to give him something to do.

Mokuba looked up at his brother, then out a window. He looked pretty much everywhere. He was beginning to become rather bored. "Wanna go make out in the bathroom?" he questioned.

Seto groaned, how did he know this would happen? Possibly because Mokuba had absolutely no control, and they'd have a serious problem if that were true for him as well. "Mokuba, we've been here for eighteen minutes only, and already you're saying something?" He said quietly, "How do you expect to last thirteen hours?" He hissed.

He looked up at him, blinking, "What are you talking about...all I did was ask if you wanted to go make out...it's not like I said anything about going in there to fuck..."

"It goes hand-in-hand for us..." He muttered, going into his bag and taking out a notebook. Half of it consisted of sketch paper, while the other half was ordinary lined paper. The brunette took to writing.

He sighed heavily and looked back out the window, "Sheesh niisan...I don't always have to have sex you know...I can control myself..." He laughed after saying that, knowing that the words weren't true.

"Of course you can..." He said quietly with a smirk on his lips, while changing his mind about writing and instead took to sketching.

Mokuba blinked and looked down at the paper his brother was drawing on, "What're you going to draw niisan?" He didn't even know his brother really drew, so it was a surprise to see he had a sketchbook.

Seto shifted, blocking his brother's view, "Nothing..." He'd never taken to letting anyone see anything he drew, especially considering whom he always did draw. Actually, there were quite a few things his brother didn't really know about, and he intended to keep it that way.

Mokuba frowned slightly, "Come on...let me see." He said and tried to move so he could see the page again.

"I am not going to let you see... So forget about it..." Seto of course was sketching the other, doing so from memory. He always seemed to notice the little things about Mokuba when he was asleep, and it was then that he usually planned out ideas he had for sketches.

Mokuba frowned again, "Why won't you let me see? I'll show you one of my sketches..." He offered the deal, hoping Seto would take it.

He only shook his head, hoping the younger would just drop it already and let him draw in peace. Beside's, even if he did show him, he'd want it to be completed first.

He sat back in his seat, "Fine alright...sheesh...Then you can't see mine either." he said and crossed his arms.

Seto only nodded and went back to his sketchbook, though he had an odd feeling that his brother would try to get it regardless of what he was saying now...

Mokuba blinked and moved, just a little, trying to look over and get a peak at the sketch, "What's so special that I can't see anyway?"

"Why are you trying so hard to see it?" He shot back, ready to simply close it and put it away. At least they only had to do this for a few more minutes before they could get on the plane...

He blinked again and sat back, "Why are you so mean today? That's like...the third time you've snapped at me!"

"I'm not snapping... I'm merely stating." He muttered quietly, watching the teen for a moment before going back to his sketch. Four more minutes... Then they would be slightly closer to getting to their destination...

Mokuba sighed, "Now you're just splitting hairs..." He stretched his arms up to the ceiling, "I'm borrred"

"Didn't you bring anything to keep yourself entertained with?" He asked, glancing up at the other.

"That's what I've got you for" he said and winked, "I did...I just don't feel like doing any of it..."

Seto wasn't too sure why, but a faint blush stained his cheeks, causing him to quickly alter his gaze back to what he had been working on.

He yawned slightly, "I just want to get on the plane so i can sleep..." He said and looked around, "How much longer?" he questioned.

Just as he was about to reply, the announcement came on for their flight. "Does that answer your question?" Seto asked, packing the sketchbook away in his bag before picking it up and standing.

Mokuba grabbed his schoolbag; he decided that he would use that for his carry-on. If all else failed he could at least do some school work. He nodded, "Yeah..." He stood up as well and looked around, "So...where are we supposed to go?" he questioned.

Seto sighed; sometimes his brother was really hopeless... "Just follow me..." He murmured. As they lined up to board their flight, the brunette was once again oblivious to the giggling girls and whispers that would be on the same flight as them.

Mokuba sighed heavily as he noticed them. This was definitely not going to be good. He hoped that they wouldn't be in the same compartment as them at least...

He was only thankful once to sit down once they were on the plane. Blue eyes glanced at Mokuba who had been right behind him, "Did you want the window seat?

He nodded slightly, "Yeah...If you don't mind..." He wanted to curl up and go to sleep, and that would be much easier with the window to lean against.

Seto got up again, moving aside to let his brother pass him. The brunette too, was planning to sleep for a little bit, though he wasn't too picky about needed to lean against something.

He smiled and walked past him. He sat down in the seat, surprised at just how comfortable it was. "Seto..." He waved for his brother to come close, "I gotta ask you something..."

Once he was sitting down again he turned to face his brother, "What is it?" he asked, not having any idea as to what his brother wanted to ask him.

"Can I lean against you when I go to sleep...or is that too suspicious?" He said, his voice a whisper to make sure only his brother heard, He then sighed heavily, upset that he even had to ask that..."We shouldn't have to hide like this..." he added.

"It's fine." If it did cause any suspicion, then screw it, he didn't give a shit. They needed the minor contact, lest they go mad from not being able to touch each other.

He smiled weakly, and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. He was glad that he could at least have this little bit of contact with the older. He opened his mouth to say 'I love you' but stopped himself and shut it again.

Seto smiled slightly before leaning closer to him slightly for a moment. "Wo ai ni, Mokuba." He whispered, hoping his brother remembered what it meant, though it should have been fairly obvious.

He smiled slightly, "Niisan...could I borrow your trench coat?" He questioned. The plane was a little bit cold.

Seto rolled his eyes, but shrugged his brother off his shoulder and stood, taking it off and dropping it on the younger. He then sat back down, a look of slight amusement on his face.

Mokuba blinked and shifted slightly, the coat fell off of his head, where it had landed. He moved is so it was covering him, which it still did easily. "Arigatou." He said and leaned against him again

He wanted to wrap his arms around, pull him against his chest tightly. Seto only nodded in response, looking out the window to get his mind away from his brother.

He wanted his brother to hold him, to stroke his hair lovingly. That was something he was really fond of. He loved the feeling of Seto's fingers running through his hair. He sighed lightly and shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**- Thankies! Your review made us very happy!  
**Koi-Bara**- Yay, you caught up! –throws confetti- Lol.  
**Keeper Of Destiny**- Well, our imagination doesn't die for a while… But it will in future chapters, you'll see…  
**Kikumaru-twin**- One might possibly think that…  
**Afiong Bassey**- Well… You'll see. –smirks-

Since school starts on Tuesday for me, my last update will be tomorrow, so five reviews if you want another chapter before next weekend!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 11/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Eleven:**

The pilot came over the intercom, announcing they'd be landing shortly, and for them to fasten their seatbelts. Mokuba had been awake, and took to playing a game on his game boy that only mildly held his interest. He switched the game off and placed it back in his bag. He then fastened his seat belt and sighed from relief. It was finally over.

Seto had been sleeping, but that was changed when the announcement came on. Blue eyes blinked tiredly for a moment before he realized what had been said. He refastened his seat belt, glad to know that they would be able to get to their hotel room soon.

The plane began its slow decent to the ground. Mokuba looked over at his brother and smiled slightly. 13 hours since he had last kissed him. It was driving him crazy...as soon as they were in the car...

Seto already knew what his brother thinking. True, he had hired a limo driver for transportation needs, but still... Unlike his own driver, who he trusted to keep his mouth shut should he have wondered about them (Mokuba unable to stay quiet...), he didn't trust someone here... "We have to wait until we get to the hotel." He whispered, having leaned closer to him before speaking.

Mokuba immediately made a noise of protest, "Niiisaaan" he whined in that way he always did when he had his heart set on something, "I'm going to explode..." He muttered, sinking against the seat as the plane touched ground.

"If you lasted thirteen hours, another twenty minutes won't kill you." He said quietly, though he wasn't too sure he even believed his own words.

Once the plane stopped moving, the pilot came back over the intercom and announced that it was now safe to exit, "You don't know that" Mokuba protested, "Just a kiss?" He said, his voice low. He pulled off his seat belt and grabbed his bag.

Seto unbuckled and grabbed his own bag, "We'll see." He replied simply, eyes on the other for a moment before he turned and proceeded to exit with the rest of the passenger's.

He followed after his brother closely, not wanting to lose him with all the other people around. He still wasn't fluent in English, he knew enough, but he wouldn't want to get lost. As they stepped into the airport he stretched his arms up, "Finally!"

"Now to get our suitcases..." He murmured to himself, glancing around for a moment before grabbing his brother, lest he lose him, and dragging him over to the luggage retrieval.

"Gah!" He wasn't expecting to be grabbed when he was, "Oi, I can walk, thanks." He said and pulled away from his brother slightly, following him.

"For now..." He replied quietly, smirking for a brief moment at the younger behind him. Truthfully, he had wanted an excuse to touch him, since the lack of contact was driving him mad.

"Oh don't even start with me, niisama!" If his brother did this to him now, he was going to make sure that the other suffered for it later. He waited near the baggage claim, looking for their suitcases

Seto laughed quietly, "Gomen, Mokuba, but I couldn't resist that one." Teasing his brother was something he couldn't do before, so now, he was merely making up for it.

"Don't worry about it..." He spotted his suitcase and with some...difficulty, grabbed it. "My god...I'm not allowed to pack for myself anymore..."

He smiled in amusement as he looked for his own suitcase, spotting it a few moments later and grabbed it. Once again blue eyes scanned the signs hanging from the ceiling, trying to figure out where to go again. "Ne, let's go."

He followed his brother, not knowing at all where to go. The suitcase was just beginning to get annoying as he continued to try and pull it behind himself.

It took them a few minutes to finally get outside, Seto cursing the stupidity of how the airport was set up. "And to think we have to go through that again in three weeks..."

Mokuba stretched slightly, "It's not so bad..."he said, "I'm sure there are worse things someone can do in their life." He looked around, "So...how're we getting to the hotel? A cab? Or did you rent a limo?"

"You actually have to ask...?" Seto scowled slightly when he spotted their driver, who had a sign of sorts with 'Kaiba' written on it. "Couldn't someone have written it in kanji?" He still wasn't quite used to his name being anything but in kanji...

Mokuba blinked and looked at the sign, "Oh yeah..." He smiled slightly; "I have never been so happy to see a car..." he said and began to drag his suitcase over the limo.

"Suitcase that heavy?" That may have been one reason, but there was the other reason... Once they were close enough, Seto directed his attention to their driver, switching to English. "_You've already been told which hotel to take us to, I assume_?" He asked, apparently startling the man, causing him to smirk as he received a nod in response.

He pushed in the handle to the suitcase, and let out a relieved sigh. He always thought it sounded funny when his brother spoke in English. He leaned against the side of the car, waiting for Seto.

Once the back had been opened Seto slipped in, waiting for Mokuba to follow. He had left his suitcase to be put in the trunk, only taking his bag, which he set on down on the floor next to him.

Mokuba left both his bags to be put in the trunk, and he climbed into the limo. Once the door was shut he practically mauled his brother, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

He had been expecting it, but was still slightly surprised at just how intense it was. He kissed back with equal force, arms snaking around the younger immediately.

His arms came up and wrapped around Seto's neck. He pulled back from the kiss, just slightly, "I love you so much" He whispered before kissing him again, hungrily.

Seto barely noticed when the limo started moving, too caught up in his lip-lock with his brother to care for much else. How exactly they were going to manage this again he wasn't quite sure...

He didn't pull back until his lungs begged for air. Once the kiss was broken, he looked at Seto and smiled slightly. He pulled himself away, sitting beside him; "Save the rest for the hotel..." he said and winked.

Seto smirked slightly, "That mean we have plans for the rest of the morning then?" He had a feeling that his brother wouldn't be satisfied until he really did pass out...

He blinked, and looked up at him, "Yeah...but only if you don't have any meetings later..." He said simply. "I know we aren't on vacation...you're here to work..."

"I don't have meetings until tomorrow so... We have the entire day to ourselves." He replied. That evening was when he planned on preparing for the next day, so they really would have nearly the entire day to themselves.

He grinned slightly, "That's good..." he leaned against Seto, arms wrapping around the other's torso, "I just want to be with you so bad..."

"Ten minutes, Mokuba." He toyed with the other's hair idly, glancing out the window and only paying attention to what was passing with mild interest.

His eyes slipped closed, and he made a light happy noise. "Aishiteru niisan..." He muttered, before nuzzling against him even more.

A light smile played on his lips, "Aishiteru matta..." He murmured, glancing at the teen briefly before turning his attention back to the window. He wasn't sure why now he was this calm, though he supposed it was because of Mokuba being this close to him...

He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, so he was able to look out the window as well. "Oh hey!" he looked up at his brother, "Want to see one of my drawings? I meant to show you on the plane, but first I was asleep, then you were..."

"I suppose..." Seto turned his attention back over to the raven haired teen, the slight smile still on his lips.

He pulled away from the other and reached into his bag. He pulled out his sketch book and began to look through the pages, "Oh, this is a good one...It took me a long time to get right…" He showed his brother the page, and on it drawn, was a picture of a sleeping Blue Eyes White Dragon, "I turned this in for homework in art class and ended up with a 98 on it." He said, sounding incredibly proud of himself.

Seto noticed two things not quite accurate about it, but decided to stay quiet. His brother could take it the wrong way and he didn't want to get into an argument now of all times. "It's quite good." He murmured, looking over it again,

He smiled and put the sketch book away, "Now you owe me the chance to see one of yours." he said happily, and wrapped his arms around the older again.

An amused smile was on his lips once again before he reached for his bag and took out his sketchbook. Skimming through it he paused on one, before turning it slightly for hid brother to see. Mokuba wasn't the only one who drew the Blue Eyes... Seto had drawn all three of his, airborne and circling around one another.

Mokuba looked at it, and he couldn't see any flaws in his brother's work, "Wow niisan...that's so good!" He smiled slightly; "I'm so jealous!" he said and laughed lightly.

"You just need to practice a bit more." He stated gently, "That's something you can do while you're bored during the day." he added.

Mokuba nodded and he felt the car slow down. He grinned widely, "I think we're at the hotel niisan." His grin turned to a wicked smirk.

"It would seem so..." He murmured, smirking himself. Seto grabbed his bag as his side of the limo was opened, stepping out and taking a few steps before waiting for Mokuba. Someone was already getting their bags he noticed, a look of amusement crossing his expression as he watched the male struggle with Mokuba's bag. "Mokuba... What did you pack anyways? Your room?"

He stepped out of the car and nodded; "I think I might have actually...Like I said...I'm not allowed to pack anymore." he said and smiled slightly. He found the sight slightly amusing as well.

"Are you sure you didn't pack bricks?" Seto asked, already turning to walk into the hotel, since he wanted to get up to their room in the next five minutes if that was possible...

Mokuba followed after him, "Bricks? I dunno...maybe.." He didn't really remember exactly what he had packed in his rush to just get it done with and go back to Seto.

"Then comes the question of what the hell you even have in your room... I wouldn't be surprised if you started forgetting what was where, since you're never in your room..." He stated with a smirk.

He smiled slightly, "I should probably just move all my stuff to yours, ne?" he said as the doorman opened the hotel door to allow them entrance.

"The maids might wonder about that... Though I suppose they'd be happy for one less room needing to be looked after then actually care..." Seto said, leading them in before walking over to the check in desk.

Mokuba shrugged slightly "I really don't think any of the maids would even really care..." He followed his brother to the check in desk.

Seto shrugged slightly before turning his attention to the woman now in front of him, smiling. "Is it just me or does her smile seem fake...? _Reservation under Kaiba_."

Mokuba smiled slightly. He realized that while in America, they could say whatever they pleased to each other, as many Americans didn't know Japanese. "They get paid to smile like that, niisan"

"Regardless- it's odd, it's fake, and quite honestly it freaks me out..." Seto muttered. He excepted the two keys that were given to them, though he knew only on of them would really be used.

"Yes well, you're odd too...but you don't hear me complaining about having to look at you." he teased lightly. He knew they would always tease each other like this, because they were still, after all, brothers.

"So humorous..." He murmured, hitting the younger upset the head before walking over to the elevators. Something told him he might be paying for that...

"What was that for?" his hands reached up to his sensitive head, "You ass!" He growled and followed after him.

"What was that for? For the imp of a brother you are." He stated simply, leaning against the wall as he idly pressed the 'up' button on the elevator.

Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest, "Just for that...I'm not having sex with you tonight . . . Okay, okay! I take that back! Don't hate me" He immediately clung to his brother. He couldn't even go three seconds with just the thought of not having his brother take him.

"You're pathetic... You can't even threaten me with anything..." He noted, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "I can live with that though."

He let go of his brother, obviously not liking the pathetic comment to much, "You need to learn when you have taken things to far, niisan...I hate it when people call me pathetic."

"And you should know by now when I'm teasing you." Seto stated simply, watching him for a moment before glancing over at the elevator that opened. He moved away from the wall, moving into the elevator before leaning against the wall there.

He followed him and looked up at him. His brother still had a good 6 inches on him at least; "Alright, alright" He yawned slightly and stretched his hands up to the ceiling. He surprised himself at how…composed he was. When he pictured himself after a 13 hour flight, he thought he'd be practically attacking Seto...but he was able to remain calm.

Blue eyes stayed focused on the teen, watching him as the elevator door slid shut behind him. He was slightly surprised at how Mokuba was acting as well- he'd been expecting something slightly different from his brother after thirteen hours.

He yawned again and looked at the floor, then the walls, then the ceiling. Odd thoughts popping into his head. He looked back to his brother and smiled slightly.

He shook his head slightly and sighed, "You confuse me sometimes." Before Mokuba had been whining about how he wanted to hurry up with this already, and now he was being perfectly calm?

He tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean I confuse you?" He didn't quite understand why he wasn't...for lack of better words...horny, either. He decided to blame it on those damned teen-aged hormones.

"You tell me why you're all of a sudden unpredictable." He said, eyes turning away from the teen as the door behind him slid open. Shrugging slightly he walked past him, glancing at the room keys to see what number they were again.

He followed after him again, staying close, "What do you mean by unpredictable..? Niisan, I think you are the confusing one here...not I"

"If you say so..." He said, continuing to walk down the hall before rounding a corner. He could already see someone up ahead waiting with their bags.

"I can't wait to get in the room and rest...that plane seat was so uncomfortable..."He stretched his arms again, something of an odd habit for the boy.

Seto smiled slightly at him, "Then while you get some rest I'll start getting things ready for my meeting tomorrow..." He said, shaking his head slightly.

His mind did some super-fast thinking...meeting, work, busy, too busy, no sex, sex, sex... he looked up at Seto smirking, "You can get ready later niisan." He said and winked.

"And he's back to being himself..." Seto said, shaking his head slightly and sighing. He really didn't understand his brother sometimes...

He raised an eyebrow, looking at him, "And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" he questioned, arms folded over his chest cutely.

"I mention work, you have a split second panic, and the thought of resting for a bit leaves your thoughts instantly." He said, tossing one of the room keys towards his brother. Since they had reached their rooms now, he unlocked his own, taking his suitcase from the waiting male and heading into his room.

"Eh?" He took the key and opened his own room. He grabbed his suit case and school bag, and with some difficulty managed to get his suit case into his room, and his door closed. He flipped on a light switch and looked around, "Not to shabby..."

Seto hadn't bothered to turn the lights on as he closed the door behind him. The first thing he did was unlock his side of the connecting door, then went over to the desk that was there and set his bag down on it, his suitcase on the floor next the desk.

At first, Mokuba had been a little put-off by separate rooms, and then he blinked when he heard the light clicking noise of a lock being unlocked. He looked around and spotted the door that would connect the two rooms, "Oooh, I see..." He smirked and went over to the door. He unlocked it and turned the doorknob. He walked into Seto's room and smiled.

Seto had already set up his laptop and gotten out his notes and such, letting it clutter the desk much like it did at home from time to time. The brunette glanced over at the teen, "Took you long enough to find it..." He murmured, sighing quietly while he shook his head.

He frowned slightly, "Yes well, all that matters is that I did in fact find it." He walked over to Seto and smirked again. He wrapped his arms around the other, "After today, do you know if you're going to have any days off?" he questioned.

"Technically I have the weekends off from meetings, except for tomorrow... But it depends on how much I can finish during the week." He replied, wrapping his arms around Mokuba in turn.

He nodded slightly, "Lot's of paperwork?" He questioned, though it wasn't necessary, he knew the answer. He mentally slapped himself for getting upset about it. Coming with Seto on this trip, he'd known that the other was going to be working the majority of the time, so he shouldn't be getting upset about it now...

"Yes," He replied simply, "but I can worry about it later." True, he needed to make sure to get some sleep in as well, but at the moment he wanted to spend his time with his brother.

He smiled and his head came to rest on the other's chest lightly, "Niisan?" He turned his head slightly so he could look up at hm, "I really, really, love you..." He whispered.

Seto was silent for a moment before he glanced down at him, "You have some sort of obsession with telling me that, hm?" He teased, smiling slightly at him.

He blinked once and frowned slightly, "I just want you to know is all..." He leaned up and began to shower kisses along Seto's neck.

"With the number of times you say it..." Seto didn't finish his sentence, instead turning his full attention to the teen. His hands moved to settle on the other's hips, before pressing him against him.

He continued to kiss his neck, tongue slipping out every once in a while to gently tease the skin. His hands moved over the older's chest, tracing patterns as he usually did.

"Ne... Planning on passing out?" He asked, slipping his hands under the other's shirt and teasing the skin.

He shook his head slightly, "No...just once..." he muttered as he pulled away from Seto's neck, He looked up at him, "Gently..." was all he said before lightly kissing the other's neck again.

"Still a bit tired?" He asked quietly, pulling him over to the bed. "Or do you just want this to last...?" He murmured, kissing him on the neck as well.

"Mmm." He allowed his eyes to slip closed, "I want it to last..." His voice was soft and calm. He pulled away from the other's neck, and instead wrapped his arms around it.

Seto continued to kiss his neck, switching from one side to the other after a moments. He felt the bed behind him after taking a few more steps back. Sitting down first, he pulled the other down.

He shifted slightly, and wrapped his legs around Seto. The arms around his neck tightened slightly, and pulled him impossibly closer. He wanted to be as close to his brother as he possibly could.

He kissed him softly for a moment, before moving down to his neck again, taking his time.

His eyes slipped closed, "Mm… Niisan..." He muttered. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck.

Seto shifted, moving slightly so that Mokuba was instead beneath him. He continued to kiss his neck, copying what the other had been doing before and adding his tongue every now and then.

"Seto..." He gently moaned out his brother's name. He bit hit bottom lip gently, and his hands pressed ever-so-softly against the older's back.

He started to gently tug on the teen's shirt, moving down to instead kiss and lick his newly exposed stomach.

His back arched slightly when his brother kissed his stomach. He took in a shuddering breath. He propped himself up on his elbows, and looked over at Seto.

The brunette continued to work his way up, pulling Mokuba's shirt up when he needed to.

"Seto..." He brought his hands up; tangling his fingers in the older's hair. "I need you..." he moaned out, hips lifting from the bed slightly.

He finally ridded his brother of his shirt, tossing it aside to the floor. His eyes locked with the others for a moment before he leaned forward, kissing the teen briefly before moving towards his neck, starting on removing the younger's pants.

He slipped his eyes closed, his breathing becoming irregular. He lifted his hips higher, try to get some amount of friction.

He pulled back for a moment, pulling off Mokuba's pants and letting them join his shirt on the floor. That done, he went back to kissing the teen's neck, grinding their hips together now as well.

He moaned at this action. He kissed him back, passionately. His hands moved down to the front of the older's pants, and he began unfasten them.

Seto started to unbutton his own shirt while returning the kiss, before breaking away and trailing down the front of Mokuba's chest.

Once he had unbuttoned and unzipped the other's pants, he pushed them down as far as he could with his hands, and then used his legs to move them off the rest of the way.

He tossed both his pants and his shirt. Both were only wearing their boxer's now, but instead of removing the others, Seto once again had his mouth on the teen's chest.

He moved slightly, and grasped the elastic waist band of his brother's boxers. He slowly pushed them down with his hands as far as he could reach, and once against used his legs to remove the article of clothing .

Seto paused for a moment as a thought came to mind. "Mokuba... did you pack any... lube?" He'd been thinking about work at the time when he'd been packing, so he hadn't of course packed any.

Mokuba blinked slightly, and thought about it. He groaned heavily and smacked a hand to his forehead "Fuuuck" he groaned out, "No...I just assumed you'd have it..."

"Me? I was hardly thinking about that while trying to make sure I had everything I needed for my meetings..." He muttered.

"Well it is in your room...dammit..." he sat up and sighed heavily. "Well, I guess you have to go out to the store and buy some."

Seto got up, pulling Mokuba after him, "Be thankful for showers..." He muttered, thankful himself for connecting bathrooms.

He smirked, following him to the bathroom, "Hai…Niisan you're brilliant." He allowed his hand to reach out and gently pinch the others behind.

Seto hissed in annoyance, "And you... Otouto, need to stop doing that." Why did he always do that?

He smirked slightly, and did it again anyways, "You just have the cutest ass." He said and winked.

He raised a brow slightly, "Cute? I do not do cute..." He muttered, scowling slightly.

He shook his head and sighed slightly, "Whatever you say niisan..." He walked into the bathroom, "Would you prefer I say your ass is sexy?"

Seto smirked slightly for a moment, before pulling him in for a kiss. "I'd prefer you not saying anything..." He whispered, nipping at the teen's neck.

Mokuba's eyes slipped closed, "Mmm...If I have an obsession with telling you I love you...you obviously have an obsession with my neck." He said and wrapped his arms around the older, "Not that I'm complaining..." he added.

He moved slightly until he could reach over and turn the shower head on, since he doubted either one of them wanted to just stand in the bathroom and get no where. Once satisfied with the temperature he moved away from Mokuba's neck.

He looked up at his brother and smiled slightly, "Give me some money, and tomorrow I'll go out and pick up some lubrication...I'd prefer to not have sex in the shower for the next three weeks..."

"Fine... Though it would make things easier..." He replied, smirking slightly down at the younger.

He smiled again, "It's not very romantic at all though." He protested.

"Romantic?" He questioned, brow slightly raised. Since when did that matter to him?

"Yeah..." He looked down and shook his head slightly, "N-Never mind..."

Seto frowned slightly before tilting the other's chin up. "Saying 'never mind' will only have me wondering what's wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong," he lied, and smiled weakly, "It's nothing...really..."

"You're lying..." He murmured simply. "Why's this bothering you?"

He looked down at that, and leaned against Seto, "Really...it's nothing...just don't worry about it..." _He's probably not the romantic type_...

"Mokuba..." He sighed and ran his fingers through the teen's hair, then trailed the touch down the younger's back.

He shivered at the light touch, and brought his arms to wrap around the older again, "Niisan..." He nuzzled his cheek against the other's chest.

He kissed the other lightly, "Remind me later, if I forget, to get you some money for when you go out tomorrow."

He nodded and hugged him tightly, "Seto...will you do romantic things with me?" He questioned, "Just something...Like take me out to a nice restaurant..."

"If you want to... we can go somewhere tonight." He replied quietly, wrapping his arms loosely around the other.

He nodded, "I would like that very much..." he said and snuggled against him even more, "Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru matta..." Blue eyes glanced down at the younger, a slight smile toying with his lips.

He took in a deep breath "When should we go?" He asked, sounding much more happy then he had.

"We'll worry about that later... It's only still morning. You still wanted to take a nap as well, no?" He lightly caressed Mokuba's thighs, waiting for a reply.

He grabbed Seto's hands, "No...I don't want to do that right now…I just want to be with you..."

Seto gave him a slightly confused look but stayed silent regardless, wrapping his arms around his brother again instead.

"I just want to lay down with you, and be close to you...Can we do that, niisan?" he asked, looking up at him.

"If you want..." He said simply, kissing him gently before pulling away.

He smiled and grabbed Seto's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Niisan...If I ask you a question, will you answer it 100 percent seriously?"

Seto stayed silent for a moment before nodding, "Hai... What is it that you want to ask me?"

He looked up at him, "What is it that you find most attractive about me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully, though he already knew what he wanted to reply with, but wasn't quite sure if it fit with the question...

He sighed slightly, "I mean...why do you love me like you do? What is it about me that you like so much?"

"Mokuba... There isn't just one thing I like about you, there isn't anything I don't like... Or love, for that matter, about you. As for why... I'm the wrong person to ask on how love works." He smiled at him slightly.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, while he listened to him, and then wrapped his arms around the other, "That was beautiful..."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise, that response he had been unexpected... Regardless, he kept his gaze on the other while still smiling at the younger slightly.

He pulled back from him slightly, and grabbed his hand again, "Come on...let's go lay down. We can take a nap, and then go out to dinner...sound good?"

"You plan on sleeping for the next nine hours then?" Seto asked, reaching behind himself slightly to turn the shower head off. "And since I was sleeping on the plane right before we landed... How about you nap while I just watch?" He murmured.

"I am terrible at keeping track of time, you know that." He said and smiled slightly, "Why are you going to watch me sleep...Isn't that boring?"

Seto shook his head slightly, "No... I like watching you sleep." He answered.

He thought that was a little bit odd, but sweet at the same time, "...Can I ask why?" He questioned, curious as to know what was appealing about it.

He merely shrugged, "I like looking at you..." Was it really that odd? Mokuba didn't even know half the time since it was in the middle of the night when he woke up that he took to simply watching the younger.

"Alright..." he smiled again and leaned against Seto slightly, "I think it's kind of sweet..." He yawned cutely and nuzzled against the older's shoulder, "Tired..." He muttered.

Sighing, he shifted slightly before lifting the younger one up and carrying him back over to the bed. Once he set him down he lay down next to him, pulling the covers over them.

He smiled and snuggled up as close to his brother as he thought possible, "Mmm...Thank you for bringing me with you, Niisan." He said, his voice showing just how sleepy he was.

"I think I'd go insane without being able to hold you like this." He murmured truthfully, arms going around the teen and keeping him close.

He nodded, understanding exactly how Seto felt, seeing as he felt the same way, "Me too..." He yawned again, and shifted slightly, "Love you..."

"Aishiteru matta..." He said quietly, brushing back a few of the others bangs, before lightly running his fingers through his brother's hair.

His eyes slipped closed and he muttered something that sounded like 'forever'. It wasn't too long before his breathing evened out, and he was asleep.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**- It keeps going so far because we come up with plot twists and who knows what else. As for whether or not Seto's sick- um… I dunno, lol.  
**Afiong Bassey**- Well yes Mokie and somehow living through the plane trip… Dunno how Seto managed either… Sleeping I figure, lol. The arguments continue, I think it has to do with them being brother's and the fact that Seto can be difficult, and Mokie's a bit like that himself.  
**Beth**- Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about. I had updated last two days before you reviewed. So yeah, I am continuing this, lol.  
**Koi-Bara**- Please don't kill yourself. –sweatdrop- Dealing with the parents is never a pretty thing… They tend to be… scary… Lol. Glad you like it so far!

I said five reviews last chapter, and yes I know there are only four here, but that's only because May-chan's was deleted for her repeated flaming. On another note, all of her future flames will be deleted as well. For anyone else who flames, your first one will be left up, but any more after that will be deleted or you'll be blocked.

**Five reviews** for the **next chapter**!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 12/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Twelve:**

It wasn't evening yet, but late afternoon when Seto decided to wake his brother. Of course, waking up someone normally was out of the question when there were other possibly more effective ways in doing so. The brunette watched the younger for a moment longer before leaning down slightly, pressing his lips gently against Mokuba's.

He groaned slightly against his brother's lips. This wasn't exactly enough to wake him up fully, but he was partially awake. Awake enough to return the kiss ever-so-slightly.

Seto deepened it somewhat while letting his hand run teasingly down the other's chest, stopping briefly at the waistband on the teen's boxers, before continuing down.

Alright, now that was enough to wake someone up. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times to get rid of his blurred vision. He continued to kiss his brother, arms moving to wrap around him.

Now that he had his brother's attention... Seto pulled away from him, smirking once again, "Good, you're up."

He blinked a few more times, before reaching up to rub his eyes, "Nn Setoo...why'd you wake me up..." He whined and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Because seven hours of sleep is enough for you." He replied, getting up and picking up their clothes from the floor. "I thought we'd look around a bit before going to dinner. Beside's, I wouldn't want you getting lost tomorrow while you're out."

He pulled the blankets around himself tighter, "Five more minutes." he said and curled up into a ball, "I don't want to go out yet..."

"Mokuba... Unless you'd like to be woken up by a cold shower..." He pulled the blankets off of Mokuba, moving back onto the bed and beside the younger, "I suggest you get up..." He flicked his tongue across the other's neck, before switching to leaving kisses and moving down to do the same to his chest.

He pushed his brother away slightly, "Don't do that!" he said angrily, "I'll get up, sheesh." He frowned as he looked at his brother. "I'm not you...I actually like sleeping." He said and frowned as he got out of bed, "Weirdo..." he muttered.

"If I had left you asleep I don't think you would have woken up again..." Seto went back to picking up their things before re-dressing.

He frowned as he began to pull his clothes back on, "That's not true! I would have woken up when I wasn't tired anymore." he said and sighed slightly.

"Which would have been never..." He muttered to himself quietly before sighing. Already they were arguing, whether it was something major or stupid was regardless.

He frowned again even more, "Besides...who said I even wanted to go anywhere anyway?" he said and crossed his arms, "You just decided all of that for me!"

Seto stayed silent for a moment before simply sitting at the desk where the various papers were scattered, and how he had somehow managed to fit his laptop there as well. "Fine... Then go back to your room and finish sleeping, because apparently you can't be bothered; regardless of the fact that it's doubtful we'll be able to do anything else during the week."

"Seto..."He muttered his brother name and walked over to his desk. He traced a hand over the back of the chair, "Gomen..." He said, his voice low. He placed his arms lovingly around the other's shoulders from behind.

"I just thought we could spend some time together now, since I'll have to work tonight and tomorrow, and nearly every day during the next three weeks..." He replied quietly.

"I know..." He leaned down and nuzzled his cheek lightly against Seto's, "I'm sorry...I get so cranky when someone wakes me up...Please don't be upset, or angry..." He said and tightened his grip slightly.

"It's fine..." He murmured, "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

"No...It's not fine...You're upset, I can tell..." He gently kissed the other's cheek, "Please...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get so angry...I want to go somewhere..."

"Are you sure you want to go out?" He asked, glancing back at the other slightly.

Mokuba pulled away just a little, storm colored eyes locking with the deep blue of his brother's, "Yea, Of course I want to go out, As long as I'm with you it doesn't really make a difference."

"Alright... We'll go out then. Get a jacket if you think you'll need one." He said, "We don't know what the weather is like here. I'll meet you out in the hall."

He nodded and leaned forward even more, giving him a chaste kiss before waking over to the door that connected the two rooms, "I'm sure I packed a jacket in there somewhere" He said and sighed, opening the door and going into his own room.

Seto sighed before getting up, going into his own suitcase quickly and taking out a jacket of his own, instead of wearing one of his trenches. Slipping the jacket on he made sure to grab his room key before going out into the hall, locking his room before leaning against the wall and waiting for the other.

He walked over to his suitcase, and for a good 5 minutes tried to get it up onto the bed, "Oh fuck it." He muttered and finally kicked it over on the floor. He unzipped it and began to take clothes out as he searched for a jacket. He eventually found one and sighed. When he stood up he noticed he had made a rather big mess with his clothing. He sighed slightly and grabbed his key, shoving it in his pocket. He walked over to the door and out. He made sure the door was locked before walking over to his brother.

Blue eyes glanced up when Mokuba came out, managing to get a glimpse of the upturned suitcase and the other's clothes strewn about. Seto raised a brow slightly as he watched him, "Should I even ask what happened in there?" He teased.

"It was that stupid suitcase, and those stupid clothes...that I so did not pack." he said, his voice light and happy. It felt nice to joke with his brother after the small argument they had, "That suitcase has it in for me...I swear." He said, before grabbing Seto's hand.

He hadn't been expecting the action, surprised for a moment. "Mokuba..." He sighed and shook his head. They really needed to take a vacation and go somewhere that it wouldn't matter, that they could act freely around one another.

Mokuba blinked for a few moments, before realizing what was wrong, "Oh right..." He took his hand back slowly, "We're in public...gomen niisan..." His voice lost all of the cheerfulness it had had a few moments ago.

Seto stayed silent for a moment before wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulders. "We just need to act like brother's..." He said, pulling him along as he walked down the hall.

He gently pulled away from Seto, smiling weakly, "If you do that, it will be hard for me to resist hugging you..." He sighed slightly, "Niisan...I hate this..."

"I know... I do too." He looked away, staying silent for a moment before glancing back over at Mokuba. "Ikimashou, Mokuba."

He nodded slightly and walked down the hall, heading for the elevators. He folded his arms over his chest as he walked, a light sigh escaping his lips. It wasn't fair...He couldn't even hold his lover's hand.

Once in front of the elevator's he pressed the down button before once again taking to leaning back against the wall.

Mokuba stood beside him, looking up at the older, "Do you come to California a lot?" He questioned. He knew his brother took trips to America frequently, but didn't know where exactly.

Seto shrugged, "Here and there." He never really paid too much attention as to where he had to go, everywhere seemed the same to him since he was mostly in his hotel room. The only times he left was to go to meetings, which were simply in one of the board rooms situated in the hotel. So really, the only time he saw anything outside was when he got into the limos that took him to the airport of where ever he currently was.

He nodded slightly. He was really just trying to make conversation with the older. It seemed like they didn't talk much anymore. "Hey Seto, talk with me about something..."

"About what?" What topic of conversation could they actually both agree on? Lately it seemed the only 'talking' done between them was arguments. Then again, was there ever a time that they had simply talked with one another?

The younger shrugged slightly, "Never mind...it's not important..." he said and looked to the wall opposite him. Why was it they never really talked? They both led fairly interesting lives, and should have many things to talk about...

Seto merely stayed quiet, moving away from the wall when the elevator door opened for them, and stepped in, only to lean against back wall inside. Did he even know his brother's favourite colour? Maybe they should be playing twenty-questions...

He followed into the elevator with a small sigh. He had to admit, the lack of communication between them really wasn't too surprising. Seto never really talked much to him before they were together, why would he after really? But then again, it had been nearly four years that they had been together. Maybe later that night, over dinner, he'd try to get his brother to open up a little bit more.

Pressing the button for the main floor, Seto crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closed for the moment. Maybe they'd be able to talk a bit while they looked around? Of course, what to talk about he didn't have a clue, but there had to be something... right?

He looked back up to Seto, looking up at those beautiful deep blue eyes. Eyes that only ever softened for him, only showed love for him. He couldn't help himself when his arms wrapped tightly around the older's torso.

Seto looked down at the teen in surprise, "Mokuba?" True, he didn't mind, why would he? He just wasn't sure it was the greatest for them... Before Mokuba hadn't even wanted him to have an arm wrapped around his shoulders...

He shook his head slightly and pulled away again, "Gomen niisan..." His voice was quiet. He didn't know what he had really been thinking. The elevator could have opened at any moment. But he just wanted so badly to hold his brown-haired beauty. He reached up with his hands, wiping away a few small tears from his eyes. He knew it was selfish to keep thinking this, but it just wasn't fair! Other people got to walk down the sidewalks, holding hands freely! Why not them? Why did society have to condemn them so?

He sighed slightly and tilted the others chin up, wiping away the few stray tears his brother had missed. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize, alright?" Seto pulled him against his chest, hugging him tightly for a moment and leaving a light kiss on his forehead before pulling back. "Do you still want to go out?" He asked quietly.

Mokuba felt a small twinge of emotional pain when his brother let him go. He couldn't believe he'd become so dependent on the other that it actually hurt to not be touched by him. He nodded slightly, "H-hai..." was all he managed to say, before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"If you want to come back at all while we're out, just say something." He said, blue eyes remaining focused on his brother for a moment before turning to the elevator door as it opened.

He nodded slightly and walked from the elevator, out into the lobby. Out into a place filled with other people. Checking in, checking out, and waiting for their rooms to be ready. And he found himself hating them all, though he'd never even seen them before. They were all the reason he couldn't hold onto Seto's hand, and that's what made him hate them.

Seto came up beside his brother, once again wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He glanced at him briefly, "Let me...?" Once again there was a silent 'please' at the end of it, he needed the slight contact himself. Normally when he was separated from his brother during the day, he was working, so he wouldn't think about it. Of course, if he was right beside his brother, it would be harder to not have some physical contact with him.

He nodded and smiled warmly, "Hai...of course..." If the simple touch was all he could get, he would take it. He could hear the silent please, loud and clear, as if Seto had said it. But his brother would never say please. He was too strong, too proud to say something like that. Mokuba wasn't however, "Can we go out for ice-cream after dinner, please?" Maybe it was a childish thing, ice-cream, but then again, Seto always made him feel younger then he was. His brother had a way of making him feel like he had no cares in the world.

Seto nodded and smiled slightly, "Sure." He wasn't too fond of it himself, only ever having any when he was with his brother, usually by his request to have some when he'd been younger and they had been at the park. It had become a hint for them to spend a few hours at the park, Mokuba playing and Seto sitting on a bench reading, and then to go and have ice-cream while Mokuba chatted about anything and everything.

Mokuba smiled back as they walked to the door. Ever since Seto had told him that he'd be busy the majority of the time, the younger's mind had been thinking of ways that he could still be with his brother, while his brother worked. His mind had shifted to a movie he had seen one late night when he was fourteen, and he grinned to himself. He now had his plan, he just had to get Seto to agree with it. "Niisan, tomorrow when I go out to buy the...stuff, may I have some extra money? There's something else I want to pick up."

Seto raised a brow slightly in question, "Fine, but for what?" He had a feeling his brother was up to something... Then again, when wasn't he? Beside's, curiosity was never one to leave him, which wasn't always the most helpful of things he'd found.

His smile turned into a small smirk. The way the raven-haired imps mind worked was amazing, even to himself. "I just want to buy a new _toy_" he said, sounding as innocent as possible, but he did add a little innuendo to the word 'toy'.

He wasn't even going to ask... His brother was five years younger and worse then him- was he the only one who saw something wrong with that? Seto only shook his head and smirked a bit.

He smiled brightly, keeping up his innocent little kid act. He really loved the way he could come up with wonderful ideas, so quickly. He would probably be a good asset to Kaiba Corp...But Mokuba didn't want to use his powers for 'good'.

His brother worried him when he was playing innocent; it was never a good thing for him he found... He'd just have to watch his brother and make sure he behaved... If he actually found a way he'd have to remember it, because so far nothing had worked in regards to Mokuba...

Mokuba could read Seto like a book. His brother had such obvious facial expressions it wasn't even funny. "Don't worry, niisan...I just want to get this new toy so I won't be so bored while you are working." he said, keeping up his innocent act with ease.

"If you say so..." No, his brother wasn't one to be trusted. Shaking his head slightly before turning his gaze to the street in front of them. The question now was... Where should they go?

He was wondering the exact same thing, and he looked up and down the street. "Can we drive in a cab, or a limo or something...that way we could...well...you know." he said and winked slightly. He hadn't actually meant 'fuck me in a limo'. He really just wanted to curl up against his brother, while they looked out the window for a suitable place to explore.

"I suppose..." He had wanted to walk around for a change, but it really didn't make too much of a difference to him. Seto retrieved his cell from his pocket, dialing the number for their current driver- remembering phone numbers had always been very useful...

He yawned slightly and stretched his arms up to the sky. "Arigatou, niisan." he said, sounding quite happy. He looked back up the street, wondering if there was going to be anything for him to do around here...

Once the call was made he replaced the cell in his pocket, before idly looking around at what was near them now. "Limo will be here in a few minutes..." He stated simply.

He smiled slightly, "See, now we both get what we want!" He said, happily, "We're out like you want, and we can snuggle in the limo, like I want." He said and stretched again, "I know, I'm a genius right?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "I thought you wanted to go out? We could have stayed in our room if we're out here only because I want to go out." Though, if they returned upstairs now, he may just retreat to his laptop and papers.

Mokuba blinked, and looked to Seto, "I do want to go out; I just want to be able to cuddle with you too." He said happily, "and since we can't really touch each other in public, we have to be in a limo"

Seto only nodded, eyes catching the limo as it neared them before stopping in front of them. Seto didn't even wait for their driver to come around and open the back door, doing so himself and slipping in before sitting back and waiting for Mokuba.

He smiled and quickly got in after his brother. He immediately snuggled up against Seto's side. Gods, it seemed like forever since he had last done that, and it hadn't even been an hour! He truly needed to see someone about his addiction...

He smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger once he was up against him. He had already told their driver when he called that he just wanted to be driven around a bit, to see what was where, and would let him know if they wanted to stop.

He sighed happily and nuzzled his cheek against the other's side. He shifted around a little bit, and once he was comfortable, he took to looking out the window. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

Seto shrugged, "How should I know? You're the one whose going to be out and about tomorrow, not me." He replied, thought blue eyes turned to idly look out the window as well.

He nodded and yawned slightly, "There's only one sort of shop I'm looking for..." he said idly, watching the many stores that passed by them.

That's what worried him... His forehead touched the window pane as he rested against it, blue eyes only half lidded as he lazily watched what passed them. He really had to reason for being out and would have preferred staying in his room with his brother, but he had promised to take him out for dinner...

He tilted his head to the side slightly as his gaze turned from the window to his older brother, "Are you alright?" He questioned, "You seem a little...distant." He wasn't sure that was the best word to use, bur it seemed to fit for now...

His gaze shifted to look down at his brother for a moment before turning back to the window. "I'm fine, maybe still a bit tired. I didn't sleep as long as you did, I think the jet-lag is kicking in..."

Mokuba nodded slightly, "You're sure that's it?" he questioned, "I'm still worried about you from yesterday..." He said and sighed slightly, looking out the window again.

"I'm fine, Mokuba, it was most likely lack of sleep catching up with me. I'll be fine after a few hours of rest, so don't worry so much." He replied, his hold around the younger's waist tightening lightly.

He smiled slightly when he felt the other tighten his grasp, "Alright...You always tell me that I worry too much..." he said and nuzzled his head against the older again. His smile turned into a smirk when they passed by the type of store he had been looking out for.

Seto hadn't been paying attention to what passed them, though he did notice the smirk that was now on his brother's lips. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion but he remained quiet, still feeling a bit tired.

He smiled innocently when he saw the others suspicious looks, "What? I was just admiring the beautiful scenery" he said, his voice had that innocent sound that he was so good at making.

"Sure... And by now I know when you use that tone it means you're up to no good..." He muttered, still eyeing him slightly, though for the most part he had turned his attention back to staring out the window.

"Me? No good?" He said in mock confusion, "Never!" He said and poked Seto playfully. "So, what sort of food are you in the mood for?" he questioned.

Seto only shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, whatever you feel like I suppose." He wasn't to be picky, since he tended to skip meals most of the time anyways, something Mokuba always tried to get him to stop doing.

This was a good chance to try and get the older to tell him something about himself, "Say, what's your favorite food anyway?" he questioned, looking up at him.

"Frougras..." He murmured lazily, "Though I doubt it matters here anyway." He added. "Any idea as to what you feel like?" Seto was actually starting to wonder about dinner himself now that they had been talking about it..

"Frougras?" He raised an eyebrow, he had never even heard of that before. "I don't know...I want to go to a romantic restaurant." He said and placed his arms around the older, lovingly.

Something Italian?" He asked, glancing down at his brother. Seto didn't care too much what they had, as long as it was something... When had he last actually eaten?

He smiled and nodded, knowing that Italian places were almost always romantic, "That sounds great!" He said happily, and nuzzled against the older again, "Now, we just have to find a place..."

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**- An update before the weekend! Yay! As for the dinner… well… you'll see.  
**Afiong Bassey**- When does Seto ever directly answer questions? Lol.  
**Koi-Bara**- He's not becoming romantic, he always was, just now he's thinking about it.  
**Kelly**- Being online has been random for me... School is not helpful…  
**Kikumaru-twin**- Glad you liked it!

**Five reviews** for the **next chapter**!


	13. Chapter 13

Author(s): Anime-Blade and Kikyana

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 13/--  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

-- -- -- --

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Seto moved his brother away from him for a moment, before lowering the privacy glass window. "_Find an Italian Restaurant, and don't make me regret having not looked something up ahead of time._" Seto didn't even wait for a reply before returning the privacy window back to how it had been.

Mokuba blinked as he watched the older, only understanding bits and pieces of what his brother said to the driver. He shook his head and shifted, so his head lay on the older's thigh. He yawned, and his hand lazily reached up to stroke the other's crotch.

Seto stiffened slightly before grabbing the other's wrist lightly, "Not now, Mokuba." If they had been heading back to the hotel, perhaps he wouldn't have stopped him, but since they weren't...

Mokuba whined slightly, "Niisaaan..." He had that smirk on his face that he gave when he was really intent on having his way. So, he shifted slightly, and brought his other hand to his brother's crotch, stroking it with a little more pressure.

He grabbed his other wrist, though it took him a moment. "Mokuba... You're the one who wanted to go out for dinner, we could have stayed in at the hotel and ordered something up."

He frowned, and looked up at Seto with his pouty look, "Please niisan...I just want to taste you..." He didn't know a better way to put it. The taste of his brother was better then that of any food he had ever had.

"We don't even know how much time we have until we get to the restaurant; it could be any minute for all you know." He hissed, gaze not faltering from his brothers. Seto wasn't even sure why he hadn't given in with that look, but he was thankful regardless.

Mokuba shifted, and it took him a few moments without the use of his hands to get into the position he needed to be in, "Don't care." He said simply and bit the zipper to the older's pants, and he pulled it down with his mouth.

Seto let go of his wrists before pushing him away, "Stop it." What was with him? Though, he should have known something like this would happen. He zipped his pants back up before turning away from the younger, turning his eyes to the window. This was why he hadn't wanted to bring him on the trip.

His eyes narrowed slightly. His brother usually gave into his requests, so what was this about? He crossed his arms, and moved over to the other side of the limo, "Fine...I'm not hungry anymore...I want to go back to my room." he said, his voice cold, and un-caring, again, something he had picked up from being around the older.

"Fine." His tone was much like the younger's when he spoke. Seto told their driver to instead take them back to the hotel, before once more sitting back and glaring out the window. Why was Mokuba being so impossible? Wasn't he the one who had wanted to do something romantic for dinner? Since he knew they wouldn't be talking for the rest of the evening, possibly not the next day, though he doubted it since he wouldn't be back until late- hopefully by then Mokuba would have changed his attitude.

He glared over at the other. Eyes giving one of the coldest looks he had ever given. "Kusottare" he muttered under his breath, before glaring out the window that was now beside him. Why did his brother always have to be so damn up-tight about everything?

"Insulting me won't get you anywhere." Of course he had heard him, the silence between them now would let you hear a pin drop. His eyes had slipped shut again with mild dizziness- sleeping when they got back was coming to mind... Yet the knowledge of the work he still needed to do, the prepping for the next morning forced that thought aside.

He growled slightly, "I only speak the truth." he said his tone, if even possible, was even icier now then it had been when he spoke before. He drew his knees up to his chest on the seat, and hugged them tightly.

"It's your own fault you're ticked off Mokuba, so stop acting like a spoiled brat." His tone had gone back to hoe he usually spoke with the younger, though there was a hint of tiredness.

He frowned slightly. He hated it when people called him a spoiled brat. That was one of the things he got called most growing up in school. Hell, the immature teenagers still called him one today. But it hurt worse when it came from his brother, "How the hell is it my fault?"

Seto sighed wearily, casting his gaze back out the window. "Why are you being like this? You promised you wouldn't, that's the only reason I agreed to taking you... You can't act like that if we aren't in our rooms back at the hotel." Blue eyes glanced over at the teen, a small flicker of something passing through them before he turned his gaze back to the window.

He shifted uncomfortably, "I know...I just can't get enough of you...I think it's an addiction." he said and suck low into the seat. He knew he had promised to the older that he'd behave, but it was just so hard..."Maybe you should get me a plane ticket home tomorrow..."

Seto moved over to sit next to his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger. "I'm not going to send you home. Just don't do it again... Onegai." The last word was hardly above a whisper, not knowing whether or not Mokuba had actually heard it.

He shifted, and buried his face into the older's chest. His arms wrapped around him tightly. He had heard it. "Gomen, niisan..." He bit his lip slightly, fighting back the tears. Damn, he had become so emotional in the past few weeks.

He rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him before the tears escaped. Seto hated it when his brother cried, for what ever reason it may be, it still left him feeling horrible. "I'll take you out for dinner on Sunday, is that alright?"

He sighed in relief at the gentle, soothing hand on his back. He loved it when his brother would hold him so. He nodded his head slightly in response, "I would like that..."

Seto felt the car stop, hearing the light tap on the window a moment after before the door was opened. He sighed before glancing down at the younger, "Feel better now?" He asked quietly, pulling back from him to see his face.

He nodded slightly again, "Hai...arigatou..." he stepped out of the limo, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the tears. He looked back to Seto, "You're going to have to start doing work stuff now, right?"

"Yeah, I should..." He answered gently, following him out. Once again he slung an arm around Mokuba's shoulders, pulling him slightly closer before walking up to the entrance.

He nodded, "Can you like, work on your papers and such in bed...that way you'll at least be close to me while I go to sleep..." He said and looked up at him as they walked through the doors.

Seto smiled slightly at him, "Sure." He remembered doing the exact same thing when Mokuba had been younger, somehow the typing never seemed to bother him while he slept. Most often he would come into his room because he couldn't sleep, and Seto was usually still working late in his room. He would take his laptop over to the bed, sitting next to his brother while he slept.

He smiled as they approached the elevators, "Arigatou, niisan." he said, his voice returning to its usual light and happy tone. Once they were at the elevators, he pushed the up button. There were many people around them, and he looked at all of them, none appeared to be Japanese, so he smirked, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't be understood by everyone else, "but before that, I want you to screw me, good and hard." he just wanted to see what kind of reaction he would get from the older.

"Mokuba!" His cheeks turned a pretty red colour, which had him looking away from his brother. Why did he always do things like this to him? Plus, with how Mokuba had been acting before, he wasn't sure if he was simply teasing or serious- that was never a good thing...

He smiled, seeing the red on his face. He cocked his head to the side cutely, "What?" His voice had, yet again, taken on the innocent tone. His smiled turned into a smirk, and he switched to the sex-kitten voice. He could switch between attitudes so quickly it seemed, "Don't you want to get me all sweaty, screaming your name as you pound into my body?" he said, almost purring at the end of it.

Seto didn't reply, though the red did turn scarlet... He quickly walked into the elevator when it opened, hitting their floor's button before leaning back against the wall. He really hated this... it seemed easier back home, since then his brother knew he couldn't get away with things like this.

Mokuba smirked, completely satisfied with his work. He had the feeling the older would try to get some sort of revenge, but he knew in the end no matter what happened, the result would be the same. They would end up doing exactly what Mokuba had said.

He knew that look, and also knew that the younger expected him to get revenge on him of sorts. Seto already knew what it would be, but it would most likely come as a surprise to his brother... By the time the elevator doors opened once again, the blush that had been staining his cheeks had vanished, something he was thankful for. Leaving the elevator he walked down the hall to his room, taking the key out as he did.

Mokuba stretched his arms up to the ceiling as he walked down the hall after his brother. He couldn't help but keep smirking. He was terribly proud of the way he had gotten his brother to blush so brightly. He took his key out of his pocket, and walk into his room. He closed the door and locked it.

Once in his room he locked the door behind him, tossing the room key onto his desk before slipping his jacket off, leaving it to hang over the chair. He was fairly sure the younger would come into his room, so he merely took what he needed from the desk and went over to the bed, sitting down and leaning back against the headboard while he began working.

Mokuba had every intention of going into the older's room, of course, but first. He walked over to his suitcase...or more so...the pile of clothes that were now spilled all over the floor. He rummaged through it before finding those cute tiny shorts. He pulled off his pants and underwear, before pulling them on. He left the button undone, assuming that would be suggestive enough. He pulled off his shirt next, and this time, pulled on an impossibly tight black t-shirt. He looked in the mirror over the dresser and nodded his approval to himself. He walked over to the door that joined the two rooms and opened it. He leaned against the doorframe, watching his brother.

Blue eyes never once looked up from the laptop's screen, the brunette still typing without pause. He had to wonder though what his brother had been doing, since he highly doubted he had attempted to clean the disaster of clothes that littered his floor. Something told him though that looking towards his brother was not a smart idea if he wanted to follow with his plan.

He sighed slightly, seeing that his brother was already working. He walked over to the bed, hips swaying seductively. He climbed up onto it, and crawled over to his brother. He gently pushed down the screen of the laptop some, allowing his brother to see that he was in fact there.

Seto righted the screen before continuing with his work. "Weren't you going to take a nap?" He asked absently, taking a moment from typing to glance at a few papers, though he did save his work lest his brother do something else and he lose it.

He frowned slightly. It was times like this that he wondered if his brother needed Viagra. "Well..." His voice was low and sensual, he was in complete sex-kitten mode, "I'm not tired as I thought...I need to do something that will...wear me out." he said and pushed the screen back down.

"I'm working now Mokuba, I told you that when we were getting out of the limo." Seto was just lucky that his laptop was still sitting on his lap, or else Mokuba would have another way of trying to distract him. Once again, he righted the computer screen before typing.

Mokuba's mouth hung open slightly. What was wrong with his brother? He let his mind go through a mental checklist, _sexy clothes...sexy voice...sexy on-my-hands-and-knees position...this should be working..._He once again pushed down the screen of the laptop, this time, far enough to touch Seto's typing fingers, "You can spare just a little bit of time..."

Seto stared blankly at his brother for a moment, fighting back to the urge to let his eyes roam the other's body. Right now he was merely thankful he knew how to hide all emotion, which allowed him to once more to lift the computer screen. "I need to finish this so I can get a few hours of sleep in later." And once again he started typing, mentally smirking since he knew his brother probably thought he'd gone insane- and maybe he had...

He had to fight back the strong urge to just grab the laptop, fling it across the room, and force himself upon the older, "Niisaaan..." He almost purred when he spoke. He moved up so he was close to the other's ear, his pink tongue darted out and licked the earlobe, before speaking, "It won't take too long..."

Seto paused briefly in his work as a slight shiver ran down his spine. If he wasn't careful, his little brother was going to win this little game of theirs... "Mokuba, I need to work before I fall asleep..." Well, he wasn't quite so tired now... The younger saw to that personally... "Maybe later if I get enough done, now..." Seto had a feeling this would more then just annoy his brother, acting like it was something casual, like a board game or something- though with them that was hard to say...

He made a light, chuckling noise, "Niisan...if you don't stop working...I might be inclined to throw that laptop across the room..." he said, keeping his voice light, and happy, "So please, will you stop working?" It was obvious he was getting annoyed by the lack of attention he was receiving.

Right now he was mentally cheering that he had remembered to back up everything on disk, should anything unfortunate happen to his laptop... Seto gathered his papers and laptop in hand before placing everything back on the desk. This would have been in Mokuba's favour, except then the brunette promptly sat down and began typing once more- though really he was fighting with himself to do this.

Mokuba's face fell, as he watched his brother sit down, his jaw dropped. What the hell was wrong with Seto? He blinked a few times, and sat down on the bed, "Heh niisan...did you not hear me?" He stood from the bed, and walked over to him slowly. He stood behind the other's chair, and slowly snaked his arms around his shoulders from behind. He leaned down, kissing at the side of the older's neck.

Seto sighed as he once move saved his work and closed the laptop. When would his brother click that this was his revenge against him? Sure, it was extreme, but didn't he always pay the younger back with interest? He unwrapped Mokuba's arms from around his neck and turned in his chair, facing him. "Mokuba... I'm working."

He sighed slightly, "Yes Seto, I'm not dumb, I can see that." He said simply, with a nod of his head, "But, this work..." he said and nodded in the direction of the computer, "Isn't nearly as important as the work you should be doing over there," he said and nodded his head towards the bed.

"Mokuba... I'll be more screwed if I don't get this finished." Seto replied, tapping the top of his laptop lightly. His expression was still passive, his tone matching. A smirk wanted to toy with his lips, but his brother was doing enough toying to suffice.

Mokuba whimpered slightly, he was not too proud to beg for it if he had to, and right now it appeared that he would have to, "Niisaaan...onegai shimasu..." he whined slightly. He leaned down and gently nipped at the other's neck.

Seto smirked ever so slightly, before caressing the younger's crotch for a few moments before pulling back. "Iie," He said simply, still smirking, "What's the point of revenge if I were to give in?"

He whimpered again, and moved himself onto Seto's lap, "Please niisan...You've had your revenge..." he continued to nip at the other's neck. He grabbed one of Seto's hands, and led it over to the younger's crotch, "Please..."

"I'm not taking you in the shower right now Mokuba." If the younger had already gone out, then he doubted he would have lasted this long. Seto didn't pull his hand back, instead he merely let it run teasing over his brother again.

He bit his bottom lip slightly, trying to calm himself before speaking, "Mmm Niisan...I don't care right now about lubrication...please...just take me..." he nuzzled into the crook of Seto's neck, "Please..." he repeated.

"No, Mokuba. I'm not taking you without lubrication." Seto replied firmly, stopping the teasing touch. "I'm not going to hurt you just because you decided you're in the mood." That was the one thing he wouldn't do, his brother should have known better then to even mention it.

A low whining sound came from the back of his throat. "Didn't you here me?" he lightly kissed the other's neck, "I don't care about that...oh please niisan...I need you so bad..."

"I'm being serious Mokuba. I am not taking you if it'll only end up hurting you. Now stop it." He wasn't going to purposely hurt the younger, no matter how much he begged. Even if he wanted to, the mere fact that it would pain his brother was enough to allow him to refuse.

He shook his head lightly, and continued to kiss his brother's neck gently. He moved up slightly, so he could whisper in the older's ear, "What if I like it?" he had found out a few days after the first time, that the mixture of pain and pleasure was extremely intoxicating.

"Get off of me." How he could even think that, let alone say it disturbed him. Mokuba was being ridiculous, though that was putting it lightly. "I am not taking you, so stop it."

Mokuba sighed heavily and he got off of his brother, "Why are you being so mean to me niisan? I said I wanted it!" He looked down at his brother, annoyed expression on his face.

"You'll regret it if I do. Now stop acting impossible." Seto turned around and pushed the screen back up before resuming where he had left off. He'd rather have Mokuba angry with him over something so trivial, then to have him hurt.

He whined pathetically, he didn't care about what he'd regret or not regret later, all he cared about was getting rid of the ache between his legs, "Please...niisan...do something...I am begging you..." He felt foolish, having to beg for it.

"Mokuba... Get out." He wasn't feeling sympathetic, since it was his own fault he was now aroused. Seto didn't even pause his typing to turn and see how he would react, merely continuing with his typing.

He bit his bottom lip, feeling more hurt then anything else. He got down on his knees beside Seto's chair, his arousal slowly leaving him, as he was only focused on his brother not hating him. He reached up, and grabbed one of Seto's hands, holding it as he looked up at him, "Niisan...I'm sorry...don't make me go..."

Seto sighed shakily before turning his eyes on the other. "Why the hell would you even suggest that?" Somehow that thought both angered and scared him at the same time, not the best combination.

He bit his bottom lip again, not wanting to really answer that, but he knew if he didn't it would probably only anger him more. He continued to hold on to the other's hand, but he looked down at the floor, "I...like the pain..." it was the best way he could put it.

Kami... He wasn't having this conversation! He immediately pulled his hand away from the other and stood, leaving his brother there and locking himself in the bathroom.

Mokuba swallowed hard. His brother hated him now. Why did he go and tell him such a stupid thing? He wanted to stand up, and get out of that room, get out of the ridiculous clothing he was still in, but he couldn't move. All he could do was hug his knees close to his chest, and rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks steadily.

-- -- -- --

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**- Kikyana and I are both looking forward to writing the vacation, no idea when it'll happen, since there's still a few things before we can get to that point.  
**Afiong Bassey**- I try to make the chapters fairly long because we've written so much, lol.  
**Koi-Bara**- We might be thinking what you're thinking, lol. Actually, it was Kikyana who had the idea first I think- I had something different in mind, but I might use it later… Lol.  
**sealplay**- Well, here's more, Lol.  
**Sakuraloveu**- No, no, nothing like that, I don't have the creativity to write something like that, Lol. I'd have to look up way to much and all, I get enough researching from school work. Seto is just exhausted because he tends to skip eating and sleeping way too much and it's catching up with him now. Mokie I haven't a clue because I don't write his part, I'd have to ask Kikyana about that. And what's this storyline you speak of? We had no plans for this when we started- Well, the only thing that was planned was the beginning with Seto being late for dinner and having the trip the next day. The rest just played out, so if it's slow or anything, that's why. And quite honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to write this myself- considering this is my first shot at Tabloidshipping, and Seto's a bit too ooc for my liking, but meh, I'll get to make him in character for one of my other stories soon, Lol.  
That was a long response…  
**Kikumaru-twin**- We shall try to keep the romance up, although I have no idea if it stuck around… I'd have to go re-read what else we've typed up. (Were we are for rping, Seto and Mokie are already back in Japan.)

**Five reviews** for the **next chapter**!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 14/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Pain, pain... So many different versions... Some stung, other's burned, it could even numb you... And then there was the type that was all and then again none at the same time, it wasn't something that could be described. What was his brother thinking! Liking pain... he didn't have a clue as to what the word meant! "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry!" He cried out. He himself didn't know just why the feeling of pain was so alluring. He didn't know why he liked the feeling, but he did. And he knew he did. There was nothing he could do to change that. His sobs turned louder and he buried his face into his hands. Ashamed. He wanted to run, but again found movement impossible...

The bathroom door was open again in seconds, Kaiba staring at his brother like he was insane. "Sorry! You were practically asking me to fucking RAPE you and you're say sorry!"

He couldn't control the sobs that tore through him. His brother, his lover, his everything, hated him now. Why did he tell him that? He could have lied...he could have made something up. "Niisan…please...I'm so sorry...please stop yelling..."

"How can you say you like pain when you've never even felt it!" Tears of frustration and anger coursed down his cheeks, though he made no move to rid himself of them. Sorry wasn't going to cut it. Sorry wasn't going to change the fact that Seto was losing it.

Mokuba cringed as his brother screamed at him. He felt like dying. The thought of his brother leaving him, abandoning him, it was to much to handle. He didn't want to explain it to his brother, because he knew the older would never understand, and probably hate him even more, "Oh god...niisama...please...I love you so much...please don't leave me...please...I'm so sorry...so sorry..." he shook violently as he cried.

He tried to calm himself down, stop himself from shaking as much as he was. Seto shakily sat down on the edge of the bed, burrowing his face in his hands. "Just get out..."

He looked up at him, his breathing was completely shaky. He crawled over to the bed quickly, and reached up, grabbing one of Seto's hands, holding it with two of his, rubbing his cheek against it. He was doing anything to make it feel like his brother wasn't abandoning him, "Please niisama...don't leave me...I love you...please don't hate me...I'm so sorry...Aishiteru...Aishiteru..."

"Don't touch me!" He immediately pulled away from him, moving back as far as he could. Mokuba's words fell on deaf ears as the brunette wasn't even listening anymore. He was still shaking uncontrollably, while the tears continued to streak his face.

His tears stopped. What his brother had just done, pulled away from him like he did, yelled at him like he had. It was all too intense...his heart was shattered. He gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air. The air seemed to keep escaping him. Then, he burst into tears again, crying uncontrollably. Seto had told him, that he would never abandon him...why now? He needed his brother. Without him he was nothing. He could no longer sit up, to weak to keep himself up. He laid down on his side on the floor, continuing to cry. Seemingly lost to the world around him.

His face was buried in one the pillows, smothering the sobs that continued to escape him without his consent. He couldn't keep his thoughts together anymore, everything running together and making his head spin. Too many memories, too much pain, pain... pain... pain, nothing else but intolerable pain... He'd worked so well to drive everything back, putting up walls around himself and forcing him to forget. Yet in the span of mere seconds, five years worth of work of suppressing it became useless.

He finally managed to sit up, shakily. The next step, actually standing took a little bit longer. His tears still fell freely. Eventually, he managed to get himself to his feet, stumbling. He looked over to see Seto, crying. His brother never cried...he felt terrible. He wanted to comfort the older...but Seto didn't want to be touched by him. He walked over to the bed, and looked down at his brother, "Niisama...please..." he managed to croak out, "Please...please don't hate me..."

He still wasn't paying attention, merely gazing ahead of him blankly. Why did it always get worse? It never seemed to stop... stop... never stopping, only getting worse and more frequent. It was hardly above a whisper when he spoke, a silent plea to no one, since no one had ever done anything before... "Make it stop..."

Mokuba heard it. He was good at hearing the quiet things his brother said. He kneeled down beside the bed, and slowly, reached a hand out, rubbing the older's back soothingly, as his brother did to him. "What, niisama?" His voice was soft and gentle, "Make what stop? Please...tell me..."

He continued to murmur it over and over, eyes snapping shut as he clutched his head, feeling it spin again. Nothing was making sense anymore; the pain was mingled with confusion so even that was difficult to understand.

He was scared. He didn't know what was wrong with his brother. He moved, so he was sitting on the bed beside him. With some difficulty he managed to grab his brother, and pull him into an embrace, "Shhh... Niisama... It's okay... it's okay... shh..."

He clutched to the younger, burying his face in the other's chest. The exhaustion that had been threatening him before was once again on the borders of his mind, threatening him with the black abyss that sleep granted. He didn't want to give in though, he needed to stay awake, needed to make sure nothing happened...

He'd never seen his brother so desperate. He didn't want to cry, he felt he had to be strong for the other, but he couldn't help but let a few tears drop. He took to rubbing the older's back again, trying to comfort him, "Shhh... It's alright now, nothing's going to happen..." his voice was just as soft, just as gentle. He rocked the other back and forth very gently, like a mother would her child. Trying every way he could think of to bring some amount of comfort to the older.

His breathing slowly started to calm down, though he continued to hold onto his brother tightly, refusing to let go. Blue eyes were still tightly clenched shut, giving slightly as the minutes went by. He wasn't shaking anymore, merely shivering like one would from the cold.

He allowed his eyes to slip shut, as he continued to rub the other's back, in a desperate attempt to get him to calm down more. "There, there..." He looked back down at him, on the verge of tears again. It was his entire fault his brother had become so upset..."Niisama...can you speak now?"

The words hadn't even registered in his mind right away, still slowly calming down. When he finally took note of what of the younger had said, dulled blue eyes glanced up at the raven haired teen for a moment, before turning to stare blankly at the wall. In response, he merely tightened his hold around his brother.

Mokuba nodded slightly in response, "It's alright...there isn't any need for words right now, niisama...Just know that I love you very much..." He continued to try and soothe the other, as much as possible, "There now...go to sleep...You need it, niisama..." He was trying to sound calm, cool, and level headed. But he couldn't help the way a little bit of worry slipped through.

The word sleep somehow made sense to his mind, and he silently agreed with it for now as his eyes slipped shut again. His breathing had calmed and was once again normal, although his hold on the other only lessoned ever so slightly. Confusing and painful thoughts left him for the moment, leaving in its place sweet oblivion that offered sleep as its comfort.

-- -- --

Hours passed by. How many, was unknown to the raven-haired teen. But it was dark. He had spent them, watching his brother. Looking for signs of discomfort. He himself couldn't sleep, even though he wanted to. He wanted to be conscious when his brother woke up. He wanted to be able to make sure the other wouldn't go hysterical again.

Sleep was what his body had needed, and his mind used the time to straighten itself and slowly begin suppressing everything again- it just hurt like hell with having to remember everything. Something of a whimper escaped the brunette before blue eyes slowly opened, slightly blurry from the remnants of sleep.

He had been absent-mindedly staring at a spot on the bed, when his brother's soft whimper snapped him from his daze. He shook his head slightly, to clear his thoughts, and looked down at the other, "Niisama..." He bit his lip slightly, hoping the sleep had helped him.

Seto blinked for a moment before glancing up at his brother, he merely stared at him before he released his hold on him and pulled away. He moved to sit next to him, leaning back against the headboard.

Mokuba stretched slightly, and then moved so he was sitting in front of his brother. He looked up into Seto's face, finding the other's blue eyes in the near complete darkness of the room, "Niisama...what happened?" he questioned.

Seto turned his gaze away from his brother, staring at a random spot on the ground. "Gomen..." He murmured quietly, remembering the last bit now, before he had fallen asleep. He knew he'd hurt Mokuba, hadn't meant for it to turn out like that, and hadn't meant to just snap like that... "Gomen..."

"Iie niisama..." He moved forward and grabbed one of Seto's hands, holding it much like he had before. With both hands. "Don't apologize...it was my fault..." He nuzzled his cheek against the hand, a few tears dripping onto it, "...I made you cry..."

"You're crying now... again..." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, he didn't seem to care like he normally did. Moving slightly, he pulled Mokuba against his chest, so that he was facing away from him. Seto wrapped his arms tightly around the younger one, trying to fight back his own tears again.

He reached up and wiped his own tears away, "It's okay, really...I just got so worried...I thought you were going to leave me...and then you started crying, and you scared me...I've never seen you cry like that...It's all my fault..." He shifted slightly, leaning against his brother as much as possible.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you... No matter what happens I'm not going to leave you." He was whispering again. He hated that his brother thought that, though... Seto couldn't really blame him. "I love you too much..."

He shifted so he was facing his brother, "I love you too Seto...more then anything else..." He buried his head into his brother's chest, crying loudly once again. "I'm so sorry...I should have never said anything!"

Seto tilted the younger's face up, staring at him for a moment before pressing their lips together. He didn't want to think about it again, so distracting both of them was the only thing coming to mind.

He kissed him back, eyes closing tightly. He could still feel that tears were streaking down his cheeks. He couldn't remember a time that he had cried so much. He deepened the kiss, keeping it passionate and loving.

Seto could feel his own tears once again streaking his cheeks, leaving them and instead deepening their kiss. He lightly licked his brother's lower lip, before running it along his upper lip as well.

Mokuba opened his mouth, drawing the older's tongue into it. He chastised himself mentally for making his older brother cry, but those thoughts were soon leaving him as he focused on nothing but the kiss.

He broke away from Mokuba once his lungs started to burn from the lack of breathing, causing him to pant heavily as he watched the younger, keeping his eyes focused on him. He lightly touched the other's cheek, caressing it softly.

He kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to look up, and maybe be faced with a disappointed or maybe even angry look. When he felt the older's hand touch his cheek softly, he allowed his eyes to slip open. "Seto...please...tell me what happened to you..."

"I just... remembered something..." He turned his gaze away from the other, lowering it to the bed sheets. He wasn't going to tell Mokuba, not now, not when he had kept it to himself for the past ten years.

Mokuba frowned, "Seto, you didn't just remember _something_ to be crying like that! What was it...please tell me...I want to try and help you..." He felt like a failure as a lover.

"Mokuba... please... don't ask me..." Seto shifted so he was lying down again, curled up slightly on his side. He lightly touched one of Mokuba's hands before lacing their fingers together. He needed to be close to his brother right now...

He moved so he could lie beside the older. His free hand took to stroking through his hair, "Niisan...I'm sorry for making you cry...please don't be upset anymore..." he gently continued to run a hand through the other's hair, trying to comfort him, "I love you..."

"Go to sleep... I know you're tired..." He murmured quietly, still feeling exhausted himself. He already knew he would have to finish prepping before he left for his meeting, not that it bothered him too much. Seto had done it before, so he didn't see a problem in doing the same thing again. Beside's, even though he knew he was tired, sleep still wouldn't come easily to him again. Blue eyes glanced at Mokuba, locking with stormy ones for a moment before Seto let his eyes slip shut. "Aishiteru..."

Mokuba was tired, his whole body was tired. A few hours of crying could do that to a person. But he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake, feeling the warmth of his brother's touch. "Please...let me just stay with you a little longer...don't let go..." he said, sleepily. He felt his eyes slip shut as he laid his head back down on Seto's chest.

Seto wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. He hadn't wanted this to happen, especially not like this. They'd both been hurt because of it. Blue eyes opened for a moment to watch the younger before slipping shut again. A few hours more of sleep, then he'd work...

-- -- --

It was roughly five in the morning when he next woke up, though he didn't feel like moving from his current spot. Glancing down, he found that Mokuba was still resting against his chest, while his own arms were still wrapped tightly around him. Sighing, the older shifted and moved Mokuba until he was lying against the pillows, before getting up and walking over to his desk- he needed to finish prepping, since his meeting was in less then three hours.

Mokuba shifted uncomfortably. He could feel that his brother's presence had gone. This forced him to wake slightly, "Niisan..." he muttered. He moved around, trying to point his head in the direction of his brother, but his eyes were still shut, he couldn't pry them open. Still so tired...

Seto glanced over at Mokuba, a half smile on his lips. Sighing again, he took his work and moved back over to the bed, sitting next to the younger while he started working again. At least his brother would still be able to get the sleep he needed.

Mokuba felt the bed move when his brother sat down, and he immediately moved over to him. He curled up against the other, nuzzling his cheek into the older's thigh. He made a light noise of relief, and muttered something that sounded a lot like "I love you."

Blue eyes glanced down at the younger for a moment, Seto pausing briefly in his work to gently caress his brother's cheek. Smiling once again towards to the younger, he grabbed a sheet of blank paper, making a note to himself to leave some cash for Mokuba before he left- since he knew that when his brother next woke, he would already be gone.

He had the same thought vaguely resting in the back of his mind. It was one of the reasons he didn't slip back into sleep. "Mmm...Seto..." He nuzzled against him again, "Cuddle with me?" he questioned. And then regretted it because he knew his brother was working.

"If I finish before I leave, go back to sleep, Mokuba." He murmured quietly, continuing with his typing, only pausing briefly to shuffle through papers. He wasn't going to get angry with the younger, even if he might be worried about it- that's how their last argument came about, and he wasn't about to have a repeat.

He didn't want to press the matter any longer. He, of course, didn't want a repeat of before, "Then I'll just lay here and snuggle you," he said happily, "If I go back to sleep I won't see you before you leave..."

"If you want." Blue eyes shifted to him once again, before Seto shook his head slightly and went back to focusing on the screen in front of him. He was going to try and finish this quickly, or at least take only two hours instead... He wasn't sure if he could manage it though.

Mokuba snaked his arms around the older's waist, holding him close. "Can you...talk to me while you work?" he asked. He still wanted to try and find out exactly what Seto had remembered but he assumed it had to do with Gozaburo...

"What do you want to talk about?" He had a feeling his brother was trying to get him to talk about earlier, but he wasn't about to let it slip that easily. Seto frowned for a moment at the computer screen, finding something wrong, but found the problem a moment later.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly before yawning, "Anything really..." he nuzzled against the older a little more, "You know...once we were adopted...we never really got to talk that much...maybe start with stuff that happened back then..."

Seto tensed slightly, knowing he was right in his guess. "There's nothing to talk about." He stated simply, switching to type with one hand while the other sorted through the papers next to him.

He sighed slightly, "Come on Seto...it was a long time before Gozaburo was gone...there must be something to talk about..." He knew it had to be something bad, for his brother to get as hysterical as he had, but he was determined to find out what it was.

"Mokuba..." There was a tone of warning in his voice, blue eyes glancing down at the teen briefly before turning back to the flickering monitor of the laptop. "There's nothing to talk about…"

He sat up; the blanket that had been covering him fell off of his shoulders, "No Seto! It wasn't nothing! Nothing wouldn't have made you cry like that... please... just tell me... I want to know everything about you, niisan..."

"Don't start this again! Why don't you just drop the subject already?" Why was he starting this again? Hadn't they just gotten past this, and yet his brother was trying to get him to talk again.

He nodded slowly, not wanting to anger his brother. He hung his head, looking at the bed, "Gomen, niisan..." He moved away slightly, and laid back down on his side, back facing Seto. He pulled the covers up, drawing them tight around his body. He hated it when his brother yelled at him, it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Mokuba..." Seto sighed and set the laptop down on the bedside table before moving closer to his brother. He let his fingers run through the raven hair for a moment in silence before speaking. "Don't you think I would have said something before if I wanted you to know? Don't you think there's a reason why I haven't said anything before?"

Mokuba shifted slightly, and looked over his shoulder at his brother, "I know that you don't want me to know...I understand that...but I want to know, Seto...I want to know everything...I know there must be a reason, but I don't know what that reason is..."

"And I can't tell you the reason because then you would want to know even more. So leave it be. It doesn't matter anymore, it's not important now." Seto said quietly, continuing to play with the younger's hair.

He shook his head slightly, "No niisan, it is important...whatever it was that caused you to have a mental breakdown...I'm worried about you. And I know I triggered it...so if you tell me what it is, I can make sure I never say anything to make you think of it again..."

Seto merely shook his head and sighed, moving back over to pick up where he had left off in his work. He knew Mokuba wouldn't drop it, but now was not the time for it, he needed to get this finished before the meeting started. "I'll tell you when we return home, no sooner then that." Though he honestly hoped his brother would forget, he highly doubted that would happen.

"You have to swear you will tell me." He said, watching his brother as he moved. He turned so he was now on his other side, facing the older.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Blue eyes glanced over towards the younger, staring intently into the stormy eyes of his brother for a few moments before he turned back to his work.

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes once again, "I'm sorry niisan...can I just ask you one favor?" He took in a deep breath, "I want you to forget what I told you before..."

Seto didn't reply, instead he simply continued typing, acting like he hadn't heard him. He wanted to forget that himself, but considering that's why this whole mess started... It was a bit hard to. "Go back to sleep, Mokuba."

He curled up, closing his eyes. "Hai, niisan..." He wanted to fall back to sleep. But he just couldn't his mind was swimming with so many different thoughts, that it was hard to push them all back and allow sleep to take over. There was never a time in his life when he hated himself more.

The room stayed silent for the following few minutes, their breathing and Seto's typing the only sounds. Without looking to the younger he spoke again, "I'd have thought you would have noticed... Or maybe you didn't think to look?" He murmured quietly, whether to himself or Mokuba was left to be seen.

He only vaguely heard what his brother said. He sat up slowly, looking at the older. His head tilted to the side, "Didn't think to look for what?" He questioned, confused. He had assumed Seto was talking to him.

"You wouldn't have had a reason though.." He mused, apparently not hearing the other. "I suppose it's more obvious to me since I know, but I'd have thought..." Seto sighed and shook his head before going back to simply typing.

"Uhm...niisan?" Mokuba moved closer to him. He sat beside the older, and rested his head on his shoulder, "What are you talking about, I'm confused..." He sighed slightly, "And don't give me any 'I don't want to talk about it' or 'it's nothing' crap...tell me."

"Hm? Ne, if it confuses you, then you'll have to wait until we get back home." He preferred for Mokuba to figure it out himself, rather then actually having to tell him. But why would he look for the faint scars running across his chest and back?

He sighed again, a bit more heavily this time. "Fine, you win...as usual..." He moved away from his brother and laid down again, "I just don't see why you refuse to tell me...are you scared to?"

"Perhaps..." He'd let his brother think about it, and hopefully something would click... Mokuba would have to start thinking back on little details, things that would seem insignificant at the time, but were vital in figuring this out.

Mokuba nodded. He knew what it was like to feel scared to tell someone something. And this, it was obviously bigger then even his older brother could handle, "I'll have plenty of time to think about it today...I'm going to go back to sleep, okay?" he said and yawned.

"Fine." He murmured quietly, once more turning his full attention back to his computer, intent on getting everything finished before eight. He had after all promised to try and spend the last bit of time with his brother before he left.

He nodded slightly, "If you finish early, wake me up, alright?" he yawned once more and closed his eyes. He was still so tired, and the sleep washed over him very quickly.

Seto merely continued with his work, letting the younger sleep. He was fine with waking his brother before he left, though whether or not he would be willing to get up was a different story...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**- With dominance, it all depends on the mood I suppose. Kinda like Seto x Yami pairing- it all depends on their mood. As for arguments, I think it has a lot to do with Seto- I can see in almost any pairing he's in, that there is bound to be arguments about how he acts or something concerning him.  
**Sealplay**- Aa, they're over it for now…  
**White**- -blinks- Well, here's an update, lol.  
**Pharaohs Little Sister**- He's not being harsh- you just have to see it from his point of view about all this.  
**Kikumaru-twin-** I think responding to reviews is interesting, plus, it tends to give away hints here and there. And the things we added for suspense and all… I think I over did some of it Oo;;  
**Shrimp-Toast-** -throws confetti- Yay! Some of the chapters are long though, lol. And Thankies for saying that! It's the point I was trying to make before! Four years is quite a long shot- especially when you're going from eleven to fifteen. Anything is possible.  
**Koi-Bara**- -dies laughing-

**Five reviews** for the **next chapter**!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 15/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**READ:** Chapter fifteen and sixteen are being uploaded at the same time- so make sure not to miss one of them!

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Fifteen:**

It was seven-thirty when he finished. Seto packed what he needed into his briefcase (how he managed to pack everything would remain unknown...), putting everything else away before showering and changing. Once through with this, he walked back over to the bed, sitting next to the sleeping teen. He leaned down and kissed him lightly, before running his tongue along his brother's lips.

He was definitely relieved that his brother woke him up. Slowly, he felt himself leaving the horrible nightmare and waking up to the feeling of his brother's tongue gently running over his lips. He pulled back slightly, his eyes opened wide, "You're alright..." he mumbled.

"Of course I am." He murmured, staying silent for a moment before brushing his brother's bangs aside. "Bad dream?" He asked quietly, touching his cheek lightly briefly before focusing his eyes on Mokuba.

Mokuba blinked a few times, before his eyes shifted, locking with his brother's cerulean eyes, "He hurt you...didn't he?" He bit his lip slightly. His brother had told him to think about it, and so, while unconscious, his mind took him back to the days when they were both much younger. In his 'dream' Mokuba had been playing happily in his room, as any small child would. It had only been a few days since they had come to the home. As he was playing, he distinctly heard a scream, a loud smacking sound, another scream, and then the sound of something falling over. The young Mokuba on the floor really didn't think much of it, and he continued in his play. But the fact that Mokuba was older, having this 'dream' he thought more on the sound of the scream, and eventually identified it as his brother's.

Seto gave his brother a sad smile as a reply, doubting he'd manage to voice a response. At least he'd figured out part of it, though not the reason as to why he hadn't said anything.

"Oh niisan..." Mokuba could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he'd be damned if he let them fall! It was not he that deserved to be crying right now. He wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close, "That's not all...is it?"

"No..." He finally murmured. Seto cleared his throat after a moment before pulling away from the younger, "I need to leave before the meeting starts," He kissed him lightly once again, "There's some cash on the desk for when you go out. Just remember to speak English." Giving his brother a last look he got up, picking up his briefcase before leaving the room, locking to door behind him- his brother would click to go through his own room when he left. Along with leaving a few bills on the desk, was note, telling the younger the number for their driver and that he had already been told that Mokuba may be calling for a ride.

He watched his brother, a sad smile on his face. It hurt to see his brother leave, but he knew the older would eventually come back. He got out of bed and stretched. He yawned and walked over to the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothing and hoped into the shower. After about 15 minutes of washing he figured he was clean enough and got out.

Mokuba walked from the bathroom after toweling off. Being alone he didn't care about walking around nude. He walked over to the desk and picked up the bills. American money...He smiled slightly and grabbed the note with the number of the driver. He walked over to the door that connected the two rooms, and walked through it. He yawned slightly and walked over to his pile of clothes that still laid on the floor. Once finding clothing he deemed suitable, he began to get dressed.

He grabbed his cell phone from the pants he had been wearing the previous day, and he phoned the driver, "Kon-" he stopped himself and sighed, his English sucks and he knew it, "Hello...I am Mokuba Kaiba...you are the driver of mine...please come to hotel and pick up me." the driver understood Mokuba's broken English, and told him he'd be there in about 15 minutes. He sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. He stuffed that, and the money into his pocket, and grabbed his room key. He left his room and walked down the hall, sighing. He vaguely wondered what exactly this business trip was for"

Mokuba pressed the down button on the elevator, and immediately the doors slid open. A few people stepped out, and Mokuba stepped in. He pushed the button for the bottom floor and smirked slightly. He hoped his brother would like the idea he had thought of. It was simple, really. Seto would be able to please Mokuba, while working. Everyone won. The elevator stopped moving, and he stepped out of the elevator and a few more people stepped in. He walked outside to see that the driver was already there. The driver opened the door and Mokuba climbed in. "Where to, Mr. Kaiba?" Mokuba blinked a few times, "Uhm...Drive...I tell you when to stop..." He sighed heavily, wishing he could speak proper English. The driver nodded and began to drive slowly down the street, in the same direction he had the night before.

Mokuba watched lazily out the window, humming a tune that he couldn't remember the name to. He yawned slightly, and then saw the store approaching, "stop" He said and the driver slowed down outside of the store. He didn't wait for the driver to open his door, he did that himself. Mokuba walked over to the front of the store, and opened the door. The store was one of those...fetish stores. He immediately spotted a bottle of lubricant. Not the same kind they had at home, but it would work just as fine. Then he took to looking at the shelves, looking at the numerous amount of toys. He knew exactly what he was looking for, he had seen it in a movie.

Mokuba smiled when he saw what he had been searching for. He picked it up and looked at it. He debated within his own mind on whether or not to buy it. He hoped Seto wouldn't be mad at the suggestion of using this. He sighed heavily and finally decided to buy it. He walked up to the counter and placed both items on it. The woman behind the counter rose and eyebrow and began to ring up the items. "That'll be sixteen dollars and 73 cents." Mokuba pulled the money from his pocket and blinked. He had no clue how to spend American money! He sighed and handed the woman all the money he had, which was only 20 dollars. She put the money into the register and grabbed the change. She placed the items in a bag, and handed the bag and change to Mokuba. "Have a nice day" she said, giving him a slightly skeptical look.

Mokuba walked from the store, not saying anything to the woman. He walked back to the limo, and the driver opened his door. He got into the back seat and sighed slightly. He began regretting his purchase. He could just picture a very angry older brother at the pure thought of what was running through the younger's mind. The driver pulled off again, heading back towards the hotel.

-- -- --

Seto leaned back against the wall, eyes closed as he his thoughts got the better of him. Part of him still wanted Mokuba to figure everything out on his own, though... He didn't want his brother to know that ever. Shaking his head he stepped into the elevator when it opened, and once again leaned back against the walls.

Seto sighed slightly just as the elevator doors were once again opening in front of him, before resuming the usual stoic look he used when he wasn't around his brother. The receptionist at the front desk seemed... well surprise wasn't quite the right word, but was possibly amazed at the now cold look on the brunette, when the day before he had been somewhat cheerful when going out with his brother. Seto mentally smirked at the reaction before turning down the hall to his right, eyes glancing back and forth in search of the board room the meeting would be taking place in.

The older Kaiba could hear voices inside already, though he hoped he wasn't the last to arrive. Being young wasn't the easiest, since the other CEO's he met in meetings tended to expect little of him- who did they think did all the work? Surely not those incompetent fools he'd hired, they could barely handle the basics, let alone anything complicated. Silently opening the door, he strode over to the long mahogany table, already knowing where his seat was. Setting his briefcase down on the floor next to his seat, he mentally sighed before greeting those that were already there- he hated this part...

The majority of them were American, which he had expected. There was one other whom was Japanese, which was also Kaiba Corp.'s main rival. A few other's were Chinese, and it seemed that they weren't to enthusiastic about this meeting either. They were mostly annoyed, himself included, at the disrespect being shown- like hell he was going to be on a first name basis with these people. "If you wouldn't mind, I would prefer it if you would call me by my surname rather my given name." How he managed to say that without the icy tone was a miracle... The man who had been, one of the few, to call him 'Seto' looked at him in surprise for a moment, not having expected it. Annoyance flared through him and laced his tone this time, "I may be young, but regardless, I deserve the same proper respect as everyone else here." Seto was satisfied to see that the same mistake wasn't made again...

Seto had taken to sitting and merely observing everyone else. His eyes narrowed when a certain rival of his walked up to him, hopping up onto the table next to him. "So nice to see you again, Kaiba. It's-" Seto scowled at her and leaned back slightly, "Cut the crap, Miyuki, what do you want?" The woman blinked innocently, "Kaiba, you're acting like I'm up to something." A light smirk played on her lips as she kept hazel eyes locked with the ice blue ones of the brunette. "Tch', when aren't you up to something? The last time we spoke," A smirk of his own played on his lips, "you tried to seduce me. So, I ask again, what do you want?" She feigned a hurt look, "You actually think I would go so low..." Seto merely rolled his eyes, wishing she'd just leave.

Miyuki continued to ramble about nothing in particular- Seto was ready to either hit her head against the wall, or his own... "Miyuki... Why are you over here speaking with me?" She paused for a moment and studied him silently, before there was once again a slight smirk to her lips. "Ne, Kaiba-kun, you must be so lonely..." Perfect, and to make things worse, she had taken to running a single finger up the side of his arm. Seto gave her a look of disgust before pulling away. "I didn't think you would go even lower and to try something in a meeting, Miyuki." She leaned closer to him, in a way that would block the others in the room from seeing. Miyuki lightly traced a hand down his chest, brushing lightly across his crotch, "Do you really want to push me away so quickly?" Seto glared at her, a quiet growl escaping him, "Zakkenayo."

Miyuki merely smirked and pulled away from him, going back to sit in her seat- Seto silently breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't sit anywhere on his side. A few minutes later everyone else was sitting down at their respective seats, one or two interpreters there as well. Seto merely sighed again before retrieving his briefcase, setting on the table and retrieving what he'd need. He wasn't looking forward to the next few hours...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

Review responses will be in chapter sixteen.

**Five reviews** for **both** chapter **fifteen** and **sixteen** for the **next chapter**!


	16. Chapter 16

Author(s): Anime-Blade and Kikyana

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- SetoxMokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 16/--  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.  
**READ:** Chapter fifteen and sixteen are being uploaded at the same time- so make sure not to miss one of them!

-- -- -- --

**Chapter Sixteen:**

It had been a few hours since Mokuba had gone out. The bag of stuff he bought lay next to him on the bed. He was currently lying on his stomach, and chewing on the eraser of his pencil. "If... hm… then x would equal..." He had to think about it for a while, "Oh yeah! 7!" He wrote the answer in the space provided, "Damn...I am so good at this." He bragged to the empty room. He looked over at the clock and sighed, wondering when Seto would be back.

Seto pretty much ran into his room, slamming the door behind him before quickly locking it. "I'm going to kill that woman!" He turned and glared at the door for a moment before stalking over to the desk and dumping his briefcase there, before going over to the bed and collapsing on it, lying on his stomach now.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at his brother. He smirked lightly, finding the way he was acting rather...adorable. He closed up his math work book, and allowed it to drop down gently to the floor beside the bed. "Eh, Niisan? What happened? Who's this woman that you want to kill?"

"Miyuki Akira... Damned CEO of our rival company..." He muttered irritably, "Stupid bitch..." Blue eyes glanced over at the raven haired teen, "And how was your day?" He asked sarcastically, still going back and forth between staying where he was or finding Miyuki and ending her pathetic existence.

He sighed slightly, "Whatever she did, it can't be that bad..." Mokuba said lightly. He ran a hand through the older's hair, "Exactly what did she do that pissed you off this much?"

"Something only you should ever do..." He would leave it at that, since the thought was still making him sick. It had been bad enough that she had touched him before the meeting had even started, but to try something on him again afterwards?

Mokuba glared, knowing exactly what he meant, and he suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him, "Where's the bitch, I'll kill her." he said, a low growl in the back of his throat. No one was allowed to touch his Seto aside from him.

"Feeling possessive, are we?" Seto smiled slightly, feeling slightly better now. "I'd love to let you go and do so, but sadly the others may wonder where she got to... Hopefully I'll find a way to live through these next three weeks."

He smiled slightly and leaned down; kissing the other gently, and then he pulled back and rouse an eyebrow again, looking at his brother, "She didn't...turn you on...did she?"

"Mokuba... I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about it..." That was a horrible thought... He's was going to have nightmares for the next few weeks now because of that flirtatious bitch... Seto stared at the younger for a moment before speaking again, "So, did you go out?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded, grabbing the bag and holding it out, "Yes, I got the lubrication...and that toy I wanted." he said with a wink. He pulled the bottle of lubrication out and handed it to his brother.

Seto took it and set it aside on the nightstand next to him. "So what exactly did you buy?" He asked curiously, eyeing his brother. Knowing Mokuba, it could've been anything...

"Well, and don't get mad, but last year, one late night I saw this...movie...and well, it gave me this idea..." He pulled the object out of the bag. It was a vibrator, that had a long cord connected to it, and at the end of the cord was a small control device, with various different speeds, "Well, since I'm so freakin' horny all the time...well...you can be working and like...control the setting and stuff...we both win..."

Seto raised a brow slightly at him, before glancing at the object of purchase. What the hell had his brother been watching? He had to smirk slightly though- his brother wasn't stupid, ridiculous as times, but not stupid...

Mokuba saw the smirk, and felt relieved, "So this is okay?" he questioned. He watched his brother warily...seeing as the last thing he had suggested had blown up in his face.

Seto shrugged slightly, "Why should it matter to me, you're the one whose going to be using it." He replied, still smirking slightly as his gaze shifted from his brother to the vibrator and then back again.

Mokuba smirked himself now, "But you have to control it" he purred, his seductive voice slowly creeping into his words. He moved over to his brother and gently nipped at his neck, "Do you have any work to do right now?"

"It can wait till later... or tomorrow..." He fought back the grin that threatened to replace the smirk on his lips. Seto moved slightly until he was able to lick the teen's earlobe, "Tell me what you want to do." He whispered.

He shivered slightly, his brother's voice in his ear, teasing him like that, was enough to make him come on the spot, "Oh god Seto...take me..." He felt oddly ashamed that the mere sound of his brother's overly-suggestive voice was enough to make him so aroused.

"Mm... I could..." His hand trailed down to stroke the teen through his pants, though it was no teasing touch, "Or... we could play with your new toy..." He murmured seductively, a tone he rarely ever used.

He bit his bottom lip, and nodded his head rapidly, "Yes...Let's do that!" He said and handed it to Seto, as he began to remove his own clothing.

An amused smirk played across his lips as he watched his brother undress, before his gaze slipped to the item he was now holding. "Ten different settings, hm?" It felt slightly odd that his brother would think of something like this and buy it, while the thought had never once crossed _his_ mind.

Mokuba nodded again, as he pulled off his last article of clothing, "Yeah...I bought the best one they had..." He immediately took to taking of Seto's business jacket, then undid the older's tie, throwing it away.

Seto tossed both his jacket and tie aside before removing his shirt, leaving him in his pants. He didn't remove them though, instead he pushed his brother down onto the bed, kissing his neck and trailing down to his chest. Seto leaned over to grab the lubricant, uncapping it and immediately coating three fingers before pushing one against his brother's entrance and into him. To hell if he was impatient, he hadn't really done anything with his brother for one too many days... Beside's, he doubted the teen would complain.

Mokuba moaned loudly, and gripped the bed sheets in his hands. It felt more then amazing to even have that inside him. He moved down, pushing the digit in more. He wished Seto would have put all three in at the same time; he could have got just a little bit of that pain he had been seeking.

It was only a brief moment before he added a second, though with a moments pause, he pressed the third digit in as well. Seto leaned closer to his brother, licking his neck teasingly before speaking, "Mm... Tell me when you want to play..." His voice had taken the same seductive tone as before, and he once again licked Mokuba's neck.

He bit his bottom lip, and his back arched slightly. He grabbed a pillow and clung to it, needing something to hold onto. "Onegai...niisan...I..." He couldn't get the words out. He took in a big gulp of air, "I want...to play..."

Seto smirked slightly before removing the three digits from the other. He picked up the vibrator, removing it from the box, before merely looking at it for a moment. Only his brother would come up with this... "Hm... You could use this thing all on your own you know..." He lubricated the vibrator before moving back to sit between his brother's legs, before pressing it into the teen. The thought of telling the younger to do it himself, watching while he impaled himself with it, had come to mind (which had worried him for a brief moment), but he decided against it for now...

He nodded; he couldn't remember ever feeling so desperate before. It probably had to do with the fact that they hadn't done anything the previous day, "I know...I want you to do it..." He moaned when he felt the device slide into him. The feeling was foreign, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing.

Seto smirked again, pressing it in farther, until he was satisfied, before sitting back. He picked up the 'remote' like part of it, switching it onto the lowest setting for the moment, since he wanted to see his brother's reaction to the new feeling.

His eyes shot opened wide and he arched his back. That feeling, he couldn't even label it as anything. It was just too good. "Ah...nii...san..." He moaned out, "More..."He pleaded, wanting the speed to be turned up.

He switched it to another setting, skipping one in-between to see what the difference would cause to his brother. At least they'd solved one of the few problems they had, in a fairly interesting way...

He tossed in the sheets. His erection now throbbing horribly in between his legs. Mokuba needed some kind of friction on it, "Ah! Onegai...Seto...touch me..." He pleaded, hips lifting off the bed slightly,

Seto obliged to the younger's request, stroking his arousal while he once again raised the setting on the vibrator. Maybe they should have gotten one before... Since it seemed his brother was enjoying this quite a bit...

He brought the pillow up, over his face, biting down on it. He needed something to keep him from screaming loudly. He shifted slightly, the vibrator moving slightly, and then he let out a scream so loud, that the pillow wasn't even enough to muffle it properly. The vibrator hit his prostate dead on, and stayed there, sending constant pleasure to the spot.

Seto pretty much grinned at hearing that, again changing the setting and making sure the vibrator stayed where it currently was. He loved seeing his brother like this, and the thought that someone might hear... It didn't even bother him that much; instead, it caused him to raise the setting higher yet.

He cried out again, as he felt the speed and intensity of the vibrator increase. He kept the pillow in place. His pleasured shrieks barely muffled by the pillow. He vaguely realized Seto would never get any work done if they tried his original idea. Mokuba himself had no idea he would be this loud. He felt the familiar tightening sensation in his stomach, and he moved the pillow away from his face, "A-Ah! Nii...san...I'm so...so close..." His back arched off the bed, into a most un-natural bend.

Seto instead of raising the setting again, switched it to a much lower one. He knew his brother might wonder why he was doing that, though when he noticed that the brunette was removing the rest of his clothes... Once again he moved to picked up the lubricant, applying it to himself before turning the vibrator off completely and removing it from his brother, replacing it with his own arousal.

"Ah!" He moaned out when he felt his brother slide into him. His eyes slipped closed and he raised his legs, wrapping them around the older, pushing him in further. He was now going to force himself to not come until his brother did. He always wanted to come with the older.

Seto immediately leaned up to kiss his brother, tongue slipping into his mouth and running along the inside. He rocked against the younger, moaning quietly into his mouth. He wasn't sure how he was going to last through the week without this; he didn't know how he'd managed the last two days with barely any contact with his brother.

He kissed him back, hungrily. All of his moans lost in the other's mouth. He could feel it coming on, but no, he didn't want it right now. He would have to keep fighting it, just a little longer...

He could feel how close the younger was, which pushed him closer to his own release. Seto parted their lips once the need for air made itself known. He rested his forehead against Mokuba's shoulder, trying to regain his breath while continuing to thrust into the other.

His eyes shut tight and his arms wrapped around the other's neck. He hadn't even realized when his hands began to claw at Seto's back, "Oh...niisan...I'm gonna...gonna...ahhh..." He arched even more as he was pushed over the edge, his hot sticky seed landing on him and the older.

It took a few thrusts more before he came as well, filling his brother as he came. Seto collapsed on top of the younger, not bothering to pull out of him quite yet, he much rather preferred this...

His breathing was heavy, as he tried to fill his needy lungs. He didn't mind the older being onto of him, he quite liked it actually. "Mmm...niisan..." He moved slightly so he could nuzzle his cheek against the other.

Seto laughed quietly, "We still have the same problem as before, Mokuba... You weren't counting on that thing being so... effective, hm?" He asked, nipping his neck lightly.

He nodded slightly, "I...had no idea what it would...feel like..." He managed to say, his breathing still slightly irregular. He wrapped his arms around the older, holding him close. He liked the way his brother would stay, buried deep within him even after they were done. He just loved the feeling of closeness, when there bodies seemed to melt together and become one.

"Maybe you need to go out again... and get a different... toy... Ne, Mokuba?" He whispered, licking his ear and trailing down his neck, then moved over to go along his jaw and end up on his lips.

He kissed the other back for a few moments before pulling away, "Iie niisan..." He didn't want to become aroused again, "Just...cuddle with me?" He offered

Seto smiled at him before kissing his cheek lightly, "Sure." Work could definitely wait for later, especially since he had the next day as well to work. Beside's, spending time with his brother would be close to nothing during the week, so doing so with him now was a sure thing. He shifted slightly and to remove himself from inside the other.

He whimpered slightly when he felt his brother pull out of him. He hadn't wanted that to end. The younger shifted as well, and he moved so he was curled up against the other, "Aishiteru niisan..."He muttered.

"Aishiteru matta..." He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close against his chest. Seto left a light kiss on his lips before simply watching the teen. He knew sleep wouldn't come for him yet, but that meant he could once again watch his brother sleeping...

Sleep, it seemed like he had been doing so much of that lately. But he was almost positive that had to do with the fact that he and his brother always did sleep-worthy things. Stormy eyes lidded gently as the younger of the two Kaiba's fell off into what he prayed would be a peaceful dream...

-- -- -- --

**Review responses**

**Kikumaru-twin**- Yes! Flashback-ness! I love writing them, lol. Hai, long chapters are good, and two short chapters work out to the same thing, lol.  
**Shrimp-Toast**- Mokie is a tad slow with figuring things out… -hides from Kikyana-  
**Victoria**- Yay! People think it's good enough to tell their friends about! –throws confetti-  
**MalfoyRocks**- I love hating Gozoburo, Lol. Thinking up reasons to hate is… interesting…  
**Afiong Bassey**- Hm… I think you know now… If not, then I need to re-read the chapter myself, Lol.  
**Koi-Bara**- Yeah, well all want him to be alive so we can kill him again…

**Five reviews** for **both** chapter **fifteen** and **sixteen** for the **next chapter**!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 17/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Seventeen:**

The dreamMokuba found himself falling into was anything but peaceful. Another childhood memory? What was going on? This was yet another event that when he was such a small child, didn't seem important.

_A small boy with that same wild raven hair, and stormy eyes sat up in his bed in the middle of the night. He had been awoken by the need to use the restroom. He slowly climbed out of bed, and opened his door, stepping out into the hall.  
__The house was quiet, as it should be in the dead of night. Wait...it was almost quiet.  
__The small boy heard the vague sound of a shower running, and his head tilted to the side slightly. Who could be taking a shower at such a late hour? He walked down the hall quietly, god forbid something happen and he wake up there adopted father...  
__He stopped outside of the bathroom, and pressed his ear to the door. Mixed in with the sound of the water, was the sound of crying. Crying? Why would someone cry in the shower? He listened a bit longer, trying to see if he could recognize the person crying, and it struck him, "Niisama?" Even at a young age, Mokuba knew that you just do not walk into the bathroom on people and so he knocked lightly on the door, "Niisama...what's the matter"  
__The water shut off immediately, and he heard the younger voice of his brother, "Nothing, Mokie...go back to bed..." Then Mokuba heard the shower curtain open, and heard his brother groan loudly in pain, and he remembered, seeing in the corner of his eye, Gozaburo walking from his brother's room..._

-- -- --

The raven-haired teenager woke suddenly, sitting up immediately. His breathing was a little heavy, and his eyes wide.

Seto had somehow managed to fall asleep a while after his brother. When his brother moved so abruptly though, he was awake himself in seconds. Sapphire blue eyes blinked blearily, taking a moment to fully adjust before they turned to look at the raven haired teen. Seto sat up and stretched, eyes closing briefly before focusing on Mokuba again. A slight frown was on his lips in seconds and he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

He appeared to not have heard his brother, as he was going over things in his head. His breathing did not change, it stayed just as heavy. What was that? He wondered to himself Niisan...he was in the shower...Gozaburo was coming from his...room...He was an intelligent young man; it took him but a few minutes to put two and two together. He brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it, as tears leaked down his cheeks; he looked back to the older "Oh Niisan..." He practically threw himself at his brother, arms wrapping around him tightly.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise, "Mokuba?" He rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down enough that he could speak and explain what had happened. It didn't click that the younger might have remembered something else like he had that morning, the thought hadn't occurred seeing as he was more focused on trying to calm his brother down.

It took him a little while, but the tears eventually stopped. Mokuba chastised himself mentally for crying, when it was his brother who had been through the pain, "Oh Seto...I understand...why you couldn't...why you didn't want to...oh Seto…" He buried his head into the older's chest, hating the way he couldn't keep it together!

Seto stayed silent, still continuing with trying to calm his brother down. Now he of course knew what had upset the younger. He hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead lightly before gently rocking him, still intent on trying to calm him.

His breathing eventually steadied, and he managed to look up at the older, his own face tearstained. "Gomen, Niisan..." He kept his arms tight around the older, "I can't believe it...how anyone could hurt you..." He bit his bottom lip, holding back more tears. He was intent on not letting these ones fall.

He sighed quietly before leaning back against the pillows, keeping Mokuba against his chest, "If you want to cry, then cry now..." He murmured quietly, running his fingers through the teen's hair for a few moments before lightly tracing random patterns on his back with his finger tips, barely touching the skin.

Mokuba shook his head. No. He. Was. Not. Going. To. Cry! He would be strong for his brother. He took in a few deep breaths, and the need to cry slowly disappeared. He looked at his brother, speechless. He didn't know what to say...What was he supposed to say? Could he even say anything? Would anything really help?

Seto brushed aside a few of the raven bangs that had fallen in front of his brother's stormy eyes. He cupped his cheek lightly, "Calmed down now?" He murmured, switching the caressing Mokuba's cheek with the back of his hand. Of course, he was worried now, but he wouldn't let it show...

He nodded slightly. _Come on Mokuba...say something useful..._ He pleaded silently with himself. _Say something comforting...god knows how many times he's been there for you_. He sighed slightly. He didn't know what to say. He thought maybe bringing up another topic would be easier, but how could he work any sort of topic into the silence. He looked into Seto's eyes; his own had a pleading look in them. He wanted - needed - his brother to say the first words.

"We should go shower..." He said quietly, which was true, but he just didn't want to talk about this, and never wanted to. He didn't particularly like dwelling on the past, and would rather suppress it and forget it ever happened. Mokuba of course was the opposite of him, which hadn't ever bothered him before, but now... Seto wasn't even sure he would be able to talk about it, if his breakdown the other day was any indication...

Mokuba let a small sigh of relief escape his lips. Thank Kami-sama his brother suggested a shower. The younger nodded slowly, "Hai...a shower...good idea Niisan..." He moved off of the bed and stretched slightly. He wanted to talk about it, but at the same time couldn't think of what to say...

Seto stood up, kissed his brother on the shoulder lightly, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bathroom. Some part of his mind wondered, as he switched the lights on, if his brother would finally take note to the faint scars that covered his back and chest. True, since he was unnaturally pale already it was hard to tell, but since he knew... He shook his head slightly and turned the shower head on.

Mokuba stepped into the shower, allowing the water to wash over him. He stared at the tiles of the shower wall for a good long while, before moving to his brother. He leaned against the older, laying his head on his chest. "I love you..." He felt that his brother needed to be reminded of that again, for some reason...

Seto wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Aishiteru matta, Mokuba." He murmured quietly and stayed still for a moment, before reaching over for the shampoo. Once he had the cap off he started with Mokuba's hair, since he needed a distraction at the moment.

He wasn't really looking for it when he spotted it. A faint mark on his brother's chest. He brought his hand up, and one finger gently traced the thin mark. When he did this, his eyes wandered elsewhere, and he saw many of the same faint marks. Scars. He pulled back slightly, and looked at the older's chest, eyes studying it closely... Why had he never noticed this before?

He remained silent as he continued to wash the other's hair, shivering slightly when Mokuba had traced over the scar. His mind immediately told him how he'd received that one- there wasn't a single one he didn't remember having inflicted on him.

Mokuba felt his brother's shiver, and he withdrew his hand from the other's chest, "Niisan..."He muttered quietly. Why would anyone want to hurt Seto...he had never done anything wrong...why did he get punished so..? Mokuba felt a few tears streak down his cheeks..._Why couldn't it have been me..._

Seto tilted his chin up to meet his eyes, "Don't let it bother you..." He murmured quietly. It was odd though, that he had touched that particular one, since he had gotten it in Mokuba's place... His little brother had left his toys in the hall again, but he hadn't seen them in time, not before _he_ had at least.

"H-how can I not..." What a foolish request of his brother! Telling him to not let it bother him, that was impossible! Mokuba had no idea that Seto took his punishments for him when they had grown up. All Mokuba really remembered was that he had only ever been yelled at..."He never struck me...why did he hurt you so bad...it's not fair to you..."

"I didn't want you to get hurt..." He answered sadly, before working on rinsing the shampoo from the younger's hair. The one thing he had stood up to Gozaburo about- that his brother was never to be touched...

-- -- --

_"It's not his fault! He merely forgot!" Blue eyes looked up angrily at the man he now had to call his step-father, he was trying to remind himself that this was for Mokuba's own good, that this was the only way to give him a good life. Seto felt his cheek stinging seconds later, though he had expected something of the sort. "You should have reminded him then, boy, and to make sure it doesn't happen again-"_

_"Don't you dare touch him! He's mine! I'm the one who wanted him; you couldn't have cared less... So don't even think of even giving him a second look." Seto muttered darkly, glaring furiously at the man in front of him. Moments later he felt hands around his neck, forcing the air from his lungs. "I suppose then, you'll be taking his place in receiving punishments?" The ten year old merely glared at him, and his look was taken as a yes..._

-- -- --

Seto shook his head slightly and sighed, pushing the memory aside for now.

His eyes widened slightly "Y-you..." He had to steady himself, "You went through that...for me...? To protect me?" If that was true, then it was his entire fault...

"Not only because of you. He found every little excuse possible. It was mostly because of my studies and that I never had any time to sleep. If I did fall asleep, and didn't show up for a lesson, then he'd rant about how ungrateful I was and all..." He was amazed he had managed to say all that- or anything for that matter.

"Oh Niisan..." He bit his lip, not able to look at him, "You got a lot of meaningless beatings then..." he moved back from his brother, and leaned against the shower wall, he felt guilty about it. He had to tell his brother... "A lot of the time...I knew what I was doing was wrong...I did it anyway...Gozaburo never did anything to me...All he ever did was yell at me, if that...I thought I could get away with everything, so I did everything...I didn't know that you were suffering because of it..."

Seto gave his brother another sad smile before moving closer and pulling him against his chest. "You think I didn't know that? I knew you so well then... I knew you would do that, even before you started it. When I agreed to take your place, don't think I didn't know what I was agreeing to." He said quietly. Talking about this was still fine, he was wondering how he was able to keep himself together, but it really didn't bother him that much... He had a feeling his brother would be asking about that though, since he was talking now.

"Seto...if only you had told me...I wouldn't have been such a reckless child...You could have been spared many of these scars..." he ran a finger over another scar. He found himself wondering how each of them came to be, and then he began to wonder about the other thing, he wanted to ask, but he didn't want his brother to close up again. Whether Seto liked it or not, His walls needed to come down...

Seto sighed, "Let's finish showering first..." His mind vaguely reminded him that he had said he wouldn't talk to Mokuba about this until they got home- did it really matter though if he already knew? Seto pulled the younger away from the wall, moving him back under the running water and once again rinsing his hair.

He nodded slightly, and his eyes slipped closed as his brother's gentle fingers ran through his hair, rinsing the shampoo from it. Gentle...his brother was always so gentle with him. He still couldn't even begin to imagine why anyone would want to hurt him…Mokuba found himself thinking that Gozaburo was lucky to already be dead...or Mokuba would have killed him after finding this out...

-- --

It was roughly ten minutes later that Seto turned the shower head off and stepped out, retrieving a towel for himself- which he wrapped around his waist immediately -and one for Mokuba, which he handed to him.

He sighed slightly and dried himself off. He flipped over his long hair, and wrapped it up securely in the towel. He grabbed another from the shelf, and wrapped it around his waist. "Do you have to do work stuff now?" he questioned.

"I can do it tomorrow." He replied simply, grabbing another towel to wrap around his shoulders. Blue eyes glanced in the mirror and a slight frown cam to his lips as he saw how long his hair had gotten in the back again. Shaking his head slightly, Seto wrapped an arm around his brother before pulling him over to the bed.

Mokuba stared at his brother, watching him intently. He still feared that the older might all of a sudden turn hysterical on him again. He sat down on the bed, eyes not moving from his brother's beautiful features, "I love you..." he whispered.

Seto removed the towel from his shoulders, laying it out on the bed as he lay down again. Blue eyes stayed focused on the teen while he remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "What do you want to know?" He asked quietly.

He thought about it for a few moments, his eyes still not leaving the other, "Everything...Anything you can tell me...I want to know..." He said and grabbed one of Seto's hands, lacing there fingers together.

Seto sighed, "A little more precise Mokuba, I'm not about to go through five years right this minute." His gaze strayed from his brother to their entwined hands. There wasn't anything you didn't remember- if he tried hard enough he could most likely recall every single minute of those five years once they had been adopted.

"Alright..." He thought about it for a few moments. He leaned against his brother slightly, head resting on the older's shoulder, "Was it supposed to be a punishment when he first did it? How many times did he do it...?" He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to know, that was the only thing he could think of at the moment...

"First did what?" He asked quietly, wrapping an arm around the other's waist lightly. He was trying not to think of his answers, and instead focus on Mokuba, that though was a little on the hard side...

Mokuba swallowed hard. He had hoped the other would have understood what he was trying to ask; "When he...raped you..." his voice was quiet. He didn't want to say the wrong thing...

"It was meant to be a punishment... And I… don't know how many times… exactly..." That was the one thing that always bothered him, since at times he wasn't sure if he'd been dreaming it, or if he had really been forced again…

He nodded, more hate for that sick monster welling up in him then it ever had before. He shifted slightly, and held on to the older. "Can we...talk about this later? I just want to be near you right now..." He couldn't help but think that, what if something he had done resulted in his brother being raped...He closed his eyes, hating himself once again.

"It wasn't your fault, if you're wondering..." The first time may have been punishment, but the other times... He couldn't remember there being reasons behind it. Seto lightly kissed his forehead before pulling him closer once again.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "Now I understand why you got so angry at what I said yesterday..." It was understandable...Seto had put himself through hell to keep all pain away from the younger while they were growing up...and then to have that same person, whom he protected, ask to be hurt by him...of course he deserved to be yelled at.

Seto merely nodded slightly before grabbing the blankets and pulling them over their semi-naked forms. The room felt oddly cold all of a sudden... "Can we talk about this now...? I-" He didn't want to say 'I won't be able to later'... "I have to work later..."

Mokuba thought about it for a few more moments, "Gomen. Niisan...but there's nothing more I want to ask...was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" he questioned.

Seto shook his head without even giving it a second thought. He was slightly surprised Mokuba hadn't asked what the supposed punishment had been for. "Why don't we try to get a few more hours of sleep in?"

He nodded, "You go ahead, you need them...I can't sleep right now..." He said and removed the towel from his head, his hair almost completely dry now, "I'll watch you sleep for a change..."

Seto merely nodded slightly, keeping his gaze on the younger for a moment more before letting his slip shut finally. A few more hours of rest sounded exceptionally good to him at the moment...

He smiled slightly, watching his brother. He couldn't help but reach out and run a hand through the other's soft brown hair, "Oh wait..." He hoped his brother was still awake, "That punishment...did it have anything to do with me?" He just wanted to make sure...

"I already said it didn't..." He murmured quietly, not bothering to open his eyes as he spoke. Seto shifted slightly closer to his brother, his hold on him tightening ever so slightly.

He nodded, "I just had to be sure..." He wanted to let his brother sleep, but now his curiosity was sparked, "Well...what was it about?" He questioned, watching his brother.

"I wasn't supposed to make friends... Our bond was tolerated because we were brothers, though it was a very thin line..." He replied, once again silently since he really was starting to doze now.

No wonder he pushes everybody away...He held onto his brother tightly, "Alright...I'll let you go to sleep now, Niisan..." He placed one delicate kiss on the top of the older's head, "Aishiteru..."he whispered.

Seto was already asleep, not even having realized himself just how exhausted he still was. One of his last thoughts was silent plea to not have a trip down memory lane while he slept...

Despite what the younger had said before, he was still very tired. He yawned slightly as he watched his brother. His eyes slowly slipped closed, and he could feel the deep black darkness of sleep tugging at him, and finally, he was pulled into a much appreciated dreamless-sleep.

-- -- --

_"Hi!" Sapphire blue eyes blinked in surprise when curious blue orbs locked with his. "Hello..." He replied wearily. The cheerful girl in front of him giggled, white-blonde hair fanning out behind her as she moved. "You're Kaiba Seto, yes? I'm Janice Besher, but you can call me Jana if you want!" The brunette haired boy blinked again, unsure what to make of the rather... hyper girl in front of him now. He nodded weakly in response, though really just wanted her to leave... Where was her accent from? It didn't seem familiar to him... "Did you notice that we're the only kids here? I made sure too- I thought I was the only one!" Seto shrugged slightly, "It's not as if we're meant to have fun or anything..." He replied simply. Janice seemed delighted that he had actually spoken and grabbed his hand, "Of course we can have fun, silly! That's why I'm here" She announced happily, pulling him along after her as she skipped to where ever it was he was being dragged to..._

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

First the reviews for chapter fifteen, and then the one's for sixteen.

**Afiong Bassey**- Miyuki is just another one of my little characters. She only plays a part in annoying the hell out of Seto and nothing more. I doubt she'll be seen again in this story, though it is possible she'll be seen in other's… (I actually made her up on the spot, since I had the idea and had no character to use when that part was roleplayed, lol.) As for why she dislikes Seto- erm… at what point did it seem like that? She was hitting on him, lol.  
**MalfoyRocks**- Glad you liked it.  
**Kikumaru-twin-** Hai, two! Lol.

**Mandy925892002**- The pool scene is a favourite for both myself and Kikyana, though I really like any part in which Seto is acting playful, lol.  
**Victoria**- Aw… I just wait for e-mail's saying the stories been updated since I have everything on story update, lol.  
**Pharaohs Little Sister**- Well, no more need for waiting.  
**Koi-Bara**- You know, I still have yet to give a proper name type as to what your reviews are… For the most part though, the last few one's have had me laughing my ass off, lol.  
**Afiong Bassey**- Eh… What exactly needs to be explained? Oo;  
**Kikumaru-twin**- The shortest review yet! Lol.  
**MalfoyRocks**- Hehe, lol. And no, there will be no killing of Miyuki, I kinda think she's funny, heh.  
**sealplay-** I hadn't thought about that… 'toy', it was Kikyana's idea- I had something else a bit different in mind… Hehe.

**Five reviews** for the **next chapter**!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 18/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Blue eyes blinked open, focusing on nothing for a moment before shifting to his brother. He didn't want to think about the dream really, not when he'd been talking about that before… A light smile found his lips as he watched his brother sleep, deciding to let him rest...

-- -- --

It was maybe a half hour later that Mokuba rolled over, and stretched slightly. He could feel himself waking up, for what seemed like the first time in a long time, of his own free will. No dream waking him, no Seto moving away from him...no pesky alarm clock...Speaking of Seto...Stormy eyes slid open slowly to find the blue ones of his brother, "Morning?" He questioned. Wondering if it was in fact the next morning, or still the same night...

Seto nodded slightly, "It's a bit after eight." He informed him, sitting up and stretching, while leaning back against the headboard and pillows. "Sleep well?" He asked, blue eyes glancing down at him.

Mokuba nodded, "Mm...Yeah..." He rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up as well. He shook his head, hair falling everywhere, He was still very groggy. He blew at a piece of hair that managed to fall into his face, making it move from in front of his eyes. He looked back to Seto, "What about you?"

"Hm... I suppose." Other then the annoying reminder of that insane girl... "We should-" Blue eyes blinked before looking over to his desk. His cell was ringing... And he really didn't want to answer it because he knew who it was... A groan escaped him before he slipped back down under the covers, pulling them over his head. "Do me a favour and break my cell phone..." He muttered.

Mokuba blinked a few times. He has never seen his brother not answer his cell phone, "Eh...Niisan...What's going on?" He questioned, and stood up, going over to retrieve the still-ringing phone.

"Just throw it against the wall... It'll keep ringing other wise..." And slowly drive him insane... "Or better yet! Throw it out the window..."

Mokuba blinked a few more times, utterly confused. He merely held down the power button, until the little beep noise told him it was turned off. He set the phone down again and sighed slightly, "What the crap was that about?" He questioned, as he walked back over to the bed.

Seto quickly looked up, a somewhat horrified expression on his face as he looked at the phone. "You turned it off?" He stared at it for a moment more before scrambling out of bed and grabbing the cell, quickly turning it on again.

Mokuba watched his brother, stunned. What was wrong with him! "You're not acting like...well...you...You told me to throw it against a wall, but God forbid I turn the damned thing off!"

"I didn't think you'd turn it off!" And right on cue, the damned thing started ringing again. Seto sighed for a moment, "Wait here..." the brunette went into Mokuba's room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it (somehow his towel was still around his waist...). How to answer the phone...? Sighing, he hit the talk button, "Kai-"

"KAIBA SETO! Omae o korosu, bakayarou!" He held the phone away, since he knew there would be yelling... "Good morning to you too..." He muttered.

He continued to blink after his brother. He stared at the door, head tilted slightly to the left. "What...the...hell?" His brother never acted so...what was the word he was trying to think of...jumpy. Yes. Jumpy was the way to describe Seto's activity.

"How could you not tell me you were going to be away for three weeks!" He could've sworn he heard a pout after that... "How did you find out I was gone anyways? I thought you were too busy making out with your fiancé as of late?" Silence passed between the two for a few minutes... "That's not even the point... I had to ask said fiancés' little sister, and she's the one who told me you would be gone for three weeks..." Seto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Knowing you, I'd have to worry about you saying-"

"So how are you and Mokuba?" He blinked, "Way to change the subject... We're fine... Why, have someone spying on us?" Laughter flooded through the cell, "I don't need a spy to know what you're up to." He silently cursed himself, "How did you find out again? I'd had to have been drunk or something to out right tell you..." He muttered.

Mokuba sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed. He watched the ceiling. Bored. Yeah, bored. He vaguely wondered who his brother was talking to...Probably some sort of business call...but still...why was his brother being so weird. He was finally fed up with just wondering and he stood from the bed. He walked quietly over to the doors that connected the rooms, and he pressed his ear against the cold door, and he could hear his brother's voice on the other side, "How did you find out again? I'd had to have been drunk or something to out right tell you..." This made Mokuba blink...

"You were not, Seto. I figured it out on my own, which scared you shitless." The brunette just knew she was grinning... "You're making it sound like it was obvious, yet no one else knows... Except Mokuba's insane friend..." Now that he thought about it, he supposed it was only fair that each of them had someone they were able to talk to about them. "Mm... Kesi's the one who told me where you were- I should talk to here... I'd been wondering what had her so jumpy... I suppose not being able to talk about it had her acting like that."

"Kami... I'll have to endure both of you screaming like one of those obsessive fan-girls?"

Mokuba giggled slightly at this. He got what was going on...He yawned slightly, and decided he should probably get dressed seeing as he was nude. Slowly, he opened the door connecting the two rooms.

Seto stumbled slightly, given that he had been leaning against the door. He glanced back to see Mokuba before stepping aside to allow him in. "So... you dressed yet?" She asked. "That is the strangest question you've ever asked me..." Seto muttered. "Then I'd have to say you're-"

"Stop trying to guess my current state of dress, Jana!"

Mokuba blinked and shook his head lightly, "Weirdo's" he said and looked over to his brother, giving him a slight wink. He was about to bend down, and grab some clothes from the pile that was still in fact on the floor, when his mind thought up a better idea. He turned, ever so slowly, to look at his brother, smiling innocently. He walked over to him, completely innocently. No sexy swagger to his hips or anything. He winked at the older when he was right in front of him, and got down on his knees, "You're on the phone, remember." He whispered with a wink, before tugging the towel away...

Seto's moment of silence didn't go unnoticed... "Orusu da ze... Stop staring at your brother!" That however got his attention... "I am not!" Very convincing there Seto. "Sure you aren't... And if not, then do tell what has you so distracted, Seto."

Mokuba smirked at his prize that was behind the fluffy white towel he just discarded it to the floor. His hands ran up and down Seto's thighs, before coming down to the floor. He used them to keep his balance as he leaned forward, and began to teasingly lick the other's length.

"I... should go..." Damn, at least it wasn't a business call, though that may have been easier... "Hang up on me and I'll make you regret it... What could he possibly be doing to distract you this much?" Jana asked.

The younger, raven-haired imp continued to lick teasingly at the older's length. He pulled back slightly and smiled up at Seto, giving him a wink, before leaning forward again. He took the head of his brother's member into his mouth, and sucked harshly, wanting to get the other to moan.

"Hm... You're quiet again... Trying to keep quiet? Well, I'll leave you then, since you seem preoccupied... I'll see you later, Se-chan!" He mentally cursed her as he heard the click of her phone hanging up. Seto didn't make a move to turn his cell off yet, a little too focused on what his brother's mouth was doing...

Once Mokuba realized Seto had finished his phone conversation, he pulled back, giving the head one final lick before standing up. He smiled innocently and walked over to his clothes pile. He bent down and began rummaging through it.

Blue eyes narrowed before he walked up behind the younger and pulled him back up so that he was standing. Quickly turning the teen around, he let his hands rest on Mokuba's hips, before grinding against him.

Mokuba went wide-eyed once he was grabbed, and then his eyes slipped closed when he felt his brother grind against him. Why, oh why, did his brother always win at this game? He leaned forward, head resting on Seto's shoulder.

A hiss of pleasure left him as he somehow managed to turn his cell off before letting it drop on top of the pile of clothes on the floor. "No need to get dressed..." He whispered, nipping at his neck. One hand moved to rest on the small on Mokuba's back, continuing to press the teen against him as their arousals pressed against the others. His other hand trailed down over his brother's rear, brushing his fingers across it.

He shifted slightly, trying to get one of those fingers to 'accidentally' slip into him. He knew it was wrong, to want Seto to do that, but he couldn't help it if that was what he liked. Mokuba tilted his head to the side, and shifted again, and began to suck gently at the other's neck.

He froze for a moment, knowing what the younger was trying to do. A slight shiver ran down his spine and he moved back slightly, though kept their hips touching. He let his hand run up along Mokuba's side, before brushing against his lips lightly. He pressed three of his fingers against the teen's lips as he leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Suck."

Mokuba couldn't help but let a small sigh of disappointment escape his lips, "Just once..." he muttered under his breath before taking the three fingers into his mouth. He sucked at them, rolled his tongue around them, much like he would have another part of the older.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled his hand away from his brother's mouth. There was a second's pause before he pressed two fingers into his brother. He would have preferred not doing this... but at least his brother would get what he wanted, a twinge of pain since he had added two digits and not one, without proper lubrication.

He moaned out, and his eyes slipped closed. His brother was either very stupid to the fact that doing this would in fact cause him a little bit of pain or, the older had finally given in a little bit. He ground his hips against the others, "More..." he whimpered.

Seto bit his lower lip lightly and pressed in a third digit, before removing all three completely, only to press them back in. He rested his forehead against the other's shoulder, trying not to think about what he was doing, and instead focused on grinding against the teen.

He bit down on his bottom lip, whimpering slightly. It hurt...it hurt so good, His whimpers mixed in with moans and he began to lap at Seto's neck, moaning against it. He pushed back against the intruding digits, pushing his brother's fingers in further.

If he was moaning it was fine, as long as it didn't solely hurt him... He still hated doing this, despised it really, but his brother had wanted it... Seto shivered slightly and tried to change his thoughts once again.

He continued to move, "Nnn… Seto...need you..." He muttered into the other's neck. "Need you...inside of me..." He gently sucked at the flesh of his brother's neck, praying that Seto would grant him his request.

"My room..." He muttered, still refusing to take his brother without anything. "Not here..." Seto only hoped Mokuba didn't argue against him again, since he was amazed he had kept together this far.

He whimpered slightly at that, "What if I suck you first?" he protested, knowing his saliva wasn't going to be an effective lubricant, as he had already experienced with his brother's fingers.

Seto only shook his head and paused in what he was doing, removing his fingers from the other. "My room..." He repeated. Didn't Mokuba get it yet? Hadn't it clicked yet why he refused?

He nodded slowly, giving into his brother. Why couldn't the older give in to him for once? He pulled away from Seto and walked to the door, hurrying through it and over to the older's bed.

Seto stayed where he was for a moment, staring blankly at the floor before he shivered at his thoughts. Did he have to actually tell him for him it to click in his head? Or did he simply not care what this did to him...? He shook his head at the thought before following after his brother to his bed.

Mokuba sighed slightly. He knew it upset his brother, he wasn't sure why it upset him so much...If his mind hadn't been clouded with lust and desire for the ache between his legs to be gone, maybe he would have figured it out. But right now he just wanted his brother to fill him. He lay down on the bed, on his stomach. He lifted his bottom in the air slightly, inviting his brother over.

He picked up the lube before moving over to his brother, letting the tube rest on one of the pillows for the moment. Blue eyes focused on the younger, thinking things over. He knew what Mokuba wanted, was afraid to give it to him... He could always stop though... Seto sighed before shifting his gaze down, "Do you want it with lubricant or not?" Why was he even asking him this?

Mokuba chocked on his breath when his brother asked him. He lifted his head and turned to look at him, confusion written all over his face. The older had made such a big deal about it the day before, had gone hysterical over it. And here he was, asking how Mokuba wanted it. "You know what I want Niisan..." There was confusion laced with his voice.

"Lie down on your back..." He murmured, tracing lazily along the teens thigh. He wouldn't think about what he was doing, wouldn't think about the fact that it was going to be his fault his brother would be in pain...

He blinked and moved onto his back, "Niisan..." He watched his older brother, wondering why on earth he was going to do this. "You don't have to..." he managed to say. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want it, but he knew his brother didn't want to do it...

He moved over him, kissing him for a moment before tailing down his chest. To please his brother- that's why he was doing this, to give in a bit to what he wanted... Seto licked along the other's inner thigh, hands moving to the younger's hips and lifting them slightly, before trailing his tongue to the teens entrance. He flicked his tongue over it lightly once before pressing it into the other.

Mokuba's eyes went wide. He certainly hadn't been prepared for that, "N-Niisan?" He propped himself up on his elbows, watching the other intently. His breathing already becoming heavy.

Seto pulled away for a moment to glance at his brother, raising a brow slightly, "Nande?" He smirked slightly before going back to what he'd been doing, thrusting his tongue in and out of the other.

He moaned, and his head snapped back. His chest heaved up and down as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He'd never expected anything like this to happen. The feeling was indescribable.

After a few more moments of this he pulled back, licking along Mokuba's arousal briefly before going up to his neck. Seto nipped lightly at the skin and ground against the teen, before moving away from him and lying next to him. Even if Mokuba did suck on him first, it wouldn't really be enough...

Mokuba blinked once, and turned slightly, so he could look at the older, "Niisan, doushita no?" his voice was questioning. He scooted closer to the older, and nuzzled against him, trailing light kisses on his chest. It was so odd, Mokuba himself was a gentle person, but didn't want gentle things done to him...not right now at least.

"I'm not taking you without the bare minimum... You mentioned it before..." He murmured as he pulled the teen up for a moment to nip at his neck. It was too... crude to just outright say it, though why that actually bothered him he wasn't sure.

He nodded, and moved down. He trailed gentle kisses along the other's chest and stomach. When he got to the older's arousal he placed a gentle kiss on the top, before slowly opening his mouth and taking all that he could of his brother into his mouth.

He shivered slightly as he kept his hips still, not wanting to accidentally gag his brother. He wasn't even sure why Mokuba had first done this, but for whatever reason, he was thankful for it.

Mokuba hummed around his brother's erection, sending vibrations up and down it. He pulled back up to the head and his tongue darted out, and began to run all over the older's arousal, coating it with his saliva.

Seto bit his lower lip, eyes slipping shut for the moment. He shifted slightly, hands fisting into the sheets. What his brother did with that mouth of his... it drove him insane with pleasure.

Mokuba knew his brother loved this, and so he did it for a little while longer, before pulling back. He moved up, and sat on Seto's lower stomach, one leg on either side of his older brother. He leaned down and placed a few gentle kisses on the other's jaw line, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

"It's fine..." He murmured, though his mind told him how odd that sounded- shouldn't he be the one to ask his brother that? Seto's hands moved to rest on Mokuba's hips, "Move back a bit…" He said quietly, eyeing his brother and wondering if he knew what he was planning yet.

He kissed his brother's lips for a moment, before sitting back up. He blinked, looking down at his brother. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he knew was coming, and he moved back slightly.

Seto had already made up his mind about this. He was simply going to help the other, but Mokuba was the one who was going to be the one in control.

Mokuba lifted himself up, steadying himself over his brothers' arousal. He bit his bottom lip, and came down, hard. Impaling himself with his brother's erection. A scream tore from his throat and he didn't move. His breathing was once again heavy.

The brunette gave him a worried look, stopping himself from doing anything yet. He touched his cheek and caressed it lightly, "We can stop..." He murmured quietly, still looking to the younger with worry and concern.

It hurt...oh god did it hurt! He had expected it to hurt, but not like this. He had wanted it to hurt, but not this bad. He couldn't tell his brother he wanted to stop. After making such a big deal about it, how could he complain that it hurt too much? He shook his head slightly "Iie..." He pulled back up, whimpering, and impaled himself again, another cry replaced the quiet of the room.

"Mokuba..." He sighed and sat up a bit, shifting until he had his brother's legs wrapped around his waist. "If you really want to continue... then don't do anything until you're used to it first. Only rock your hips slightly." Seto wrapped his arms around the teen's waist before leaning forward slightly to kiss his neck.

Mokuba bit his lip slightly, tears in his eyes as he did what his brother said. He rocked his hips slowly, which still sent small twinges of pain up and down his back side, but this small pain was enjoyable...

"Do you see why I didn't want to do this now?" He asked quietly in between nipping and licking his brother's neck. He needed to distract the younger until he felt somewhat comfortable, though the brunette knew the pain would only dull slightly, but come far from disappearing.

He wrapped his arms loosely around Seto's neck. The pain was beginning to get to him; he barely had an erection anymore, "C-can we stop..." His voice was about as low as someone's voice could be. He felt terrible for making his brother start this...

He didn't bother saying anything, and instead simply lifted the teen from his lap before moving again so that he could lie him down. Seto caressed his cheek gently before lying down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Get some rest." He whispered, kissing the other's forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry..." He turned and buried his face into the pillow, ashamed. He felt so stupid for doing that. And he mentally chastised himself for making the older start that, and he couldn't even finish it! "I'm such an idiot..."

"Yes, you are an idiot," Seto agreed completely with that, "but..." He leaned closer to kiss his neck before whispering in his ear, "You're my idiot."

"Niisan..." He moved and buried his face against the other's chest, "I love you..." He wanted, no, needed to here his brother say it. He didn't know why he needed to here it so bad, but he did...

"Aishiteru matta, Mokuba..." He lazily ran his fingers through the raven hair of his brother, once again toying with the strands. "A bit better now?" Seto was aware that Mokuba was still in pain, and would be for the next few days, but it would still be less now then it had been a few minutes prior.

Mokuba nodded, "I'm fine...I think I just did it all to fast..." The pain he felt now was fine; it didn't faze him in the least bit. He sighed slightly. He really did want to at least try doing it again, but he knew he'd never be able to get Seto to agree to it. "Guess I'll be staying in the room tomorrow" He joked lightly. He knew if he tried to walk anywhere, it would be with a limp.

"I wouldn't suggest showering, take a bath instead... And no, you won't be going anywhere." He nuzzled the younger's neck, "You'll be stuck doing homework all day." Seto teased.

He clung tightly to the older, "Are you going to work...?" There was a slight tone of worry in the younger's voice. He didn't want to be alone all day...He wanted his Niisan

"You know I'll be working all this week... My weekends will be yours though." He murmured, "You knew this already, Mokuba."

Mokuba continued to cling to him, "Please...can't you just stay with me a little bit longer?" he said, nuzzling his cheek against his chest.

Seto blinked in confusion, "Mokuba... You do realize it's Sunday, right?" He didn't have to work until later, and that was just paperwork.

Mokuba blinked a few times, "Oh...no...I didn't realize that..." He blinked a few more times and pulled slightly away from him, so he could look at him, "Will you take a bath with me?"

He smiled slightly and kissed him briefly, "Sure... I'll be right back." He untangled himself from Mokuba and went into the bathroom before starting a bath for them.

He smiled, and laid back on the bed, a light twinge of pain shot up his back when he moved, causing him to...giggle. The light pain was fine; he didn't mind it at all. He began to wonder why he was this way as he looked at the ceiling.

Seto returned to the bed once the bath had been filled. He kneeled some what on the bed before leaning over, "You want to try walking? Or should I carry you?" He asked.

Mokuba blinked, wondering what walking would feel like..."I'll walk." He said lightly, and stood from the bed. Another sharp pain shot up his spine and he had to cover his mouth.

"If you're sure..." Blue eyes stayed focused on the teen, making sure he wasn't in any kind of pain. He waited over by the door, watching him silently. Standing was one thing, walking was a different story.

Mokuba sighed slightly and took a step, "Ow." He stopped walking. Well...that hurts... He looked over to Seto, and smiled weakly, "Niisan...can you carry me?"

Seto rolled his eyes, smiling slightly as he went over to the teen. He picked him up carefully before taking him into the bathroom and carefully setting him down in the water, "I can't change the stinging..." He murmured, knowing the warm water would either both sting though not really hurt too much, or it would feel like it was burning...

Mokuba tilted his head up slightly, and smiled at his brother, "It's alright...It doesn't bother me too much..." He shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. "You know alo-" And it had finally clicked in his head... "Oh..."

Seto merely nodded before slipping in behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He had thought that had already clicked for his brother, but apparently he'd been wrong.

He sighed heavily and stared at the water, "Gomen, Niisan..." Everything was beginning to make sense now...and at the same time it just made less and less sense...it was weird, the confusion. And why did it have to keep feeling like it was his entire fault?

"It's fine..." He murmured quietly, leaning back and pulling his brother against his chest. He had to wonder, since that had only just clicked, if the teen realized they wouldn't be able to do anything now for the next few days...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses **

Responses will be posted in chapter nineteen.

**Double chapter post.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 19/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Mokuba yawned slightly, and closed his eyes. He leaned back against his brother's chest. He felt peaceful in the bathtub. He wasn't stupid, he knew it would hurt if they tried to have sex in the next day or so, but he would probably do it anyway, he'd probably have to with the way his hormones worked.

"Tired?" He murmured, kissing his neck before nipping at it. Seto fought the urge to touch the teen with teasing fingers, keeping his arms securely around Mokuba's waist.

He shook his head slightly, hair brushing against the older's chest, "Not really..." He said and shifted slightly, trying to become more comfortable in his brother's grasp.

Seto bit back a moan as his brother moved against him, shifting against his arousal. He cursed quietly- why hadn't he done something about this before he went back to get Mokuba?

He shifted again and felt it, the older's arousal. He smiled slightly and shifted again. Just because he knew it was there...the older didn't need to know that Mokuba knew it was there.

His grip on the teen tightened slightly as he let his head rest against the wall, blue eyes slipping shut slightly. Seto bit his tongue to keep himself silent; though he had a feeling his brother was doing this on purpose, knowing him...

He had to suppress his smirk and giggles. "Gomen...I can't seem to find a comfortable position." He said and shifted again, this time, putting a little more pressure against his brother's arousal.

Dammit... he really hated his brother sometimes... Seto mentally smirked for a moment before glancing down at his brother. He loosened his hold around the younger's waist, leaving one arm wrapped around him while he let his other hand trail down Mokuba's thigh, barely brushing against his length.

He shivered when he felt the hand lightly graze over his manhood. Damn. His brother had figured out what he was doing. Mokuba felt himself instantly harden. He cursed himself for having such a sensitive body. He stopped his shifting, and just leaned back against his brother, "Niisan..."

"Hm..?" He continued to caress the other's inner thighs, this time purposely not touching his arousal. "Something wrong, Mokuba..?"

He whimpered slightly, "Onegai...niisan..." He shifted again, moving his hips slightly. He didn't want to have to say it, and he hoped his brother wouldn't make him.

"Please... what?" He asked, nipping his neck lightly as he switched to stroking the younger. His other hand slipped under Mokuba, fingers tracing dangerously close to his entrance.

He bit his lip, and shook his head. His brother wasn't serious with those teasing fingers, was he? He couldn't be...Seto knew that he was still in pain...He wouldn't...would he? The thought only served to arouse the raven-haired teen even more.

Seto of course wouldn't press the teasing digits into his brother... Though he was making it hard to tell with coming very close to, and then seemingly changing his mind.

Mokuba laid his head back on Seto's shoulder, breathing slightly irregular, "Please...just do it..." He muttered. His eyes slipping closed. He moved his own hand down and began lightly stroking his own arousal.

"Do what..?" Seto asked, lightly pressing against the teen's entrance, but still not inserting the digits. Blue eyes shifted to watch the younger stroking himself, unable to look away.

He wiggled slightly, forcing the finger in just a little. He hissed at the feeling, "This...more...please..." His strokes became faster as he continued to push back, pressing the digit in further.

He slowly pressed the rest of his finger into the other, leaving it like that and merely watching his brother. He rested his chin on Mokuba's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together as he did.

Mokuba moaned out loudly, the hand on his arousal sped up, he wanted to come so bad, but he wanted his brother to fill him. He forced himself to stop stroking, "Niisan...please...inside me..."

"It'll hurt just as bad as before, even though we're in water..." Seto said quietly, caressing the teen's stomach and chest.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "Hai...I know...I'll get used to it...please..." He moved his hand back behind himself and shifted, so he could reach his brother's arousal. He took the palm of his hand, and rubbed the head of Seto's length.

Seto cast his gaze aside for a moment, various thoughts going through his mind. He sighed and moved the younger to face him, once he'd removed the one intruding digit from within his brother. "Take it slow this time." He murmured, letting his hands rest on Mokuba's hips once again.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, "Niisan...you do it...I want you to move in me...I don't want to do it myself..." He said, looking at him. His hand went back to the older's erection, and continued its work.

"I... we'd have to get out then..." Seto mentally cursed his brother's touch; since he'd thought Mokuba would stop because the pain was more then he'd wanted.

He nodded his head, and his thin arms came to wrap around the older's neck, "You'll still have to carry me. He said simply, leaning against his brother.

Sighing slightly he complied in picking the younger up, helping himself stand by using the wall behind him for support. He carefully stepped out of the tub, not bothering with draining it at the moment. Walking over to the towels, he managed to grab to more, since they'd left two of the one's from before in Mokuba's room, and getting the bed wet wasn't something he had in mind. Walking over to the bed he glanced down at his brother, "Are you able to somewhat spread out one of the towels?" He asked quietly.

Mokuba nodded; "Yeah..." he took one of the towels from the older in one hand. He waved it out over the bed, and then dropped it. It fell, nearly flat onto the bed, and he smiled slightly.

He set him down on the towel, blue eyes lingering on Mokuba for a moment before he spread out the second blanket next to him before moving onto the bed.

"Niisan...if you don't want to do it...you don't have to..." He said, watching the older intently. He didn't want to make his brother do something he didn't wish to do.

Seto sighed and moved over to kneel above the other, "Thanks to you," He lowered his hips to grind against the male beneath; "I have little choice, ne?"

He raised his hips slightly, seeking more. "Nnn...I could have just sucked you off..." He stated, his hands running over the bed sheets, looking for a place to grip.

"I've had enough of your teasing tongue for one day..." He murmured, continuing to grind against Mokuba, while he reached over for the lubricant that was still sitting on a nearby pillow.

He was happy to see his brother grab the lubricant, "Mmm...You know you love it, Niisan..." He raised his hips even more, "Bet you can't stop thinking about it..." He tried to grind against his brother, "...I bet the sheer thought makes you hard..."

"Dammed cock-tease." He muttered to himself, pulling away from the raven haired teen and sitting back for a moment to get the cap off.

Mokuba smiled, and propped himself up on his elbows, watching the older with half-lidded eyes. His face already had a light sheen of blush running over the cheeks. His skin glistened in the light that crept in through the window.

Once he'd coated his arousal and set the lubricant aside, he eyed his brother. He simply watched him for a moment before gently pressing him down fully against the mattress, instead of being held up by his arms. Seto kissed and nipped his neck as he slowly pressed into the younger, checking his expression for any signs of pain.

His eyes slipped closed, and he moaned slightly. The pain was there, but he chose to ignore it, because pleasure also played a factor in it. He focused on the pleasure and he moved his hips down, pushing his brother in deeper.

Once he was completely inside of his brother he paused his actions on the teen's neck, pulling back slightly to see his expression. "You alright?"

He opened his eyes to look at him. He winced slightly when he felt a twinge of pain go up and down his back. "I'm f-fine..." He said, and smiled the best he could, "Just need to get used to it...is all..."

He rocked against him slightly, continuing to watch his expression for any amount of major pain. "Tell me when it stops hurting too much..."

Mokuba nodded, and let his eyes slip closed again. It was a few moments before he nodded again, "I'm okay now..." He said and let his eyes open again. Onyx eyes locked with the cerulean orbs that belonged to the older.

Nodding, he pulled out of the teen, only to press back into him. He kept his pace slow, watching his brother for any signs to make him stop.

He reached over to the side, hand searching for a pillow. He finally found one, and grabbed it. He placed the pillow over his face, like he had the day before, and moaned into it. He knew his face would be contorted with pain, and he couldn't let his brother see that.

A frown came to rest on Seto's lips as he watched him. "Mokuba... take the pillow away..." He said quietly, pausing his actions for a moment.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, "Iie" He said, lifting the pillow up just enough so his voice would not be muffled by it. He was not going to let his brother see that he was in any sort of pain.

"I'm not moving until you move the pillow away from your face." He replied, tugging at one of the corners lightly.

He took in a deep breath, steadying himself. He hoped some of the pained expression wasn't still lingering on his face, which it was. He moved the pillow away slowly and placed it on the bed beside him.

"Baka... say something if it hurts." Blue eyes sought out the stormy eyes of his brother, locking with them and showing the hint of anger in the.

He cringed at those angry eyes. He didn't like that look at all. The raven-haired teen gulped slightly, "G-gomen, Niisan..." He said, his voice quiet.

Seto closed his eyes for a moment, willing his anger away before opening them again. "Why didn't you say something? I would have taken it easier on you..."

He signed slightly, "Because it's fine, if you went any slower you wouldn't have been moving at all. I need to get used to it anyway, so you might as well pound it out of me." He said, not looking at Seto.

"Mokuba it isn't something you can get used to. It's not going to get any better. Hell, it might get worse..." He sighed and shook his head.

Mokuba turned his head to look at his brother, "Just do it already." He commanded. "You said you would do it, so do it." He said and moved his hips slightly.

He turned to his brother, slight anger again in his eyes before reversed their positions. "You want to hurt yourself, go ahead."

Mokuba glared down at him, "You said you'd do it!" he growled slightly and moved off of his brother's erection. "You're the one who gave me this erection, you get rid of it." he said and sat on his brother's stomach.

"It's your own fault, Mokuba. So don't you dare try and blame this one on me!" He muttered, growling slightly.

"My fault!" He growled out, "How is it my fault! I didn't ask you to start touching me while we were in the bath! You started that all on your own!" He didn't move from his position, but the legs that were on either side of his brother's stomach squeezed slightly, his knees pushing into Seto's sides slightly.

He hissed slightly, "You're the one who had to be a tease and move back against me- and don't you dare play innocent on that!" Blue eyes glared at the younger for a moment before he spoke again, "Now get off of me."

"No." He said and squeezed his legs tighter. He knew his brother was right about him being a tease, "It's not my fault your horny ass was already hard. I didn't know you to be so sadistic. Seeing me in pain does that to you eh?" He immediately regretted saying that. When he got angry he had no control over what came out of his stupid mouth.

Shock played over his face, blue eyes wide at the accusation. The slight pain in his side didn't even register in his mind as he continued to stare, horrified by what was said, into the stormy eyes of his brother. When he finally found his voice, it was hardly above a whisper, "W-what..?"

He brought a hand up to his forehead, and rubbed it slightly. He wished Seto would have yelled at him. He could deal with an angry Seto...but the way his brother was so quiet, and shocked...it was scary. He unclenched his legs, knees leaving the others sides. But he didn't move off of his brother's stomach, "I have no idea why I said that..." he muttered.

He quickly sat up, the force enough to knock his brother off of his stomach, and moved to the other side of the bed, the same expression still on his face.

He landed on his back and hissed slightly when he felt a stab of pain run up his backside. He stared up at the ceiling, tears in his eyes. Seto was mad. It was obvious. If he could have walked, he would have climbed off the bed and gone to his room. But he knew he couldn't get up, his backside hurt too much. He shifted slightly, so he could see his brother, all the way on the other side of the bed. "Niisan..." he whispered.

"Why... Why would you... s-say something... like that?" His voice was shaky and tears were starting to form in his eyes, though he didn't bother to fight against them or bother with wiping them away when they began to fall.

Mokuba shook his head slightly. He crawled over to his brother and grabbed his hand. "I don't know why I said that..." He looked down at the bed, hating himself once again. He made his brother cry again, "I'm sorry..."

Seto pulled his hand away from the other, shaking his head slowly. Some part of his mind reminded him that Mokuba still couldn't walk without it hurting; so instead, Seto got up from the bed and fled to Mokuba's room, closing and locking the joining door behind him.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses **

sealplay- Are you sure that shouldn't be worse and worse? There is no happiness in the this fict… That's partly my fault and my muses fault.  
**Kikumaru-twin**- I have no idea how long this is going to be… And Kikyana does have an account here, but I'm not sure if she's posted anything here yet…  
**Afiong Bassey**- Hai… I always try to find some way to explain why Seto acts the way he does.  
**C.S.C.-** Well, here's more.  
**Koi-Bara**- Even more sad-ness in this chappy…  
**MalfoyRocks**- I have no idea about the red thing… That would be odd… Lol.  
**Mandy925892002**- Fluff-ness might be waiting a while before it shows up again… Way too much angst in this thing.

sealplay

**Ten reviews** for the **next chapter**! Since I posted two, that should be no problem, lol.  
One Hundred Reviews! w00t!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 20/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Twenty:**

Cold. As soon as his brother pulled his hand away, that's all he felt. Cold. He lay down on the bed, and pulled the blanket over his shivering form. He pulled the covers tight around him but he still shivered. He still felt cold. He was cold from the inside. The way his brother walked away from him...he felt emptier then he ever had. He stared blankly at the wall as he rocked back and forth. Trying to warm himself up, but nothing worked. His brother was his warmth, and now his brother obviously didn't want anything to do with him. "Niisama..." He whispered to the room that was steadily growing in silence, "Please don't leave me..." he whispered to the emptiness.

Seto had picked up his cell that had still been sitting on top of the pile of clothes Mokuba had yet to pick up. He was now staring at it, wondering whether or not to use it, as he stayed curled up under the covers. Another few moments passed before he shakily pressed in the desired numbers before moving the cell to his ear. He heard the ringing for a few minutes and was about to hang up when a tired 'Moshi Moshi' caught his attention. "J-Jana?"

"Seto...? Seto what's wrong?" He could hear the worry in her voice and tried to keep it together, "I... I think he hates me..."

"What happened, Seto?" Sighing, the brunette started to retell what he could, all the while wishing he wasn't on this trip...

-- -- --

It had to have been a good few hours that Mokuba was in Seto's room, alone. The room felt suffocating. He hated it. But he couldn't move off of the bed. No, not because of the pain in his backside, but because of shock, and fear. His mind had been through every tragic possibility. And it kept sticking on one. _He is going to leave you... I hate you..._ the thought kept replaying over and over in his head. He hated himself so much. He made the only person who had ever loved him cry...

Seto had fallen asleep after speaking with Jana, barely remembering to hang up the phone and set it aside. Now though hours later, blue eyes blinked open, staring blankly at the bedside table. Sighing shakily, he got up, glancing at the door. He bit his lower lip, remembering his phone conversation from a couple of hours before. Seto walked over to the door, picking up one of the towels that had been left there that morning and wrapped it around his waist. He hesitated before unlocking the door and slowly opening it, immediately seeing that Mokuba was still on the bed.

Biting his lower lip lightly, Seto quietly walked back into his room before closing the joining door behind him, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the opposite side from his brother. "...Mokuba?"

Mokuba didn't turn to look at him, and for the longest time didn't even speak. He swallowed hard, knowing, or at least thinking he knew, what his brother was going to say next. He drew the covers around himself even tighter. He would have been crying, had he not done that for a straight hour. He had no more tears. "I know, Niisama...Just give me the money, I can go to the airport and get a ticket home...and I'll try to...stay out of your way when you get back..."

Blue eyes watched him for a moment, before he moved over to the younger. He gently began rubbing the teens back soothingly through the blankets. Tears were threatening to fall again at his brother's words, and he wanted to reassure him. "Why would I send you home...?"

He was surprised by the hand on his back, "Because...I'm a terrible lover...I made you cry twice...I don't deserve you..." He said and tightened the covers even more, "You deserve someone better..."

Seto slipped under the covers, pulling them from his brothers' grasp and embracing him tightly, pulling him against his chest. "Don't you dare say that. I don't want anyone else, Mokuba... I want you, only you..." He murmured.

Mokuba shifted slightly, and buried his face against the older's chest. The tears that he thought were non-existent now fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry Niisan...I didn't mean what I said...I don't even know why I said that...I love you so much..."

They had to stop this back and forth... There arguments were getting worse with time, actually hurting them now. In the beginning it had always been normal, since they were brothers, but now it was because they were lovers- they'd emotionally kill each other if they weren't careful. "No more talking about it, or anything else, unless its plans on what we can do to spend time with each other."

Mokuba nodded. The fights were killing him, and he hated the way they did. He had become so emotionally attached to the older, that if, god forbid, they did end up splitting, Mokuba was sure he'd kill himself. He needed his brother. He had become addicted to him. He swallowed hard and looked up at him, "C-could we g-go out to dinner?"

Seto smiled, "I promised I would, didn't I? But... How are you feeling though? It might be better to post pone it..." He doubted his brother could walk properly yet, and he didn't want to have to deal with people being suspicious or anything.

"Oh right..." He was quiet for a few moments, before smiling brightly, "I know! We can order room service, and have our romantic dinner here." He said, looking up at him, "Is that alright?" he questioned.

"Sure." His mood went up when he saw the smile on his brother's lips, hugging him tighter to his chest. "I think... we should get dressed first." He murmured, nuzzling his neck.

He closed his eyes when he felt Seto nuzzle his neck. "You tell me I need to get dressed...and hold me closer...make up your mind, Niisan!" He teased lightly. He was happy now. Happy and warm.

"Hm... I suppose I don't need dinner..." He nipped at Mokuba's neck, "I'd rather stay here anyways." Seto leaned against him slightly, as if to further his point. "Here's good..."

Mokuba smiled, and snuggled against him, "Here is very good" He corrected. It was nice to be wrapped up in his brother's arm, a light atmosphere between the two for the first time, in what seemed like forever.

"So we're staying here then and worrying about clothes and food later when it's closer to dinner?" He asked, handing a hand through the teen's hair.

He nodded, "Hai...that's right" He said and smiled again, "For now, we will just lay here, tangled up with each other, does that sound good to you?" he questioned.

Seto didn't answer him, merely cuddling closer to him. Very rarely did he ever actually 'cuddle' with his brother, but there was the odd time here and there that he did.

His eyes slipped closed again, and he sighed happily, "Arigatou Niisan..." He mumbled. So much had happened in the past few weeks, that maybe had they been a normal couple, they would have split up. But they were no normal couple, and right now, after two huge fights, that threatened to tear them apart, Mokuba felt like they were ready to face anything. Nothing would ever split them apart...he hoped.

"Aishiteru..." He murmured, lightly kissing Mokuba's neck. There last two fights... he wasn't sure if they did more harm then good. If they had another... he wasn't sure what was left for them to argue about except little things. He couldn't think of anything else major that could potentially start an argument. Then again... they could make a deadly fight out of the smallest thing, and it scared him... "I don't want to fight with you anymore, Mokuba..."

He hadn't been expecting his brother to say that, he thought it was a given. "Hai...I don't want to fight with you either, Niisan...I've never wanted to fight with you...it just always seems to happen...and you know what else I realized...they all start because of me..."

"Don't say that. They didn't all start because of you..." He murmured, once again pulling his brother closer. Why was the younger blaming himself?

"Yes they did...The one the other morning started because I made you get out of bed, the one yesterday started because of my sick desires, and then today's was because of what I said...and now we're arguing over our arguments!" He sighed heavily and stared at the bed.

"Mokuba..." He sighed and nuzzled his neck again, but didn't say anything more. They needed to stop this- badly. It was getting ridiculous; barely making up with each other and they're at one another again.

Mokuba sighed slightly, and his eyes slipped closed, "I'm sorry Niisan...I really am..." He wrapped his arms around the older, clinging to him.

What would he do if he lost the younger? "I know..." He murmured quietly, eyes glancing over towards the window. He didn't know if he could even survive without his brother with him.

He continued to cling to him, tightening his grip slightly. "Please...don't ever leave me again like you did today...I thought I was going to die..."

"I won't leave you... ever..." He murmured silently, running a hand through the teen's hair. Seto sighed slightly and hugged him tightly again, not wanting to let his brother go.

He suddenly had the strong desire for his brother to be inside of him. No, he wasn't aroused, not in the least bit. But he loved the feeling of closeness that he felt when his brother was buried deep inside of his body. That's when he felt like a complete person, when their bodies melted together in the most intimate of ways. "I love you, Seto...more then anything else on the face of the earth..."

"I love you too... more then you know..." He murmured, wanting his brother closer, needing him to be as close as possible. Kami... He never wanted to be apart from the younger again...

Mokuba buried his head against Seto's chest. He wanted to melt into Seto's body, so they would never have to be apart. He wrapped his legs around the older's waist, pulling him closer. "Niisan..."

The brunette kept him pressed flush against his chest, keeping Mokuba as close as he could. It wasn't enough, but there was little else he could do.

"Niisan...I want to be closer to you..." He shut his eyes, holding Seto tightly, no it wasn't enough...it would never be enough. When his brother wasn't with him, it felt like a part of his soul was missing...

He knew what he meant by it, had the exact same thought, but... What if it hurt him again? "Kami... I know we need to be closer..."

He'd never felt this need before. It was all so odd to him. He was desperate to have the older inside of him, but was hardly aroused at all. "Please...I want you to be inside of me..." It was the only way to satisfy their need for closeness.

Seto turned slightly and reached for the lube, desperate to feel the closeness they both craved. He uncapped the tube and coated three fingers first, not wanting to hurt his brother, not when they were only seeking each other, and not really wanting it on the sexual level. He lightly pressed a digit against the other's entrance, before gently inserting it into the younger.

Mokuba closed his eyes against the feeling. He would go through hell and back to feel the closeness with his brother. He could deal with the finger probing his entrancing. He moved his arms up to wrap around the older's neck.

After another moment he added a second finger to the first, waiting again before adding the third. He thrusts the three digits into the younger slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

He leaned his head against the other's shoulder. His breathing had become a little uneven, and he smiled slightly, already feeling closer to his brother. He simply focused on ignoring the slight pain he was feeling.

Once satisfied he removed his fingers, before once more grabbing the lube, this time coating himself before closing and tossing the tube aside for now. He moved Mokuba onto his back, needing to change their positions from lying on their sides. Seto pressed the tip of his length against the other's entrance before slowly filling his brother.

Mokuba reached up, wrapping his arms the best he could around Seto. He pulled him down gently. His breathy was still uneven, and he could feel a small amount of pain, but it was nothing compared to the close feeling they now shared. "I love you..."

"Love you too..." He murmured, brushing aside Mokuba's bangs before leaving a light kiss on his forehead. Seto rested his forehead against the younger's shoulder, loving this current feeling.

"Niisan..." The arms he had around the older tightened slightly, he wanted there body's pressed together, "I'll never let go..." He whispered gently.

Seto pressed himself flush against his brother, "Never..." He murmured, nuzzling his neck again. They had never wanted, nor needed, to simply be this close...

Mokuba rested his forehead on the others shoulder. He wanted nothing more then to fall asleep, just like that, and he felt himself slipping away. A part of him wanted to stay awake so he could enjoy the closeness, but he hadn't slept for the past few hours as his brother had, "Aishiteru..." he murmured, as he felt himself pulled into the darkness of sleep, a smile on his lips.

He smiled down at the teen, simply watching him for a moment before changing their positions, so that Mokuba was now resting on top of him instead. He remained inside of the younger, preferring to stay that way. Seto would let his brother sleep for now and wake him for dinner later... unless he fell sleep himself...

-- -- --

The raven-haired teen only slept for a few hours before waking up. Onyx eyes blinked open slowly and he felt the incredible feeling of warmth was over him. He smiled when he realized his brother was still buried deep within him. The younger nuzzled his cheek against the other's shoulder, yawning slightly.

Seto had fallen asleep as well, blue eyes opening when his brother stirred. He glanced at the younger, smiling slightly at him.

Mokuba pulled away enough, so that he could look at him. He smiled back and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the older's gently, for a few moments, "I want to wake up like this all the time. It's nice."

Seto nodded in silent agreement before returning the kiss and pressing his lips to his brother's. It would be rare for them to wake like this, since there was usually a reason for them to and not just free of will. "We can on the weekends…" he murmured quietly.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "I would like that a lot, Niisan." He said happily. He knew his brother would soon withdraw from inside of him, but he didn't want him to. If he had the choice they'd probably never move from this bed.

Seto stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "What do you want to do now?" It wasn't quite late enough for them to have dinner yet, so he wasn't sure what to do until then.

He wasn't exactly sure of what they could do, seeing as they were confined to the room. Mokuba was still sure that he wouldn't be able to walk anywhere. "I don't know Niisan...I guess you could do some work, and I could work more on my schoolwork...or maybe we could play a game...oh...but I didn't bring any with me..." he sighed slightly. They really didn't have anything to do.

True, he did still have work to finish, but truthfully he wasn't up to moving... "I suppose..." He murmured thoughtfully, wondering if there really wasn't anything for them to do. A slight sigh came to his lips- he couldn't wait for this week to be done with, so that he had the weekend free for his brother.

Mokuba bit his bottom lip slightly and he slowly began to pull away from the other. He wanted to remain with his brother inside of him, but they had to move eventually. He sighed as he moved completely off of the other's length, and he looked down at Seto. His bottom twitched painfully.

Why hadn't he thought to mention anything before? "Do you want to take some pain killers?" He knew the younger was still in pain, possibly more since he had remained inside of him while they slept.

He nodded slightly, and lay down on the bed beside his brother. Groaning at the pain in his backside, "Hai...onegai..." He muttered, his face buried into one of the pillows.

Seto moved over to the side of the bed before getting up and walking over to his bag next to the desk. He sifted through the contents, finding the small pill bottle a minute or so later. "Do you need something to drink with them?" He questioned.

He groaned again. The pain was worse now then it had been. He moved his head to the side, his left cheek resting against the pillow, "Y-yeah..." He muttered. He mentally cursed himself for being the source of his own pain.

Seto nodded and left them on the side table; thankful for the mini-fridge he hadn't thought he'd even use as he crouched down and opened it. He grabbed one of the bottles of water before going make over to the bed and sitting down next to the teen.

He sat up slowly, and gasped as another shock of pain went straight from his bottom and up his back. He growled at his own stupidity again, and grabbed both the painkillers and the water from his brother. "Would it be terribly bad if I took like, 20 of these things?" he joked before opening the bottle, and poured some out into his hand.

"Take two." Seto said, moving to lie next to the teen again. He paused briefly to place a kiss on the small of his brother's back, before moving up beside the younger.

He smiled when he felt the soft kiss on his back. "Alright fine, I'll take two." He poured all but two back into the bottle, and popped them both into his mouth. He opened the bottle of water and brought that to his mouth. He took in a sip, and swallowed hard, feeling the pills slide down his throat. He sighed slightly and closed the water bottle again, before setting it down on the bed. He allowed himself to fall back, head resting on the pillows. He groaned again as another twinge of pain ran through him, "Baka..." he mumbled to himself.

Seto chuckled quietly and wrapped an arm around the younger, before letting it slip down to let his hand rest on the other's lower back. He started to lightly massage the area, "Tell me if this makes it worse or not..."

His eyes slipped closed at the gentle touch, and he shook his head slightly, "Iie...it feels nice, Niisan..." He said and sighed happily. He nuzzled his face against the pillow his head rested on.

A slight smile came to his lips as he continued the action, pressing a light kiss to the other's forehead as he did so. "Any plans for what you want to do next weekend yet?" Seto asked, eyes half closed and lazily watching his brother.

He smiled when he felt the light kiss on his forehead, "Will I be able to have sex by then?" He was beginning to wonder if the pain in his backside would ever leave him.

Seto sighed and shook his head slightly at his brother's behaviour- he really was impossible. "We'll see, won't we?" He wasn't too sure himself on whether or not he would be able to, but talking about it wasn't going to be the smartest thing...

He smirked slightly, eyes still closed, "Mmm...I hope I can...There are so many things I want to do with you next weekend...so many things I want to try..." He could feel his length beginning to stir at the thoughts, "Nnn that thing with your tongue...you have to do that again..."

"Stop while you're ahead, Mokuba, before you run into problems." As curious as he was to know what the other was thinking, he knew it wouldn't make things easier. Though his mind was coming up with ways- dammit, this wasn't any good...

He shook his head. He already had a problem, why stop now? "Oh yes, and the toy I bought...we have to use that again..." He bit his bottom lip slightly, feeling his erection twitch in between his legs.

He sighed, "Why do I bother saying anything?" Pausing his touch on the younger's back; he moved his hand to rest on his brother's hip. "Anything else you want to add while making the matter worse?" He asked, while trailing his fingers lightly over the skin and brushing them across the younger's arousal.

He shook his head slightly, "N-no...just...please..." He moved his hips slightly, trying to find more contact with his brother's fingers.

Seto stroked the teens growing erection while he continued to watch him with half lidded blue eyes. He knew this was a bad idea, and that they shouldn't have even let this happen in the first place. It was just a tad hard to follow through on that when his brother kept mentioning the things he wanted to do once he was better.

He bit down harder on his bottom lip, moaning even more. He grabbed another pillow, gripping it tightly. This felt good, but he needed so much more. He whimpered slightly, not able to voice what he needed.

Seto stopped for a moment to push the other onto his back, before moving down to kneel between the teens legs. He leaned down to flick his tongue over the tip of his brother's arousal, before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently.

Mokuba moaned loudly, and his eyes snapped open, "Ah! Niisan!" He raised his hips slightly from the bed, back arching sharply. "More..." He pleaded.

His hands came up to rest on Mokuba's hips, pressing them back down onto the mattress beneath them. He pulled back to run his tongue along the arousal before once more taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, doing so for a few minutes before taking in more of his brother.

He struggled against the way the older pinned his hips down. He wanted his brother to take all of him into that wonderful right heat, "Please...Niisan...more..." He murmured.

Seto kept a firm grip on the younger's hips as he continued with his actions. A few more moments of teasing licks and light sucking passed before he deep throated the other's arousal, humming slightly.

He struggled even more, needing to move. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, and he moaned loudly, "Ah...Niisan!" He bit his lip again and his eyes snapped shut.

Seto would've smirked if he could have, but he was a tad preoccupied, or rather, his mouth was as the moment. He began to suck again, not gently as before, but closer to how Mokuba usually went about it with him.

He bit down harder on his lip, trying to keep from screaming. His hands gripped the sheets even tighter. His legs came up to loosely wrap around the older.

As Seto continued he started to lightly caress the teens thighs, careful to so as not to let his brother raise his hips too much. Gagging wasn't exactly on his to-do list at the moment...

Mokuba's back arched sharply, and he couldn't suppress the cries of the older's name as he felt his muscles tighten, and then relax as he was pushed over the edge. He released into the older's mouth, panting heavily as his back un-arched.

He pulled back a bit before swallowing, before moving back up to lie next to his brother. "Painkillers started working yet?" He asked.

He was still panting slightly, and nodded his head. He wasn't sure if the painkillers were working or not, but what his brother had just done was a pretty efficient pain killer. "A-arigat-tou..." He managed to say.

A slight smile came to Seto's lips as he caressed the teen's cheek lightly. Sighing he pulled away, "I'll be back in a few minutes..." He murmured, turning to get off of the bed. He still had his own problem to take care of, but wasn't about to bother the younger since he was still in pain.

Mokuba reached out and grabbed his arm, "You aren't going to leave without me repaying you, are you?" He said, a light smirk on his lips, "You took enough cold showers when I was a kid...you don't need to do that anymore."

"One more isn't going to kill me, and we both know you're still in mild pain. It's fine." He replied, tugging his arm gently, though not enough to pull it from the younger's grasp.

He shook his head again "Nu uh..." He moved so he had both his hands latched onto the older's arm, "We both know you want to come inside my mouth, Niisan...so just let me do it."

Seto hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure?" He didn't need his brother in any more pain on his behalf... "You know you don't have to..." He murmured quietly...

Mokuba sighed heavily, and shook his head lightly, "Niisan, how many times do I have to tell you, I love your taste...trust me...I want to..." He let go of Seto's arm, "But if you'd rather take a stupid shower, far be it from me to stop you." He said and smirked slightly.

Why the hell would he rather take a shower? He'd have to be mad... completely and utterly mad... And then some. Seto moved back over to sit next to him, "If you're sure..."

He smirked, teasing the older was just to much fun to pass up, "Well I don't know...I mean...You were so eager to go jump in that shower...maybe you don't like the way I give head. Oh, how sad!" He said, in mock sorrow.

Seto shrugged, "Well if you'd rather not..." He eyed him for a moment, fighting off his own smirk- his brother was going to pay for this once he could walk again... "Then I guess I'll go..."

"I don't know what I should do!" He let out a long, exaggerated sigh, "I mean, you've just completely shattered my confidence! Oh, so tragic!" He threw an arm over his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Uh huh..." Seto fought back the urge to roll his eyes; instead he merely stared at him for a moment before turning to leave again. "Tell me when you're confidence is reformed then..."

"H-hey!" He removed the arm from his eyes and blinked when he saw that his brother was ready to leave again. He moved, wincing slightly at the small twinge of pain, and wrapped his arms around the older's waist, "Ne, my confidence is reformed!" he said, nuzzling his head against the older. "But I must warn you, doing this will probably make me horny again." he said and nodded in a knowing manner.

Blue eyes glanced down to the teen attached to his middle, raising a brow slightly before he smirked. "So fast too... Maybe it would be best if I took a shower instead... Then we wouldn't have this problem." He said.

"Iie Niisaaaan!" He tightened the arms that were around him, "That would be no good! Come on, you know you want to come!" He said and nuzzled against him some more.

"Wouldn't we have the near same problem if you had your way right now though? You said it yourself. A shower would just make things easier..." He stated lazily, smirking though at how his brother was acting.

"No..." He thought about it for a moment, "I have an idea! While I suck you, you can suck me again, everybody wins" He said and winked up at the older, "I know, I'm dazzled by my intelligence as well." He said and smirked.

It had flitted through his thoughts before... "A shower seems easier..." He murmured, "And it would save time as well." Seto stated pointlessly.

Mokuba frowned at that, "Why don't you want me to do this..." He asked, moving to sit up. "It's not like it would hurt me any...and I really want to..."

"Because seeing you come up with every thing possible was my only revenge for now- seeing as you still can't walk." He stated simply, before smirking again.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Fine, just for that you should go take a shower." He said, crossing his arms, "I didn't do anything that was worthy of such revenge!" He said and pouted slightly.

"For being a tease... Besides, shouldn't I be the one potentially upset about this, not you?" Seto asked, poking him lightly in the shoulder.

He blinked and looked at him, "Of course I'd be upset! I love the taste of my Niisan." he said, sounding very innocent when he said it. He wrapped his arms back around him.

"You're the strangest boy I have ever met..." He said blankly, running his fingers through the raven strands of brother's hair.

Mokuba giggled slightly...giggled. This boy had personality changes like crazy! "But you know you love my strangeness" he said and kissed the older's chest lightly, then moved up to his neck.

"Are we really sure about that...?" He asked, laughing quietly at the teen. "Maybe you're too strange... hm?" Seto suggested, head slightly tilted to the side, and once again in one of his rather playful moods...

Mokuba gasped slightly, "Niisan! You don't mean that, do you?" He pulled back from the older, and looked at him intently, "I am not too strange!" He protested, "I am just the right amount of strange!"

"There's a right amount? Are you sure about that?" He teased, "Maybe you are too strange and just think you aren't." How had they even gotten to this...?

He growled playfully, and immediately tackled the older back onto the bed. He sat on his stomach, and smirked down at him, "There is a right amount of strange! I'm strange enough to date a person like you" he teased lightly.

"Painkillers must be working..." He muttered to himself. "Then I'm insane enough to put up with the strangeness that is you?" Seto asked.

Mokuba grinned slightly, "Yeah, I guess so, Niisan." He lowered himself down and gently nipped and sucked at the older's neck, "I guess we are just the insanely weird Kaiba brothers!" He said and then went back to nipping at his neck.

"If you say so..." Blue eyes watched him for a moment before Seto sighed and shook his head, "I think you're weird enough for the both of us..." He muttered.

He smirked and pulled up from the older's neck, and looked down at him, "I am not weird..." He said and kissed his lips lightly, "You call me weird and you were in love with an 11 year old?" he teased lightly and kissed him again, "Not that I mind..."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't mind... As long as you're getting some it's all good." This teasing back and forth was starting to make his head spin...

Mokuba smiled, and vaguely thought that this was the longest they had gone without arguing, "Iie Niisan..." he kissed him again, "It's not just that...how many people can say they found the love of their life before they even hit puberty?" He said, his tone a bit more serious, because he meant what he said.

Seto smiled slightly before caressing the teen's cheek. How many indeed... His arms wrapped around his brother's waist, pulling him down against his chest. He nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear. "Aishiteru..."

He shivered at the word. Whenever Seto said that, a little shiver would go up and down his spine. He had no idea why. Maybe it was because he went three years deprived of the word. Or maybe it was from the overwhelming feeling of love he felt every time the word was said to him, "Aishiteru matta, Niisan..." He said and lightly kissed the other's cheek.

He wanted to keep him in his arms, wanted the closeness at the moment. The feeling wasn't desperate as it had been before, where they both needed the touch so much that it was driving them both insane.

That was still confusing the younger. Why had he been so desperate to be so close to the older? He had never felt desperation like that for anything, not even sex! "Niisan...what was that about before...do you know why we felt that way?" he said, nuzzling his head against the older.

"I don't know..." He murmured, "It just felt like I had to have you close, as close as possible... Like it hurt that you weren't close enough..."

He nodded, "That's how I felt...I thought I was going to die unless you were closer to me..." He nuzzled against the older's chest again, "I loved being that close to you..."

Seto absently nodded, running his fingers through the younger's hair, and then trailing down the teens back to trace lazy patterns on the skin.

Mokuba smiled warmly at the older, "So, What are we going to eat for dinner tonight?" He asked and leaned his elbows on Seto's chest, then his head on his hands.

"Whatever you want." He continued with what he had been doing, continuing to idly trace along Mokuba's spine from his neck down to his lower back.

His eyes slid closed, and the smile stayed on his face, "You're the best, Niisan." he felt completely relaxed with the way the older ran gentle fingers up and down his spine.

Seto felt himself smiling slightly, "Any idea what you want to have?" He asked quietly, not wanting to break the current peace between them that was so rare.

He thought about it for a few minutes, "Hmm...well...We were supposed to go out for Italian food the other night..." He smiled widely, "Let's have that, okay?"

"Sure... Now though, we still have a couple hours until dinner. What do you want to do until then?" He questioned.

Mokuba thought about it for a minute, "What I really want to do is walk somewhere..." He smirked, "But since I can't do that...I could always do you." He said and winked. Was there ever a time he wasn't turned-on!

"Or you could not..." He stated plainly, blue eyes blinking and a somewhat bored look to them for a brief moment. Seto wasn't too keen on the idea though...

He frowned slightly, "Sheesh...you could at least play along, I'm so bored!" He rolled off of Seto and onto the bed beside him. He stared up at the ceiling blankly. "Is it bad that the only thing we really do together is sex?" he asked, his voice becoming suddenly serious.

"That's not the only thing we do together..." He protested weakly. Who was he trying to kid though? If it wasn't sexual, then it wasn't done together.

He sighed slightly, "Alright...tell me something that we've done together?" He began to wonder if they had never had sex, would their relationship be more meaningful...

They didn't even eat meals together really, since Seto tended not to eat period... "Mm..." What had they done before? Since it was barely a week since they had started having sex, true they had made out every now and then before, but...

Mokuba was sure of one thing. He loved his brother...or did he? The thought of his brother not being with him, was a maddening one...but was it really love? Seto had never taken him out on a date before, rarely even bothered to sit at the table with him, and Mokuba was sure that his brother had never bought him roses on Valentines Day...

Blue eyes shifted to stare at the wall. Wasn't there anything? What kept them together? There just had to be more to them besides the sex... right? They'd had feelings for one another for years- yet the sexual relationship they now had seemed to be destroying what they had...

He continued to stare at the white ceiling, and for the longest time didn't speak. He knew what he had to do, what they had to do, to get their relationship to be deeper, and as much as he hated the idea, it's what had to be done, "I don't think we can have sex anymore." He said, his voice serious.

Seto looked back to his brother, staying silent for a moment before taking the younger's hand and lacing their fingers. "I know..." They needed to reform what they had, before it became meaningless and was nothing more then sexual air between them.

Mokuba closed his eyes. He didn't want to look up at the big empty white ceiling, and he didn't want to look at his brother. So he settled for his eyelids. Everything about this felt...wrong. When he was younger, it had all felt so right...was it just that, after 4 years, they were drifting apart? They had started this relationship when he was a child, and Seto a teenager...How many people truly stayed with their first loves forever? "Maybe we just..." He couldn't say it. Breaking up with his brother was absurd! Seto was the only person Mokuba had become extremely close to. Most guys Mokuba's age had had a lot of girlfriends by the now...

"Don't... We went through this a week ago Mokuba... Don't... Not again..." He'd be lost without his little brother with him... What would he do if he lost him? The thought was not one he wanted to toy with- he simply didn't wish to think about it at all... Why was his brother doing this to them again? He couldn't...

Mokuba nodded slowly. No, he wouldn't break things off with the older, even if he had the desire to do it. He'd never break things off with the older. He loved him, so much, and he knew Seto loved him, but he doubted just how strong the love was. He knew what it would do to his brother if they split apart; he knew what it would do to himself...but what was their relationship really doing for them? They could be as physically close as humanly possible, which they had demonstrated a few hours ago, but were they really emotionally close at all?

Seto sighed and leaned up, kissing the other's forehead softly before getting up. "Get some rest... I'll wake you up when it's time to eat." He murmured quietly, before getting up and dressing himself. He didn't want to work, but he needed some time to himself, so going out was the only thing he could think of.

Mokuba sighed and opened his eyes, finally looking to the other, "Iie, Niisan...I just woke up. I'm not tired..." He blinked, watching him dress, "You're going out?" He questioned, watching the older. Seto had told him that he wasn't going to work that day...so where was he going?

He nodded slightly, "I need to get out for a bit... walk around for a while." Seto wasn't even sure exactly where he would go, just somewhere... Though he'd most likely end up randomly walking down the streets...

He nodded slightly, "O-oh...alright..." He silently prayed that he hadn't said something to upset his brother. He sighed slightly as he watched the other, "Well...I can't go much of anywhere...so I'll be here..."

"I shouldn't be too long... An hour at the most." Seto paused for a moment before leaving the room, going into Mokuba's before coming back. He tossed the teen's cell phone on the bed near him, "You can call me if I lose track of time, alright?"

Mokuba nodded his head again, "Alright...but I mean, if you want to be alone, I won't bother you..." He said and grabbed the phone. He flipped it open to look at the picture of him and Seto, happy and hugging each other on his birthday. He had even put the bow from his gift on Seto's head, and he remembered telling him that he was the only present he would ever need...

He hesitated for a moment before turning and walking to the door, "I'll be back soon." With that said he opened the room door and stepped out, closing the door behind himself. Seto leaned back against it for a moment, before sighing and moving away from it, turning down the hall and heading for the elevators. He idly waited for them to open before stepping in, and then once more waiting for it to open its doors and allow him to step out this time.

Seto ignored everyone in the lobby, instead heading straight out onto the streets. Blue eyes glanced up and down the streets for a moment before he went left- the opposite direction they had been taken before. A sigh left his lips; he could only hope his mind would clear with this walk...

-- -- --

Mokuba had told his brother he wouldn't bother him...but Seto had been gone for nearly two hours again. He began to worry, as he usually did when even the slightest things were wrong. But this time Seto was missing. He picked up his phone, deciding he needed to call the older. He sighed slightly and pressed the speed dial button for Seto's cell. It rang once, and then that damned robotic woman's voice came on the line saying "The subscriber you are trying to reach is unavailable, please hang up and try again." he cursed and hung up the phone. Now, every possible thing ran through his head. From the least scary 'he just lost track of time' to the 'he's dead in an alleyway somewhere'.

The younger Kaiba's cell rang minutes later, though it wasn't his older brother calling... No, it was someone Mokuba wouldn't expect, since it never meant anything good...

He quickly flipped open his cell phone, not bothering to even check who it was, "Niisan?" He said quickly, hoping, praying it was the older calling him. He was beyond worried at the moment.

There was a sigh on the other end before they spoke, "Gomen nasai, Mokuba-san. It's Tamashi Sensei calling... I hadn't expected to be needed while being here- You know your brother though, always wanting to be prepared for anything... Mokuba-san... Seto-sama is in the hospital..." Maya spoke quietly.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

Since I'm really not feeling all too well, I'm not doing review responses this time. If anyone had any questions that I over looked, state them again in you next review and I'll answer them then.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 21/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

There was a sigh on the other end before they spoke, "Gomen nasai, Mokuba-san. It's Tamashi Sensei calling... I hadn't expected to be needed while being here- You know your brother though, always wanting to be prepared for anything... Mokuba-san... Seto-sama is in the hospital..." Maya spoke quietly. She was the Kaiba family doctor, and the only other person to know of the things the older Kaiba had been through, since she had been the one to care for his wounds more often then not...

Mokuba paled. His eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. He couldn't speak, and for the longest time didn't even breathe. He gulped slightly, and finally mustered up enough energy to talk "Wh-what happened?" His voice was shaky, and he already felt he was going to cry.

"I'm not entirely sure yet... I do know that there was an accident involving a drunk driver." She was silent for a moment more before speaking again, "Has Seto-sama been keeping himself well lately? Eating properly and getting enough sleep?"

'_Drunk driver! Was Niisan hit by a car? This is all my fault...he left because of what we were talking about..._' As usual, he blamed himself entirely. "No, he hasn't been eating right...but I'm pretty sure he's been sleeping enough..." Yes, they had fallen asleep together a lot over the past few days, but Seto was usually still awake when he fell asleep, and also awake before he got up... "Actually...I'm not too sure about that...do you know what hospital he is at? I need to go see him." He was already getting off the bed, completely ignoring the pain in his backside as he walked to his room.

"If you can be ready in five minutes I'll pick you up on my way there. I'll see if I can get any more information from the hospital about his current status." Maya said calmly, wondering how the younger was going to take it when they got there. She didn't know the full details, no, but it didn't look good as of yet...

"I can be ready in two." he said grabbing a random pair of jeans and a shirt from his pile of clothing. Really not caring whether they matched or not. "I'll be out front of the hotel waiting...thank you for calling me, Tamashi-sensei..." He hung up the phone and got dressed as quickly as he could. He slipped his shoes on, not worrying about socks. He pocketed his room key and his cell phone and walked quickly from the room. They were only on the third floor, and he didn't feel he had the time to wait for the elevator, so he took to running down the stairs. He finally made it to the ground floor, and he walked practically ran out the front door, quickly looking around for the woman's car.

Maya pulled up in front of him a moment later, obviously driving a rental since she had to reach over to her right and unlock the car door. "Get in." She said, pulling her cell away from her mouth for a moment before going back to her call. A scowl was on her face seconds later, "_I don't give a damn what his condition is! You won't touch him until I'm there unless you would like to deal with a lawsuit!"_

Mokuba got in quickly and shut the door behind himself. He pulled on his seatbelt and sighed, hearing what she was saying. _'Niisan must being doing badly if the doctors want to start helping him..._' he thought to himself. He stared out the windshield as silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

Maya shut the phone off before tossing it into the back out of annoyance, letting her attention instead focus on driving. It was silent between them for a few minutes, while she calmed down, before Maya spoke. "Do you want to know his injuries as of current?" She asked quietly.

He nodded slightly. "Yes, please...tell me everything there is to know." He said, his gaze not moving from the windshield.

A sigh escaped her lips as she went back to her phone call. "Over all, Seto-sama's right side is more damaged then his left... His left was merely dislocated but… He has five broken ribs, three on one side, and two on the other. Any head injuries are unknown, since I'm not about to let them do more harm then good..." Of course, there were two things she kept to herself- what the teen knew now was enough to deal with, she didn't need him worrying more because of it.

He moved his gaze down to the floor, _'If he dies it's your entire fault!_' He reprimanded himself. More tears fell from his eyes, and landed on his black jeans. "W-will I b-be able t-to see him?" His voice was still very shaky.

"Not immediately, no. Once he's out of surgery I'll see to it that you're allowed in to see him, alright, Mokuba-san?" She asked, hazel eyes glancing at the teen.

Mokuba nodded, and kept his gaze down. The thought of Seto dying just kept running itself through his head. What would he do if he wasn't waking up next to his brother every day? And then it hit him. If Seto died then he would die too. He knew he wouldn't be able to live a proper life without him...so why bother trying, "I-is Niisan...is he going to...d-die?"

Maya smiled sadly at the raven haired Kaiba brother, "He isn't going to die, Mokuba-san. His injuries aren't that severe, so don't worry... Beside's, even if they were, Seto-sama would most likely end up bargaining with Death itself before he gave in." Which was most likely true, and she needed the other to stop worrying...

He sniffled slightly, and reached up wiping his eyes harshly, trying to stop the tears. He smiled ever so softly at the small joke the woman made, "Y-yeah...that s-sounds like Niisan..." He looked back out the windshield "Are we almost there?"

"Nearly." She murmured, eyes catching sight of the building that was now within sight. Heading into the parking lot, she hastily killed the engine and took the keys out before shoving them in her pocket and unbuckling, while moving back slightly to reach for her phone. Once it was in her grasp she quickly moved back to the front and opened her side of the door, locking it before closing it behind her and walking towards to the main entrance. There would be hell to pay if they had gone against what she had said...

Mokuba quickly unfastened his seat belt, and got out of the car. He locked the door behind himself and followed her into the hospital, "I guess...I'll go to the waiting room..." He said and looked up at the signs. He found one that read waiting room "Please, as soon as you find out anything, good or bad, let me know..." He said and began to walk off in the direction the arrow pointed.

Maya sighed, of course she would tell him... She hurriedly ran down the hall- well not running as much as just walking fast. The next few hours were going to be tiresome...

--- --- ---

It had been quite a few hours since he had sat down in the waiting room. He was curled up on two chairs; he had fallen asleep while waiting for some sort of word on his brother's condition. In his hand, clutched tightly was his cell phone, still flipped open. He had been staring at the picture on it for quite some time before he had fallen asleep.

The midnight haired woman walked silently into the waiting room, a sad smile coming to her lips when she saw the younger Kaiba asleep. Maya walked over to the teen, gently shaking his shoulder's to wake him.

He groaned slightly, "Mmm...Niisan...gimme five more minutes..." He finally woke up, and noticed where he was, and that it wasn't his brother waking him up. He slowly sat up and then quickly shut his cell phone when he had realized it was still open, "H-how is he?" He asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"He's resting right now... I thought you would rather sleep in the same room as him, to be closer." It had to be especially hard for the younger, since all they had was each other...

"Of course..." He said and stood up slowly, wincing at the pain he felt. The pain killers had worn off rather quickly. "So, he had his surgeries then?" He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded, "He's been in his room for nearly an hour already. We needed to make sure he was somewhat stable first." What good would it do the younger if he saw his brother being carted off right in front of him? While he watched helplessly? "I'll show you where his room is." Maya of course had noticed the other wincing, but wisely stayed quiet.

Mokuba walked beside her, a slight limp to his steps. He sighed heavily, knowing his pain was obvious, and he hoped she wouldn't have any questions; he had never been a good liar. "So then, he's alright...everything's going to be okay?"

"Seto-sama is alright at the moment..." She answered quietly, but whether or not everything was going to be alright was left to be decided once the older of the two woke... Hazel eyes turned on him, "Fall down the stairs..?" She knew that wasn't it, but if someone else asked, the younger now had something to use as an excuse.

He blushed slightly, "Ah...erm...y-yeah..." He managed to stutter out. He growled slightly at himself, and tried to walk the best he could without limping.

When they reached the older Kaiba's current room of stay, Maya turned to look at the younger. "Mokuba-san... There's one more thing I didn't tell you earlier, since I wasn't sure of the damage... I'm sure you'll figure it out once you go in though..." She said quietly, before stepping aside and letting the younger through. How would the younger react?

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

Oh man! This is Kikyana again, doing the review updates because Ani-Blade feels like being lazy Waits for the whap ;; Man, Review responses have never been so cool.

**Shrimp-Toast**- Gang-Banged? Oh my God...That literally made me fall out of my chair laughing. (Ani: Mm… No, though that does sound- with how it's worded and all- hilarious, lol.)  
**Kikumaru-Twin**- Cliffies are fun x3. I have no control over where Ani-chan decides to stop the chapters! (Although, I love the way she puts them together) (Ani: Cliffie are what keep the plot going and the readers coming, lol.)  
**MalfoyRocks**- I have the feeling they weren't severe painkillers, just like, Tylenol or something...everyone has Tylenol o.o;; But anyway, yeah, this story does have a lot of angst ;; I am the main source...blame it all on me... (Ani: The painkillers are because, when one stares at a computer screen all day, headaches are very common… -prods pill bottle- Believe me…)  
**Afiong Bassey**- Well, here! Now you know why.  
**Koi-Bara**- You really love this story. Hehe ;; Try not to die anymore o.o;;  
**Mandy925892002**- In all honesty, we don't see this as ending anytime soon, but we already have an idea of how it may end...you'll just have to stick around to find out


	22. Final Chapter

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 22/---  
**A/N**: This is a roleplay-turned-fanfiction between my friend and I. It starts out with Mokuba and from there will alternate between the two, gomen if it gets confusing.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

He nodded slowly, and pushed open the door to Seto's room. It squeaked open slowly. He stepped in, and closed the door gently behind himself. He walked into the room slowly, quietly, and his eyes washed over his brother, who lay in his bed. He couldn't help but cry at the sight. His eyes washed over the older's entire body before he came to stand right beside Seto's bed. He looked down at the bandages on his brother's eyes, blinking slightly. It took him a few moments, before he remembered something. Shizuka had been blind, and Jou had showed him pictured of the two of them when Shizuka had been in the hospital when it first happened...bandages just like these over her eyes...His legs gave out from beneath him, and he fell to his knees, on the floor, his head leaning against the side of the bed as he cried, "I am so sorry Niisan..."

Maya looked to him sadly before quietly closing the door. Of course, she wanted to comfort the younger, but what could she do really? He needed his brother, not the bearer of bad news... She shook her head sadly before walking down the hall, needing to get some rest herself, though she wondered whether or not Mokuba would get anymore himself...

He eventually composed himself enough to stand up. He grabbed a chair that was on the other side of the room, and he brought it over to the side of Seto's bed. He knew he would not be falling asleep anytime soon. He grabbed the older's hand with both of his, and rubbed the back of it with one of his thumbs, "Niisan...I know you can't hear me...and I'll apologize to you again when you wake up," tears were still streaming down his cheeks, "But I am so sorry...You would have never even left the room if it hadn't been for me...this is all my fault..." He looked down at the floor, tears landing with a small 'drip' noise on the floor below him.

If not for the numerous fractures, he very well might have returned the light hold on his hand. The only thing that did move slightly was the brunette's chest as he breathed, not quite as freely as he would have liked had he been awake, since the tube running down his throat would hinder it if he tried to breath at his own pace. The teens tears weren't the only 'dripping' sound in the room, the fluid containing pouches connected to the IV's imbedded in the brunette's skin also made the slight sound...

He continued to watch the floor and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them, that all of this would have been a terrible dream. When he opened them, and was still sitting in the same chair, holding onto his brother's hand. He began to get lost in thought. So many things would be different now. Seto wouldn't be able to run a company without his sight...no...Kaiba Corp might have to be handed down to Mokuba, seeing as he was the only remaining Kaiba left. He didn't know if he could do it...his brother loved that company...how could he take it from him?

Now normally, blue eyes would have opened, blinking the remains of sleep from them, before the older Kaiba brother would have asked Mokuba what was wrong- followed by questions as to why he was in a hospital... Normally Kaiba would have been yelling for his release papers to be signed so he could leave and get back on task to spending time with his brother, and trying to cheer him up. Normally he wouldn't have had a confused look on his face when he tried to open sapphire eyes that seemed to refuse... His left hand, the opposite of the one Mokuba was holding, came up and lightly touched the bandages, confused further since they hadn't been expected. Seto quickly let his arm drop since the pain in his shoulder was bothering him, not that he was concerned too much by that. His priority at the moment was to figure out why he couldn't open his eyes...

He heard the slight movement, how couldn't he? The room had been stark quiet aside from the drips of the IV and the occasional beep from the heart rate monitor. He immediately stood up, "Niisan?" He looked down at him, "No, no...don't move..." He held the hand just a little bit tighter, relieved to see his brother awake.

His brother's voice? He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, considering how he sounded... Seto made a face when he finally took notice to the tube running down his throat- Kami that would be a pain when they removed it... Seto tilted his head slightly to where he though his brother to be; he couldn't feel the touch on his hand since it was the fractured arm...

Mokuba knew his brother couldn't speak, and maybe that made things easier. He wouldn't have to hear his brother lie about how this wasn't his fault. He was afraid to touch him anywhere else, not sure of exactly where he was hurt. "Niisan..." A few more tears fell from his eyes, "I'm so sorry...this is my entire fault...oh Seto..." He let go of the other's hand, and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle the sounds of his sobs. It wasn't fair for him to be crying now, when it was Seto who was hurt.

Once again he was confused, and he couldn't even voice the questions he had... He wanted to comfort his brother- why wouldn't he? It was instinct ional... His attention was focused on the light knocking sound next; before he was sure he heard a door opening. "Mokuba-san?" Seto's mind immediately registered the woman's voice and he wanted to question her, only to gag and make a face because of the tube.

Mokuba looked at her, and removed the hands he had covering his mouth. "Niisan is hurt and blind! And it's all my fault!" The tears streamed down his cheeks, and he could taste the salty fluid on his lips, "If I hadn't said those things...you would have never left...why did you have to leave." He kneeled down beside the bed, and leaned his head on the mattress again, hands grasping his brother's again, "I'm so sorry...I'll understand if you want to leave me now..." He wasn't even thinking about the fact that the other woman was in the room anymore. He had gone hysterical, "I love you so much, Niisan..."

Blind...? He couldn't be... Him blind? Hurt- yes, he knew that already, his reason for being in the hospital, but surely not... No, they just made a mistake, or are only speculating... He wasn't... He couldn't... NO!

Hazel eyes turned from the teen on the ground to the brunette, before switching to the heart monitor. Her eyes went wide before she cursed and turned around, shouting down the hall for the nurses to get the other doctors. Maya turned back to Mokuba, a slightly angry look in her eyes, "Why would you say that out loud if you knew he was awake!" Her gaze shifted back to the brunette as she rushed over to stand next to the bed, "Go back to the waiting room, you won't be allowed to stay in here..." She bit her lip- the older was already starting to hyperventilate...

He hadn't even been thinking when he was speaking; he had been so out of it. _'Seto didn't know...'_ He stood up and backed away from Seto's bed. No...Something more was wrong with his brother. It was his fault again. "I...I didn't...I didn't mean to..." He pushed past the doctors and nurses that had begun to file into the room, and he ran down the hall, tears falling, not caring when a receptionist told him to stop running. He ran out the front door and kicked the wall. He cursed loudly and slammed the side of his fist against it.

It was a good hour before they were able to calm him down and stabilize him once more. Everyone but Maya wanted to simply drug him and force sleep upon him- she decided to calmly tell him what had happened. Before she had though, the tube that had been shoved down the CEO's throat was removed, but only if he promised not to lose it... "What do you mean you can't do anything!" A slight groan escaped him. His throat had been bothering him more after the removal of that vile thing... "Where's Mokuba? I need my brother..." The brunette fought back a pained cry- where was the raven haired teen when he needed him? "Someone's looking for him... He ran from the room when you panicked..." She said softly.

Mokuba was still outside the building, sitting on the cold hard ground. This didn't help the pain in his backside, but he didn't care, he deserved it. His elbows leaned against his legs, which were crossed in front of him, and his head rested in his hands. Fingers lost in the raven mess of hair. He rocked back and forth slowly.

Someone had finally decided to look outside for the boy, pausing for a moment before speaking to him, "_Mokuba Kaiba_?" She asked, rather rudely too...

Mokuba removed the hands from his hair, and slowly, he upturned his face to look up at her. He looked like hell froze over. His face severely tear stained, his eyes slightly puffy, and if one took the care to notice, his knuckles had dry blood on them, he obviously had hit the wall a few times, "_Yes_" he croaked out.

"_Ms. Tamashi is looking for you. She said you probably wouldn't remember where your brother's room was, so follow me._" She replied simply.

He stood slowly, and followed the woman, limping more so then he had before. "_Fine_" he replied as he walked slowly behind her. He knew he was going to be yelled at, or at least, thought he knew.

She silently led him back to the elder Kaiba's room before turning from him and going else where, most likely to return to what ever her job was supposed to be...

He held his hand on the doorknob. Standing there for a few moments in silence. He took a deep breath, trying his hardest to settle himself, before entering the room. He prepared himself for the scolding he thought Tamashi-sensei would give him, and he sighed heavily. He opened the door slowly, and stepped in. He kept his gaze to the floor, not saying a word.

Seto turned towards where he knew the door was, waiting for Maya to say something as to who it was. He needed to know if it was his brother or not, and at the moment, the woman sitting near him was his eyes... Turning, hazel eyes lightened when they saw the teen, "Seto-sama's been asking for you, Mokuba-san." She said softly, standing from her chair and walking over to the teen. Touching his shoulder lightly, Maya gave him a slight smile before walking past him and out of the room. Seto had remained silent until he heard the door close... "Mokuba?" There was a slightly hopeful note in his voice...

"Hai Niisan..." He walked more into the room, and over to the bed, looking down at him. "I'm here..." He didn't dare say anything else, afraid that if he did he would say the wrong words again. Why was it that all he did was hurt the older?

There was a slight note of relief, and a shaky smile was on his lips. Seto reached over with his left hand, ignoring the light pain for now, and once again sounding hopeful as he spoke the younger's name. He needed some form of physical contact, but couldn't figure out exactly where he was...

Mokuba saw his hand reach out, and he reached up with both of his own, and grasped it lightly, "Niisan...gomen..." he whispered.

"For what?" He asked softly, grasping the other's hand tightly in his. As little as the contact was, he was desperate for it. Anything that told him his little brother was in the same room with him.

He tightened his grasp ever so slightly on the older's hand, "For saying what I did back in the hotel room, for being the reason you're in here...and for saying what I did before, and causing you to get even worse...for everything..." A few tears fell from his eyes, and landed on his and the other's hands.

Seto wanted to hug him. He wanted to embrace him so tightly he wouldn't be able to breathe... He had to settle for holding his hand and tightening his grasp again, so worried his brother would try and flee again... "It's not your fault Mokuba... Nothing's ever your fault..." He murmured quietly.

"Niisan..." Mokuba looked down at him, shaking his head slightly, "Iie, Niisan...this is all my fault...for the past three days...all I've caused you is pain...and now I've put you in the hospital...I am bad luck..."

"Don't say that... Don't you dare say that to me!" Anger laced his voice, though it wasn't directed at his brother exactly... Their relatives, the one's that had abandoned them and dumped them off at an orphanage... That's what they had always said about his brother... He wasn't going to have his brother saying that himself!

Mokuba knew what his relatives said about him. He hadn't been too young to remember that. When you're little, adults tend to not care if you are sitting right in the room when they talk about you. He cringed when he heard the anger in his brother's voice, "G-gomen Niisan..."

He sighed shakily, before loosening his grip on his brother's hand. "Can you come around to the other side?" He asked quietly, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Ah...sure..." He blinked and let go of his brother's hand, and walked to the other side, "Do you need something?" he questioned, watching the older intently.

Seto stayed quiet for a moment, "Are you able to lie next to me...?" He asked quietly. He knew the bed was by no means small, but that didn't mean it could hold both of them... He would have to simply hope...

He looked over the bed. Mokuba was plenty small enough to fit in that bed with Seto, and he knew it...but he was afraid to, "Yes...but I don't want to hurt you, Niisan..."

"Just don't lie directly on my chest..." His ribs were still healing after all... "Onegai..." Seto whispered, tilting his head towards him.

"Hai..." He slowly slid into the bed beside his brother. He was careful not to touch him, and made sure there were no wires or tubes underneath of him. "Niisan..." He whispered, looking at him.

Seto's left arm was semi-wrapped around the younger, his hand resting somewhere on Mokuba's chest. His brother was close enough that he had calmed down again; thoughts of the other leaving the room again disappeared from his mind. "Aishiteru..." He murmured.

Mokuba slipped his eyes closed, "Aishiteru matta..." he whispered to the older. A few more tears rolled down his cheeks, though these were more tears of relief. His brother was alive. That's all that mattered. The past few hours he spent, praying that his brother would come out of all of this alive had been hell, but it made him realize- They shared the emotional closeness that he had thought they lacked. They were dependent on each other.

He was acting like Mokuba now, needing to hear the endearment, needing to know his brother wouldn't leave him... Why should he stay? What could he possibly offer the younger now? He was practically useless... Seto was somewhat thankful his brother knew how to run the basics of the company, and even then some. It shouldn't take too long before he could run it properly... What would happen to him though? What purpose did he still have? He had nothing except his brother's love- he hoped.

Mokuba reached up, placing his own hand over Seto's. He thought about how there lives would be from now on...they would be completely flipped. Mokuba would be the one gone from the house all the time, called off on business trips, and he'd more then likely drop out of high school. He wondered how his brother would deal with it. Seto had worked the company for so long; Mokuba wondered if the older even knew how to do anything else anymore. He also knew Seto would not be able to duel anymore. Two of the major things in his brother's life were being taken from him...like hell Mokuba would ever leave him and take away the third. As if reading the older's mind, he smiled slightly, not that the smile mattered much, and spoke, his voice light and caring, "I will always love you, Niisan."

He'd never needed to be dependant on anyone before... Yet now he would have to rely on his brother... What would he do with himself? It only occurred to him now, that he would have to try and get the younger caught up, so that he was able to attend the week's meetings in his place. A smile was on his lips at his brother's words, and he desperately wished they were the truth... What would he do without Mokuba's love?

Mokuba sniffled slightly. He had no plans on leaving Seto's bedside at all until he was able to leave the hospital. The meetings weren't even something he thought about. "You know what?" He said, his voice still light, he was trying to keep the other as relaxed as possible, "I think we're going to be okay, Seto...I really do..." He was willing to do anything for his brother, if he needed help with anything, Mokuba would be right there for him. It would take a little getting used to, but all-in-all, Mokuba really did believe they were going to be okay...

Seto nodded slightly, turning his hand slightly to grip his brother's hand that still lay on top of his. He allowed himself to lie back against the pillows, slightly calmer with that thought in his mind. If Mokuba thought they would be alright, then they would be, no? It meant his brother wouldn't leave him, so there wouldn't be anything for them to worry over. Of course, the next few weeks were going to be hell because of his recovery and all... He knew he would be stuck in the hospital for a while, and wasn't allowed to fly back home until his injuries were mostly healed. Maya would have normally insisted that he not leave to the hospital until he was fully recovered, but she had told him before she couldn't stand the people here and would let him return to Japan once he was able to get around half decently and was healed enough to not be in pain. Seto was more then looking forward to returning home...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

**MalfoyRocks**- Eh… Hope you aren't crying… (I'm like… emotionless…)  
**Mandy925892002**- Well, here's the last update…  
**Afiong Bassey**- Eh… why does everyone say they're going to cry? O.o;  
**Koi-Bara**- Yes… painkillers should work lonher… and faster… and work altogether! (I've had a splitting headache that hasn't gone away… it's lasted for the past three days or so…))  
**Shrimp-Toast**- Well, no more Cliffies now, lol.

Yep, that's right. This is it, the **last chapter**. It's done, it's over… Have you guys died yet? Oo;;  
Make sure to look for the **sequel** real soon!


End file.
